Seduccion
by crazzyTalia
Summary: ADAPTACION- Lord Cullen es conocido por su vida depravada, hasta el accidente de su hermana Rosalie. En busca de venganza, Edward le arrebata todo a Emmet Swan. Pero no contaba con su hermana, Isabella Black, la pieza perfecta para su venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa mente de stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la genial Nicole Jordan

**CAPITULO 1**

Londres, mayo de 1810

Pese a lo tardío de la hora, el garito de juego privado albergaba a una multitud considerable. Las bebidas alcohólicas corrían libremente, los invitados bebían grandes cantidades de clarete y champaña acompañando una deliciosa cena tardía. No obstante, bajo las risas y conversaciones, discurría una grave corriente subterránea entre los jugadores, dandis y nobles que jugaban con fruición dados y faraón.

Al otro lado de la sala, desde una discreta distancia, Bella Black observaba a su justiciero en la mesa de faraón. Pese a tener un nudo en el estómago, trataba de examinarlo con imparcialidad.

Lord Cullen. La denominación parecía muy apropiada. Ella no apreciaba signos de disolución en aquel rostro despiadadamente hermoso, no obstante, había una perversa expresión en sus penetrantes ojos Verdes que llamaba la atención.

Bella agitó la cabeza consciente de ser culpable de curiosidad. Sin embargo, lord Cullen era un hombre cautivador, con sus dorados cabellos y sus bellos rasgos severamente cincelados. Su forma física hacía juego con su llamativa masculinidad: era alto, ágil, musculoso y atractivo. Su chaqueta negra entallada parecía haber sido moldeada sobre sus elegantes hombros.

Había ido a Londres expresamente para buscarlo. Para evitar que él destruyera a su familia por venganza.

Al parecer, no era la única en quien el barón despertaba interés. Tras ella, captó una conversación que susurraban dos damas.

—Veo que, como de costumbre, Edward causa estragos en las mesas de juego.

—No puedo comprender la razón —se quejaba petulante la segunda voz—. Es tan rico como Creso. No necesita aumentar su fortuna.

La primera mujer se echó a reír.

— ¡Vamos! Estás despechada porque ha decidido ignorarte toda la noche. Confiésalo, querida, si el irresistible lord Cullen te llamara, te desharías a sus pies.

Bella miró de nuevo de modo involuntario al famoso noble, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Comprendía perfectamente por qué resultaba fascinante para las mujeres. La combinación de refinada elegancia y ruda virilidad llamaban la atención, mientras que su abundante y perverso encanto representaba un atractivo peligroso para el sexo femenino.

Bella se estremeció pese a la miríada de velas que resplandecían en las lámparas de araña de cristal y que ofrecían una acogedora calidez a sus hombros desnudos. Vestía un traje de cintura imperio de satén color esmeralda que, aunque tenía ya tres temporadas, confiaba en que su pronunciado escote atrajera a un libertino del estilo del barón.

Entre el mundillo galante era conocido como lord Cullen. Desde los más tempranos días de su desastroso matrimonio Bella había sabido de la existencia del infame aristócrata. Aunque nunca habían sido formalmente presentados, en una ocasión habían frecuentado círculos sociales similares. Edward Cullen era famoso por sus escandalosas conquistas en los brillantes salones de baile y dormitorios europeos. Se decía que elevaba la perversidad a sus máximas cotas.

¿Cómo podía prevalecer un hombre como aquél? ¿Cómo podía ella hacer acopio de valor?

Estaba harta de libertinos. Su difunto esposo le había hecho sentir desdén hacia los derrochadores y los crápulas. Todos sus instintos femeninos le advertían que mantuviera la distancia con el perverso lord Cullen. Sin embargo, estaba tan desesperada como para abordarlo aquella noche si podía.

— ¿Quiere utilizar la ronda, milord? —preguntó la repartidora de cartas al barón.

Un repentino silencio invadió la sala de juego.

Bella estaba lo bastante familiarizada con el juego del faraón como para saber que «utilizar la ronda» significaba apostar por el orden en que las tres últimas cartas serían repartidas desde la caja. La casa tenía la banca y las probabilidades de la apuesta eran de cinco contra uno.

Los llamativos rasgos del barón exhibían una expresión indiferente, incluso algo aburrida, mientras predecía el orden del reparto —dos, seis, reina— como si no se hallara en juego una fortuna.

Bella contuvo el aliento, al igual que el resto de la multitud, mientras la repartidora giraba las cartas una a una... Dos de espadas. Seis de bastos. Reina de corazones.

Lord Cullen acababa de ganar veinte mil libras.

El alto caballero que estaba junto a él rió sonoramente y le propinó una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Cielos, Edward! ¡Declaro que tienes la suerte del diablo! Supongo que no desearás confesar tu secreto, ¿verdad?

Su boca bien modelada se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—No existe ningún secreto, Jasper. Tengo por norma apostar por una dama. En este caso, la reina.

En aquel momento lord Cullen alzó la mirada. Para sorpresa de Bella él la miró directamente desde el otro lado de la sala. Sus ojos tenían el impresionante color del bosque espeso y eran igual de cálidos. Ella sintió una especie de chisporroteo hasta en sus zapatos de satén.

Consternada al descubrir que temblaba, se volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino para fortalecer sus crispados nervios.

—Condenado Emmet... —murmuró entre dientes.

Su pícaro hermano la había colocado en una situación insostenible al jugarse el patrimonio familiar con aquel hombre. Pero ella estaba decidida a recuperarlo.

Pasó la siguiente hora vagando por la sala de juegos y manteniendo su recelosa mirada en lord Cullen mientras pensaba en buscar a alguien que pudiera presentarlos o maquinar algún otro medio para hablarle. No era conveniente parecer demasiado desesperada, y tampoco quería provocar cotilleos abordándolo en publicó. Ya era bastante audaz haberse presentado sola en un garito de juego, utilizando la suscripción de socio de su hermano para conseguir el acceso. Pese a la semi máscara que llevaba para disimular su identidad, aquella noche se encontraban allí varios amigotes de su difunto esposo que la reconocerían si provocaba un revuelo.

Por fin decidió que lo mejor sería el cruce de miradas a modo de encuentro casual y luego pedirle que sostuviera una charla privada con ella. No le gustaba el papel de suplicante, pero tan sólo le quedaba encomendarse a su misericordia y confiar en que en aquella alma disoluta quedara un ápice de decencia humana.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando llegó su oportunidad. Lord Cullen había recogido sus ganancias y se disponía a dejar la sala de juego.

Aunque procuró no manifestar apresuramiento, Bella consiguió llegar a la puerta antes que él, deteniéndose lo suficiente como para dejar caer su pañuelo de encaje en la alfombra. Era una táctica evidente para atraer su atención, pero confiaba en que él se sintiera lo bastante halagado como para perdonar tal artificio.

El hombre se inclinó caballeroso a recoger el pañuelo y se lo tendió con una gentil inclinación.

—Creo que es suyo, madame.

Mientras le entregaba el objeto, le rozó la mano con sus largos dedos, no estuvo segura de si por accidente o de modo intencionado. Pensó que su mirada era más sorprendente que su cálido contacto. Tras atravesar la máscara, sus ojos conectaron con los de ella y la cautivó.

Por unos momentos, Bella permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo. La semi sonrisa de aquellos labios sensuales ostentaba cierta medida de su famoso encanto, pero su rostro estaba atento, los verdes ojos rebosantes de aguda inteligencia. Bella se advirtió que nunca debía subestimar a aquel hombre.

Exhibió una sonrisa forzada y murmuró su reconocimiento mientras aceptaba el pañuelo.

— ¡Qué descuidada soy! —exclamó, al tiempo que retiraba la mano.

En la mirada de Cullen se leyó un asomo de duda, pero dejó pasar la mentira sin cuestionarla.

—Lamento no haber tenido el placer de conocerla.

—Soy Bella Black.

Él la miró expectante, como si su nombre no le despertara ningún recuerdo.

—Creo que conoció a mi difunto esposo, sir Jacob Black.

— ¡Ah, sí! Éramos miembros de los mismos clubes.

Jacob había encontrado la muerte en un duelo por una bailarina de la ópera, pero si lord Cullen estaba enterado del escándalo, era demasiado galante —o demasiado indiferente— para mencionarlo.

—Así, pues, ¿en qué puedo servirla lady Black?

Al ver que ella enmudecía añadió con suavidad:

—Evidentemente, desea algo de mí.

Su mirada era interrogativa, inquisitiva, aunque su sonrisa mostraba un encanto auto censurable.

—Discúlpeme, pero no puedo dejar de advertir si una bella dama me observa toda la velada.

Bella se sonrojó ante su franqueza. Sólo un audaz bellaco mencionaría el interés de una dama.

—Sinceramente...

—Sí, seamos sinceros, por supuesto.

Su lánguido acento tenía una pizca de cinismo.

—Sinceramente, confiaba poderle hablar de un asunto de cierta urgencia, milord.

—Considéreme a su servicio —ofreció él. Señaló hacia la puerta y añadió—: ¿Puedo acompañarla a su carruaje?

—Sería muy amable por su parte.

Ella atravesó la puerta precediéndole y él la siguió y se situó a su lado.

—Confieso que ha despertado mi curiosidad —reconoció el barón mientras cruzaban el salón hacia la amplia escalera—. Su examen de mi persona durante toda la noche sugería interés, tal vez cálculo. No obstante, no era un flirteo, no era coquetería ni nada en absoluto amoroso.

—Me temo que nunca dominaré el arte del coqueteo —repuso Bella algo tensa, molesta porque él hubiera conseguido ponerla tan fácilmente a la defensiva.

— ¿Le importaría, pues, decirme qué engendra tal gravedad?

—Emmet swan, es mi hermano —explicó ella con voz queda.

El hombre se detuvo con brusquedad. Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, que de repente eran de un verde intenso y tormentoso. Su cólera era inconfundible.

Pese a su expresión potencialmente letal, ella prosiguió.

—Por favor, deseo discutir su apuesta con Emmet.

— ¿Ha venido a pagar su deuda?

—No... Exactamente.

— ¿Qué es eso de... exactamente?

Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro. Hacía dos noches, lord Cullen había desafiado a su hermano al juego de los cientos. Emmet había jugado imprudentemente, llegado hasta muy lejos, y había acabado perdiendo toda su herencia, comprendidas las fincas Swan y la lujosa mansión de Londres, sin dejar nada para que, quienes dependían de ellas, pudieran vivir.

Bella no estaba especialmente acobardada ante la perspectiva de pasar el resto de su vida en refinada pobreza. Había resistido cosas peores. Pero debería haber tenido en cuenta a su madre y hermanas. Una cosa era vivir con los acreedores mordiéndoles los talones y otra, verse literalmente arrojado a la calle para morirse de hambre.

—He venido en nombre de mi familia. Yo confiaba en... que podría considerar, por lo menos parcialmente... perdonar la deuda de honor de Emmet.

Sinclair la miró con fijeza.

—Sin duda bromea.

—No —repuso ella con voz queda—. Hablo totalmente en serio. Verá, él tiene dos hermanas más jóvenes de quienes preocuparse y una madre anciana.

—No alcanzo a comprender qué pueden importarme las circunstancias de su familia, lady Black.

—Supongo que no. Salvo que al reclamar las fincas Swan las priva de sus únicos medios de subsistencia.

—Ciertamente es muy desafortunado.

Su tono no transmitía ningún remordimiento.

Bella, descorazonada, hizo un intenta de abogar por su causa.

—Mi hermano no es ningún tahúr, milord. No tenía ningún derecho a arriesgar nuestro patrimonio familiar.

—Entonces no debería haberlo hecho.

—Según tengo entendido, le dejó usted poca elección. Sin duda no negará que le desafió deliberadamente a jugar a las cartas, ¿verdad?

—No lo niego. Puede considerarse afortunado de que no siguiera mi primer impulso y le disparara un balazo.

Bella se sintió palidecer. Cullen era famoso como tirador de primera y experto espadachín. Había intervenido en dos duelos que ella supiera, y sin duda en más que ignoraba.

—Me pregunto por qué no lo hizo —murmuró.

Cullen apretó la mandíbula.

—Un duelo sólo habría agravado el escándalo de mi hermana.

—No estoy al corriente de todos los detalles —explicó Bella en voz baja—, pero estoy enterada de la lesión de su hermana.

—Entonces sabrá que ha quedado inválida, tal vez para toda la vida.

—Sí y estoy terriblemente apenada.

— ¿De verdad?

La seca interrogación era cínica, incluso salvaje.

—Sí, al igual que mi hermano. Emmet lamenta profundamente su comportamiento con su hermana. Fue cruel e imperdonable. La conducta de un joven desconsiderado y caprichoso.

Al ver que lord Cullen no respondía, Bella dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Sé cuan egoísta puede ser mi hermano. Es joven y un poco alocado. Sin duda un hombre de la reputación de usted puede comprenderlo. Circulan rumores de que se ha permitido bastantes locuras.

—En estos momentos no se halla en cuestión mi carácter.

—No, pero... Le suplico que lo reconsidere. Mi hermano es sólo un chiquillo.

—Evidentemente. Un hombre no enviaría a su hermana a suplicar en su lugar.

Se disponía protestar diciendo que Emmet no la había enviado, pero no era del todo cierto. Desde luego, él no había puesto objeciones cuando ella declaró su intención de ir a buscar a lord Cullen.

Bella puso su mano en la manga del noble con ademán implorante.

— ¿No tiene misericordia, milord? ¿Ninguna clase de compasión?

Al hombre se le marcó un músculo en la mandíbula.

—Su hermano no merece compasión. Ha destruido algo que era precioso para mí y yo a mi vez intento destruirlo a él.

La declaración era fría, despiadada, implacable.

Cullen miró despectivo la delicada mano que lo retenía.

—Mi carruaje aguarda, lady Black. No tengo por costumbre dejar esperando a los caballos.

Retrocedió unos pasos deliberadamente. Luego se volvió y Bella, consternada y desesperada, se quedó observando su retirada.

Bella contuvo encarnizadamente sus lágrimas mientras entraba en la lujosa mansión londinense que su familia había poseído desde hacía cuatro generaciones. Raras veces había llorado durante el desagradable período de su vida en que se vio unida a un famoso libertino, ni en los dos difíciles años que siguieron a la muerte de Jacob Black, y no lloraría ahora.

Descorazonada, subió la escalera que conducía al salón. Su hermano había abierto la casa para la temporada, aunque mal podía permitírselo.

Emmet la aguardaba en el salón, paseando ansioso de un lado a otro de la alfombra. Bella lo estuvo observando unos momentos preguntándose cuándo el muchacho encantador que ella recordaba de la infancia se había vuelto tan insensato. Pero sabía la respuesta. Como hijo único y favorito había sido criado con desenfrenada licencia por unos padres consentidores y permisivos. La falta de disciplina sin duda resultó en su ruina.

— ¿Bien? —preguntó Emmet en el instante en que la divisó—. ¿Lo has visto?

Emmet era más alto que ella y ninguno poseía rasgos parecidos. Sus cabellos negros, eran casi una aureola obscura, mientras que sus grises ojos eran luminosos y solían brillar cuando reía. Pero en aquellos momentos sólo mostraban inquietud.

—Sí, he logrado una entrevista con lord Cullen —contestó Bella mientras entraba en la estancia—. Se negó a hablar una vez descubrió mi relación contigo.

—Entonces estoy perdido —dijo Emmet roncamente.

Deseaba discutir con él, consolarlo, abrazarlo y hacer desaparecer sus problemas, pero él tenía razón: todos estaban perdidos. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el canapé de brocado azul.

Emmet se precipitó a un sillón con orejeras que estaba junto a ella y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tras largo rato preguntó con voz queda:

— ¿Se ha negado incluso a negociar?

—No llegamos al punto de discutir negociaciones. No deseaba tener nada que ver conmigo.

— ¡Maldita sea!

No por primera vez Bella sintió una oleada de ira ante el esfuerzo infantil de su hermano de echar la culpa a otro.

—Difícilmente puedes esperar que lord Cullen devuelva las fincas que tú te jugaste con tanta imprudencia sólo porque una desconocida se lo pida.

—Se propone arruinarme.

— ¿Se lo puedes censurar? Su hermana ha sufrido graves lesiones... por tu culpa, me permito añadir. Acaso nunca vuelva a caminar. ¿O tal vez, muy convenientemente, has olvidado ese pequeño detalle?

— ¡No lo he olvidado! —Emmet se meció los cabellos—. ¿No crees que lamente todos los instantes de mi insensata conducta?

— ¿Qué pudo empujarte a ser tan cruel con una joven?

—No lo sé. —Levantó la mirada y en sus grises ojos se leía dolor y remordimiento—. Comenzó simplemente como una broma, una apuesta, un medio de ganar una suma sustanciosa de mis compañeros de juego. Con los bolsillos vacíos, necesitaba el dinero. Y tal vez estuviera un poco...

— ¿Un poco qué?

—Aburrido.

— ¿Cazar en el campo no te procuraba bastante placer? ¿No eran suficiente diversión las peleas de gallos y los encuentros de boxeo? —Bella se manifestaba con un tono duro y ridiculizante—. De modo que tenías que arruinar la vida de una joven. Destruir su reputación y convertirla en una inválida postrada en la cama.

La mueca de Emmet reflejaba su angustia.

—Nunca me propuse llegar tan lejos, debes creerme.

— ¿Qué te proponías entonces?

Él exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Te lo he dicho. Ganar una apuesta, simplemente eso. Cuando conocimos a la señorita Cullen en una reunión... Supongo que todos habíamos tomado mucho clarete con antelación. Al principio, la discusión se centró en cómo apartarla de su feroz carabina, pero de algún modo el objetivo se volvió más serio. Acabé apostando que podría enamorarla. Cortejarla resultó... mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado. —Inclinó la cabeza—. Rosalie había llevado una existencia muy protegida, estaba ansiosa de... afecto.

—De modo que tras algunas semanas de encuentros clandestinos la atrajiste a una casa de postas con la promesa de una fuga. ¿No pretendiste en ningún momento un honorable casamiento?

—No hubiera importado cuan honorables fuesen mis intenciones. Nunca habría podido casarme con ella, aunque lo hubiera deseado. Es una heredera, aunque no entrará en posesión de su fortuna hasta dentro de tres años. Cullen la habría dejado sin un penique si se hubiera casado sin su permiso.

En su favor cabía decir que la expresión de Emmet era avergonzada. Bella suspiró. Sabía muy bien cómo le irritaba su estado financiero, pero resultaba poco relevante lamentar su falta de medios, se trataba de un mal de familia.

Su padre había sido un pobre administrador sin cabeza para los negocios. Confió en que su hija mayor repararía la fortuna familiar con un gran enlace y convenció a Bella para que se casara con un joven baronet que malgastó su vasta herencia y encontró la muerte en un duelo sin sentido al cabo de un año. Poco después, tras la muerte de su padre en un accidente ecuestre, Bella había huido de Londres y regresado a su hogar para vivir con su familia.

Desde entonces, había pasado dos años dirigiendo la casa y tratando de convencer a su achacosa madre y a dos hermanas menores para que vivieran de acuerdo con sus humildes medios. Sin embargo, Emmet era el principal problema, porque exigía fondos para financiar sus placeres y reducía sus ya menguados ingresos con juego y mujeres.

Pero si antes estaban en situación sombría, en aquellos momentos era extrema.

—Tal vez Angela podría encontrar un buen partido —sugirió Emmet en voz baja.

— ¡No! ¡Imposible! —exclamó Bella furiosa.

Angela tenía solamente quince años y Jessica trece. Mientras le quedara un soplo de aliento en el cuerpo, sus hermanas no serían vendidas por riqueza y posición, como habían hecho con ella.

— ¿Qué propones entonces?

Se frotó las sienes con aire cansado.

—Tal vez podríamos simplemente negarnos a desocupar las tierras. A lord Cullen acaso le resultase desagradable tener que avisar a los alguaciles.

Emmet negó con la cabeza.

—Mi obligación con lord Cullen es una deuda de honor. Debe ser pagada aunque como consecuencia todos muramos de hambre.

Ella lo miró sintiendo crecer de nuevo su ira.

— ¿Has perdido nuestras propiedades, nuestras únicas fuentes de ingresos y sólo puedes pensar en tu precioso honor de caballero?

—Si no puedo pagar, tal vez debería pegarme un tiro en la cabeza.

— ¡No hables así, Emmet! —exclamó ella con dureza.

Él pareció no haberla oído.

—Tal vez merezco una bala. Cuando ella cayó... —Cerró y apretó los ojos—. Pensé que la había matado.

Su expresión era torturada, aturdida, y bella se asustó.

— ¡Emmet, te lo ruego...!

Se levantó con súbita ternura y acudió a arrodillarse ante él pese a su lujoso vestido. Le cogió las manos y vio que las tenía heladas.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado —le dijo—, sólo podemos esforzarnos por ser mejores en el futuro.

Él asintió al cabo de unos momentos.

—Tranquiliza tus temores, por favor, querida hermana. No tengo valor para poner fin a mi vida con mis propias manos. No tengo tu fortaleza.

Bella intentó desviar el curso de sus sombríos pensamientos con el corazón apenado por él.

— ¿Qué dicen los doctores sobre la situación de la señorita Cullen?

Él suspiró profundamente.

—No lo sé. No me permiten acercarme a ella. Quisiera... quisiera poder enmendar algo. Ésa era mi intención al visitar a lord Cullen esta semana, en cuanto él regresó al campo. Cuando me invitó a asistir a su club, pensé que podía haberme perdonado... Cuan necio fui...

Emmet forzó una torpe sonrisa.

—Supongo que puedo considerarme afortunado de que escogiera ese medio de vengarse en vez de desafiarme a un duelo. Sé que merezco su cólera. Si alguien hubiera tratado a mis hermanas de modo tan horroroso, habría deseado matarlo.

Bella se sintió más ablandada. Su hermano no era un mal hombre, sino simplemente débil. Y ella lo amaba de manera entrañable. Cierto que era un bribón, pero la había apoyado durante su difícil matrimonio y la había hecho reír en momentos de su vida en que tenía pocos motivos de alegría. Y parecía realmente apenado por sus abominables acciones hacia la hermana de lord Sinclair.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá, Emmet. Te lo prometo. No permitiré que nuestra madre y nuestras hermanas sean arrojadas a la calle para morirse de hambre.

Era desgarrador observar la implorante esperanza de su mirada.

— ¿Qué puede hacerse?

—No lo sé, pero aún no he renunciado a tratar de convencer a lord Cullen para que entre en razón.

—El desea venganza.

—Lo sé.

Se estremeció al recordar la tormentosa mirada de los grises ojos que parecía haberse infiltrado en su propia alma. La apremiante imagen surgió en su mente: era elegante, viril, peligroso. El perverso lord Cullen era un hombre a tener en cuenta.

—Es un diablo cruel —murmuró—, pero no aceptaré todavía la derrota.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa mente de stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la genial Nicole Jordan

**CAPITULO 2**

Llena de agitación, Bella descendió del carruaje de alquiler para encontrarse ante la magnífica residencia de Cullen en la moderna Mayfair. Con un estremecimiento, tiró de la capucha de la capa que le enmarcaba el rostro, menos como protección contra la gris llovizna matinal que para ocultar su identidad. Una dama no visitaba el hogar de un caballero, en especial de alguien con la infame reputación de lord Cullen.

No obstante, la impulsaba la desesperación. Bella hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y subió los peldaños de mármol hasta la imponente puerta principal. Cuando se presentó un majestuoso mayordomo, le entregó su tarjeta. El anciano sirviente no movió siquiera una ceja ante la sorpresa de su presencia.

—Preguntaré si su señoría está en casa, milady —salmodió—. ¿Desea aguardar en el salón azul?

Aceptó la oferta. Al entrar en la estancia dejó caer la capucha, pero permaneció de pie, sin apenas reparar en la elegancia de su entorno, que revelaba buen gusto y riqueza. En aquellos momentos, las puertas del infierno habrían sido más atrayentes.

Despreciaba a los nobles licenciosos. Y Edward cullen, era un crápula de primera clase. Se le conocía como dirigente de la célebre Liga Fuego del Infierno, una cofradía de depravación integrada por caballeros acaudalados, que seguía el modelo del club de similar nombre que se había ganado merecida mala fama hacía medio siglo.

Aun así, si albergaba alguna esperanza de salvar las fincas Swan, tendría que reprimir su desagrado.

Al cabo de unos momentos apareció en el salón un joven caballero que se inclinó cortésmente mientras la inspeccionaba curioso tras sus gafas.

— ¿Lady Black? Soy Mike Newton, secretario de su señoría. Me ha pedido que le pregunte si puedo serle útil.

— ¿No está lord Cullen en casa? —preguntó ella sin sentirse sorprendida al verse atendida por un empleado.

—Se prepara para salir. Me sentiría muy satisfecho si pudiera serle útil.

—Me temo que no es probable. He venido por una cuestión de cierta urgencia que sólo su señoría puede tratar conmigo. —Sonrió tímidamente a modo de disculpa, pero añadió con decisión—: ¿Le dirá que aguardaré a que baje?

El señor Newton inclinó la cabeza y se retiró. Regresó en seguida con expresión preocupada.

—Su señoría me encarga que le diga que le concederá una breve entrevista... arriba, milady. ¿Tiene la bondad de seguirme?

Esperaba que la condujera a un salón, pero cuando hubieron subido la amplia escalera, el secretario la precedió por un vasto vestíbulo hasta una cámara privada. Newton la dejó tras una inclinación y meneando la cabeza con evidente desaprobación.

Bella observó al entrar que la estancia era amplia y que estaba decorada elegantemente en colores carmesí y dorado, con mobiliario de rica caoba. En el centro de la vasta cámara había un enorme lecho cuyas ropas aún estaban revueltas.

Sintió acelerarse los latidos de su corazón: era el dormitorio de lord Cullen

—Pase —dijo alguien con tono lánguido y sardónico desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Bella dio un solo paso y se detuvo bruscamente. El perverso caballero iba sin camisa; vestía sólo pantalones y botas. La extensión de su piel desnuda era imponente. De amplios hombros, pecho robusto que subrayaba su masa musculosa, un estómago duro y liso y estrechas caderas, tenía la apariencia de un dios griego. Su musculatura sugería su dedicación a los deportes atléticos. A ello se sumaba el hecho de que era peligrosamente hermoso, con lo que el pulso de Bella se aceleró.

Había olvidado el terrible impacto que le causaba aquel hombre.

Él la obsequió con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se ponía una holgada camisa de batista.

—Discúlpeme por recibir a una dama en tal estado de desnudez, pero usted ha insistido.

Era verdad que lo había hecho. Aun así, comprendió que el hecho de que la recibiera allí era un declarado intento de intimidarla. Si se sabía que había visitado su dormitorio —una guarida de iniquidad sin duda—, ella se vería totalmente comprometida. Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de desafiarlo. Si quería tener alguna esperanza de convencerlo, debería tragarse su consternación y su nerviosismo.

—Puedo arreglarme solo —dijo Cullen al criado que le ayudaba.

Cogió el resto de la ropa y despidió al ayuda de cámara, que se inclinó y se retiró obediente.

Bella, a solas con el primer libertino de Londres, hizo un fútil intento de tranquilizar su desbocado pulso.

— ¿Le importa que continúe vistiéndome?

Cullen fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero, donde se dedicó a anudarse el pañuelo con consumada pericia.

—Me apremia el tiempo. No deseo llegar tarde a una cita con mi sastre. Mi secretario espera que ocupe mi puesto en la Cámara de los Lores, lo que requiere que vaya convenientemente vestido.

Su seco tono sugería cínica diversión, pero Bella no podía creer que le preocupara demasiado su vestimenta.

Era un bellaco audaz, con un sentido natural de innata arrogancia, pero no era un petimetre. Y no tenía ninguna necesidad de confiar en su sastre para presentar un aspecto favorable. Los hombres le temían y respetaban, mientras que sólo con su aspecto y encanto había seducido a legiones de mujeres. Bella no podía negar que todos sus instintos femeninos cobraban vida en su presencia. Aquellos ojos sorprendentemente verdes, bordeados por espesas pestañas, se podían calificar de hermosos.

Tragó saliva hasta que consiguió encontrar su voz.

—Gracias por acceder a hablar conmigo —comenzó en tono conciliatorio.

En el espejo se reflejó una rápida sonrisa masculina.

—No tengo otra elección que ceder graciosamente milady. Es usted muy persistente... y sospecho que está bastante decidida a acampar en mi puerta.

—La necesidad me obliga a ello. Pero sólo deseo diez minutos de su valioso tiempo.

—Puede contar con sus diez minutos, pero le advierto que diez horas no bastarían para que cambiase de opinión con respecto a su hermano. Siéntese, por favor.

Bella miró los sillones con orejeras que estaban ante el hogar y la chaise longue junto a la lejana ventana.

—Gracias, pero prefiero seguir de pie.

Él inclinó la cabeza para dar a entender su indiferencia y se hizo un elegante lazo en el pañuelo.

— ¿Sabe su hermano que está aquí?

—No. Y no tengo intención de decírselo. Se escandalizaría si supiera siquiera que le he visitado, y más aún que me ha recibido en su dormitorio.

— ¿Por el famoso saqueador de la virtud femenina que soy? —inquirió él irónicamente—. Odio desilusionarla, pero no estoy a la espera de indefensas féminas que embelesar.

La miró a través del espejo.

—Aunque en su caso confieso que podría sentirme tentado.

Ella exhaló un suspiro.

—No se equivoca, milord. He venido para discutir la deuda de honor de mi hermano.

—Muy inteligente por mi parte haberlo sospechado.

—Tal vez no comprenda el infortunio que cumplir esa deuda supondrá para mi familia —prosiguió Bella esforzándose por adoptar un tono razonable.

Él suspiró resignado.

—Deduzco que se propone decírmelo.

—Mi madre y mis hermanas se quedarán en la miseria, sin un lugar donde vivir.

—Su hermano siempre puede apelar a los prestamistas para pagar sus deudas.

—Ningún prestamista adelantaría tal suma sin las fincas Swan como garantía. Aunque fuera capaz de pagar su deuda de honor con usted, una vez en las garras de los usureros el resultado sería el mismo. Emmet perdería sus fincas, sería encerrado en la prisión de los deudores y su familia expulsada de su casa.

—Aún no entiendo cómo ello me afecta a mí.

Bella reprimió una enojada respuesta. No serviría de nada provocar la hostilidad de lord Cullen.

—Tiene todo el derecho a vengarse de mi hermano, pero ¿debe hacer sufrir también a su familia?

—Es una desafortunada consecuencia de sus acciones.

—No sólo de sus acciones. Usted es un jugador experto, milord. Lo atrajo a un juego fuerte, así lo admitió anoche.

—Ciertamente, tenía toda la intención de arruinarlo.

—Desplumar a muchachos inexpertos debería estar penado por la ley —murmuró Bella con amargura.

—Así como destruir la vida de inocentes muchachas —replicó él. Al ver que se limitaba a mirarlo, añadió impaciente—: ¿Ha venido para interpretar una ejemplar desaprobación, lady Black?

—No. He venido para convencerle de que sea razonable.

Él ignoró su comentario.

—Emmet ha amenazado con pegarse un tiro si no logra encontrar el medio de salir de esta dificultad.

—Confieso que no me romperá el corazón.

—Pero sí el mío.

La miró a los ojos, como si valorase su sinceridad. Luego sacudió la cabeza mientras endurecía su expresión.

—Su hermano debe pagar un precio por su imprudente crueldad. Pero le haré una concesión. Si es bastante hombre para venir a verme, discutiré las condiciones del pago.

A Bella se le alivió el peso del corazón ante su oferta, pero no lo bastante.

— ¿Qué condiciones son válidas si no puede pagar a su sastre y mucho menos una apuesta de la importancia que le adeuda?

—Está singularmente interesada en sus asuntos financieros, ¿verdad?

—Tengo buenas razones para ello. Dirijo las fincas Swan para Emmet, puesto que él tiene poca cabeza para llevar cuentas.

Cullen enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y usted sí la tiene?

—Lo suficiente como para saber cuándo se encuentra en serios aprietos. Y debo decirle que no se le debe censurar totalmente por sus escasos recursos. La principal dificultad siempre ha sido convencer a nuestra familia para que economice. Me temo que somos despilfarradores.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta prosiguió:

— ¿No hay modo de que considere reducir la deuda?

— ¿Qué tiene para ofrecer a cambio, milady?

Bella se mordió el labio y Edward desvió su mirada hacia aquella mórbida boca. Exigía un esfuerzo hercúleo endurecer su corazón ante sus súplicas. Lady Black era una famosa belleza y él siempre había sido parcial con las mujeres hermosas. Sus ojos chocolate eran tan luminosos que daban ganas de sumergirse en ellos, mientras que sus cabellos eran del lustroso color café.

Pero había sido lo bastante calculadora como para casarse con un título y propiedades y, durante su matrimonio, había alternado en ambientes borrascosos. Podía estar cortada por el mismo patrón que su vicioso hermano y su fallecido esposo. Se sabía que sir Jacob había dilapidado su herencia mientras seguía un sendero de escándalos y depravación hasta encontrar un fin prematuro. De dar crédito a los rumores, sus amigos habían estado más que deseosos de consolar a su afligida viuda. Admitió que Bella Black no parecía tan superficial y vacía como otras damas elegantes, pero podía estar interpretando un papel en su beneficio.

Aunque sus atractivos ojos se mostraban recelosos, su mirada reflejaba una certeza sexual que a él le decía claramente que sentía la atracción que había entre ellos.

—Me temo que tengo poco que ofrecerle. La muerte de mi esposo me dejó en circunstancias algo apuradas —reconoció quedamente—. Nuestro hogar estaba tan agobiado por hipotecas que, una vez se pagaron sus deudas, no quedó nada.

—Entonces sería preferible que buscara un esposo rico.

Advirtió en ella una mueca de desagrado.

—Aunque estuviera inclinada a volver a casarme, que no es el caso, no es momento para que yo encuentre un marido.

—Al parecer tiene un dilema. Pero una mujer hermosa como usted siempre puede tomar un amante. ¿O quizá ya lo tiene?

Se expresaba en tono firme, curioso.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—No tengo ningún amante, lord Cullen.

—No obstante no se abstiene de utilizar sus encantos femeninos para conseguir sus fines. Supongo que el seductor vestido que llevaba anoche era por mí.

Bella se sonrojó, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición.

Cullen la repasó con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies.

—No debería serle difícil encontrar un protector. Tiene abundantes encantos para negociar. Utilice ese hermoso cuerpo en su provecho.

—No soy una mujer frívola, milord —repuso ella entre dientes, tan furiosa que él tuvo que creer en su sinceridad.

Su indignación hizo detenerse a Edward. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se arrojaran a sus pies. Debía considerar a su favor que la encantadora Bella no había intentado acosarlo con lágrimas ni historias retorcidas. No se proponía engatusarlo para conseguir un favor de él. Simplemente, le rogaba con honradez que les permitiera conservar su casa.

Debía confesar que admiraba su franqueza así como su valor. Incluso admiraba la decidida defensa de su hermano por muy equivocada que fuera.

Pero era poco aconsejable que se permitiera ablandarse ante ella. Bella Black era inteligente, con bastante ánimo para resultar intrigante, y lo bastante hermosa incluso para un hombre de sus hastiados y refinados gustos. En circunstancias normales, hubiera podido experimentar sentimientos compasivos hacia ella, tal vez incluso entablar un juego de seducción. Pero aquéllas eran unas circunstancias poco corrientes. Su hermano había destrozado la vida de su inocente hermana y tendría que pagar por ello.

— ¿Nunca ha hecho nada que haya lamentado? —le decía ella—. Emmet fue criado sin ningún concepto de responsabilidad. Nuestro padre fue un pobre modelo para él.

—Una historia edificante.

—Mi hermano es sólo un chiquillo, milord.

Emmet endureció su mirada.

—Y mi hermana no es más que una chiquilla cuya vida Swan ha arruinado cruelmente.

—No estoy disculpando su comportamiento —consiguió decir Bella más comedida—. Pero pensaba que usted desearía dedicar sus energías a ayudar a su hermana en lugar de a buscar venganza.

—He estado dedicando mis energías a ese fin.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No la ha dejado sola en el campo mientras regresaba a Londres a su existencia de placer?

En aquel momento fue Edward quien apretó la mandíbula.

—No alcanzo a ver en qué le concierne eso, lady Black, pero si quiere saberlo, estoy en la ciudad buscando una acompañante para ella. La principal razón de mi venida es acudir a las agencias de empleo y entrevistar a posibles candidatas.

«Y visitar a su sastre», pensó Bella, e hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su desdén. El poderoso barón sin duda no quería verse molestado por su inválida hermana si estaba planeando eludir su responsabilidad y colocarle a la muchacha una empleada.

— ¿No resulta algo despiadado dejarla en manos de una desconocida?

— ¿No resulta algo imprudente provocar mi hostilidad, lady Black? —repuso con suave voz revestida de acero.

Bella vaciló mientras observaba la tormenta que se formaba en los ojos de él. Lo había irritado, algo realmente estúpido. Lord Cullen era un hombre peligroso por su implacable voluntad. Al ver que avanzaba hacia ella lentamente, sólo pudo mantenerse firme en su terreno. Era demasiado consciente del cuerpo de él, de sus dimensiones, su fuerza y su ruda masculinidad.

Se detuvo ante ella y la miró con dureza. El calor y la intensidad de sus ojos eran desconcertantes. Luego su voz se redujo a un bajo murmullo.

—Está aquí sola, en el dormitorio de un famoso libertino. Podría comportarme de manera malvada con usted y nadie me acusaría de nada.

Era una amenaza, pero en cierto modo la hizo sonar como una promesa sensual. Aún más desconcertante fue el modo en que examinó su pecho. Ella sintió su mirada como una caricia tangible, advirtió que sus senos se endurecían como si realmente la hubiera tocado.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando él le rozó la garganta. Contuvo la respiración mientras su elegante dedo trazaba un sendero leve como una pluma hacia el vulnerable hueco.

— ¿La aturdo, lady Black? —la zahirió él suavemente.

—No... Desde luego que no.

—Pues ¿por qué es tan quedo su aliento y su delicada piel está tan sonrosada?

Era cierto que de repente se había quedado sin aliento y que sentía demasiado calor. Pero si creía que podía intimidarla, se enteraría de que había encontrado su igual.

Bella irguió la barbilla desafiante y le devolvió la mirada.

—Había confiado en apelar a su mejor naturaleza, milord, pero veo que no la tiene.

Lord Cullen sonrió fríamente.

—Mi naturaleza es encantadora en según qué circunstancias.

—He visto pocas pruebas de ello.

—Apenas me conoce.

Él siguió contemplándola durante unos momentos, mas luego agitó la cabeza como si hubiese recordado dónde estaba.

—Por mucho que disfrute discutiendo con usted, tengo que cumplir con un compromiso.

Bella soltó un suspiro de frustración. Él tenía razón. Aquello no conducía a nada. Con un peso en el corazón, hizo un último intento para convencerlo.

—Ha preguntado qué podía ofrecer a cambio de devolver las fincas de mi hermano, milord. Bien, estoy dispuesta a ofrecer mis servicios...

«Ah —pensó él irracionalmente decepcionado con ella—. Ahora hemos llegado al punto de las negociaciones.»

—Comienza a interesarme enormemente.

—... como acompañante de su hermana —prosiguió Bella.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo acompañante?

—Dijo que buscaba una para la señorita Cullen.

—Deme una simple razón por la que debiera confiarle el bienestar de mi hermana.

—Porque podría serle de ayuda. Según se dice está bastante mal. Tengo entendido que no puede dejar el lecho, y que se ha convertido en una solitaria.

— ¿Qué dotes tiene usted?

—Tratar con damas con problemas de salud no es una situación nueva para mí. Mi madre es una semi inválida, y con frecuencia se ve confinada a su lecho por lo que cuento con cierta experiencia. Y podría ofrecer a su hermana la importancia del rango. Aún conservo el título de mi esposo y soy hija de un vizconde. Ninguna institutriz-acompañante podría darle tanto.

Edward la examinó tratando de juzgar si se trataba de una estratagema. Aunque ella parecía muy sincera, se preguntaba hasta qué punto se sacrificaría por su familia. Asintió lentamente, decidido a comprobar su resolución.

—Le concedo que tiene valor. Pero me pregunto hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar.

—Haré lo que pueda para salvar a mi familia.

— ¿De veras? —Sonrió tenuemente—. Bien, tiene suerte, querida, me encuentra de talante indulgente. Pero tengo en mente un arreglo más íntimo que el que usted considera. Haré un trato con usted: le ofrezco el puesto de acompañante... pero no de mi hermana sino de mí.

—Yo... no comprendo.

—Entonces se lo explicaré con más claridad: cancelaré la deuda de su hermano si se convierte en mi amante.

Por su aspecto horrorizado se veía que estaba claramente atónita.

—No sería para siempre. Sólo hasta que nos cansáramos uno del otro. Digamos... ¿durante el verano?

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

—No puedo creer que un hombre de su reputación carezca de amantes.

Él se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—En estos momentos me encuentra en época de cambio. El cargo es suyo si lo desea.

Lo que ella deseaba era abofetearlo por su insultante propuesta. No podía estar hablando en serio... ¿o sí?

—Es usted ofensivo, señor.

Él se limitó a mirarla y sonrió lenta y cínicamente.

—Vamos, querida. Su simulacro de indignación es un poco exagerado. Es usted una mujer de mundo. No pretenderá que crea que está escandalizada.

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y llevó la mano a su seno. Al rozar el pezón con sus nudillos, ella sintió claramente el impacto sensual a través del tejido de su capa y de su vestido. El atrevimiento del gesto la alarmó tanto como la fogosa sensación que engendró.

Bella exhaló un hondo suspiro y retrocedió un paso a una distancia más segura.

Lord Cullen exhibió una sonrisa cortés y triunfal. La ligera curva de sus labios irradiaba encanto varonil. Bella podía comprender perfectamente que conquistara a legiones de mujeres. Las habría cautivado en incontable número con aquella sonrisa perversa y sensual.

— ¿De modo que declina mi oferta? —murmuró, aunque era evidente que imaginaba haber ganado.

— ¡No he dicho eso! —replicó ella bruscamente.

— ¿Qué dice entonces?

—Yo... La consideraré.

—Bien, considérela pronto, querida. Pero le voy a hacer una valiosa advertencia. Si negocia conmigo, lo hace con el diablo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa mente de stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la genial Nicole Jordan

**CAPITULO 3**

Cruzaron las miradas, desafiantes.

— ¿Es un precio demasiado elevado, encanto? —preguntó Edward lánguidamente.

Bella tragó saliva ante aquella pregunta. Lo que él le sugería arruinaría su reputación. Pero ¿sería esa ruina un precio excesivo para salvar a su familia?

— ¿Qué... se exigiría que yo hiciera en calidad de amante suya? —inquirió tratando de ganar tiempo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No lo puede imaginar?

—Supongo que esperará que tengamos... relaciones carnales.

—Sí, es lo acostumbrado. —Curvó la boca con seco regocijo—. Pero creo que sus obligaciones no le resultarán demasiado pesadas. Visitaré su lecho siempre que lo desee, como es natural, y usted debe aprender a complacerme.

—Es probable que le decepcione. No tengo talento en ese terreno.

—No lo sabré hasta que no la tenga debajo de mí.

Aunque sus audaces palabras la dejaban sin aliento, sus continuos intentos de intimidarla sólo la enfurecían.

—No tengo experiencia como amante, sólo como esposa. Mi única... intimidad con un hombre fue con mi marido. Y esa parte del matrimonio me resultó... en extremo desagradable. Ciertamente, no puedo comprender que su género considere tan grata la lujuria.

Al finalizar, su tono era despectivo y mordaz. Sin embargo Edwardno logró discernir si estaba enojada con él, con su difunto esposo o con los hombres en general.

—Pero según se dice su marido era un patán. Y según usted misma ha admitido, nunca ha disfrutado de un amante adecuado. Con el riesgo de parecer inmodesto, soy lo bastante experto como para enseñarle lo que necesite saber. Creo poder vaticinar con toda confianza que disfrutará con su educación.

Bella alzó la barbilla con aire majestuoso.

— ¿Cómo cree posible adivinar si yo disfruté o no? No sabe nada de mí.

—Pero conozco a las mujeres, querida. Y comprendo los placeres de la carne. No puede ser usted tan diferente de la vasta mayoría de su sexo. Una noche en mis brazos y la tendré temblando por mí.

—Tenía razón, milord. Es un arrogante diablo.

Él sonrió.

—Mis crímenes son múltiples.

Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, Edward la examinó con curiosidad preguntándose si su despectiva altanería era una farsa. Si estaba fingiendo desgana con el fin de excitar su interés, su táctica estaba funcionando. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan excitado con la simple presencia de una mujer.

¿Y por qué vacilaría ella en aceptar su oferta en extremo generosa? Ninguna amante, por magnífica que fuera, valía cien mil libras, y él le estaba dando a ella tanto la oportunidad de rescatar aquella suma enorme como de salvar a su despreciable hermano. Sería una necia si se negaba.

Dudaba que Bella Black fuera una necia. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrada al escándalo, y que debía de ser experta, sofisticada y lo bastante mundana para utilizar su cuerpo a fin de conseguir sus objetivos; como tantas de las codiciosas y superficiales bellezas que conocía.

Suponía que también era posible que realmente fuera fría e insensible, incapaz de verdadera pasión. Asimismo, podían impulsarla el orgullo o el temor. ¿Sería genuina aquella cautela y la vulnerable expresión de sus negros ojos?

— ¿Me teme, lady Black? —le preguntó muy gravemente.

—Considerando cuanto se dice de usted, sería muy imprudente por mi parte no hacerlo, no temer a un hombre para el que ninguna regla es sagrada y del que ninguna mujer se halla a salvo.

—No tiene razones para tenerme miedo.

—Le dijo el lobo al cordero.

Él sonrió ante su afilada lengua. Resultaba singularmente refrescante encontrar una belleza enérgica que no temiera ganarse su rechazo por expresarse con libertad.

Con aire despreocupado Edward fue hacia el aparador de palo de rosa y buscó algo en un cajón. Retiró una baraja de cartas que le mostró.

—Le ruego que rectifique, milady. No soy ningún lobo, pero como ha dicho, soy un jugador, por lo que le propongo darle una oportunidad deportiva. Ambos sacaremos una carta, y ganará la mayor. Si resulta victoriosa, perdono a cambio de nada la deuda de su hermano; si pierde, será mi amante durante este verano.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y expresión insegura. Edward imaginó que podía verse en sus brillantes profundidades aún desde el otro lado de la sala.

— ¿Qué responde, milady?

Bella cerró los ojos mientras luchaba con el imposible dilema. Era escandaloso comerciar con su honor en un desesperado intento de conseguir la ayuda de Cullen. Ya se había vendido una vez, en matrimonio, y había jurado no volver a hacerlo jamás.

No obstante, ¿sería más repugnante entregar su cuerpo a aquel hombre de lo que lo había sido en su matrimonio? Muchas mujeres brincarían de contento ante la oportunidad de compartir el lecho de Edward Cullen. Poseía una reputación legendaria en las relaciones sexuales. Las mujeres lo encontraban innegablemente deseable... y ella no era diferente. Que Dios la ayudara.

Incluso le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para triunfar. En realidad, podía ganar. Pero ¿y si perdía? Su reputación se vería arruinada.

Aquella propuesta era deshonrosa, incluso cruel. Pero su pasión era el precio que él pedía por otorgar su misericordia. Y para proteger a su familia de su cólera, ella negociaría con el diablo.

—Me deja escasa elección —contestó en tono quedo y sin inflexiones.

Reconoció en favor de él que no mostraba ningún regocijo.

—Haga los honores. Baraje las cartas y saque primero la suya.

Bella avanzó de mala gana hacia él y aceptó la baraja. Había jugado a whist y a los cientos lo suficiente como para barajar con competencia, pero le temblaban las manos, y la tarea le costó unos momentos.

—Escoja su carta, querida —la animó lord Cullen.

Ella extendió la baraja sobre la mesa y sacó una carta que volvió hacia arriba. Una sota de corazones. La esperanza inundó su pecho. Era posible que una sota superara al contrario. Bella contuvo el aliento, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Lord Cullen escogió entonces su carta y la volvió con sus dedos largos y elegantes.

Bella se quedó mirando el rey de espadas, incapaz de ocultar su desesperación: había perdido.

—Aún está a tiempo de cambiar de idea —murmuró él.

Curiosamente, él le daba una última oportunidad de retirarse. Ella negó estupefacta. Cumpliría el acuerdo.

— ¿Cerramos entonces el trato?

Bella exhaló un suspiro controlado esforzándose por mantenerse serena. No era una cobarde. Y su familia estaría salvada. Tenía que conformarse con eso.

Desde luego, su salvación era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar cuando acudió a implorar ante lord Cullen.

—Sí, acepto.

Se sobresaltó cuando él levantó lentamente la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Hizo lo que pudo para no estremecerse.

—Bella. —Sinclair pronunció su nombre con suavidad, en un tono que era como una caricia.

Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo.

— ¿Me honrarás con un beso para sellar nuestro acuerdo?

Bella miró sus labios. Tenía una hermosa boca, pensó de modo incongruente. Sintió que el pulso se aceleraba de modo peligroso.

Se quedó rígida mientras él se inclinaba ligeramente para posar su boca con delicadeza sobre la de ella. Fue un levísimo roce de carne contra carne, apenas eso, y sin embargo ella lo sintió como si fuera una marca candente. Se estremeció sin poderlo evitar.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, ella pudo leer la satisfacción en sus ojos grises.

— ¿Ha sido tan difícil?

—Supongo que no —reconoció sombría.

Con ademán descuidado, Edward dio un golpecito al alto cuello de su capa.

—Debes de tener calor con tanta ropa, querida. No necesitas esto, ¿verdad?

Se expresaba con voz ronca, como una suave caricia.

Ella lo miró confusa, incapaz de comprender la pregunta.

— ¿Te quitarías la capa por mí?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque deseo verte.

Edward debió de advertir que ella sentía crecer la alarma en su interior. La miró fijamente.

—Te hago una promesaBella. No te tomaré contra tu voluntad. Te doy mi palabra.

Ella no sabía si podía creerle, si podía confiar en las promesas de un famoso libertino, pero en realidad eso suponía poca diferencia, Edward había pagado por el privilegio de desvestirla si lo deseaba.

Con dedos temblorosos, desabrochó los botones de su capa. Al ver que dudaba, él cogió la prenda de sus hombros y la dejó suavemente sobre la mesa.

—Confieso mi decepción —murmuró mientras examinaba su sencillo vestido de lana merina color castaño—. Prefiero mucho más el traje que llevabas anoche. Este no hace justicia a tu hermosa silueta, aunque destaca el rico color de tus ojos.-Ven, siéntate conmigo un momento —añadió.

La cogió de la mano y la condujo al chaise longue. Ella se esforzó por no resistirse, mientras él hacía que se sentara a su lado con la fría seguridad de aquel que inevitablemente se sale con la suya. Bella tomó asiento rígida, contuvo el aliento y sintió que el corazón le latía agitado. ¿Se propondría seducirla allí mismo, en aquellos momentos?

El rostro del barón estaba cerca del suyo de modo inquietante. Se encontró mirándole la boca, aquella boca increíblemente sensual y de hermosa forma.

Edward advirtió a dónde dirigía ella la mirada, y se sintió excitado. No obstante, no hizo movimiento alguno para tocarla.

Reconocía sinceramente que la deseaba, pero era demasiado riesgo, una acción precipitada. Se alegraba de haber ganado la apuesta, y no por la enorme suma que se hallaba en juego. Era lo bastante rico como para no echar de menos ni siquiera una cantidad tan elevada. Pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de explorar las ocultas profundidades de aquella mujer intrigante y enérgica.

Su refinado instinto varonil le decía que ella no se estaba comportando con afectación. Tenía miedo... y era muy vulnerable. Sospechaba que alguien la había herido gravemente. Tendría que utilizar hasta el último ápice del control que poseía para avanzar despacio con ella, para aguardar hasta que le respondiera con libertad. Sin embargo, el tesoro que descubriría al final bien valdría el esfuerzo.

No podía permitir que se marchara entonces; no hasta que comenzara su campaña para vencer el temor que le inspiraba y ganar su confianza. Una vez lejos de su presencia, ella sólo se atormentaría con sombrías imaginaciones, representándoselo en su mente como un monstruo malvado.

No, deseaba que ella probara primero una pizca del placer que podía darle, de modo que comenzara a ver que, en realidad, no era tan temible.

El dulce aroma de Bella invadió su olfato, pero con férreo dominio se obligó a controlar sus deseos.

— ¿Quieres mirarme, querida?

Ella accedió de mala gana y él prosiguió en aquel tono que la desarmaba.

—Me crees un libertino, lo sé. Pero ¿soy un ogro?

—Yo... no le conozco bastante para emitir tal juicio.

Él sonrió.

—Cierto. Y al igual que tú, nunca me he enfrentado a una circunstancia tan particular. Tendremos que improvisar.

Bella no podía desviar la mirada: había algo cálido y tierno en los ojos de él que mitigaba su pánico.

—Quisiera volver a besarte. ¿Me negarías un beso?

Ella sintió latir el pulso con fuerza en su garganta.

— ¿Me da alguna opción, milord?

—Claro que sí. La elección siempre será tuya.

Bella escudriñó su rostro en busca de señales de engaño, pero no encontró ninguna. Él había prometido no tomarla contra su voluntad. Tal vez había sido sincero.

Al ver que no respondía, le acarició de nuevo la mejilla.

—Tienes un cutis suave como la seda.

Le pasó el pulgar por la mandíbula en un toque persistente y provocativo. Ella deseaba moverse, huir de su inquietante proximidad, pero se sentía cautivada por la intensidad de su mirada, por la ruda y poderosa sexualidad que emanaba de él.

Edward le pasó los nudillos por los labios húmedos y separados, provocándole un estremecimiento de ardiente sensación.

— ¿Qué respondes, dulce Bella? —Ladeó el rostro de la muchacha hacia él—. ¿Me besarás?

Su voz acariciaba sus sentidos como terciopelo, debilitando sus defensas. Tenía la firme necesidad de protegerse de aquel hombre y sin embargo... deseaba que no dejara de tocarla.

—Sí... — murmuró con apenas un susurro.

Fue suficiente. Cullen le cogió el rostro con suavidad, con infinita ternura. Bella observó embelesada cómo sus negras pestañas ensombrecían sus sensuales ojos. Su aliento resbaló cálido contra los labios de ella y luego su boca se posó en la de Bella con la lenta y segura presión de la experiencia.

Se sintió asaltada por una cálida oleada de sentimientos. El beso era un lánguido e íntimo conocimiento de su boca que le robaba la respiración. Al ver que ella no protestaba, Edward introdujo la lengua entre sus dientes en sensual invasión. El sabor de él era turbador. Ella presionó ligeramente el pecho del hombre con las manos aunque, en realidad, no deseaba rechazarlo. Sintió la consistencia de sus firmes músculos bajo los dedos, el calor de su potente torso, y percibió el aroma excitante que él despedía, cálido y tenuemente almizclado.

Su lengua jugaba una danza lenta y erótica mientras proseguía el tierno asalto con los dedos. Bella advirtió vagamente que volvía a acariciar con suave delicadeza su garganta, su desnuda clavícula, su hombro...

Unos momentos después curvaba sus largos dedos sobre el escote cuadrado de su vestido. Ella se puso en tensión cuando él empujó el corpiño hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el pleno y redondo contorno de sus senos sobre su camisa y corsé. Como si se hallara a una gran distancia, le oyó murmurar:

—No temas, ángel...

El insinuante murmullo de su ronca voz tranquilizó su alarma.

Cullen inclinó lentamente la cabeza, siguió con sus labios el sendero que habían recorrido sus dedos, y sus suaves caricias la hechizaron. Se agitó temblorosa mientras él bajaba el borde de su camisa. Sintió el suave roce de su respiración sobre su pecho... Y de pronto se quedó rígida. ¡Él se proponía besarle los senos desnudos!

Se quedó sin aliento, no tanto ante las escandalosas intenciones del hombre como por las primitivas sensaciones que despertaba en ella. Exhaló un suspiro al ver que él destapaba su pecho. No pudo evitar el vergonzoso cosquilleo de sus senos, el descarado calor que se retorcía en ella y, no obstante... le asaltó el horroroso descubrimiento de que deseaba que él se los besara.

Cuando el hombre rozó con su lengua el sensible pezón, Bella se estremeció, pero no de dolor. La excitada respuesta que latía entre sus muslos la sobresaltó y la hizo temblar. Él recorrió con suma destreza la suave y henchida carne del seno de ella con sus labios, capturando la provocadora cumbre. Bella se estremeció ante tan descarada sensualidad.

Edward siguió excitándola, jugueteando con el tenso botón con su aterciopelada y roja lengua, chupando suavemente con su cálida boca. Bellaa se arqueó hacia él aturdida, deseando el abrasador placer que encendía en su cuerpo.

Gimió suavemente ante su tentadora y endiablada brujería. Al oírla, él dejó de saborear su pezón y de pronto volvió a centrarse en su boca con un beso cálido y ávido cuya inesperada furia provocó en Bella un seco y hondo gemido desde la profundidad de su garganta.

Apoyó de modo involuntario las manos contra los hombros de Cullen. Luego, súbitamente, el hechizo se rompió y, de repente, lord Cullen pareció pensarlo mejor y, de modo inexplicable, interrumpió el beso.

Oprimió su frente contra la de ella con brusquedad y soltó una áspera carcajada, como si se esforzara por recobrar su fuerza de voluntad. Una oleada de decepción invadió a Bella. Ella no había deseado que aquello concluyese y, al parecer, tampoco él.

Cullen inspiró profundamente, pero su voz ronca surgió con un tono frío.

—Perdóname. Por un momento me he dejado llevar.

Su hermoso y bien cincelado rostro le llegó en un suave miró entre la consternación y el deseo. Nunca había experimentado tan primaria sensación ante un simple beso.

—Creo que subestimas en mucho tus encantos, querida. Si puedes excitarme sin intentarlo, no tengo ninguna duda de que serás una pupila capaz.

Bella sintió una oleada de vergüenza ante la desconcertante e inexplicable respuesta que él había obtenido de ella. Sólo una ramera podía desear a semejante hombre.

Le era imposible recuperar de golpe sus aturdidos sentidos, pero hizo un esfuerzo para recobrar su autodominio. No pudo mirar a lord Cullen mientras batallaba con su desordenado corpiño ni cuando él le retiró suavemente las manos a un lado y, con solicitud, la ayudó a cubrir sus desnudos senos.

Bella aceptó su ayuda a regañadientes. Debía agradecerle que concluyera su abrazo antes de llegar demasiado lejos, porque ella hubiera sido incapaz de resistirse. Habría dejado que se saliera con la suya y le habría entregado lo que le hubiese pedido.

Sin embargo, Cullen debió de percibir su incomodidad, porque se levantó de su asiento y se trasladó a prudente distancia.

—Quizá deberíamos discutir los detalles de nuestro acuerdo —dijo con aire despreocupado—. Confío partir para el campo esta semana, en cuanto pueda contratar a una acompañante para mi hermana. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Bella se esforzó por devolver su atención a la cuestión que se debatía entre ellos. Había accedido a ser la amante de lord Cullen.

— ¿Dónde te propones que yo viva? —preguntó en voz baja, aunque era reacia a considerar un paso tan irrevocable.

—Puedo instalarte en una casa a conveniente distancia de mi finca.

Al verla vacilar, sonrió con cinismo.

—Desde luego, te facilitaré coche y caballos y asumiré cualquier otro gasto.

Bella comprendió que él creía que ella estaba negociando para obtener mayor remuneración.

—No me preocupaba tener un coche, milord.

— ¿No?

—Pensaba en las apariencias. Si me facilitas una casa y un coche, todo el mundo sabrá que soy tu amante.

—Así lo imagino —murmuró Cullen cauteloso—. Es el sistema habitual en estos casos. Pero si tienes alguna sugerencia mejor, estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

—No debo considerar únicamente mi reputación, sino también la de mis hermanas. Ellas tan sólo sufrirían, tal vez de modo irreparable, por causa de mí... relación contigo.

Cuando él la miró, sus verdes ojos habían perdido calidez.

— ¿Ya deseas renegar de nuestro trato, ángel? De ser así aún no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de idea. Sólo tienes que salir por esa puerta.

—No tengo intención de renegar, milord, pero quisiera repetir mi anterior oferta. Estoy dispuesta a servir de acompañante a tu hermana. Ello facilitaría una excusa, aunque leve, de mi presencia en tu entorno. Y creo que podría serle de verdadera ayuda.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, pero contuvo su primera inclinación a desechar la oferta de modo terminante. Era cierto que había estado buscando urgentemente una acompañante para Rosalie, pero confiaba en silenciar lo más posible el escándalo de su fuga abortada. Con tal fin en su mente se proponía contratar a la más respetable y estricta institutriz que pudiera encontrar, con una reputación impecable. No obstante una mujer más mundana podría resultar más simpática y aceptable para Rosalie en sus circunstancias. Y Bella Black ya estaba al corriente de los sórdidos detalles.

—No estoy seguro de que comprendas las dificultades a que te enfrentarías —dijo escéptico—. Rosalie está completamente postrada en el lecho. Sufre parálisis así como desesperación. Actuar como su acompañante requeriría la paciencia de una santa.

—Comprendo, milord, y te aseguro que he aprendido a tener paciencia en el curso de los años. Como te dije, tengo experiencia de cuidar a mi madre, así como a mis hermanas. Y —añadió quedamente— si puede resultar en algún consuelo para ti, me gustaría tratar de reparar las viles acciones de mi hermano.

Edward fue hacia la ventana y contempló la elegante avenida que discurría frente a su mansión londinense. Su hermana era lo único que había realmente bueno en su hastiado mundo. Sin embargo, él le había fallado confiando su educación a la solícita merced de sirvientes. Se proponía tratar de compensarla por sus años de descuido. Y haría todo, todo lo posible por ayudarla a recuperarse de su destructor accidente.

Tal vez la encantadora lady Black tuviera razón. Quizá pudiera ser realmente capaz de ayudar a Rosalie. Y si conseguía salvar su reputación en aquel proceso, tanto mejor. No podía censurarla porque deseara proteger a sus hermanas. Siendo honrado consigo mismo, su disposición de defender a su familia, incluso a costa de un gran sacrificio personal, era la principal razón que lo atraía hacia ella.

—Supongo que podríamos hacer una prueba —dijo lentamente—. Puedes permanecer en Rosewood como acompañante de Rosalie durante un período de prueba, tal vez una semana o dos. Si descubrimos que no funciona, siempre podemos cambiar el acuerdo.

Bella suspiró instintivamente. Si podía esconder una vergonzosa relación con lord Cullen tras la decorosa apariencia de acompañante, conservaría por lo menos un ápice de reputación.

—Naturalmente, lo mejor sería ocultar el hecho de que eres la hermana de Swan —añadió él tras pensar unos momentos—. Sin duda Rosalie no necesita que le recordemos al causante de su desgracia.

—Desde luego. Pero no creo que esté al corriente de mi parentesco con él. Emmet dice que nunca hablaron de su familia con detalle y mi apellido de casada es distinto del suyo. No obstante, algunos de tus vecinos podrían establecer la relación y decírselo.

—No tendrían oportunidad —repuso Cullen—.Rosalie está postrada en el lecho y se niega a recibir a nadie.

—Tal vez entonces podría decirle simplemente que soy una viuda de medios limitados, lo que me obliga a buscar un empleo.

Observó que Cullen consultaba el reloj de bronce dorado que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Esto me recuerda... que llego tarde a la cita con la agencia de empleo donde me tienen preparadas varias candidatas para que las examine. Me disponía a salir cuando llegaste.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Creí que habías dicho que tenías una cita con el sastre.

—Admito que busqué un subterfugio.

— ¿Lo haces a menudo?

Él esbozó una seca sonrisa, no exenta de un instintivo encanto varonil.

—No deseaba empañar tu firme opinión de mí como libertino.

Incapaz de permitirse seguir sintiéndose hechizada por aquel hombre, Bella comprendió que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

—Te ruego pues que no me retengas por más tiempo —dijo, mientras se ponía en pie.

—Llamaré a un criado para que te acompañe —ofreció él.

—Puedo encontrar perfectamente la salida, milord.

—Dadas las circunstancias creo que podríamos prescindir de los títulos, ¿no te parece? Me llamo Edward.

—Muy bien...,Edward.

—Me gusta ese sonido en tus labios.

Ella dibujó una penetrante sonrisa ante su tono provocativo. Cullen le recordaba intencionadamente su reciente intimidad.

A continuación se impuso una severa sanción mental, pues no deseaba evocar el sabor del beso recibido ni la sensación de la cálida boca en sus senos. Tal lascivo comportamiento era impropio de ella. Nunca, ni una sola vez, había sido excitada por su marido durante su interminable año de matrimonio. Las relaciones carnales habían sido un deber en extremo desagradable. Y estaba segura de que le resultaría igual de poco grato entregarse a un libertino disoluto como lord Cullen, por muy experto que fuera en las artes amatorias y encantador con el sexo débil.

Su mente estaba tan ocupada mientras se disponía a recoger su capa que cuando él llegó tras ella se estremeció.

—Tranquila, querida —murmuró en un tono que podía haber utilizado para calmar a una yegua asustada.

Aceptó de mala gana su ayuda para ponerse la prenda, y cuando Cullen, con las manos ligeramente apoyadas en sus hombros, la hizo volverse para enfrentarse a él se quedó tensa.

Deseaba huir, escapar de su abrumadora proximidad, pero él no le permitió alejarse. En lugar de ello se quedó mirándola, cautivándola con sus penetrantes ojos.

—Ten la seguridad de que no intento causarte daño, Bella —murmuró suavemente—. Sólo voy a seducirte.

Bella se sintió enrojecer. Tenía pocas dudas de que causarle daño y seducirla fueran una y la misma cosa. Lord Cullen era un hombre audazmente sensual, peligroso y fascinante.

Temía que todo aquello resultara su ruina.

Se preguntó si él le pediría otro beso o algo peor, pero afortunadamente la soltó. Ella escapó sin responder.

Al quedarse a solas, Edward regresó a la ventana y observó pensativo. Al cabo de unos momentos vio salir de la casa a lady Black y descender por la escalera principal con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro para proteger su anonimato.

El conductor la ayudó a subir al coche y luego se situó al pescante y puso el vehículo en movimiento. Sin embargo, mucho después de que el vehículo se hubiera perdido de vista, Edward seguía en su puesto con expresión meditativa y una extraña confusión en sus pensamientos.

¿En qué lío se había metido? No era su propósito que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran de aquel modo. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era una amante que le complicara la vida. Y, desde luego, aún menos la resuelta y recelosa hermana mayor del hombre a quien había jurado destruir.

Había dado a la dama todas las oportunidades de rechazar su oferta esperando que ella se volviera atrás de su escandalosa proposición. Con todo, debía confesar su placer ante la perspectiva de que ella cumpliera la apuesta, un placer intenso.

Edward agitó la cabeza atónito. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido tal expectación? ¿La última vez que su pulso se había desbocado ante el solo pensamiento de tener a una mujer en sus brazos tal como le sucedía con Bella Black?

—Una eternidad —murmuró para sí.

Hacía una eternidad desde que alguien había causado tal impresión en él, si tal cosa había sucedido. Había saboreado los encantos de las más hermosas mujeres de Europa y ninguna lo había intrigado tanto como Bella con su pasmosa combinación de desafío, vulnerabilidad y belleza. Resultaba notable el ansia que despertaba en él tan fácilmente.

Cerró un momento los ojos mientras recordaba el sabor de ella, la deliciosa sensación de sus delicados senos, tensos ante su contacto... y su propia salvaje reacción. Un simple abrazo le había excitado de modo irracional. Casi había perdido la cabeza, y su sangre se había vuelto densa y caliente. Incluso el recuerdo le afectaba en aquellos momentos.

Edward se excitó mientras fogosas imágenes de la mujer fluctuaban ante los ojos de su mente. La imaginaba desnuda en su lecho, exuberante y lasciva, arqueándose en tanto él exploraba los misterios de su cuerpo de seda...

Aquella imagen sensual le enardeció.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró entre dientes. Y apretó con energía la mandíbula ante la repentina y dolorosa inflamación.

Pero su inesperada excitación tenía una explicación plausible. Hacía semanas que no disfrutaba de una mujer... semanas pasadas en su finca rural en Warwickshire cuidando de su tullida hermana. No estaba acostumbrado a la abstinencia. La exquisita Tanya había sido el último cuerpo cálido que lo había acompañado en su lecho, tras una prolongada sucesión de cuerpos cálidos, y se había visto obligado a abandonarla bruscamente cuando recibió la noticia de la desdichada caída de su hermana.

Como disculpa, dio órdenes a su secretario de que enviase a la actriz una gargantilla de esmeraldas que hiciera juego con el brazalete que ya le había entregado, y una delicada nota insinuando que debería encontrar otro protector. Él no había tenido la oportunidad —o francamente el deseo— de tocar a otra mujer hasta que había llegado su encantadora visita de aquella mañana.

De nuevo sus pensamientos reclamaban a Bella Black. Edward se apartó bruscamente de la ventana y tiró con energía de la campanilla para llamar a su secretario.

«¿Qué diablos hay de tan especial en ella?» ¿Por qué encontraría tan provocativa a la dama, tan atractiva, en especial considerando que el evidente desagrado —quizá incluso el temor— que ella sentía hacia él era poco menos que irracional?

Pero la deseaba. Y se proponía tenerla.

Reconoció que sus motivos no eran especialmente nobles. Su primer impulso básico había sido perjudicar a la hermana de Swan así como él mismo se había visto perjudicado. Obligar a lady Black a servirle de amante sería una adecuada —aunque incompleta— venganza.

Pero eso había sido antes de besarla, de saborearla...

Edward frunció el entrecejo preguntándose por qué de pronto le remordía la conciencia. ¿Debía realmente sentir arrepentimiento? Ante los ruegos de ella había renunciado a una fortuna y a la oportunidad de destruir al seductor de su hermana. Y, pese a su renuencia, ella había negociado como una cortesana, comerciando con su cuerpo por la oportunidad de salvar a su familia.

Las concesiones de él habían sido más que generosas.

Y aunque estaba más que deseoso de seducirla, no tenía intención de obligarla a compartir su lecho. En primer lugar la apariencia de lo sucedido a ojos de su hermano, era mucho más importante que la ruina real de la reputación de Bella. Por muy disoluto e imprudente que fuera el joven Swan no disfrutaría ante la idea de que su hermana desempeñara el papel de amante.

Por un segundo reflexionó que él nunca había tenido que esforzarse en sus atenciones a ninguna hembra. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría transformar la aversión de ella en embeleso, su reticencia en voluntaria rendición.

Y eso se había convertido de pronto para él en algo de vital importancia.

Deseaba su entrega, su pálido y perfecto cuerpo cálido y disponible bajo el suyo. Deseaba oír su nombre temblando en labios de ella. La deseaba...

Desde luego que habría dificultades según el insólito acuerdo que habían tomado, viviendo ella en su casa solariega junto con su joven hermana, inocente e inválida. Ciertamente, él no podría anunciar que ella era su amante. En realidad, su seducción de la dama sería más compleja que cualquier relación en que se hubiera embarcado antes. Pero todos sus instintos primarios le decían que el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

—Realmente eres un premio que vale la pena ganar, ángel mío.

Edward curvó su boca en una semi sonrisa. No tenía duda alguna de que habría una batalla de voluntades entre ambos. Pero esperaba ansioso el desafío de infiltrarse en la armadura defensiva de la encantadora Bella.

Encontraría sumo placer en enseñarle a satisfacer los deseos de un hombre... y en satisfacerse a sí misma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephanie Meyer y la idea es de la escritora Nicole Jordan, yo solo cambie los personajes y alguna que otra cosilla!

Capítulo 4

Arrullada por el balanceo del bien engrasado carruaje, Bella se permitió relajarse sobre los cojines de terciopelo. Siete horas de forzada intimidad con Edward Cullen habían hecho mella en sus nervios.

Habían hablado poco durante el trayecto desde el norte de Londres. Al encontrarse con él en el vehículo aquella mañana, ella había percibido su necesidad de silencio, que satisfizo gustosa. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Bella volvió la cabeza para observar a su compañero de viaje. Edward miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje de Warwickshire que discurría ante sus ojos, inmerso en sus íntimos pensamientos.

Comprendió que era un error contemplarlo demasiado de cerca. Su hermoso y noble perfil aún tenía la facultad de alterar su razón recordándole de nuevo que estaba fuera de su elemento al tratar con él.

Por enésima vez,Bella se preguntó qué locura la había inducido a establecer un convenio lascivo con semejante hombre. No se hacía ilusiones acerca de lo que él realmente deseaba de ella como su amante. Lo más probable era que la quisiera como un peón en su juego de venganza.

Por supuesto, ella podía entender su deseo de venganza. Bella sabía que él deseaba devolver el golpe al hombre que había seducido a su hermana, y ella era un instrumento adecuado. Pero se prometía que le haría lamentar obligarla a pagar por los pecados de su hermano. No sería el sumiso títere que él creía.

El humor de Edward parecía haberse ensombrecido a medida que se aproximaban a su finca rural. Pero ahora ya estaban cercanos a su destino y ella aún sabía poco acerca de la situación a la que se había comprometido.

Por unos momentos paseó su mirada por la encantadora escena bucólica que discurría fuera del carruaje. El móvil paisaje era un mosaico de campos de cultivos y praderas verde esmeralda salpicados con setos y árboles. En la distancia, caballos de tiro avanzaban pesadamente por estrechos senderos pasando junto a rebaños y ganado que pacían tranquilamente.

Finalmente, reunió el valor necesario para hablar.

—Si voy a ser acompañante de tu hermana, tal vez deberías contarme algo acerca de ella —dijo con voz queda.

Edward se removió en su asiento como si de pronto recordara su presencia, y la miró con sus tempestuosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué deseas saber?

— ¿Cómo son su carácter y su temperamento? ¿Cuál es exactamente el actual estado de su salud? ¿Hay algo que me permita relacionarme mejor con ella?

Edward curvó la boca con un asomo de amargura.

— ¿Su salud? En estos momentos es una inválida. No experimenta sensaciones en sus miembros inferiores y no hace ningún intento de abandonar su sombría habitación ni de utilizar la silla de inválida que he hecho construir para ella. En cuanto a su carácter y comportamiento...

Se le suavizó el talante, así como la voz.

—Siempre ha sido una criatura de naturaleza muy dulce, y al crecer se convirtió en una jovencita encantadora, generosa y sana de carácter, lo mejor que se podía desear —agitó sardónicamente la cabeza—. No alcanzo a comprender cómo era posible, perteneciendo al linaje de los Cullen. Debe de ser una mutación.

Bella percibió una brusca emoción en su voz y sintió una extraña opresión en la garganta. Tal vez se había equivocado al creer que lord Cullen deploraba verse agobiado por su hermana inválida. La ternura de su voz sugería que le interesaba muy profundamente su bienestar.

Resultaba extraño pensar que aquel célebre lord se preocupara intensamente por algo que no fuese su propio placer.

Cullen inclinó la cabeza y se frotó la sien con sus elegantes dedos, como si aliviara el dolor.

—Yo tengo parte de culpa de su actual desdicha. Debía haberla vigilado y protegido.

Guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de que la descuidé demasiado. Nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente de carruaje cuando ella tenía diez años y yo asumí la responsabilidad de criarla. —Hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué diablos sé yo de educar a inocentes jóvenes? Procuré que ella recibiera una excelente educación, adecuada para una dama de su posición y riqueza, pero aparte de las esporádicas visitas a casa, la vi pocas veces. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la ciudad.

— ¿Tiene diecisiete años? —aventuró Bella con dulzura.

—Dieciocho, pero aún no ha sido presentada en sociedad. Me negué a llevarla a Londres al llegar la temporada y presentarla a la corte. Tal vez fuera en exceso protector pero me parecía demasiado joven.

Profirió una suave y acre risa.

—Cómo deseaba... Pero desear es cosa de necios, ¿verdad?

Luego suspiró lenta y profundamente.

—Nunca comprendí cuánto irritaba a Rose su limitada vida en el campo. Ello la hizo vulnerable a las atenciones del primer canalla que se presentó..., un hombre como tu hermano. Sucumbió a sus clandestinos cortejos como una paloma a punto de ser desplumada. Creyó que estaba enamorada.

La áspera inflexión de su voz en la palabra enamorada estremeció a Bella, pero no pudo encontrar una pronta respuesta. Tal vez la amargura de Edward Cullen estuviera justificada. Sin embargo, una vez más, contuvo el apremio de expresar su pena y en lugar de ello preguntó:

— ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

—Que recemos por un milagro.

Edward volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

—Encontré un médico en Phoenix que me dio razones para confiar. Sus opiniones radicales son ampliamente mal vistas, pero sugirió que, dada la naturaleza del accidente, la columna vertebral de Rosalie acaso sólo esté gravemente magullada y que, con el tiempo y un tratamiento agresivo, podría recuperar al menos el uso parcial de sus extremidades. Tal vez fue la desesperación lo que me condujo a confiar en un matasanos, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a ser considerado un insensato si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que él pueda ayudarla.

—A veces es más inteligente ignorar a los supuestos expertos y seguir los propios instintos —murmuró Bella.

Edward le devolvió la mirada y ella captó el dolor en las profundidades de aquellos ojos como el humo.

—Si de mí dependiera habría encargado al doctor Carlisle que comenzara el tratamiento inmediatamente, pero Rosalie se niega a permitirle que la atienda.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Le desagrada ese hombre?

—No se trata de eso. El problema es que ella cree que no tiene sentido intentar mejorar sus condiciones. Por muy devastador que haya sido su deterioro físico, el impacto en su ánimo fue casi igualmente destructivo. No sólo sufrió su corazón; a ojos de Rosalie su vida está arruinada... Y tal vez sea así.

— ¿La fuga abortada?

Él endureció su expresión.

—En efecto. Dejó su reputación por los suelos y destruyó sus posibilidades de contraer un buen matrimonio.

—Sigue siendo una heredera, ¿verdad?

—Cierto, pero la mancha del escándalo persistirá siempre y le impedirá frecuentar ciertos círculos. Yo me esforcé lo imposible por sofocar las habladurías. Hice circular la historia de que Rosalie había ido a la casa de postas de Forks para saludar a una prima de visita, y allí sufrió un trágico accidente. —Apretó los dientes como si recordara su furia—. En cuanto me fue posible visité a los dos jóvenes nobles que hicieron la apuesta con tu hermano y obtuve su palabra de mantener en silencio el asunto. Pero los rumores persistieron.

Bella asintió como muestra de simpatía, pero se abstuvo de señalar lo más evidente. Un libertino como lord Cullen tratando de acallar un escándalo era como usar aceite para apagar un fuego. Los métodos que probablemente había escogido serían inútiles. Con toda probabilidad, habría amenazado a los dos caballeros con daños físicos antes de buscar a Emmet con el fin de destruirlo financieramente.

Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfadarse con el vengativo lord Cullen, pero ello no significaba que pudiera silenciar a todo el mundo.

—Con todo, mi primer error, mi fallo, fue no contar con la mojigatería y crueldad de su institutriz-acompañante. Aquella bruja sólo incrementó la sensación de vergüenza de Rose haciéndola sentirse manchada y deprimiendo aún más su ánimo. Mi hermana incluso se sintió estimulada a abrigar pensamientos de suicidio.

Fijó sus ojos en los de Bella.

—Tal vez puedas comprender por qué considero crucial encontrar una compañera sustituta para Rosalie.

Bella percibía la crudeza de sus quedas palabras, y lo contempló consternada.

—Sí —respondió en un susurro lamentando con todo su corazón el daño que su imprudente hermano había causado a la pobre y joven Rosalie—. Comprendo y te prometo hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarla, milord.

Transcurrieron unos momentos hasta que la intensa mirada de lord Cullen remitió. Hizo una lenta señal de asentimiento y luego volvió la cabeza para mirar una vez más por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Bella sintió que el vehículo reducía su marcha y dejaba la carretera principal para tomar una avenida bordeada por majestuosos olmos.

—Hemos llegado —la informó con aire ausente su anfitrión.

En la distancia un atisbo de agua atrajo la atención de Bella. El carruaje rodeó una curva y la perspectiva la dejó sin respiración. Evidentemente, Rosewood no era tan sólo la mansión familiar de un acaudalado caballero: era un lugar de imponente belleza.

Había un brillante lago en el centro del parque, que a su vez estaba salpicado con arboledas de hayas y castaños; coronando una ligera elevación, se veía una espléndida e imponente mansión construida con granito dorado. Vanessa vislumbró un rojo venado que pacía junto al borde de las aguas antes de que el carruaje avanzara y girase por el paseo de guijarros. En el instante en que el vehículo se detuvo, corrieron hacia él varios mozos y lacayos.

Mientras lord Cullen ayudaba a Bella a apearse del carruaje, ésta se vio saludada por la dulce fragancia de rosas que impregnaba el suave aire del final de la tarde.

—Debe de estar fatigada del largo viaje, lady black —dijo con voz lo bastante fuerte como para que le oyeran los criados—. Haré que lleven inmediatamente sus baúles a su habitación.

—Gracias, milord. Me gustaría asearme un poco del viaje, pero luego quizá podría presentarme a su hermana. Si no es demasiado tarde, incluso podríamos tomar el té junto.

Edward frunció los labios.

—Si puede conseguir que Rosalie tome el té, habrá logrado más que yo. Verá que come como un pajarito.

La acompañó por la escalera de mármol hasta el interior de la casa, donde se encontraron con otro equipo más formal. Lord Cullen habló con un administrador alto, de rojizas mejillas, que presentó a Bella como Demetri.

—Lady Black ha accedido graciosamente a ser nuestra invitada por un tiempo —añadió—. Y confía en acompañar a la señorita Rosalie.

Bella comprendió que la conversación era en atención a sus empleados, pero agradeció que Edward hubiera descrito su situación en tan delicados términos.

Demetri a su vez le presentó a Felix, el majestuoso mayordomo, y a la señora Jane, la grave ama de llaves, que se inclinó ante ella con una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Es un honor recibirla en Rosewood, milady.

—Cuando estoy en casa solemos adaptarnos a los horarios de la ciudad, y la cena se sirve a las ocho. La señora Jane la acompañará a la Cámara del Cáliz y en cuanto esté preparada le presentaré a mi hermana.

Bella dedicó una sonrisa cortés a Edward y siguió a la señora Jane, que subía la escalera. El ama de llaves, que parecía una persona dicharachera, le confió en tono afable:

—La joven señorita Rosalie, bendita sea, necesita una amiga. Si puede ayudar a la querida joven le estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

El dormitorio que aguardaba a Bella era algo opulento para su gusto, con brocados verdes y dorados, damascos y paredes revestidas de sedas que hacían aguas. Pero era lo bastante elegante para una duquesa... o para una amante.

La estancia era inmensa, con una zona de estar con asientos separada y un lecho con cortinas. Ante la gran chimenea se veía una lujosa mesa y un par de sillones con orejeras. En una mesita auxiliar, había licoreras de brandy para refrigerio, mientras que en otra mesa, entre dos altas ventanas, destacaba una recargada copa de plata embellecida con enrevesadas rosas grabadas.

— ¿Es por eso que se llama a esta sala la Cámara del Cáliz? —preguntó curiosa al tiempo que señalaba la copa.

—La auténtica razón. De esa lujosa copa se ha dicho que fue un regalo de la propia reina Isabel al primer barón Cullen.

Mientras el ama de llaves llevaba a cabo una rápida inspección de la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, Bella fue a la ventana y miró por ella. La casa solariega de tres plantas estaba constituida por una amplia fachada central con dos alas laterales, rodeadas por un patio ajardinado. Ante su sorpresa y placer, descubrió que el patio estaba pletórico de rosas y que los jardines adosados parecían extenderse a lo lejos en la distancia.

— ¡Qué hermoso! —murmuró involuntariamente.

—Cierto que lo es —la secundó la señora Jane—. Su señoría tiene muy buena mano con las rosas, de las que se cuida.

— ¿Su señoría? ¿Se refiere al actual barón Cullen?

—Sí, milady.

— ¿Edward Cullen?

—Ningún otro —sonrió la señora Jane—. Estos jardines eran una sombra de su actual gloria hasta que él se interesó por ellos. Le sorprendería saber que botánicos y eruditos acuden aquí regularmente para estudiar, y también famosos artistas, milady. La mayor parte del verano no se puede pasear por un sendero sin tropezar con un desconocido que dibuja o pinta.

—Confieso que estoy enormemente sorprendida.

—Pues bien, es verdad. Su señoría incluso tiene una o dos variedades con su nombre concedido por alguna sociedad culta de horticultura sin que él haya buscado tal honor. En cualquier caso las rosas han estado en la familia desde las cruzadas.

Bella recordó haber visto rosas en el escudo de armas de los Cullen que se exhibía en la puerta del carruaje.

—Si me lo permite, milady, le traeré agua caliente para que pueda lavarse y encenderé el fuego para disipar el fresco nocturno. ¿Quiere que se le sirva el té en el gabinete o en el salón? ¿Prefiere que le traigan aquí una bandeja?

—Aquí mismo sería perfecto, pero primero debería conocer a la señorita Rosalie.

—Desde luego, milady. La conduciré directamente a su señoría.

—Gracias, señora Jane.

— ¿Ha traído una doncella, milady?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tengo ninguna.

Mientras una doncella hubiera podido darle cierto grado de importancia y respetabilidad, mal podía permitirse contar con empleados personales propios, ni deseaba privar de ellos a su madre y hermanas.

—Si lo desea, le enviaré a la doncella personal de la señorita Rosalie para que la ayude a vestirse para la cena —le ofreció el ama de llaves.

—Se lo agradeceré muchísimo.

Cuando se encontró a solas, Bella volvió a la ventana y miró hacia abajo pensativa. Edward Cullen estaba resultando un hombre de inesperada profundidad, y no sabía si sentirse complacida o recelosa.

En cuanto Bella se hubo refrescado, el ama de llaves la condujo a un dormitorio del ala principal. La puerta había quedado abierta, pero las cortinas estaban echadas, y la estancia resultaba sombría, tal como le habían advertido.

A la tenue luz distinguió a Edward sentado junto al lecho, contemplando en silencio a la inválida que yacía allí. Vanessa dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta y él se levantó y murmuró:

—Pase.

Su rostro permaneció inexpresivo mientras ella entraba, como si hubiera refrenado cualquier muestra de emoción. Sin embargo, su tono contenía un asomo de ira.

—Permítame presentarle a mi hermana Rosalie, lady Black.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasa luz, Bella pudo distinguir a la joven que estaba en el lecho. La honorable Rosalie Cullen era más atractiva que hermosa, con el cabello Rubio como oro y los rasgos elegantemente cincelados de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, no poseía la intensidad, la vitalidad ni el aura de profundo dominio que tanto destacaba en Edward. Su tez era pálida, su expresión desmayada e indiferente.

Sintiéndose apenada por la muchacha, Bella sonrió con dulzura y le tendió la mano. Pensó que preguntarle «¿cómo está?» sería totalmente inapropiado y en lugar de ello le dijo:

—Estoy encantada de conocerla.

Rosalie no hizo esfuerzo alguno para coger la mano que se le ofrecía. Simplemente volvió la cabeza.

—Rosalie... —dijo lord Sinclair con voz queda y admonitoria.

Bella movió brevemente la cabeza. Los ánimos de Rosalie no sólo habían decaído, sino que parecían inexistentes. No obstante, no sería de ninguna utilidad soltarle un sermón.

— ¿Podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas, milord?

Cullen frunció el entrecejo y le dirigió una penetrante mirada, pero asintió.

—Si es su deseo.

Bella aguardó hasta que él hubo salido antes de ocupar una silla junto al lecho para dirigirse a Rosalie en tono amistoso.

—Deseaba hablar con usted sin la presencia de su hermano. Es un personaje imponente, ¿verdad?

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—Supongo que algunos pueden creerlo así.

Su tono era desanimado, como si nada despertara su interés.

—Pero ¿usted no lo cree? —la aguijoneó Bella suavemente, creyendo que una respuesta con desgana era mejor que ninguna. Al ver que Rosalie no añadía nada más, prosiguió—: Usted lo ha conocido toda su vida por lo que no le resultará intimidante...

—Lady Black —la interrumpió Rosalie con delicadeza al tiempo que volvía la cabeza para mirarla—. Sé que mi hermano tiene buenas intenciones, pero no necesito compañía.

Bella sonrió tranquila y se retrepó en su asiento, negándose a sentirse derrotada.

—Tal vez no. Y en sus circunstancias supongo que yo sentiría algo parecido. No puede ser agradable ver que a una se le impone la presencia de una desconocida. Pero usted y yo no tenemos que seguir siendo desconocidas. En realidad, confío en que podamos llegar a ser amigas. Sin embargo, si no lo desea, tal vez sí podría permitirme que la visitara de vez en cuando, para proporcionarle compañía.

—No deseo ser descortés, pero no deseo compañía alguna.

—Aun así podría acceder a soportar la mía. Puesto que debo estar aquí en el campo por lo menos durante varias semanas, imagino que me sentiré en extremo sola sin nadie con quien hablar. ¿Le molestaría mucho que pasara a verla de vez en cuando? No tendría que hablarme ni siquiera considerar mi presencia. Y yo me abstendría de hablar con usted. Tal vez podría resultarnos cómodo ignorarnos mutuamente. Pareceríamos un viejo matrimonio que apenas se dice una palabra desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol.

La imagen suscitó un tenue asomo de regocijo en los labios de la muchacha y Bella sintió un leve rayo de esperanza de que finalmente pudiera comunicarse con ella.

—Desde luego —añadió con despreocupación— también podría ser que llegase a encontrar agradable mi compañía. Podría leerle, peinarla, compartir confidencias... las clases de cosas que hacen las hermanas.

Rosalie desvió la mirada y luego con tristeza, casi con melancolía, dijo:

—Nunca he tenido una hermana.

—Yo tengo dos, ambas más jóvenes. Ahora que pienso en ello, me recuerda un poco a Violet. Tiene su tez, pero no distingo el color de sus ojos. ¿Son verdes como los de su hermano?

Se produjo una larga pausa.

—Azules. Tengo los ojos azules.

—Siempre he deseado tener los ojos azules. Los míos son cafés como el chocolate. Mi madre siempre se burlaba de ellos sin compasión cuando éramos pequeñas.

Al ver que Rosalie permanecía en silencio, Bella se inclinó hacia ella en su asiento.

—Le he traído un regalo.

Por vez primera, Rosalie mostró una chispa de interés. Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es?

—Si se lo digo perderá su gracia, ¿no es así?

—Supongo.

Le tendió un paquetito.

— ¿Le importa abrirlo o lo hago yo?

—Hágalo usted.

Bella soltó cuidadosamente la cinta y retiró el papel de seda. En el interior había un volumen encuadernado en piel de becerro exquisitamente repujada en oro. Le había costado muchísimo, una suma que apenas podía permitirse, pero consideraba que era un pequeño precio si se tenía en cuenta lo que su familia debía a aquella joven.

Le tendió el libro a Rosalie que examinó la cubierta, pero no pareció distinguir el título en la oscuridad.

— ¿Enciendo una lámpara?

—Sí... por favor.

Bella así lo hizo, pero aunque mantuvo la llama baja Rosalie se protegió los ojos como si sintiera dolor. Con todo, al cabo de unos momentos su visión pareció adaptarse.

— ¡Oh..!

La exclamación sonó como un susurro expresado casi con reverencia.

El regalo era una recopilación de sonetos de William Shakespeare, escogido porque Emmet le había dicho que a Rosalie le gustaba la poesía.

Bella sintió una intensa punzada de remordimiento al recordarlo. Se encontraba allí con falsos pretextos y, sin embargo, su subterfugio era necesario. No podía revelar su relación con el hombre que había deshonrado a la muchacha. Sin duda, Rosalie nunca le permitiría acercársele si conociera la verdad.

—Gracias, lady Black.

— ¿Cree que podría decidirse a llamarme Bella?

—Sí... Bella. Gracias.

— ¿De modo que te gusta Shakespeare?

—Muchísimo. Y la edición es hermosa. Aprecio mucho tu regalo.

—Si me lo permites me gustaría mucho leerte algún rato.

Rosalie la contempló largamente escudriñando su rostro con inteligencia y serena sabiduría.

—Creo que eres muy persistente.

Bella sonrió.

—Mucho. Mi madre dice que es mi mayor defecto. Pero tengo grandes reservas de resistencia.

Ante su regocijo, ambas compartieron un íntimo momento de sintonía.

— ¿Dónde encontraste un ejemplar tan precioso? —preguntó quedamente Rosalie.

—En la librería Hatchard dephoenix. Si quieres, te llevaré allí la próxima vez que estés en la ciudad.

—Dudo que vaya alguna vez a Phoenix en el futuro —replicó con voz amarga la muchacha.

— ¿No? Tu hermano me dijo que confiaba llevarte el año próximo para tu presentación en sociedad.

No era totalmente cierto, pero a Bella no le cabía duda de que si Rosalie manifestaba el más leve interés, Edward le organizaría una docena de presentaciones.

Rosalie levantó los ojos llenos de dolor.

— ¿Cómo voy a tener una presentación si no puedo andar y mucho menos bailar? —preguntó en voz baja y desolada.

Con el corazón dolorido, Bella le cogió la mano.

—Querida, no puedo pretender saber cuán difícil debe de ser todo esto para ti, pero sí sé que no necesitas enfrentarte sola a ello. Tienes gente que se preocupa de ti, que te ayudará en los peores momentos, si se lo permites.

—Supongo que Edward te... ha explicado lo sucedido.

—Me dijo que sufriste un trágico accidente que no merecías en modo alguno.

—Creí... que estaba enojado conmigo... por portarme tan neciamente.

—No. En todo caso está enfadado consigo mismo por no haberte protegido mejor. Por lo que he visto, tu hermano te tiene mucho cariño. Haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para ayudarte a ponerte bien.

—Él no me tiene mucho cariño, realmente no. —Le temblaba la voz—. Nunca me dedicó la menor atención hasta mí... accidente. Siempre he estado sola.

—Sé que lo lamenta. Y no estás sola, Rosalie. Es evidente que los criados te adoran y estoy segura de que tienes amigas que se preocupan por ti.

Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla.

—Al principio vinieron algunas de mis amigas, pero yo... las despedí. No quería que me vieran así.

—Es comprensible —comentó Bella con dulzura—. Y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me imagino que habría hecho lo mismo. Sin duda, me habría resultado más sencillo darme simplemente por vencida, creer mi vida terminada y yacer en mi diván sin tener que enfrentarme nunca con el mundo. Sería más fácil... pero no sería justo.

— ¿Justo?

—Para tu hermano. No puedo creer que no tengas ninguna noción de cuan culpable se siente por permitir que te aconteciera tal tragedia.

—Él no es culpable —afirmó Rosalie en voz baja.

—Nunca lo convencerás de ello mientras no le permitas hacer algo por aliviar tu desdicha. Está sufriendo por ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Se produjo una evidente vacilación.

—No... —Dijo de mala gana—. No quiero que Edward sufra por mí.

—Entonces podrías comenzar por acceder a ver al médico que ha contratado. Aunque muestres escasos progresos, al menos lo habrás intentado.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que Rosalie desviaba el rostro.

—Bien —murmuró—, creo que he dicho bastante. No te seguiré molestando por más tiempo. Te dejo descansar. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres que apague la luz antes de irme?

—No... —repuso Rosalie muy quedamente—. Déjala encendida, por favor. Me gustaría leer algunos sonetos.

Bella experimentó que se aliviaba un poco la agobiante sensación de su pecho. Por lo menos había realizado un minúsculo avance. Y le había dado a la muchacha algo en qué pensar aparte de su pena y su vergüenza. Sin embargo, sería una tarea larga y difícil devolver a Rosalie Cullen cualquier semejanza de su antigua salud espiritual.

Varias horas más tarde, se cambió para cenar con la ayuda de una doncella que le envió el ama de llaves. Con desmedido cuidado, Bella escogió un vestido de seda color azul, con la cintura alta, por su recato y su reconocida línea favorecedora. Poco familiarizada con su nuevo papel de amante de un libertino prefería pecar de modesta.

Con renovada agitación buscó el salón de la planta baja. La luz del día se estaba apagando con la puesta de sol y se aproximaba rápidamente el momento en que sería requerida para desempeñar los deberes amorosos que había aceptado.

Encontró a su justiciero de pie ante una de las puertas vidrieras, contemplando los jardines. Los suaves tonos dorados y carmesíes del cercano crepúsculo bañaban el escenario y se entretejían con el perfume de las rosas para crear un aura mágica, pero Edward Cullen no parecía tener un sentimiento apasionado en la mente. Permanecía inmóvil como una estatua. Un entallado esmoquin azul ponía de relieve su silueta esbelta y musculosa.

Bella, que se sentía atraída por él a su pesar, cruzó la elegante sala en silencio y se detuvo a su lado. Él no pareció advertir inmediatamente su presencia, aunque Bella estaba segura de que era muy consciente de ella. Sus propios sentidos habían experimentado una nueva conciencia incrementada por los recelos que sentía acerca de lo que traería la noche.

Cuando por fin él habló en voz baja, la pregunta que le dirigió la dejó sorprendida.

— ¿Te gustan las rosas, Bella?

—Muchísimo. Tus jardines son espectaculares. —Al ver que no respondía aventuró un comentario propio—: Tengo entendido que son creación tuya.

—Creación no: resurrección. En mis años mozos las rescaté del olvido y de la intencionada destrucción de mi noble progenitor.

Bella observó de perfil a Edward al percibir un atisbo de cinismo en su tono. El blanquísimo tejido de su pañuelo parecía acentuar la bien cincelada belleza de su rostro. Se le aceleró el pulso, como siempre le sucedía ante su abrumadora proximidad. Y no obstante era evidente que él no estaba pensando en ella.

— ¿Así pues, cuál es tu evaluación de mi hermana? —preguntó con una despreocupación que parecía fingida.

Ella vaciló no deseando aumentar en exceso sus esperanzas.

—Creo que tenías razón. Es una chica profundamente angustiada. No sólo por su dolencia física, que en sí es bastante amedrentadora, sino porque percibe pocos motivos de esperanza para su futuro. Pero también creo que es demasiado pronto para desesperar.

Él siguió mirando los dorados lechos de rosas con ensombrecida mirada.

—A Rosalie le gustaba vagar por estos senderos. Ahora no se acerca a los jardines.

—Te preocupas mucho por ella.

No era una pregunta.

—Si pudiera asumir sus sufrimientos en su lugar, lo haría gustoso.

La suave convicción de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Bella desvió la mirada. No podía imaginar a aquel hombre tan fuerte y vital como un inválido. Era un ser que podía asir el destino en su puño y configurarlo según sus propios deseos.

Sin embargo, él agitó la cabeza y pareció liberarse de su sombrío talante mientras la torva línea de su boca se relajaba.

—Pero me estoy portando como un anfitrión antipático. Perdóname.

Se volvió a mirarla y paseó por ella sus ojos lentamente deteniéndose en el modesto corte de su escote. Cuando sonrió, el gesto fue suave, exculpatorio, pleno de inconsciente sensualidad.

Bella tembló ante la estremecedora sensación de cálida intimidad que la invadía.

—Permítame que la acompañe a la cena, milady.

Edward le ofreció su brazo, ella apoyó sus temblorosos dedos en su manga y permitió que la condujera al menor de los dos comedores. Aun así, la mesa de caoba era inmensa. Un par de altos candelabros de plata adornaban el centro, mientras que un extremo estaba dispuesto con dos juegos de cristal y de porcelana de China.

Bella ocupó de mala gana su asiento a la derecha de su señoría, cohibida ante la intimidad de cenar a solas con él en tan cercana proximidad.

El vino de Madeira resultó delicioso y la comida un tesoro de exquisiteces culinarias. Los primeros dos platos consistieron en una sopa clara de tortuga con trufas y salmón ahumado con gelatina, seguidos de un guisado de venado asado con guisantes, coliflor y pichones asados con salsa de hierbabuena. Así y todo, pese a lo largo del día, Bella tenía poco apetito.

La conversación resultó tímida. Mientras lord Cullen se esforzaba por ser encantador, narrando alguna historia interesante de la casa, Bella estaba cada vez más silenciosa, y respondía únicamente con monosílabos, y tan sólo picoteaba los alimentos de su plato.

Cuando fueron servidos los postres, el apetito la había abandonado y tenía los nervios de punta. Apenas probó el pastel de queso, la crema de piña ni las almendras tostadas con azúcar y canela.

— ¿Los platos no son de su agrado, milady? —le preguntó por fin Edward con suavidad—. ¿Debo reñir a la cocinera?

Bella tragó saliva.

—No... Todo es delicioso —contestó con voz tenue y sin aliento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué apenas ha probado bocado?

En lugar de responderle directamente ella murmuró:

— ¿Debo dejarle ahora para su oporto, milord?

—No necesitamos atenernos a ceremonias estando los dos solos.

En cuanto Edward hizo señas al lacayo para que le llenara por última vez la copa de vino y luego despidió a los sirvientes, Bella sintió crecer su pánico. Sin duda él deseaba discutir la cuestión de sus deberes carnales y prefería hacerlo discretamente.

Se esforzó por sostener su mirada y señaló su copa de vino que había sido llenada hasta el borde.

— ¿El vino forma parte de tu estratagema para hacerme más sensible a tus avances?

Él la examinó largo rato.

—Te aseguro, ángel, que cuando llegue el momento no necesitaré vino para eso.

Y sonrió tierno y encantador.

—A decir verdad, te deseo en pleno dominio de tus sentidos. Es mejor para disfrutar el momento.

Una irracional oleada de ira invadió a Bella.

— ¿Acaso te divierte mi agitación, milord? ¿Te complace burlarte de mí?

Se estremeció al verlo levantarse bruscamente, pero él tan sólo se acercó al tirador de la campanilla para llamar al mayordomo. Cuando Felix llegó casi al instante, Edward había vuelto de nuevo a su asiento.

—Tenga la amabilidad de hacer venir a la señora Jane, Felix.

—Desde luego milord —repuso el majestuoso mayordomo—. Al punto.

Bella aguardó sorprendida preguntándose por qué él hacía acudir al ama de llaves.

En cuanto llegó, la señora Jane parecía igualmente sorprendida.

— ¿Me ha llamado, milord?

— ¿Tiene la llave de la Cámara del Cáliz?

— ¿La llave, milord?

—Sí, de la habitación de lady Black, supongo que la llevará en su manojo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, milord. —Dio un golpecito al gigantesco manojo que colgaba de su cintura—. Llevo las llaves de todas las habitaciones de la casa.

— ¿Puede dármela, por favor?

El ama de llaves buscó unos momentos entre el cúmulo de llaves. Cuando encontró la que buscaba, se la entregó a su señoría.

— ¿Es la única llave de esa habitación?

—Según tengo entendido, milord.

—Gracias, señora Jane. Eso es todo.

En cuanto de nuevo se quedaron solos, Edward tendió su mano a Bella con la llave en su palma.

—Si eso te hace sentir más segura, puedes guardarla en tu poder, ángel.

Ella inspeccionó su hermoso rostro en busca de algún indicio de engaño, pero no lo encontró. Parecía estar hablando totalmente en serio.

—Te lo repetiré, Bella. No necesitas temer ningún asalto forzado por mi parte —dijo quedamente—. Pese a mis numerosos defectos, nunca forzaría a una mujer que no lo deseara. Por ahora estás a salvo de mí.

Bella tragó saliva. Se prolongó el silencio entre ellos.

—La acepto.

Cuando ella cerró sus dedos sobre el liso metal, aún estaba cálido de su palma.

—Gracias —murmuró torpemente.

—No se merecen.

Sus palabras eran un bronco susurro. Cuando Edward se acercó a tocarla, se estremeció. Su mano se detuvo un instante y después, con suavidad, le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

La sorprendente ternura del gesto la dejó inmóvil. Aquella parte de él, aquel aspecto sensible y considerado, contrastaba enormemente con el diablo desalmado que la había obligado a convertirse en su amante.

—Sólo soy un hombre, no un monstruo —murmuró—. Con el tiempo llegarás a aceptarlo.

Luego Edward cogió su copa con un suspiro y se recostó en su asiento.

—Ve a dormir, ángel.

— ¿A dormir?

Él esbozó una tenue mueca ante el atisbo de alarma de su tono.

—Sola, querida. Eres libre de retirarte sola. No te pediré compartir tu lecho. Aguardaré hasta que me invites.

Bella se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

—Que duermas bien.

Se escapó antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión.

En cuanto Bella llegó a la Cámara del Cáliz, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyó débilmente contra ella. Edward le había dado una tregua. Por lo menos por aquella noche no se proponía forzarla a cumplir su escandaloso trato.

La llave en su mano parecía marcarle la carne a fuego.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, cerró la puerta con llave y la dejó en el tocador. Luego se volvió a observar la elegante cámara preguntándose qué debería hacer.

Las lámparas estaban encendidas y el fuego ardía alegremente en el hogar, en tanto las sábanas del lecho habían sido apartadas invitándola a acostarse. Sin embargo, por el momento se sentía demasiado inquieta como para dormir, ni siquiera podía leer.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero ella las abrió y dejó que la luz de la luna entrara a raudales en la habitación. Durante algún tiempo permaneció ante la ventana, observando los silenciosos jardines a sus pies y dejando que la plateada paz calmase sus crispados nervios.

Por fin se volvió y apagó las lámparas.

En la semioscuridad se quitó el vestido y se puso un camisón de batista, preguntándose secamente qué pensaría Edward de su modesto atavío. Suponía que, cuando él requiriese por fin que ella hiciese honor a su trato, exigiría un salto de cama transparente o algún atavío igualmente ligero.

El lecho era blando y acogedor. El largo viaje y la tensión de la velada habían hecho más mella en ella de lo que había imaginado y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Soñó con él... con lord Cullen que paseaba impaciente en la noche. Que Edward la cogía entre sus brazos, que la besaba.

Su beso era tierno y apasionado, dulce y ardiente a la vez. Tenía el poder de dejarla sin aliento, de hacer que sus miembros se deshicieran como miel caliente...

Al despertar, la saludó el delicado aroma de las rosas mientras el cuerpo le latía con extraño calor.

No pudo discernir qué la había despertado de su sueño. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, escuchando el quedo chisporroteo del fuego en el hogar y el lento latido de su propio corazón.

La luz de la luna entraba a raudales por las descorridas cortinas y a su luminoso resplandor advirtió que había algo en la almohada junto a ella.

Movió la mano vacilante para tocarlo. Era una rosa grácil, frágil, suave como terciopelo.

Se preguntó si aún estaría dormida y dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la habitación... para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephanie Meyer y la idea es de la escritora Nicole Jordan, yo solo cambie los personajes y alguna que otra cosilla!

**Capitulo 5**

¡Estaba apoyado ante el hogar encendido, con una bata de brocado azul medianoche. Sin dejar de mirarla se llevó una copa a los labios.

— ¿Quieres una copa de brandy, ángel?

Comprendió que no era un sueño. Su voz era suave y sensual como la luz de la luna y la expresión de su hermoso rostro igual de seductora.

Bella, que dudaba de si debía sentirse alarmada, buscó a tientas la bata de seda a los pies del lecho.

— ¿Qué deseas, milord?

— ¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que compañía?

Ella lo miró con fijeza y él se encogió de hombros.

—Resulta que a veces el sueño me esquiva, en especial desde el accidente de mi hermana. Prefiero no enfrentarme a solas con mis demonios. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo junto al fuego?

Como no deseaba permanecer en situación tan vulnerable, se puso la bata sobre el camisón y se levantó del lecho. Cuando se hubo abrochado la prenda hasta el cuello, se acercó a él prudentemente, hasta colocarse junto a la chimenea.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? Debes haber usado una llave.

—No. Tú tienes la única que existe.

—Pues ¿cómo?

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que hay un pasadizo secreto? Un antiguo barón Cullen lo hizo construir durante el sangriento reinado de Cromwell para tener un rápido medio de escape. Pero mi padre lo usaba como un conveniente acceso a sus amantes.

Edward señaló hacia un rincón de la estancia muy próximo a las ventanas.

—Un panel de ese muro se desplaza hacia un lado.

Una oleada de cólera invadió a Bella ante su engaño.

— ¿Por qué entonces organizaste todo el espectáculo de darme la llave del dormitorio si tenías acceso a él en todo momento?

—Reconócelo, ¿no te sentías más cómoda mentalmente creyéndote a salvo de mí?

—Dijiste que no vendrías hasta que te invitara.

—Dije que no te pediría compartir tu lecho... y no lo haré.

A ella no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta, pues sabía que él tenía razón. Sin embargo, su lógica sólo reavivó su resentimiento.

Con tranquila mirada él añadió:

—Cumpliré lo que te dije, Bella. No tienes nada que temer de mí.

Ella lo miró fijamente maldiciendo su propia temeridad. Edward sería a partir de ese momento una figura siniestra y amenazadora errando como un fantasma en mitad de la noche, metiéndose en la habitación siempre que quisiera y mirándola dormir. Pero para su propia sorpresa, ella no le temía, tan sólo estaba irritada. Primero la había obligado a aceptar aquella situación insostenible y luego había dejado de cumplir su palabra en espíritu ya que no en la letra.

—No te temo —replicó irguiendo la barbilla.

—Pero no confías en mí —puntualizó con débil sonrisa—. Tus ojos son lo bastante expresivos.

—Desde luego que no confío en ti. Creo que me has dado pocas razones para ello.

—Tengo que convencerte de lo contrario.

Ella se removió incómoda sobre sus pies descalzos preguntándose si tenía derecho a pedirle que se marchara.

—Entretanto... —la observó él demorándose en su cabello trenzado— ¿no me harás compañía? —repitió—. Te prometo que esta noche no me siento inclinado a la seducción. Todo lo que quiero de ti es tal vez un poco de conversación.

Al ver que aún vacilaba, cambió de táctica.

—En realidad, he venido a darte las gracias.

— ¿A mí?

—He visitado a Rosalie después de cenar y accede a ver al doctor Vulturi.

Pese a su ira, Bella se sintió aliviada al oír la noticia.

—Me alegro.

— ¿Qué le has dicho para convencerla?

—Poca cosa. Supongo que me aproveché de su sentido del deber familiar. La informé de tus remordimientos por no ser capaz de ayudarla. Tal vez decidió hacer un esfuerzo por ti, no por ella.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Me resulta difícil de creer. Como sin duda habrás deducido no mantenemos las mejores relaciones.

—Rosalie dice que no te culpa de su infortunio.

—Tal vez no, pero sí de haberla descuidado todos estos años. He pasado los dos últimos meses tratando de mejorar nuestra relación en vano. —Movió atónito la cabeza—. Y tú has sido capaz de hacerla hablar en menos de un día. Me ha sorprendido enormemente descubrirla leyendo a Shakespeare. Creo que es la primera vez después de su accidente. —Hizo una pausa y agregó a regañadientes—. Tienes mi gratitud.

Su elogio sonaba algo renuente, como si no quisiera manifestar su opinión sobre ella y sus métodos.

—Es sólo un primer paso —observó Bella con el mismo tono de disgusto—. Todavía le queda un camino muy largo que recorrer.

—Realmente un largo camino —murmuró sombrío Edward mirando su copa por un momento—. ¿Cómo supiste que le gustaba la poesía?

—Me lo dijo mi hermano.

Edward apretó ostensiblemente la mandíbula recordándole a Bella su propio engaño respecto Rosalie. Pero parecía decidido a restar importancia a cualquier aspecto sombrío.

Le señaló el sillon.

— ¿Me haces el favor de acompañarme, Bella?

Aunque se sentía en extremo reacia a estar tan cerca de Edward en tan íntimas circunstancias, puso freno a su resentimiento y capituló. No obstante, escogió el sillón con orejeras que estaba frente a él recordando la vez anterior que se había encontrado en un diván con el decadente lord Cullen. Trató de desterrar el recuerdo de sus besos eróticos y las caricias aún más sensuales en sus senos y se acurrucó en el sillón con los pies debajo de ella.

Por espacio de unos segundos, aguardó a que lord Cullen dijese algo, pero él se limitó a beber su brandy en silencio mientras contemplaba las llamas.

Bella se encontró mirándolo con cautela. La luz del fuego jugueteaba con sus rasgos e iluminaba la austera belleza de su rostro acelerando los latidos del corazón de ella.

Había sido sincera al decir que no le temía. Sin embargo, su presencia allí, en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna, seguía pareciendo una amenaza. La sensualidad del momento la inquietaba enormemente.

Aun así, debía recordar el trato que había hecho. Por mucho que deplorase su extorsión, aún era mejor que la alternativa —su familia arrojada de su casa y viviendo en la penuria—. Había accedido a ser su amante. Haría honor a su palabra. Le facilitaría conversación si se la había pedido.

— ¿De qué podemos hablar? —le preguntó más seca que cordial.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?

— ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa que decidas contarme. Por ejemplo, me pregunto por qué no nos hemos conocido antes. Debes de haber pasado tiempo en Londres.

—Bastante tiempo. Hasta la muerte de mi padre, hace dos años, mi familia acudía a la ciudad cada primavera.

—No me acuerdo de haberte visto y creo que lo recordaría.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Dudo que dedicaras ninguna atención a señoritas escolares.

La miró curioso.

—Yo en cambio no pude dejar de reparar en ti. Durante mi primera temporada, asististe a las mismas funciones que yo. Recuerdo un baile en particular donde causaste sensación. Algo acerca de cierta dama que te perseguía en tu club de la calle St. James. El escándalo provocado proporcionó un montón de entretenimiento durante casi una semana.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Preferiría que no me lo recordaras. —La observó antes de proseguir—. Según creo, tampoco tú eres ajena a las situaciones escandalosas. Conocí a tu esposo, aunque no demasiado. Si la memoria no me engaña, sir Jacob estaba metido en bastantes líos.

En esta ocasión fue ella quien hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Trato de no pensar en él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste si sentías tal aversión por su modo de vida?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el fuego.

— ¿Por qué se casa una joven dama? Desde luego por hacer un favor a mi familia. Se le consideraba un partido sumamente ventajoso y mi padre lo deseaba. En realidad, mi padre estaba... en aprietos financieros bastante desesperados, y Jacob tenía los bolsillos repletos pues acababa de entrar en posesión de su herencia.

—Aun así, yo creo que debías de poder decir algo en el asunto.

Bella volvió la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tienes una hermana por la que estás dispuesto a hacer lo imposible. ¿Es tan difícil comprender que yo deseara ayudar a mi familia?

— ¿No había otra elección que sir Jacob?

—Parecía el mejor. Por entonces aún no se había embarcado en su... loca carrera.

Se le escapó un suspiro.

—Si no te importa, prefiero no hablar de mi difunto esposo. Fue una época desagradable de mi vida que he procurado dejar atrás.

—Muy bien. Haré un pacto contigo: tú evitas mencionar a tu hermano ante mí, y yo evitaré aludir a tu difunto esposo.

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras Edward bebía su brandy a pequeños sorbos con los ojos entornados pero vigilantes.

— ¿De modo que cuando concluyó tu matrimonio volviste a tu casa?

—Sí. Tras descubrir la... verdadera situación de nuestras finanzas.

Se encogió de nuevo de hombros ante otro recuerdo doloroso; apenas había superado la impresión por la muerte de Jacob, cayeron sobre ella un enjambre de acreedores. Se quedó aturdida al enterarse de que su marido había conseguido despilfarrar su vasta fortuna en el juego y con caras amantes.

—Parecía insensato tratar de mantener un hogar propio. Y por entonces mi padre ya había fallecido y mi familia me necesitaba.

—Tu padre sufrió un accidente ecuestre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se cayó del caballo mientras cazaba. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ante la desgracia de mi hermana decidí investigar a su seductor. Creo que tu madre no hace mucho que está incapacitada, ¿verdad?

—No. Se metió en la cama al morir mi padre y nunca se recuperó totalmente de su época de luto. Creo que gran parte de su sufrimiento radica en el corazón más que en lo físico. Estaba muy enamorada de mi padre.

Edward sonrió con cinismo, pero pasó por alto su observación y paseó una mirada despreocupada por la cámara.

— ¿Estás cómoda aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí... Por lo menos hasta hace un rato —repuso ella secamente. Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Hasta qué cierto visitante nocturno apareció inesperadamente?

—Eso mismo.

—No te andas con rodeos, ¿verdad?

—En estas circunstancias no parece tener sentido. Te advertí que no tenía experiencia como amante de un caballero. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo práctica en las artes del flirteo y la coquetería.

Edward rió divertido.

—No me has decepcionado, ojos de ángel. Por el contrario, la sinceridad me resulta estimulante en una dama.

— ¿Sí? ¿Es que conoces a muchas damas? Estoy sorprendida.

Él soltó una risita.

—Veo que tendré que esforzarme por ser mejor anfitrión. Además de darte la oportunidad de ejercitar tu agudo ingenio conmigo, procuraré encontrar actividades para entretenerte y ocuparte. ¿Te gusta leer?

—Muchísimo —replicó Bella con toda gravedad.

—Puedes hacer uso de mi biblioteca cuando gustes.

—Gracias. Aceptaré tu oferta... siempre que no estés utilizándola tú mismo.

—Y supongo que montas a caballo.

—Sí.

—Entonces escogerás una montura de mis establos. Los caballos de Rosalie necesitan ejercitarse. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Uno de sus placeres era cabalgar. Con frecuencia pasaba de la mañana a la noche montada en la silla.

Al percibir su sombrío humor, Bella le ofreció una sugerencia consoladora.

—Quizá con el tiempo vuelva a hacerlo.

Como Edward no respondía, hizo un esfuerzo para cambiar de tema.

—También estoy sorprendida de que disfrutes con tan mundanos placeres como leer y cabalgar.

—Disfruto con muchos placeres, querida.

—Así lo entiendo... Cuentas con una legión de placeres. Las historias que se oyen de ti bastan para poner en movimiento hasta a las lenguas más cansadas.

— ¿Qué has oído exactamente?

—Por ejemplo que fundaste la última orden de la Liga Fuego del Infierno.

—Cofundador. Con media docena de colegas.

—Cuya reputación es algo desagradable. Circulan rumores de que soléis entregaros a orgías y perversiones.

—Nos concedes demasiado mérito. Somos una pálida imitación del Club Fuego del Infierno que estuvo en activo durante la época de nuestros abuelos.

—Pero imagino que es aún una fraternidad para libertinos depravados.

— ¿Libertinos depravados? ¿No es eso una redundancia?

—En tu caso creo que no, milord.

Él hizo una mueca burlona.

—Creí que habías accedido a llamarme Edward.

Bella ignoró su observación personal.

— ¿Es cierto que el coste de afiliación es de diez mil libras?

—Sí.

Se disponía a preguntarle por qué había invitado a su hermano a unirse a ellos, pero sabía la respuesta: se proponía arruinar a Emmet. Además, había acordado no nombrar a su hermano.

—Creo que el precio está a la altura —dijo por el contrario—. ¿Permitís que se hagan socias las mujeres?

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Por el momento no, pero imagino que podríamos hacer una excepción. ¿Estás proponiendo ser invitada?

—Desde luego que no —contestó ella divertida—. En primer lugar no puedo permitirme los honorarios de suscripción. Y en segundo, nunca me ha interesado demasiado la compañía de pervertidos.

—Me has dado a conocer perfectamente tu opinión sobre este tema, pero ¿nunca has considerado que tal vez no soy tan crápula como crees?

—No —repuso ella sincera.

—Querida, aún te queda mucho por aprender acerca de mí. Espero disfrutar enseñándotelo.

Bella sospechaba que él se le estaba insinuando, pero aun así prosiguió en el mismo tono:

—Tal vez tú lo logres, pero te haces vanas ilusiones si esperas que yo disfrute con ello. Ninguna mujer está ansiosa por caer bajo el hechizo del perverso lord Cullen.

Un resplandor plateado iluminó los ojos de Edward.

—Estoy desolado.

—Lo dudo. Si lo estuvieras, no tendrías tanta labia en tus réplicas.

El esbozo de la sonrisa hedonista de Edward aceleró el pulso de Bella. La sonrisa llegó entonces a los ojos de él y se sintió cautivada. Era un error permitirse bromear con él, por mucho que pudiera disfrutar en ello. Era demasiado vulnerable al sensual encanto de aquel legendario libertino.

Ante su sorpresa, Edward se puso lentamente en pie.

—Te pasas de lista, astuta. Veo que voy a estar muy ocupado contigo.

Bella se puso en tensión al ver que se le acercaba, no obstante se detuvo y la miró desde arriba.

—Podría continuar intercambiando pullas contigo, pero debo irme y dejarte dormir. A menos que quieras invitarme a pasar la noche...

El intencionado silencio de ella le dio la respuesta.

—Muy bien. Ha sido un placer, querida.

Bella se sintió sorprendida al ver que, siendo honesta, estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Confío en que me permitirás volver aquí de vez en cuando si estoy demasiado inquieto para dormir, y me dejarás disfrutar de tu compañía una o dos horas.

— ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que tengo alguna elección?

—Desde luego. Pero tal vez también tú encuentres agradable tener compañía. Rosewood puede ser un lugar solitario.

Al advertir el extraño tono melancólico de su tranquila voz, sospechó que él hablaba por experiencia.

Contuvo el aliento al ver que se le acercaba, pero se limitó a tocarle la mejilla a modo de despedida pasándole el pulgar ligeramente por la piel. Luego retiró la mano y se volvió.

Sin decir nada más, fue hacia un extremo de la habitación. Ella observó cómo desplazaba a un lado el panel y desaparecía por el pasadizo secreto como un silencioso fantasma. El panel se deslizó de nuevo, cerrándose tras él con un suave chasquido y dejándola sola en la cámara iluminada por la luna.

Al cabo de unos momentos Bell se levantó y fue a inspeccionar la pared. No logró encontrar ningún mecanismo que permitiera la entrada. Se quedó maravillada ante la brujería de Edward Cullen, se volvió y se recostó en la pared. Su extraordinaria visita había tenido una cualidad onírica y había disfrutado de todos sus momentos.

Agitó la cabeza desconcertada. Había querido despreciar al libertino noble y en vez de ello se encontraba intrigada ante su juego ingenioso. Su sentido común la había abandonado junto al instinto de protegerse a sí misma.

La creciente intimidad entre ellos era la peor amenaza. No le gustaba experimentar simpatía por él, sin embargo percibía que sentía una soledad tan grande como la suya.

Divisó la oscura mancha roja en el blanco tejido de su almohada y recordó la rosa que le había llevado. Bella cruzó lentamente la sala para recoger la aterciopelada flor y oler su perfume cuidando de evitar las espinas.

Aspiró el dulce aroma, más preocupada de lo que quería admitir. Si apenas unos días antes alguien le hubiera pronosticado que ella recibiría de buena gana al famoso lord Cullen en su dormitorio, y que saldría indemne del encuentro, no lo hubiera creído. Él seguía siendo el cruel diablo que había negociado para ganar su alma. No obstante, hasta entonces, no le había exigido nada. No la había tocado, a excepción de la suave y hechizadora caricia en su mejilla cuando se había despedido.

Con todo, era increíblemente peligroso. Dejando aparte su sensual encanto y su belleza arrebatadora, Edward Cullen poseía una potente cualidad que fascinaba, una vitalidad que atraía cuanto en Bella había de profundamente femenino. Pese a su experiencia duramente conseguida con famosos libertinos, con él era tremendamente vulnerable.

Que los cielos la ayudasen; sólo contaba con su ingenio para protegerse, una arma realmente lastimosa. Él no había hecho ningún secreto de sus intenciones. Había jurado seducirla... y hacerla disfrutar con su seducción. Y si no se andaba con cuidado, Edward se saldría con la suya.

Durmió bien, sin soñar, y se despertó más tarde que de costumbre, con la radiante luz del sol inundando su habitación. Bella se levantó con un insólito sentimiento de expectación, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

No la sorprendió descubrir el aparador rebosante de abundante comida, incluidos riñones asados, jamón, huevos, bollos y tartas de mermelada. Había un lacayo dispuesto a ayudarla, pero con gran alivio por su parte no vio ni rastro de Edward.

Apenas se había sentado, cuandoFelix, el mayordomo, hizo su aparición. Al preguntarle Bella despreocupadamente dónde podía estar lord Cullen, le dijo que había desayunado temprano y que estaba encerrado con su administrador.

—Su señoría ha puesto a su disposición sus establos si desea cabalgar esta mañana, milady —la informó Feliz.

—Gracias, tal vez lo haga. Pero creo que visitaré primero a su hermana para ver qué desea.

En cuanto acabó de comer, Bella se dirigió a la habitación de Rosalie. Encontró a la muchacha en el lecho, aún con camisón, pero por lo menos las cortinas estaban un poco corridas y la sala no se hallaba inmersa en la oscuridad.

Por el modo en que se iluminó la expresión de Rosalie, Bella dedujo que su presencia era bien recibida.

—Pensé que podría ver vuestros hermosos jardines de rosas esta mañana —comenzó alegremente—, pero necesitaría un guía. Puesto que tu hermano está ocupado con su administrador, confiaba en que tú quizá quisieras enseñármelos.

— ¿Deseas que te enseñe los jardines? —preguntó Rosalie con cautela.

—Me han dicho que eres muy aficionada a las rosas.

Bella señaló la silla de ruedas que estaba en una esquina.

—Un sirviente podría bajarte y creo que yo podría empujar la silla por los senderos.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—Odio esa silla. Me siento muy indefensa en ella. Pero supongo que es un sentimiento infantil.

—Realmente no, pero sin embargo puede ofrecerte cierto grado de libertad que de otro modo no tendrías.

—Supongo que sí. —La muchacha alzó la barbilla con determinación—. Muy bien. Te mostraré los jardines si quieres...

—Necesitarás un sombrero para proteger tu delicada tez. El sol es muy brillante para ser el primer día de junio.

— ¿Estamos en junio? —preguntó Rosalie sorprendida—. No me había dado cuenta. —Su voz se tornó melancólica—: He estado en la cama tanto tiempo que todos los días me parecían iguales.

Llamó a su camarera, quien, junto con otras dos doncellas, la ayudó a ponerse un vestido de blanca muselina suiza y una chaqueta de manga larga de terciopelo rojo, así como un tupido chal para resguardarse del último fresco de la mañana.

Su entusiasmo era conmovedor. Cuando el lacayo la llevó en brazos al jardín, Rosalie parpadeó ante la radiante claridad, pero en el instante en que la colocaron en su silla de inválida, levantó el rostro hacia el calor de la vivificante luz solar y exhaló un suspiro de placer.

—Echaba de menos esto —murmuró, mientras Bella se situaba tras ella para guiar la silla de ruedas.

—No hay ningún motivo para que no podamos venir cada día, ¿verdad?

Rosalie curvó los labios en seca semi sonrisa y, cuando alzó la cabeza, Bella captó un asomo de regocijo en sus ojos azules.

—No necesitarás un guía cada día.

—No. Pero sí necesitaré compañía.

—Eres realmente insistente, lady Black.

Ella sonrió.

—Te lo advertí claramente. Y, por favor, llámame Bella.

Pasearon despacio por los senderos, admirando las flores y comentando la variedad de rosas de los vastos jardines. Rosalie era muy entendida en el tema e incluso podía citar detalles de cada arbusto.

No estaban solas. Los jardineros se movían entre los macizos de flores con azadas, palas y tijeras de podar, y varios desconocidos vestidos como estudiantes ocupaban los senderos con plumas y cuadernos en las manos. En una esquina, cerca de la casa, un artista había instalado un caballete y pintaba pensativo con acuarelas.

Bella cuidó de evitar a los demás y se detuvo con frecuencia para que Rosalie descansara. Había bancos diseminados por doquier, artísticamente dispuestos bajo árboles ornamentales de sombra. Varias veces guió la silla de la muchacha hacia allí para evitarle el sol.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan complejo podía ser el cultivo de las rosas —dijo Bella en uno de esos intervalos.

—Ciertamente. Edward merece reconocimiento por establecer el programa de cultivo. Él hizo famoso Rosewood por su colección. Incluso Napoleón ha oído hablar de nosotros —añadió Rosalie con orgullo—. Hace varios años, cuando la emperatriz Josefina quiso tener una muestra de todas las variedades existentes para sus jardines, sus expertos comenzaron la búsqueda en Rosewood. El príncipe regente emitió pases especiales para que pudiesen trabajar aquí. Y, pese a nuestro bloqueo naval a Francia, el Almirantazgo ordenó que si se interceptaban las plantas, debían serle enviadas al punto.

Había casi pasado una hora cuando Rosalie comenzó a inclinar la cabeza con cansancio, aunque no habían visto ni la mitad del terreno ni llegado cerca de los invernaderos.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa? —Le preguntó Bella—. No deseo cansarte.

Rosalie asintió y luego soltó un suspiro de frustración.

— ¡Qué absurdo que ni siquiera pueda sentarme en esta horrible silla sin sentirme agotada!

—Tu hermano me ha dicho que has accedido a ver al médico. Tal vez él sugiera algún modo de aliviar tu fatiga.

La muchacha sonrió con amargura.

—Lo dudo. Pero he decidido que cuanto antes ceda a los deseos de Edward, antes me dejará en paz. No te haces idea de cuan enojoso se ha vuelto. Todo el rato me presiona para que me levante del lecho como si yo no fuera realmente una inválida. Ojalá regrese pronto a Londres.

—Estoy segura de que sólo piensa en tu bienestar.

—No —la contradijo la muchacha—. Simplemente soy un molesto deber para él con el que desea concluir lo antes posible.

Al regresar a la casa, distinguieron la esbelta y ágil figura de lord Cullen que avanzaba hacia ellas.

—Hablando del diablo —murmuró Rosalie con evidente amargura.

En cuanto las hubo alcanzado, Edward se detuvo y observó atentamente el rostro de su hermana.

—Parece que el asombro que te causo te deja sin palabras —observó ella secamente.

—Un asombro muy agradable, querida. —Se inclinó para besarla en la frente—. Me alegro de verte levantada y por aquí.

Al erguirse, cruzó su mirada con Bella un momento. Ella pudo leer gratitud en sus ojos antes de que devolviera la atención a su hermana.

—El doctor Vulturi vendrá esta tarde si estás dispuesta a verlo.

—Muy bien, pero no había necesidad de tanto apresuramiento. No va a curarme hoy... si es que lo consigue algún día.

—No quiero arriesgarme a que cambies de idea. Y cuanto antes nos aconseje una terapia, antes podrás comenzar tu curación.

Edward se hizo cargo de empujar la silla y él mismo llevó en brazos a Rosalie arriba, hasta su habitación, donde la dejó para que descansara. Pero la tensión existente entre ellos era evidentemente angustiosa para ambos.

Al observar su dificultosa comunicación, Bella sospechó que sería más fácil encontrar curación para la salud de Rosalie que salvar la desavenencia que había entre ambos hermanos.

—No creo que su enfermedad sea necesariamente permanente, milord —anunció el doctor Vulturi de manera radical al salir de la habitación de Rosalie varias horas después.

Bella, que había estado presente durante el examen, lo siguió al vestíbulo para escuchar sus explicaciones a lord Cullen.

—No he podido encontrar pruebas de fracturas —prosiguió el doctor—, pero las magulladuras de la columna sugieren un grave trauma. He visto otras dos veces la misma clase de lesión. En ambos casos los pacientes recuperaron al menos en parte el uso de sus miembros.

Bella advirtió que Edward mantenía una expresión inescrutable; en cambio, su tono sugería una emoción cuidadosamente controlada cuando dijo:

— ¿De modo que cree posible que pueda volver a caminar?

—Con actividad terapéutica y suficiente determinación, sí, es posible.

Edward cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Bella pensó que parecía un hombre al que se hubiera indultado de la muerte.

— ¿Qué clase de actividad terapéutica, doctor? —preguntó con voz no muy firme.

—Suave aunque constante esfuerzo físico. Lo peor que puede hacer es permanecer en el lecho.

Miró a Bella y añadió:

—Disculpe que hable como voy a hacerlo, milady. Demasiadas damas imaginan que están inválidas. Sus médicos les prescriben infinito descanso en el lecho cuando lo que realmente necesitan es aire libre y ejercicio para sanar lo que las enferma. Persisten en esa actitud de indolencia hasta que están flojas como sacos y entonces se preguntan por qué no tienen la energía que Dios concede a un pescado.

Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que el médico le devolvió alegremente.

—Como he dicho, esfuerzo físico constante, pero también otras actividades pueden resultar enormemente benéficas. Calor, baños calientes, masaje..., todo cuanto estimule nervios y músculos y evite que el resto de su cuerpo se debilite sin posible recuperación hasta que sane.

— ¿Cuánto considera que durará su curación? —inquirió Edward.

—Tal vez dentro de pocos meses pueda recuperar la sensación en los miembros. De ser así, entonces sabremos que estamos siguiendo el tratamiento adecuado.

— ¿Y si no es así?

El médico enarcó las angulosas cejas.

—Entonces quizá tendría que admitir mi fracaso. Pero unos meses acaso no sean suficientes para juzgar. Tal vez costaría un año o incluso dos que la columna se recuperase plenamente. Ayudaría si una persona se encargase de hacerle practicar suaves movimientos y le realizara masajes en los miembros.

—Conozco a una enfermera que asiste a veces a mi madre —intervino Bella—. Se dice que tiene manos curativas.

—Eso sería ideal —declaró el médico asintiendo rápidamente a modo de aprobación—. Me gustaría volver a examinar a la señorita Rosalie dentro de tres semanas, milord, y si me facilitan papel y lápiz voy a prescribirle alguna medicación.

—Por supuesto. Me gustaría mucho seguir comentando esto con usted, señor, pero ¿me concede primero unos minutos con mi hermana?

—Naturalmente, milord.

Edward entró en la habitación de Rosalie y fue hacia el lecho donde ella yacía. Desde el vestíbulo, Bella vio cómo se inclinaba y cogía la mano de la muchacha.

— ¿Has oído? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí.

Su pálido rostro estaba radiante de esperanza.

Con una oleada de dolor que le subía a la garganta, Bella rogó con todo su corazón que el poco convencional médico no se equivocara.

**Aquí esta el otro capitulo!**

**Espero recibir rewiews, me desanimo cada ves que veo los 2 reviews que tengo pero igual, gracias por su apoyo agregándome a sus favoritos! Gracias a las dos personitas que me dejaron reviews.**

**Se que no he adelantado **_**2 semanas a tus pies **_**hace mucho tiempo y pido miles de disculpas a las personas que están leyendo la historia pero se me fue un poco la inspiración, estoy a punto de terminar el capitulo y les prometo que no tardare demasiado es subirlo; espeo que no dejen de leerme. U.U**

**crazzyTalia**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_Cuando despertó, había otra rosa en su almohada. Mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia, Bella tocó los aterciopelados pétalos con la punta de los dedos. La flor de la noche anterior era de color rojo como la sangre, ésta parecía casi plateada a la luz de la luna, con tenues estrías de algo parecido a coral._

—_Esta variedad se llama Belleza Shropshire —dijo una familiar voz masculina desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_Entre los apresurados latidos de su corazón, Bella levantó la cabeza y distinguió unos ojos verdes de párpados entornados que la observaban tranquilamente en la oscuridad iluminada por la luz de la luna._

_Estaba recostado en el sillón, en camisa y pantalones como cualquier terrateniente o granjero. Sin embargo, con su innata gracia aristocrática, nadie hubiera podido confundir a Edward Cullen con alguien que no fuese un noble._

_Pese a sus propósitos de mantener controlados sus sentimientos, Bella sintió una oleada de placer. Él le había prometido que volvería para futuras charlas nocturnas, y por insensato que fuera, le alegraba que lo hubiese cumplido._

_Parecía muy natural levantarse, ponerse un chal y zapatillas y reunirse con él frente al hogar, donde ardía un fuego acogedor._

_Acaso una vez más se estaba equivocando. Edward la obsequió con una suave sonrisa cargada del seductor encanto que volvía débiles a las mujeres fuertes. Para ocultar su respuesta a tan irresistible sonrisa sensual, inclinó la cabeza hacia la rosa aspirando su fragante aroma._

_Cuan profundo y qué rápidamente había caído; se comportaba como una ramera a la primera oportunidad. Qué peligroso era aquel hombre y qué cautivador. Le bastaba con hacerle una seña y ella acudía corriendo inmediatamente, como un perro. Pero no podía resistírsele más, tal como no habría podido reprimir la necesidad de respirar._

_Trató de compensar su desvergüenza evitando su mirada._

—_Inspeccioné el panel de entrada que conduce al pasadizo y no conseguí abrirlo —murmuró._

—_Si lo deseas, te mostraré cómo funciona._

— _¿Adónde conduce?_

_Él la miró largamente, hasta que ella alzó la cabeza._

—_A mi habitación._

_Bella miró sus verdes ojos y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba._

—_No parece haber cerradura._

—_Cierto, no la hay. Puedes introducir un objeto y evitar que se abra. Pero no tienes que estar tan preocupada. No te presionaré para que compartas mi lecho sin tu plena voluntad._

—_Es probable que tengas que aguardar mucho._

_Él sonrió._

—_La espera hace el placer mucho más dulce, ángel._

_Ella suspiró incómoda._

— _¿Es conocida la existencia de ese pasadizo?_

—_Según tengo entendido, es un secreto. Yo era un muchacho cuando lo descubrí. Mi ilustre padre solía invitar a... ciertas damas a alojarse aquí. La primera vez que lo descubrí, estaba con una mujer casada._

— _¿Su amante estaba casada?_

_Edward curvó los labios en una sonrisa._

—_Me temo que me desilusioné muy joven._

— _¿Aspiras a ser como tu padre?_

— _¡No lo quiera Dios!_

_Tomó un largo trago de brandy y contempló pensativo las llamas._

—_Entonces él era un libertino de primera clase. No te habría gustado... Aunque quizá sí. Tenía éxito con las mujeres. Tuvo una larga serie de amantes... hasta quedar tan atrapado por una de ellas que renunció a todas las demás, incluida mi madre._

_El sombrío matiz de su tono sugería dolor así como censura. Bella lo examinó con curiosidad._

—_Confieso que no eres como yo esperaba._

— _¿Cómo soy pues?_

_Bella frunció los labios pensativa. En su residencia rural, lord Cullen parecía muy distinto de la reputación que tenía. Allí había visto escasos aspectos de su libertinaje. Por el contrario, había sido testigo de cómo trataba a su hermana, de su talante protector y su amabilidad hacia ella. No podía ser tan malo si le importaba alguien tanto._

—_Pareces simplemente distinto. No tan desenfrenado ni perverso como yo había pensado._

—_Pocas veces me permito orgías y perversiones en casa —repuso secamente—. Y me niego al adulterio._

—_Me consuela saberlo._

_Su respuesta provocó una rápida sonrisa en él._

—_En serio —observó Bella—, me sorprendes. Por ejemplo, tu interés por las rosas. La floricultura es un pasatiempo inverosímil para un hombre de tu clase. La señora Jane me ha dicho que rescataste los jardines de su ruina._

—_Fue una simple diversión que me entretuvo hace muchos años, en mi juventud. Las rosas raras veces requieren ahora mi atención. Tengo un excelente jardinero a su cargo y los invernaderos son prácticamente autosuficientes._

—_Tu biblioteca parece casi tan bien cuidada como tus jardines. Esta tarde he pasado un rato examinando tu colección. No esperaba encontrar tan extensa selección de volúmenes... De todo, desde novelas hasta discursos políticos y tratados técnicos._

—_Gran parte del mérito es de mi secretario. El año pasado lo organizó y catalogó todo. La biblioteca de mi casa de Londres tiene poco espacio, por lo que suelo enviar los volúmenes aquí. Creo que conociste a Mike Newton en Londres._

—_Sí._

—_Pobre Mike. Es un joven inteligente, pero intensamente estudioso —exhibió una sonrisa de autocensura—. Sería más feliz en cualquier otro empleo. Según su opinión, soy un vil fracaso._

— _¿Un fracaso?_

—_Porque no ocupo mi escaño en la Cámara de los Lores. Mike escribe excelentes discursos que no tengo intención de pronunciar._

— _¿Por qué no?_

—_Nunca he tenido mucho interés en la política. Sin embargo, él no pierde la esperanza de que algún día desarrolle ese tipo de aspiraciones._

_Bella le examinó curiosa._

—_Los libros que he visto en tu biblioteca parecían haber sido leídos detenidamente. ¿Los ha leído él todos?_

—_No, me temo que yo soy el culpable. Suelo leer mucho aquí. Hay poco más que hacer._

— _¿Has leído Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer, de Wollstonecraft?_

—_Sí, ¿y tú?_

—_También._

_Irguió la barbilla desafiante. El libro de Mary Wollstonecraft contra el sojuzgamiento de la mujer por parte de los hombres era considerado sedicioso entre la clase noble._

—_Y estoy de acuerdo con muchas de sus ideas respecto al matrimonio. En especial, aquellas que refutan los divinos derechos de los esposos —dijo Bella._

—_Establece algunos puntos interesantes sobre la tiranía social ejercida por los hombres —convino Edward—, pero considero exageradas algunas de sus opiniones._

—_Tal vez —reconoció ella._

_Pareció juzgarla con la mirada._

—_Confieso que tampoco tú eres exactamente lo que esperaba. Resultas mucho más inocente. Nunca hubiera imaginado que hayas estado casada._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Porque eres muy asustadiza con los hombres._

—_No con todos._

— _¿Sólo conmigo?_

_Bella le dirigió una picara mirada._

—_Creo que me has dado buenas razones para ser asustadiza, si es que lo soy._

—_Tal vez sí. Tendremos que remediarlo._

_Bella meneó mentalmente la cabeza ante la aterciopelada promesa de su tono. Era desconcertante que pudiera sentirse a salvo con él cuando había amenazado de tal modo su virtud._

_Entre ellos se instauró un cómodo y satisfecho silencio. Unos momentos después Edward interrumpió el tranquilo hechizo con una pregunta:_

— _¿Siempre te trenzas los cabellos para dormir?_

—_Normalmente. —Parecía recelosa—. ¿Por qué?_

—_Tienes un cabello precioso. Me gustaría verlo suelto y extendido sobre mi almohada._

_Era una observación intencionadamente provocativa que ella ignoró con decisión. No obstante, incluso a la luz de la luna, Edward distinguió el rubor de sus mejillas, y se sintió encantado._

_Pillarla con la guardia baja no era fácil. Abrirse paso entre sus susceptibles defensas, requería un tacto diestro y delicado._

_Había dicho la verdad: Bella era realmente de un modo que él no imaginaba. Era evidente que se había equivocado en cuanto a su experiencia. Pese a los escándalos en que se había visto envuelto su difunto esposo y los rumores que habían circulado sobre ella tras la muerte de él, Bella no era como el crápula de su marido ni como el canalla de su hermano._

_Edward estaba dispuesto a admitir que podía haberla juzgado mal debido a sus prejuicios. Muchas damas nobles eran extremadamente egoístas y egocéntricas, pendientes sólo de sí mismas. Sin embargo, Bella parecía por completo diferente._

_El éxito que había tenido con su hermana le había sorprendido y satisfecho. Con todo, quedaba por ver si su amabilidad y cordialidad eran verdaderas. Aunque si su preocupación por Rosalie no era auténtica, estaba realizando una excelente representación._

_Su inteligencia era asimismo asombrosa. Él nunca había buscado de forma expresa estímulo intelectual ni conversación inteligente en sus amantes habituales. Una que tuviera una mente aguda sería una novedad; novedad con la que sospechaba que disfrutaría. Se encontró deseando conocer mejor a Bella, explorar sus ocultas profundidades._

_Aunque precisamente a causa de sus recientes descubrimientos respecto a ella, se encontró debatiéndose con un irónico dilema: obligarla o no a que se atuviera a su trato de convertirse en su amante._

_Su seducción de Bella había comenzado como un desafío irresistible. Su máscara de reserva y su frío desdén hacia los hombres como él era tan tentador como un reto. Había estado muy seguro de que conquistaría fácilmente a aquella mujer hermosa e intrigante. Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa y tal vez perplejidad, había cambiado sutilmente de objetivo durante los pasados días cuando había llegado a conocerla, mientras que su profundo interés sólo se había intensificado._

_Desde luego, todavía estaba dispuesto a ganar su guerra de voluntades, pero aun así, deseaba algo más que su sumisión a regañadientes. Estaba decidido a convertir su frío desdén en ardiente ansia._

_Mientras la valoraba con expresión pensativa, Edward reconoció que quizá era mejor dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso; cortejarla hasta que ella abandonase su cautela con él._

_Resultaba tentador considerar su entrega. Sería un placer verla mostrar su pasión. Enseñarle a desear y expresar ese deseo... Sin embargo se recordó que una norma capital de la seducción era no permanecer más tiempo del debido. Por mucho que lamentara concluir aquel interludio íntimo, ya había estado demasiado rato allí aquella noche._

_Se levantó de mala gana y fue hacia donde ella se encontraba._

—_Debo irme, cariño, y dejarte descansar. Confío en que me invites a volver._

_La expresión de sorpresa de Bella quedó rápidamente enmascarada con un delicado encogimiento de hombros._

—_Supongo que eres libre de ir y venir a tu antojo, milord. Ésta es tu casa después de todo. Pero no aguardaré tu llegada conteniendo el aliento._

_Él exhibió una lenta y perversa sonrisa._

—_Espero ansioso el día en que me des una respuesta por completo distinta._

_Y entonces, pausadamente, le acarició con lentitud la mejilla; tanto para satisfacer su necesidad de expresión física como para acostumbrarla a su contacto._

_El chispazo que estalló entre ellos incluso ante aquel ligero roce, la asombró a ella más que a él. Sus ojos mostraron en la oscuridad un sobresalto de luminosa profundidad que lo complació inmensamente._

_Edward comprendió que tendría que conformarse con aquella pequeña victoria._

_Por lo menos por el momento._

_Su plan de seducción avanzaba a grandes pasos, con frecuentes oportunidades de intimidad. Él pasaba parte del día en compañía de Bella, cenaban juntos cada noche y, de vez en cuando, por las tardes, se reunía con ella para visitar los jardines junto con su hermana._

_La enfermera de manos curativas llegó pronto de Kent e inició la actividad terapéutica física con Rosalie, lo que dejó a Bella un inesperado tiempo libre para sí misma._

_Comenzó a cabalgar casi a diario, explorando la hermosa finca y el campo del entorno, asistida por un mozo. En una o dos ocasiones realizó excursiones al pueblo de Alcester, donde compró algunas chucherías para Rosalie. No obstante, los paseos más agradables se producían en las raras ocasiones en que Edward la acompañaba._

_Usaba libremente la biblioteca de él, que pronto se convirtió en su refugio favorito en la casa. La decoración de la estancia era suntuosa pero lo que la atraía era el tesoro de los volúmenes encuadernados en piel que se alineaban en las paredes. Bella pasaba horas hecha un ovillo en el asiento de la ventana que dominaba los jardines de rosas, abstraída en su placer._

_Al escribir cartas a su casa, a su madre y hermanas, procuraba no mencionar apenas a lord Cullen, para mantener el pretexto de que había sido contratada como acompañante de su hermana. Sólo Emmet conocía la verdad sobre su papel como amante de lord Cullen._

_Antes de partir había discutido violentamente con su hermano, puesto que Emmet se había resistido al acuerdo al comprender los extremos a los que ella tenía que llegar con el fin de conseguir cancelar sus deudas. Bella no había disimulado su aflicción, porque deseaba que él comprendiera claramente la carga que había colocado sobre sus hombros con sus imprudentes hazañas. Al final prevaleció Bella; no tenían ninguna otra salida._

_Sin embargo, el resto de la familia creía que ella se había convertido en compañera de la incapacitada señorita Cullen por cuestiones económicas, una situación lo bastante refinada para una dama noble empobrecida._

_A Bella le desagradaba el engaño y más aún tener que disimular ante Rosalie su propia relación con Emmet. Temía imaginar cuál sería la reacción de ésta si se descubría la verdad. Con todo, pese al gravoso peso de la culpabilidad, creía firmemente que estaba siendo mucho más beneficiosa que perjudicial. Por rica que fuera Rosalie, la solitaria muchacha estaba hambrienta de amistad, y conmovedoramente reconocida por no tener que soportar sola su trauma._

_Ocuparse de ella había resultado una delicia más que la carga que Bella había temido. Y con la esperanza de una posible recuperación, incluso la fría relación de Rosalie con Edward había iniciado un ligero deshielo._

_Al principio había habido ciertas discusiones acerca de llevar a la inválida a Bath para que tomara allí las aguas termales, pero aparte de que el viaje en carruaje hubiera sido demasiado arduo en su frágil estado, Rosalie no deseaba que su dolencia fuera demasiado conocida. Así pues, en lugar de ello, Edward propuso construir un baño especial en Rosewood para su hermana, y ocupaba las mañanas en su diseño y construcción en el invernadero donde cultivaba sus singulares variedades de rosas._

_Con gran consternación por su parte, Bella descubrió que la ausencia del hombre era casi tan apremiante como su presencia, porque no podía desterrarlo de sus pensamientos ni de sus sueños. Su sensual magnetismo la obsesionaba, tanto despierta como dormida._

_Era un hombre mucho más complejo de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio. No obstante, sólo gradualmente había ido sabiendo más sobre lo que lo había impulsado a convertirse en lord Cullen._

_Una mañana, durante su segunda semana en Rosewood, Bella se lo encontró en los establos, y con gran placer aceptó su invitación para salir a cabalgar. Disfrutaron de un galope rápido, y luego de un ritmo más sosegado cuando regresaron por el parque. Al llegar a una elevación que dominaba el lago, Bella suspiró ante el radiante esplendor._

— _¡Qué hermoso! —murmuró._

—_Sí, lo había olvidado._

_Su tono era casi melancólico mientras detenía su caballo junto al de ella._

—_Parece que no pasas mucho tiempo aquí, en Rosewood._

_Él hizo una mueca._

—_Trato de evitarlo todo lo posible._

— _¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad—. Si yo tuviera una casa tan hermosa, dudo que deseara dejarla nunca._

—_Me temo que en mi infancia tomé aversión al lugar. Contiene demasiados recuerdos desagradables para mí._

— _¿Qué clase de recuerdos?_

_Por un momento él no respondió. En lugar de ello, desmontó lentamente y se quedó mirando a lo lejos, en la distancia._

—_El matrimonio de mis padres fue un campo de batalla —contestó finalmente con voz queda—. Mi padre acabó tan obsesionado con su amante que trató de divorciarse de mi madre, y ella lo odiaba por eso._

— _¿Divorcio? ¿No era eso algo muy difícil de conseguir?_

—_Según la legislación inglesa, él tenía importantes motivos puesto que ella era tan infiel como él. Pero la familia de mi madre era lo bastante poderosa y acaudalada como para evitar que la arrastrara por los tribunales._

_Movió la cabeza como si recordara._

—_Ella tuvo una procesión de amantes, sospecho que principalmente por venganza. Pero un día se vio rechazada por una belleza más joven, y su matrimonio se volvió más desagradable... más amargo._

_»Por fortuna para mí, me fui a la universidad y no me exigieron que volviera con frecuencia. En la época en que me gradué había entrado en posesión de una herencia sustanciosa y pude establecerme en Londres, independiente de mi padre. Él vivía allí, en la lujosa casa de la familia, y mi madre se retiró aquí, al campo. Se negaron incluso a compartir la misma vivienda. —Profirió una risa carente de alegría._

_«Resultó bastante irónico que perecieran juntos en un accidente de carruaje, tras un baile que dio Prinny. Era la primera vez desde hacía años que asistían juntos a un acto. Para ser brutalmente honesto, no puedo decir que lamentara mucho su muerte._

_Miró a Bella. Los rayos de sol intensificaban la densa claridad de sus ojos verdes, y ella distinguió el dolor que los sombríos recuerdos causaban en él._

_Como si se lo recordara a sí mismo se encogió de hombros y acudió a ayudarla a desmontar. Al dejarla en el suelo, ella se alejó unos pasos, alterada incluso por aquel contacto tan casual._

— _¿Fue entonces cuando asumiste la tutela de tu hermana? —le preguntó, deseando que no finalizase sus revelaciones._

—_Sí._

_Edward se inclinó a coger una brizna de hierba y la mordisqueó._

—_Desempeñé mis obligaciones legales de manera bastante adecuada, pero hasta estos últimos meses no he comprendido hasta qué punto había descuidado a Rosalie. Cuenta con todo lo que una muchacha puede desear, riqueza, categoría y educación. Pero ha tenido que crecer sola. Sé que está resentida por ello conmigo. Y en realidad no puedo censurarla. No tengo ninguna excusa por mi descuido aparte de mi completa ineptitud para criar a una joven dama._

—_Tal vez deberías tratar de hablar con ella._

— _¿Y qué opinas que debería decirle?_

—_No creo que ella sepa cuánto te preocupa. Podrías hablarle de tu pesar, de lo poco calificado que te sentías para ser su tutor. Es probable que ella nunca haya considerado que pudieras ser realmente inepto para algo._

_Edward sonrió desmayadamente._

— _¿Y tú esperas que ella me perdone?_

—_Sí, creo que lo hará. Sospecho que desea que seas un verdadero hermano para ella. Eres su única familia, pero en realidad nunca te ha conocido. Se ha sentido intensamente sola... ignorada por ti, aislada de la sociedad por su mojigata institutriz. La soledad es sin duda lo que ha permitido que Rosalie pudiera verse inducida a tomar un mal camino... —Bella omitió las palabras «por mi hermano» y en su lugar añadió—: Y ahora se siente atrapada por su silla. Ahora te necesita más que nunca, Edward, aunque de momento no lo vea._

_Él sonrió secamente._

—_Muy cierto que no lo ve._

— _¿Le has preguntado simplemente qué desea?_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

—_El otro día comentó algo acerca de la injusticia de ser mujer. Los hombres podéis ir por el mundo en busca de aventura, pero las muchachas deben quedarse en casa aguardando a ser cortejadas. Y tú mismo has dicho que vuestro hogar solía ser como un campo de batalla. Tú pudiste escapar, pero Rosalie no._

_Edward frunció la frente con escepticismo, pero Bella sospechó que tomaba muy en cuenta su consejo._

_Algo más tarde, cuando la ayudó a montar de nuevo en su caballo, aún estaba profundamente absorto en sus pensamientos y no pareció advertir que Bella se estremecía a su contacto._

_Se censuraba por su falta de control; sin embargo, era sorprendente cuánto afectaba él a sus sentidos, y no era en absoluto razonable que hubiera comenzado a desear de tal modo su compañía._

_Se encontró esperando ansiosa sus visitas nocturnas y las rosas que le llevaba, cada una de diferente color y tamaño: desde delicados y menudos capullos amarillos, pasando por exuberantes y maduras flores de color rosa palidísimo, hasta elegantes flores rojas como el vino._

_Aquellas confidencias de medianoche estaban cargadas de intimidad sensual, aunque él raras veces la tocaba físicamente._

_Una noche estaban sentados como de costumbre ante la chimenea aunque Edward había encendido una vela para intensificar la pálida iluminación lunar. Tomaba brandy mientras Bella olía la rosa de aquel día, que era de puro marfil._

—_A este ritmo te quedarás sin una sola rosa en tus jardines —murmuró._

—_Dudo que exista ningún peligro de agotar mis jardines todavía —respondió Edward con su media sonrisa pródiga en el irresistible encanto que ella había llegado a esperar en él._

_Bella conjeturó que, sin duda, aquella pecaminosa sonrisa sólo había servido para acrecentar su reputación de malvado._

— _¿Cómo llegaste a ser conocido como lord Cullen? —preguntó curiosa._

_Su respuesta la sorprendió por ser inesperadamente considerada._

—_Supongo que siguiendo los pasos de mi padre. Era un joven salvaje, sin nadie que controlara mis excesos ni me fijara límites. Y Londres tenía un tesoro oculto de placeres prohibidos para un novato._

— _¿Y más tarde? ¿Cuándo te hiciste mayor? Ya no eras joven cuando creaste la Liga Fuego del Infierno._

_Edward se encogió de hombros._

—_Un caballero debe tener algunas diversiones. Mientras era nueva, la Liga resultó un excelente remedio para el aburrimiento._

— _¿Y ahora?_

—_Me temo que la novedad hace tiempo que ha desaparecido._

_El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras ambos se perdían en sus pensamientos. Bella sospechaba que Edward sufría en gran parte la misma dolencia que su hermano: demasiada licencia y muy pocas ocupaciones serias. Su difunto esposo también se había entregado al juego y a las mujeres para llenar su tiempo, en especial en Londres, donde las oportunidades de vicio e iniquidad eran mucho mayores._

—_No me gusta mucho Londres —observó cambiando un poco de tema._

— _¿No?_

—_Tiene... desagradables recuerdos para mí. Allí pasé gran parte de mi matrimonio y allí me convertí en viuda. —Se encogió de hombros recordando aquella terrible época—. Recuerdo aquel día de manera muy vivida. Un amigo de mi marido vino a decirme que Jacob había muerto, y luego trajeron su cuerpo a casa... Aunque lo que sucedió después es confuso. Por suerte mi hermano estaba allí para ayudarme. Él cuidó de los detalles de la herencia de mi marido, trató con prestamistas y comerciantes..._

_Bella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo._

—_Lo siento, quedé en no hablar de Emmet._

—_Seguro que tus recuerdos de Londres no son todos malos —afirmó Edward pasando por alto su desliz._

—_No todos. En diferentes circunstancias, podría haber disfrutado._

—_Apuesto a que yo podría haberte mostrado una cara más agradable de la ciudad._

_Ella sonrió._

—_Dudo que sea lo bastante licenciosa como para tener derecho a entrar en tu reino._

_Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó escéptico._

— _¿Nunca has deseado hacer algo perverso?_

—_Tal vez, aunque mi definición de perversión y la tuya son totalmente diferentes. Hubo cierto número de ocasiones en que me sentí enormemente tentada a incumplir las convenciones sociales. Recuerdo cierto baile en que la duquesa de Salford hizo una observación determinada... Estuve a punto de arrojarle mi copa de ponche en la cara._

—_Eso habría sido realmente perverso._

_Y le dedicó aquella suave sonrisa de ángel caído que podía atrapar un corazón femenino._

_Bella se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, que dirigió hacia el fuego._

— _¿Por qué tengo siempre que contarte cosas tan personales?_

—_Tal vez porque no tiendo a ser crítico._

_Bella comprendió que era cierto. Nunca se había sentido como si él fuera a juzgarla._

—_En cualquier caso —añadió Edward con ligereza—, devolver algo es justo. Tú me has hecho desnudar mi alma bastantes veces._

_Bella sospechaba que no era sólo que la íntima atmósfera de sus conversaciones nocturnas indujese por sí sola a la confesión. Cullen trataba deliberadamente de sonsacarla, de enterarse de sus secretos para así poder atraerla mejor a su lecho._

_Su estrategia estaba dando resultados, por lo menos en parte. Ella había abandonado la enorme cautela que sentía hacia él. Y, en cambio, le resultaba más difícil conservar un aire de compostura si él estaba cerca. Edward podía hacerla estremecerse con una mirada y dejarla sin aliento con un simple contacto._

_Tal vez fuera su temor de lo que tenía que llegar lo que la desconcertaba de tal modo. Edward había sido en extremo paciente con su reticencia, sin exigirle ni siquiera un beso. No obstante, Bella tenía la seguridad de que la situación no podía permanecer así indefinidamente. Él no tardaría en exigirle que fuese su amante de verdad._

_Otra noche, durante el comienzo de su tercera semana en Rosewood, la conversación se hizo aún más personal, de una manera muy profunda e inquietante. De nuevo estaban sentados ante el fuego, con el cálido resplandor de una vela. Al principio, Bella se sentía tranquila pese a que Edward fijó en ella su mirada con los párpados semi entornados. Se había acostumbrado a aquellos lánguidos y penetrantes exámenes._

_No estaba preparada para la pregunta que rompió el grato silencio que había entre ellos._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo hace? —le preguntó él suavemente._

_Ella podía haber simulado que no lo había entendido. Podría haberse negado a responder a tan íntima y entrometida pregunta. Pero la sinceridad había sido un distintivo de su relación desde el principio, y ella había llegado a valorarla, pese a lo perturbadora que podía resultar semejante honradez._

—_Dos años._

— _¿Tanto tiempo?_

_Bella desvió la vista de su observadora mirada._

—_No me creíste —repuso con voz temblorosa—. Te dije la verdad. No tengo experiencia en cuestiones carnales. No he tenido amantes. Sólo he estado con mi marido._

—_Y no disfrutaste con ello —afirmó más que preguntó él con voz queda._

—_No... No fue agradable. —Enrojeció, avergonzada de que Edward hubiera conseguido arrancar tal confesión de ella._

—_Déjame adivinar —casi en un susurro—. Él nunca se tomó tiempo para excitarte. En lugar de ello, buscó su propio placer sin considerar el tuyo. Tú estabas debajo de él, tensa y sin responder, esperando dolor y recibiéndolo sumisa._

_La cruda imagen que él pintaba se acercaba demasiado a la realidad. Bella inclinó la cabeza reviviendo el sombrío recuerdo._

—_Era mi deber. Pero... me hacía daño._

_Levantó levemente su mirada hacia Edward buscando su rostro. Confianza no era la palabra que ella utilizaría con aquel hombre, pero de modo sorprendente, confiaba en él. ¿Por qué si no le había revelado sus sentimientos? Debería haber evitado sus insistentes sondeos y sus propias íntimas confesiones, pero en cambio se sentía casi aliviada de haber expuesto su vergüenza íntima._

_La mirada de Edward buscó la suya._

—_Las relaciones carnales no tienen por qué ser desagradables para una mujer. En realidad, no deben serlo._

—_Él me consideraba fría..., insensible, porque no podía soportar su contacto._

_Un rápido destello de ira asomó a los ojos plateados de Edward._

—_Era un maldito patán._

_Ella lo miró deseando compartir la firme convicción de sus palabras._

_Edward siguió expresándose con voz suave y sosegada._

—_Tu desagrado por la intimidad física es resultado de una cruel vivencia. Aunque pudieras carecer de educación y experiencia en ese campo, dudo que seas ni fría ni insensible. Apostaría toda mi fortuna a que en tu interior hay una mujer cálida y apasionada que anhela liberarse._

_Contra su voluntad, la emoción le oprimió la garganta. Durante largo tiempo había vivido con la vergüenza y la culpabilidad por su incapacidad. Pensando que, si hubiera sido mejor esposa para Jacob, tal vez él no hubiera buscado el lecho de otras mujeres. Incluso puede que hubiese moderado su forma de vida salvaje y temeraria y no hubiese encontrado un ignominioso final, con una bala en el corazón en el campo de duelo._

_La posibilidad era como un bálsamo para una herida en carne viva, y Bella se sentía absurdamente reconocida a Edward por sugerir un motivo para que ella nunca hubiese respondido a su marido en el lecho._

— _¿Crees que soy apasionada?_

_Él la observaba con los ojos entornados, tan sensual, tan convincente, que le dolió el corazón._

—_Estoy seguro de ello. Te lo podría demostrar si confiaras tu placer en mis manos._

_Ella entreabrió los labios, pero no profirió palabra._

_Entonces, Edward, tranquilo y pausado, depositó su copa en la mesita y se levantó del sillón._

— _¿Puedo demostrarte cómo es sentirse querida y deseada?_

_Con lentos movimientos, la hizo ponerse en pie. Ella lo miró inmóvil, viendo cómo las llamaradas iluminaban las profundidades de sus ojos. Su proximidad produjo en ella un agradable chispazo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo._

—_Te deseo, ángel mío. Más de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar._

—_Edward..._

—_Silencio. No me temas. Te dejaré que lleves la iniciativa._

_Cogió la mano de ella y apretó la palma contra su mejilla._

—_Sólo tócame —dijo, guiándola de modo que los dedos de Bella se deslizaron lentamente por sus rasgos._

_Ella cerró los ojos con un suspiro mientras exploraba los planos y ángulos de su hermoso rostro aprendiendo la forma masculina, el contorno único, la sutil flexión de carne y hueso._

_La sensación era nueva y, no obstante, en cierto modo familiar. En sus sueños lo había tocado de aquel modo saboreando el calor de su piel, el leve y áspero vello que le cubría la mandíbula, la fluidez de su respiración cuando sus dedos dibujaban la curva flexible de su boca._

— _¿Qué sientes?_

_Sentía un inicio de intenso calor en su interior, suavidad, entrega. Asombro ante aquel embeleso que la dejaba sin aliento, en el que él la envolvía tan pasivamente. Lo que experimentaba era deseo._

_Abrió con lentitud los ojos y lo miró con fijeza, aturdida. Los pálidos ojos de él eran tiernos y cómplices, pero Edward no hizo ningún otro movimiento._

_Sabía el poder que tenía sobre ella, sabía cuan peligrosamente sensual era. Y, sin embargo, parecía no estar dispuesto a aprovecharse de ello._

—_No —murmuró Edward con la voz reducida a un ronco susurro—. Aún no estás preparada._

_Sin apartar los ojos de Bella, se llevó los dedos de ella a los labios, y le besó las puntas lenta y persistentemente._

_Luego, con igual ternura, la soltó._

—_No quiero presionarte más esta noche, querida. Cuando por fin compartas mi lecho, hacerlo te parecerá tan correcto como a mí._

_La aterciopelada promesa de su voz resonó en su mente mucho después de que se hubo ido. Al recordarlo, Bella se estremeció. Aún estaba temblorosa por el encantador fuego que él había encendido en su interior. Aún temblaba con los dulces e íntimos sentimientos que había despertado con su ternura._

_Se miró las manos con fijeza. Parecía imposible, pero todavía podía sentir la huella de su ardiente beso y la marca de sus suaves labios. Pero lo que más la asustaba eran los inexplicables anhelos de su corazón._

**Gracias a todas por su incondicional apoyo! Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo!**

**Espero subir el sábado el capitulo 6de 2 semanas a tus pies**

**Reviews!**

**crazzyTalia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephanie Meyer y la idea es de la escritora Nicole Jordan, yo solo cambie los personajes y alguna que otra cosilla!

Capítulo 7

Nunca habría imaginado que su papel en Rosewood fuera a ser tan fácil, y tampoco había esperado emociones tan encontradas. En muy breve espacio de tiempo, los dos Cullen habían conseguido afectarla de modo irracional. Edward, cautivando sus sentidos y envolviéndola en su hechizo sensual, y la joven Rosalie atrayendo poderosamente su corazón.

Su respuesta a Edward la desconcertaba e inquietaba al máximo. No le gustaban en absoluto los tiernos sentimientos que él había despertado en su interior. Era en extremo necio que se permitiera sentirse emocionalmente atraída hacia él. Tenía que recordar que su seducción era para él un juego impulsado por la venganza, y que ella era su presa.

Casi deseaba concluir ya con esa inseguridad. Por la razón que fuera, él le había concedido un aplazamiento, retrasando la realización de su trato. Pero Bella había llegado a un punto en que la perspectiva de compartir su lecho no le resultaba tan angustiosa como la tensión de aguardar a que cayese el hacha. Sólo podía considerar el acto sexual con temor y, a la fría luz del día, era incapaz de creer en la suposición de Edward de que ella podía ser una mujer apasionada.

Bella razonó que, cuanto antes se consumara su trato, antes descubriría él la verdad sobre ella y antes concluiría su persecución. Una vez que él viera cuan poco brillante era, se cansaría de ella, y tal vez la enviaría a hacer su equipaje.

Sin embargo, salvo por la amenaza que pendía sobre su cabeza, su vida era allí más agradable de lo que tenía derecho a esperar. Lo más raro era no tener que preocuparse constantemente de sus medios de subsistencia. Durante los últimos dos años, había dedicado una parte considerable de cada día a decidir el mejor modo de alargar un cuarto de penique. El dinero, en cambio no era problema para Edward, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la recuperación de su hermana. Había accedido rápidamente cuando Bella sugirió que una modista y una sombrerera podrían elevar la moral de Rosalie.

La joven se negaba rotundamente a salir de la finca, ni siquiera para ir de compras; sin embargo, Bella creía que sería beneficioso que la muchacha volviera a interesarse por su aspecto.

—Pero no necesito vestidos nuevos —protestó Rosalie, mostrando una vez más que poseía una vena obstinada—. No tengo dónde llevarlos, puesto que me propongo no volver a salir de aquí.

—Tal vez no —la engatusó Bella—, pero mi hermana Cristal cree que no hay nada como un sombrero nuevo para hacerte sentir guapa, aunque puedes arreglarte con un chal o dos para nuestras visitas a los jardines. Por otra parte, necesitarás un traje para la piscina que tu hermano está construyendo para ti en el invernadero.

Al llegar la sombrerera con sus sombreros adornados con cintas, lazos, encajes y plumas de avestruz, Rosalie encontró dos que la atrajeron especialmente.

—Supongo que los sombreros que venden en Londres son más elegantes que los que se pueden encontrar aquí en el campo —le dijo a Bella, algo melancólica, en cuanto volvieron a estar a solas.

—No siempre, aunque los precios son más exorbitantes allí.

—Debe de ser maravilloso vivir en Londres.

—En realidad, a mí la ciudad no me gusta mucho.

— ¿No? Pero si allí hay mucho que hacer y que ver. Bibliotecas públicas, librerías y museos, obras de teatro, representaciones de ópera...

—Ésas son ciertamente las ventajas, pero yo estaba pensando en el torbellino social.

— ¿Te refieres a bailes, reuniones y cenas?

Bella asintió mientras envolvía en papel de seda el sombrero de color limón que Rosalie había escogido. Durante el punto álgido de la temporada no era insólito recibir media docena de invitaciones para una sola noche. Cuando ella tenía la edad de Rosalie, la perspectiva de un baile era de lo más emocionante. Pero al hacerse mayor había ido estando menos cautivada por la jaula dorada de la sociedad londinense, el vacío, el despiadado fingimiento, las hirientes y vengativas habladurías. Y cuando su marido había comenzado su espiral hacia abajo, las veladas se habían vuelto casi insoportables. Bella se recordaba con el rostro tenso durante horas, con una sonrisa estereotipada en los labios, soportando las miradas sombrías de aquellos que en otro tiempo aseguraban ser sus amigos. No obstante, no deseaba estimular las solitarias inclinaciones de Rosalie.

—Un baile puede ser sumamente agradable —dijo en tono ligero—, pero después de pasar años acudiendo a ellos, todos parecen iguales. Aun así, toda joven dama con medios debe vivir la temporada por lo menos una vez. Deberías ir y hacerte tu propia idea.

Rosalie desvió la mirada.

—No sé si alguna vez lo haré.

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Mi antigua acompañante, la señora Tanner, decía que me merecía lo que me había ocurrido. Que era afortunada de sobrevivir como una inválida.

— ¡No te merecías nada de eso! —replicó Bella dirigiéndose con dureza a Rosalie por primera vez.

—No estoy tan segura. Yo tuve la culpa, por ser tan necia y perversa.

—No es necio enamorarse. Tu único error fue escoger al hombre equivocado.

—Un error espantoso —convino Rosalie en un susurro.

Bella dejó el sombrero, fue a sentarse al borde del lecho y cogió la mano de la muchacha.

Rosalie la miró con los azules ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué te ha contado Edward de mi locura?

—Dijo que habías sido víctima de una cruel apuesta, que fuiste convencida por un canalla para fugarte.

Observó cómo a la joven le temblaba la barbilla, pero pensó que era mejor para ella hablar de su traumática experiencia, tratar de enfrentarse a los dolorosos sentimientos de pérdida y traición, que reprimirlos.

—No eres la primera mujer engañada por un atractivo desconocido, Rosalie —dijo Bella con suavidad.

—Fui realmente engañada. Creí que quería casarse conmigo. Deseaba tanto creerle cuando me dijo que era hermosa, cuando dijo que me amaba.

Su trémula mirada se hizo distante.

—Era tan encantador, tan dulce, con unos ojos tan alegres. Me hizo sentir... especial. Y le encantaba la poesía. Era muy romántico. O yo lo creía así. Hasta aquella horrible noche.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —la apremió Bella.

Había oído la versión de los hechos de Emmet, y Edward le había explicado la historia que él había compuesto por medio de espectadores, sirvientes y de las propias confesiones de Rosalie. Pero muchos de los detalles seguían sin estar claros.

—Habíamos planeado viajar a Gretna Green —murmuró la muchacha, refiriéndose al pueblecito allende la frontera escocesa donde las parejas que se fugaban aprovechaban su permisiva legislación matrimonial, que sólo requería un testigo, para legalizar la unión—. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero excitada al mismo tiempo. Anduve todo el camino hasta la casa de postas de Alcester, pues no deseaba despertar ninguna sospecha tomando una montura de nuestros establos.

»En cuanto llegué, comprendí que algo iba mal. Em... Él no parecía contento de verme. Había reservado una habitación privada y estaba allí con dos amigos, dos caballeros que yo había conocido en una reunión local hacía unos meses. Todos se quedaron terriblemente perplejos. Yo quería que nos marchásemos, pero Emmet no quiso. Dijo que había cambiado de idea sobre la fuga. Recuerdo que sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas y declararon que él había ganado justamente la apuesta.

Se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Era una cifra importante, mil libras. Sin embargo yo, al principio, no comprendí nada. Debí de parecer tan torpe, allí de pie, con mis sombrereras. Entonces sus amigos me dijeron que Emmet en ningún momento había tenido intenciones de casarse conmigo, que todo había sido una broma. Cuando uno de ellos se ofreció a tomarme bajo su protección, Emmet se enojó y le exigió que se disculpase, pero yo no podía soportar oír nada más. Me volví y salí corriendo de la habitación.

»Al llegar a la escalera debí de resbalar con un desnivel o tropezar con mis sombrereras. Sé que traté de sujetarme a algún sitio... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en mi habitación, incapaz de moverme. Me dijeron que me había caído por la escalera.

Derramó amargo llanto.

—No he vuelto a tener noticias de él.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Ella podría decirle a la muchacha por qué Emme la había abandonado tras el trágico accidente. Edward se había cuidado de que su seductor no volviera a acercársele. Aun así, Bella estaba firmemente convencida de que no era momento de divulgar su relación con Emmet. Estaba haciendo progresos con Rosalie, convenciéndola de que se diera una oportunidad, y otra traición podría muy bien poner fin a su reciente amistad.

Sin embargo, al oír la historia, Bella sintió una nueva oleada de ira. Aún estaba horrorizada, furiosa con su inmaduro e imprudente hermano que había dejado inválida a aquella joven, y le había arruinado la vida. Rosalie era como una flor delicada, intacta, mancillada y pisoteada en el estiércol.

—Ahora comprenderás por qué no puedo mostrarme de nuevo entre la gente educada —susurró Rosalie.

Bella le estrechó la suave mano para confortarla.

—Comprendo que puedas pensar que tu mundo se ha acabado, Rosalie. Pero no es así. Lo superarás tal como hice yo con mi matrimonio. No era mucho mayor de lo que tú lo eres ahora cuando me casé y me vi obligada a enfrentarme con el escándalo.

Su voz se redujo a un rumor.

—Mi marido... derrochó una fortuna sustancial en menos de un año, y se llenó de deudas. No obstante, eso no le impidió meterse en un imprudente negocio tras otro. Recuerdo ocasiones en que creí morir de vergüenza. Incluso el fin de Jacob fue ignominioso: encontró la muerte en un duelo por otra mujer, una actriz.

— ¡Qué terrible para ti!

Bella trató de sonreír, pero no pudo contener por completo su amargura.

—Así lo creí entonces. Pero no me quedó más remedio que mantener erguida la cabeza. Aprendí a seguir adelante con mi vida e ignorar las tempestades. Confía en mí, querida, este escándalo pasará. Y el mejor modo de enfrentarse a ello es hacerlo con la frente muy alta. Acobardarte no te servirá de nada.

Rosalie la miró directamente.

— ¿Como yo he estado haciendo aquí, en mi habitación?

Bella asintió dulcemente.

—Es comprensible que te sientas reacia a enfrentarte al mundo, a exponerte a malsanas habladurías y desaires, pero si te aíslas de todos los que se preocupan por ti, sólo aumentas tu sufrimiento.

—Edward dice... que se preocupa por mí.

—Estoy convencida de que así es.

—Me dijo que lamenta mucho no haberse comportado como un hermano conmigo. Me pidió que le diera otra oportunidad.

— ¿Y lo harás?

—Sí —repuso la muchacha trémula. Se enjugó los ojos—. En realidad, no me proponía hacerle víctima de mi resentimiento. Sólo es que me sentía muy atrapada aquí.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

— ¡Hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo hacer! Hasta mi caída siempre había sido autosuficiente, pero ahora necesito por lo menos dos doncellas para que me ayuden a vestirme y un sirviente que me baje por la escalera. Y estaba acostumbrada a cabalgar todos los días, hiciera buen o mal tiempo.

—Aún puedes salir en carruaje, ¿no es cierto? Y, desde luego, puedes visitar a tus caballos. El mozo de cuadras me dijo que te echan muchísimo de menos.

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

—Y yo a ellos. Hay muchas cosas que he echado de menos.

— ¿Qué más, aparte de cabalgar?

—Mi música. Era bastante diestra tocando el pianoforte pero... ahora no puedo hacer funcionar los pedales.

—Todavía no, pero quizá con el tiempo. Y en los dedos no te pasa nada, ¿verdad? Puedes mantenerlos activos hasta que llegue el día en que vuelvas a tocar. Sé que si no se ejercitan de manera regular acaban muy oxidados por la falta de práctica.

Rosalie asintió lentamente.

—También supongo que aún puedo cantar.

—La señora Jane me ha dicho que tienes una voz angelical.

—Bueno, angelical no... —replicó con modestia aunque sonrojándose de placer.

—Me encantaría oírte.

En esa ocasión, cuando Bella le estrechó la mano a Rosalie, ella le respondió:

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dijo con sosegado fervor.

Bella sonrió.

—También yo —repuso con absoluta honradez.

Aquel día, Rosalie hizo su primer esfuerzo importante para reincorporarse al mundo.

Bella y Edward estaban en el salón, a punto de ir a cenar cuando entró el mayordomo y, tras aclararse la garganta, anunció:

—Milord, la señorita Rosalie ha expresado su deseo de reunirse con usted y con lady Black en la mesa.

Rosalie apareció tras él por la puerta, en su silla de inválida guiada por un robusto lacayo. Edward se puso bruscamente en pie con expresión de sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro.

—Estoy bien —lo tranquilizó Rosalie con rapidez—. Bella me ha dicho que debo dejar de acobardarme bajo las sábanas y, puesto que debo comenzar en algún momento, escojo esta noche. ¡Oh, Edward, me temo que de nuevo te he escandalizado!

Su hermano dirigió una elocuente mirada a Bella antes de devolver su atención a su hermana. La sonrisa que exhibía su hermoso rostro rivalizaba con el sol en su brillo.

—Puedes escandalizarme siempre que gustes, querida.

Se dirigió al mayordomo:

—Felix, trae una botella de champaña, por favor. Creo que esto requiere una celebración.

Si a Edward le sorprendió que su hermana se reuniera con ellos para cenar, mucho más lo hizo el calor familiar que impregnaba la atmósfera. Mientras sus padres vivían, las comidas en Rosewood eran pruebas de resistencia, frías y formales, con helados silencios interrumpidos de vez en cuando por pullas y recriminaciones. En nada parecidas a la cordialidad que los rodeaba a ellos tres aquella velada.

La amistosa intimidad prosiguió al desplazarse juntos a la sala de música, donde estaba el exquisito pianoforte que Edward le había regalado a su hermana en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Un regalo que ahora lamentaba haber dejado que entregara su secretario.

Bella tocó mientras Rosalie cantaba, y Edward las observó con cariño y creciente placer.

No había esperado tan notables progresos con su hermana. Ahora parecía una genialidad haber llevado allí a Bella. Su cultura y educación la cualificaban como una compañera adecuada, desde luego; pero él podría haber estado buscando durante años sin encontrar a nadie como ella, capaz de desencadenar aquel cambio tan rápidamente. En pocas semanas había logrado que Rosalie experimentase un renovado interés por la vida, una tarea en la cual él había fracasado durante meses.

Se sentía en extremo agradecido por sus esfuerzos y por el calor que había llevado a su hogar. Aquella noche era una de las ocasiones más agradables que él podía recordar en Rosewood, y aún no se había acabado.

Ante su apremio, Rosalie se retiró temprano, para no acabar demasiado fatigada en su primera aventura en compañía. El propio Edward la llevó arriba, luego regresó a la sala de música, donde encontró a Bella sentada en el sofá tomándose su vino.

Mientras la observaba, lo invadió una extraña ternura. Parecía relajada y contenta, con la mirada tranquila, distraída y con las defensas bajas.

Una voz de aviso le susurró en su interior que su juicio estaba volviéndose sesgado y emocionalmente confuso, pero Edward lo ignoró de modo deliberado, tal como había desechado cualquier remordimiento de conciencia acerca de lo que se proponía hacer. Por fin había llegado el momento de intentar infiltrarse en la debilitada armadura de ella.

Sin embargo, sabía que los anhelos posesivos que sentía crecer en él eran algo más que simple apetito carnal. Experimentaba una ferviente necesidad de estrechar a Bella entre sus brazos y enseñarle a experimentar deseo y pasión. De desentrañar las insatisfechas ansias de su cuerpo y despojarla de su escandalosa inocencia. Pese a toda su familiaridad con el escándalo, era terriblemente inexperta en asuntos carnales.

Cuan equivocado había estado a ese respecto. De pronto le impresionaba cómo se había sacrificado por su familia. Había tenido que hacer acopio de considerable valor para acceder a ser su amante cuando era tan reacia a la intimidad física. Un valor que él tenía que admirar.

A Edward no le cabía duda alguna de que su desdén hacia los hombres y el sexo eran resultado de las desagradables relaciones que había mantenido con su difunto esposo, y él deseaba muy intensamente remediar su lamentable ignorancia, tanto en beneficio de ella como en el suyo propio. Deseaba liberarla de sus temores.

—Estoy más agradecido de lo que puedas imaginar por tu amabilidad con mi hermana —murmuró mientras entraba en la habitación.

Bella lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Se merece amabilidad y se hace querer.

—Pareces disfrutar con su compañía.

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Entonces tu estancia aquí no te ha sido muy gravosa, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto —repuso tras una vacilación.

Él estudió lo que implicaba su pausa: no muy gravosa todavía. No mientras su pacto siguiera sin cumplirse.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme al jardín? —le pidió—. Hay algo que quisiera mostrarte.

— ¿A estas horas de la noche?

Su repentina cautela le recordó su anterior nerviosismo en relación con él.

Edward se expresó en tono ligero:

—Te ruego que no te comportes como si esperases que fuera a abusar de ti, querida. Te aseguro que no tengo nada tan siniestro en mente. La piscina de Rosalie está casi acabada, y pensé que te gustaría verla sin que estén presentes todos los obreros.

Bella miró hacia la ventana, cuyas cortinas habían sido corridas al anochecer, y luego el vestido de seda que llevaba. El escote cuadrado y las mangas cortas y ahuecadas expondrían una vasta extensión de carne al fresco nocturno.

—Tal vez debería coger un echarpe —propuso insegura.

—Creo que no lo necesitarás. El invernadero es muy cálido.

—Bien...

La cogió del brazo dirigiéndole una sonrisa y la condujo a través de las puertas hasta el jardín. El aire de la noche refrescó su piel desnuda. La luna estaba casi llena y muy brillante, y las estrellas destellaban como diamantes sobre negro terciopelo.

Bella reflexionó que debía de estar loca para aventurarse por un sereno jardín iluminado por la luna con un hombre como aquél y, con todo, la invadía un temerario placer, un intenso sentimiento de expectación. Tal vez había bebido demasiado vino...

—De pronto te has quedado en silencio —observó Edward.

—Me pregunto si es sensato estar aquí contigo.

— ¿Prefieres visitar el invernadero por tu cuenta? Si lo deseas, te dejaré ir sola.

—No, no quiero ir sola.

— ¡Vamos, querida, no tengas miedo! Si no te he presionado en todas mis visitas a tu habitación, donde disfrutamos de absoluta intimidad, es improbable que lo haga aquí, donde podemos ser espiados.

—Aun así me perdonarás si siento recelo de tus tendencias hedonísticas.

Él movió lentamente la cabeza.

—Me entristece que tengas tan pobre opinión de mi carácter. ¡Y pensar que he intentado aplicar contigo mi más encantador sistema de cortejo!

Bella contuvo una sonrisa, decidida a no sucumbir a su atractivo sensual. Sin embargo, debía admitir que disfrutaba con sus amistosas discusiones y con el desafío de seguirle el juego en su combate de ingenio.

—Creo que conseguiré resistirme a tu encanto. Sería mejor que lo practicaras con una dama más dispuesta.

— ¡Ay, no existe ninguna otra disponible por el momento! Me temo que tendrá que bastarme contigo.

—Dudo que una sola mujer sea capaz de satisfacer a un hombre de tus enormes apetitos.

—Me parece que te subestimas.

—Y yo pienso que tú te sobrevaloras.

Él enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Es esto una acusación? ¡Vamos, querida, podría considerarme insultado!

— ¿Sería posible insultarte lo suficiente como para hacerte ceder en tu persecución?

La prolongada y algo divertida mirada que él le dirigió apresuró los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan afectada por el perverso encanto de aquellos llamativos ojos?

Bella se estremeció ante aquella sensación. Donde quiera que estuviese cerca de él, luchaba contra la tentación. Y la tentación era cada vez mayor.

—Ya hemos llegado —murmuró Edward al cabo de un momento, en cuanto alcanzaron el fondo del jardín.

Estaban en el invernadero. Cuando él le abrió la puerta, Bella vaciló antes de entrar en el oscuro, grande y profundo recinto.

—Aguarda un momento y encenderé una lámpara.

Entró y, al cabo de unos momentos, ella distinguió el chasquido de un fósforo al ser encendido.

— ¿Disipa esto tu ansiedad?

No podía responder que así era, porque, en todo caso, su ansiedad se había incrementado: el resplandor de la lámpara sólo iluminaba los bellos y cincelados rasgos de su rostro.

La cautela de Bella aumentó al ver que Edward cerraba el pestillo tras ellos. Él debió de advertir su reacción, porque dijo casualmente:

—Prefiero que no nos molesten, pero si eso te tranquiliza, te puedo ayudar a armarte.

Fue hacia una estantería donde se guardaban los útiles de jardinería y, tras buscar unos momentos, le tendió un tubo aproximadamente de medio metro de longitud.

—Esto es una arma consistente. Puedes golpearme con ella si intento propasarme.

Le sonrió con sus cálidos ojos cargados de lánguida sensualidad. Era evidente que no le preocupaba imaginar que corría con ella ningún peligro. Bella aceptó el tubo con escepticismo sospechando que, como la llave de su dormitorio, estaba destinado a engendrar una falsa sensación de seguridad.

La condujo por el vasto interior del invernadero, junto a pasillos de rosas y orquídeas exóticas en macetas, hasta un surtido de limoneros, limeros y naranjos. El ambiente era mucho más cálido allí, húmedo y fragante, con los aromas de las flores y de la tierra húmeda.

Por fin llegaron ante un par de biombos de exquisita seda china que habían sido colocados para preservar la intimidad. Tras ellos, se encontraba una piscina embaldosada, parcialmente hundida en el terreno, repleta de agua que formaba suaves remolinos.

—Una caldera ya existente calienta el agua —explicó Edward—, pero han tenido que ser instaladas tuberías nuevas.

Bella advirtió que era evidente que la piscina había sido proyectada para un inválido. El extremo más próximo estaba equipado con un amplio saliente que llegaba aproximadamente a la altura de la cadera mientras que, en el interior, una estrecha rampa se inclinaba hacia abajo, de modo que se pudiera deslizar al paciente al agua.

—Así pues, ¿qué opinas, querida? ¿Cumple tus expectativas?

Ella asintió sincera.

—Me parece impresionante. Realmente estoy asombrada.

— ¿Asombrada de que yo pueda ser creativo? Poseo algunos modestos talentos. Ya sabes, a los libertinos depravados se les permiten.

—Tu habilidad no me sorprende. Pero sí que dediques tu mente y tu talento a tan buenos fines. La mayoría de nobles con medios han decidido optar por una falta de interés en logros productivos.

Él sonrió con dulzura.

—Entonces confío poder resultar diferente de los nobles que conoces.

Le mostró un armario de roble provisto de toallas, mantas y batas. Luego depositó la lámpara en un banco.

— ¿Quieres probar el agua? Está caliente y es muy agradable.

— ¿Ahora?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa irresistible.

—Es un momento ideal. Y si disfrutas con las aguas estarás en mejor situación para convencer a mi hermana de que las use.

Bella no podía desviar los ojos de su cálida mirada. Era audaz, desvergonzado, convincente, y ella estaba cayendo totalmente bajo su hechizo.

Edward se sentó en el banco para quitarse los zapatos y las medias y se subió el borde de los calzones por encima de las rodillas. Cuando se puso en pie, Bella lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—No temas. No voy a desnudarme del todo.

Su tono era ligero, encantadoramente juguetón; sus ojos, seductores.

Fue hacia la piscina, se sentó en el saliente y pasó las piernas por encima para sumergirlas en el agua con un suspiro de placer.

— ¿Vienes aquí conmigo?

Al ver que vacilaba, bajó el tono de voz a un ronco murmullo, tan seductor como pecaminoso.

—Quítate los zapatos y las medias, Bella. Atrévete a vivir peligrosamente. Después de todo, descalzarse no es muy perverso.

Bella sintió que su fuerza de voluntad se debilitaba. Sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil.

La voz de Edward se convirtió en una caricia.

—Compláceme, ojos de ángel, si no quieres complacerte tú.

Al ver que ella aún no respondía a su persuasión, Edward agitó tristemente la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Estás demasiado reprimida. Te niegas a dejar salir la apasionada mujer que hay en ti.

Ella se estremeció como si Edward hubiera pulsado una cuerda sensible. Jacob la había acusado con frecuencia de estar desprovista de pasión y, aunque bromeara, le dolía que ese hombre le hiciese similar acusación. Le dolía más pensar cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando comprendiera que en realidad ella era fría y desapasionada. Entonces no la querría en su lecho.

Irguió la barbilla, desafiante. Ella no quería que él la desease. Y le había advertido honestamente en más de una ocasión que había hecho una pobre elección de amante.

Aunque comprendía que se estaba dejando manipular burdamente hizo lo que Edward le decía: quitarse los zapatos y las medias y reunirse con él en el saliente. El hombre no había dudado de que ella reaccionara a sus incitaciones, porque advirtió la satisfacción en sus diabólicos ojos en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado. Sintiéndose así mismo perversa, alzó sus faldas unos centímetros y hundió los pies en el agua, que era deliciosamente cálida y relajante.

Él le dirigió una divertida mirada de reojo.

—Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí.

—Más fácilmente confiaría en un lobo.

Edward, con burlona consternación, se llevó la mano al pecho.

— ¡Ah, bruja ingrata! Hieres mi alma decadente.

—Tal vez deberías pedirle al doctor Vulturi que te la vendase.

Edward se rió en un tono bajo y ronco.

—No puedo llegar a comprender por qué desconfías tanto de mí. Nunca he hecho ningún intento realmente serio contra tu virtud.

— ¿No? Acaso me tomas el pelo.

—Te besé, pero sólo una vez y eso fue antes de conocerte.

—No diría que ahora me conozcas.

— ¡Ah, pues sí que te conozco! He ido sabiendo mucho sobre ti en las últimas semanas. Eres amable y generosa. Enérgica e inteligente. Con un ingenio ágil contra el que me veo en serios apuros para defenderme. Y los hombres te dan miedo.

Su tono alegre de pronto había adoptado un matiz más serio.

Bella se mordió el labio pero guardó silencio. ¿Por qué habría sido tan necia como para comunicarle sus secretos?

—Sabes que no deberías permitir que una desgraciada experiencia te marcara para toda la vida.

Ella se miró las manos. No deseaba temer a los hombres, pero le horrorizaba tener un contacto íntimo. No deseaba verse agobiada por el pasado, por los sombríos recuerdos de su matrimonio, pero había pocas esperanzas de desterrar tan ingratos recuerdos.

Edward pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque redujo la voz a un simple murmullo.

—Me propongo que mi principal objetivo sea ayudarte a superar tus miedos.

La enojó oírle sugerir que su persecución era para beneficiarla a ella.

—Seguramente no esperarás que me crea que sientes por mí un interés altruista. Confío en no ser tan inexperta.

—No, lo reconozco. Confío en beneficiarme también. Una hermosa mujer conmigo en mi lecho es un premio suficiente.

Bella sintió que él la examinaba, y ello la impulsó a formular la pregunta que con frecuencia la había atormentado.

—Yo... me he preguntado por qué no me has exigido aún que cumpla nuestro acuerdo. ¿Es sólo por atormentarme o para prolongar tu venganza?

—No. Desde luego que no —parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué entonces?

—Aún no estás preparada.

Ella lo miró, incrédula ante su respuesta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por experiencia. Intuición masculina. La señal más evidente es tu aversión a ser tocada.

Le pasó suavemente un dedo por la mejilla.

— ¡Ah, ya hay progresos! Esta vez no has pestañeado. Ello me induce a confiar en que algún día te oiré susurrarme palabras de dulce entrega.

Su expresión era cálida, suave, mientras dibujaba su labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Te advierto que no será válido nada que no sea tu completa entrega.

Rozó con el pulgar la comisura interna de su boca en un gesto descaradamente sexual. Bella se quedó sin aliento, al tiempo que un chispazo de nueva ira ardía en su interior. Desde hacía semanas, Edward había puesto en práctica su juego de hacer trizas sus nervios, de jugar al gato y el ratón con ella, y había alcanzado un punto de crueldad.

—Si me has traído aquí para seducirme —susurró dirigiéndole una maligna mirada—, preferiría que te apresurases y acabaras con ello.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—Te he traído aquí para mostrarte la piscina —repuso con serenidad—. Si hubiera pretendido seducirte... —inclinó la cabeza— me habría acercado más... Así.

Su cálido aliento le rozó la mejilla. Bella se estremeció aguardando el cálido roce de sus labios, pero él no intentó besarla. En lugar de ello, le pasó un dedo por la delicada línea de la clavícula.

—En verdad eres profundamente encantadora, ¿sabes?

El calor de su voz la recorrió entera haciéndola estremecer. Edward Cullen era un diablo peligroso que poseía el poder de hechizarla.

Sus manos se deslizaron con atormentadora lentitud, dejando un ardiente rastro a su paso, expulsando la ira... Bella cerró los ojos, luchando contra el implacable apremio que despertaba en ella, preguntándose cómo podría resistirse a aquel hombre cuya evidente virilidad le otorgaba tal potencia sensual sobre cualquier mujer a la que deseara.

Al cabo de un momento, sintió que él se movía. Ante su sorpresa, Edward se había deslizado desde el saliente hasta dentro de la piscina. El nivel no era profundo, llegaba sólo hasta las rodillas, pero el agua se arremolinaba en torno a sus muslos destacando la hinchazón de sus Pantalones en la ingle. Bella comprendió que estaba descarada e inconfundiblemente excitado.

Al percibir la dirección de su mirada, Edward curvó la boca en una seca sonrisa.

—Como ves, la atracción que siento por ti es real.

Desconcertada por su audacia, ella desvió la mirada, pero él no era tan modesto. Apoyó un dedo lánguido en su barbilla y la obligó a levantar los ojos.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, fascinada por su tierna expresión. El escrutinio de él era de una intimidad tan física como un beso robado.

— ¿No confiarás en mí, ángel?

Bella se humedeció los labios y lo miró. Estaba segura de que Edward podía advertir el pulso que latía en su garganta.

—Déjame besarte. Te prometo que me detendré cuando tú lo desees.

Bella lo miró muda, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la tentación de su hermosa boca; no obstante, le era imposible. Deseaba su beso, su contacto. Era una locura pensar que podría escapar de su hechizo.

Edward adelantaba la mano hacia su garganta. Sus lentas caricias hacían vibrar su cuerpo, conmovían dulcemente sus sentidos. Ante la seductora perversión de sus expertos gestos, sentía debilitarse su resistencia. Sin embargo, era su mirada la que la cautivaba. Tras la suave seducción de aquellos cálidos ojos había una promesa de ternura, de pasión más allá de lo que pudiera imaginar.

—Dulce sirena, déjame...

Había entornado las negras pestañas. Inclinaba la cabeza, su hermosa boca descendía hacia la de ella.

Bella suspiró ante el primer sabor de su boca. Sus labios eran cálidos, vibrantes y ¡Oh! tan mágicos.

El último resto de su resistencia se desvaneció en cuanto él le cogió el rostro con las manos. Le introdujo delicadamente la lengua en la boca, en contacto con la suya. Ella estrechó su cuerpo contra él, impotente ante la cálida sensación que le había provocado.

A modo de respuesta, él intensificó el beso cubriéndola de íntima ternura y sensualidad, absorbiéndola. Transcurrió un larguísimo momento hasta que el beso concluyó..., pero entonces él deslizó los labios por su mejilla hacia su oreja.

—Sabes tan bien... como un vino excepcional.

Su profunda y aterciopelada voz parecía tocarla, alimentando la salvaje temeridad que se erigía en su interior.

Bella tragó saliva en un esfuerzo por regularizar su alterada respiración; no obstante, sentía un intenso dolor entre los muslos y, en su interior, un anhelo ardiente, como si se derritiera, que no podía negar.

Edward debió de comprender el efecto causado sobre ella, porque se separó un poco.

—La rendición sienta bien, ¿verdad? —susurró.

Sí, deseó decir ella, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Él se acercó más, atrayendo su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro contra el de ella. Fijaba sus ojos, cálidos y verdes, en los de Bella, mientras le separaba cuidadosamente las piernas con la rodilla. La mujer tragó saliva. Ante su sorpresa, Edward la atrajo al agua lentamente, de modo que ella cabalgó sobre su muslo duro como el granito.

Su cuerpo permanecía en tensión mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con su fuerte brazo atrayéndola a su calor. Bajo sus faldas, Bella pudo sentir su sexo oprimiéndose contra su pierna.

—No temas dejar en libertad tus sentimientos, Bella.

Movió su muslo contra el montículo femenino. Un suspiro se le quebró en la garganta ante la erótica fricción. Él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo plenamente excitado hasta que, desmadejada, se dejó dominar por él, cediendo al estallido del placer, del deseo.

Entonces Edward deslizó con suavidad sus manos para mecer la redondez de sus caderas, y comenzó a balancearla lenta, rítmicamente, guiándola hasta el oscuro y secreto placer que Bella no había conocido jamás en la vida.

—Edward...

—Chis... No te resistas.

Comenzó a besarla de nuevo con sus labios suaves y cálidos, tan increíblemente seductores.

Un sonido febril escapó de la garganta de Bella. Estaba tan excitada; se sentía débil, mareada. El dolor complaciente de su cuerpo iba creciendo de modo incontrolable. Movía las caderas desvergonzadamente pidiendo algo que no podía identificar, mientras los labios y la lengua de Edward penetraban con suavidad en su boca, explorando en profundidad.

Bella, impotente para detener las ruidosas sensaciones que él le despertaba, se estrechó contra su cuerpo apretando sus senos contra el sólido muro de su pecho. Necesitaba desesperadamente saciar el ferviente apetito que estaba brotando de su interior, satisfacer su frenético anhelo de él.

Con el corazón latiendo a ritmo salvaje, se aferró a sus brazos con furia, clavando los dedos en los tensos músculos de Edward mientras él la acercaba cada vez más al prohibido y palpitante placer prometido. Ahora ella estaba retorciéndose, su pasión alcanzando un grado febril.

—Esto es amor... Claudica ante él...

El clímax inesperado la dejó atónita; la sorpresa y el pánico se dibujaron en sus rasgos mientras la tempestad estallaba en una tormenta de fuego de chispazos brillantemente coloreados. Sin embargo, Edward siguió estrechándola con más fuerza mientras ella experimentaba oleada tras oleada de estremecido placer. Bella se aferraba a él temblando, impotente, entregada al salvaje asalto de sus sentidos.

Edward oyó con intensa satisfacción las suaves exclamaciones de la mujer irresistiblemente excitada que tenía entre sus brazos. Cada temblor de ella hacía arder su propio cuerpo con exquisita tortura, recordándole sus meses de celibato, pero se mantuvo rígido, luchando contra el doloroso latido de su erección mientras ella culminaba la dulce carrera de la necesidad.

Reflexionó que podía haber tomado a Bella allí mismo, en aquel momento. Ella estaba ardiendo... por él. Su piel estaba febril de calor erótico, cada centímetro encendido de su cuerpo maduro para ser tomado. Y no obstante vacilaba..., y no estaba seguro del porqué.

Le desconcertaba poder contenerse en aquellos momentos. Sería tan sencillo abrirse paso entre sus suaves muslos y calmar su violenta lujuria... Y, no obstante, sentía algo más que eso por ella. Deseaba acariciarla, solicitarla..., pero no de ese modo ni en aquel lugar. Aquello era algo en cierto modo equivocado. Edward deseaba que su primera vez con él fuese algo más que una apresurada unión física que más tarde ella lamentaría.

Con un suave juramento, Edward la acercó más a él, sosteniendo su desmadejado y tembloroso cuerpo mientras se esforzaba por mantener el control. Ella era tan exquisitamente sensual y sensible como él había imaginado, y le costaba hasta el último ápice de su fuerza de voluntad combatir el doloroso deseo que sentía, la tierna y carnal necesidad.

Al cabo de unos momentos, se echó hacia atrás para observar el sonrojado rostro de Bella. Ella lo miró asustada, desconcertada, con ojos interrogantes, hermosos y dulces como los de una corza.

La voz de Edward sonó ronca y suave y, sin embargo, cargada de un toque de ironía.

—Si me hubiera propuesto seducirte te habría excitado precisamente así, querida.

Ella lo miró con fijeza, con expresión aturdida y desolada, y él se maldijo por necio. Bella trataba de comprender qué acababa de ocurrirle, y él lo había tomado a broma; distanciándose de ella cuando debía haber sido tranquilizada, consolada y elogiada.

Suavizó su dura actitud, retiró un rizo errático de la mejilla de ella y dominó con fuerza su apetito.

—Perdóname, ángel.

— ¿Perdonarte? —preguntó ella con un tembloroso susurro.

—Por aligerar lo que debía haber sido una primera vez para ti.

—Yo no sabía...

— ¿Saber qué? ¿Que las relaciones sexuales pudieran ser tan enormemente gratas? ¿Que se pudiera sentir tan dulce fuego?

—Sí...

Edward sonrió.

—Si te permites descubrirla, existe mucha más pasión que la que acabas de experimentar. Me gustaría muchísimo enseñarte, cariño.

Inclinó la cabeza y su cálido aliento acarició la mejilla de la muchacha.

—Quiero ser yo quien te muestre los misterios del placer, Bella. Quien te revele todos los dulces secretos que existen entre un hombre y una mujer...

Se interrumpió, suspiró suavemente y la apartó de sí con ternura.

—Tal vez debería devolverte a casa antes de que desaparezca mi último vestigio de control.

La ayudó a salir de la piscina mientras Bella luchaba con su propia confusión. Prácticamente había pedido a Edward que la sedujera y, no obstante, él se había retirado en el último momento.

En cierto modo aquello parecía más cruel que forzarla. Edward la había dejado imperdonablemente excitada, invadida por un doloroso anhelo, agitada por el asombro, las dudas y la inseguridad.

Sin decir nada, retorció sus faldas mojadas y se puso las medias y los zapatos. Bastante malo sería que la vieran en compañía de lord Sin con el vestido mojado, y mucho peor descalza.

Se negó a mirarlo cuando él cogió su mano y la lámpara, y la condujo por el invernadero. No encontraron a nadie en el trayecto de retorno gracias a que él la acompañó por el pasadizo secreto. Entraron en la casa por una especie de almacén exterior del jardín de rosas, a través de una puertecita semi oculta por herramientas.

El aire dentro del pasaje olía a cerrado, pero era seco. Sin embargo, Bell se sentía sofocada. El espacio era tan estrecho que apenas albergaba los hombros de Edward, el techo, tan bajo, que él debía agachar la cabeza. Tras subir un escarpado tramo de peldaños de madera, Edward le tocó el codo para que se detuviera ante un panel deslizante que había en el muro.

—Tu dormitorio.

Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó el pasaje que quedaba tras el cuerpo de él.

—Este pasillo recorre el muro exterior de tu salón, bajo los asientos de las ventanas, y continúa hasta mis habitaciones.

Abrió en silencio el secreto panel que daba a la cámara de Bella y le mostró cómo funcionaba el pestillo, efectuando un tirón muy ligero.

Al ver que se volvía para irse, Bella sintió una aguda sensación de pesar.

— ¿No vas a quedarte? —se sorprendió diciéndole.

Él curvó los labios en dulce y triste sonrisa.

—No confío en mí. —Le puso un dedo en los labios—. Te deseo mucho, muchísimo, ángel, más de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que tú me desees también. Cuando estés preparada, no tendré que ir a buscarte; serás tú quien venga a mí.

Entonces la dejó llevándose la luz con él. Bella entró en su habitación casi de mala gana y deslizó el panel a sus espaldas.

Estuvo vagando por la oscuridad de su habitación inquieta y nerviosa, pensando en Edward Cullen. Por mucho que lo intentase, no podía olvidar la sensación del cuerpo del hombre contra el suyo, ni el encantador sabor de su beso, ni la feroz explosión de placer que había despertado en ella.

Durante semanas había luchado para no sucumbir a su potente masculinidad, pero esa noche había perdido la batalla. Aunque, vergonzosamente, no sentía remordimiento alguno.

Cerró un momento los ojos. El recuerdo del abrazo de Edward la henchía de un dulce y doloroso anhelo que era por completo desconocido para ella. Él la había conducido a algún lugar donde Bella no había estado antes, un lugar brillante y aterrador. Se había convertido en una extraña para sí misma mediante el deseo frenético que la había arrollado. Edward le había mostrado un vislumbre del paraíso, cuan desesperadamente puede una mujer desear a un hombre. Y cuan desesperadamente ella podía desear.

Bella agitó la cabeza y se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía él ser tan tierno y no obstante provocar semejante tumulto de emociones violentas en ella? ¿Tal pasión, deseo y ferviente necesidad? Era diferente de todos los hombres que había conocido, un amante de ensueño que podía extraer la propia alma de un cuerpo femenino.

Temblando ante el recuerdo, Bella se desnudó y se puso el camisón. Mecánicamente, colgó el vestido mojado y se cepilló los cabellos. Luego se tendió en el lecho, aunque sabía que el sueño no acudiría. El inquieto anhelo que sentía no desaparecería.

Durante largo rato, con los senos sensibles y un profundo dolor entre los muslos, permaneció contemplando el dosel que tenía sobre la cabeza. En la oscuridad, una imagen espontánea de Edward fluía en su mente. Sus rasgos sensuales, bien cincelados, sus ojos verdes encendidos, cálidos y tiernos. Su hermosa e impresionante boca. Sus vibrantes brazos que la rodeaban y prometían semejante arrobamiento.

Con los nervios excitados por el conflicto, Bella rodó por el lecho y estrechó la almohada contra su cuerpo. La pura y aterradora realidad era que lo deseaba. Deseaba que él le mostrara los misterios de la pasión, tal como había prometido.

Hundió el rostro en el suave plumón recordando las palabras que él le había susurrado. «Cuando estés preparada, no tendré que ir a buscarte; serás tú quien venga a mí».

¿Debía ir?

El corazón le latió con un ritmo salvaje.

Se incorporó despacio, con las sienes latiéndole con una lenta y dolorosa cadencia, mientras un nudo de tensión se formaba en su estómago.

¿Qué sucedería si ella iba a su encuentro?

Se echó a temblar. Por un momento interminable, se debatió entre una confusa maraña de sentimientos: confianza y temor, excitación y consternación, expectación e inquietud.

¿Y si ella resultaba ser tan fría y desapasionada como temía? ¿Y si no era así?

Al final, la decisión no fue realmente consciente.

Como en un sueño, Bella se levantó del lecho y encendió una vela. Se dirigió hacia el panel que ocultaba el pasaje secreto, buscó el pestillo y lo presionó.

Luego, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado en el pecho, aspiró a fondo y abrió la puerta.

**Bueno aquí esta el séptimo cap! Lamento la tardanza pero estaba de viaje asi que no pude adelantar! **

**Gracias por agregarme a sus historias favoritas y a sus alertas! Gracias a tods por sus reviews.. especialmente a luigy! Porfavor.. espero reviews!**

**CrazzyTalia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephanie Meyer y la idea es de la escritora Nicole Jordan, yo solo cambie los personajes y alguna que otra cosilla!

Capítulo 8

Llegó al final del estrecho pasaje y se detuvo sin apenas atreverse a respirar. Advirtió que el panel del muro tenía un cerrojo similar al suyo.

Bella, vacilante, apagó la vela y se quedó a solas en la oscuridad, su corazón palpitando dolorosa y clamorosamente. Sin embargo, por fin hizo acopio de valor y descorrió el panel.

Tuvo pocas dificultades para ver, porque las cortinas no habían sido echadas. El aire de la suave noche de verano entraba por una ventana abierta, mientras la luz de la luna inundaba la cámara con su intensidad blanquiazul.

El inmenso lecho que dominaba la habitación estaba ocupado. El hombre que yacía en él permanecía absolutamente inmóvil, envuelto en un resplandor de luz plateada y sombras.

Pensó que Edward estaba dormido. Tenía las manos enlazadas bajo la cabeza y una sábana blanca hasta las caderas. Pero estaba equivocada. Él la observaba. El aliento se le cortó bruscamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el silencio de la habitación.

— ¿Te he despertado? —preguntó ella con tembloroso susurro.

Él se incorporó sobre los codos.

—No, no estaba dormido. Pero debo de estar soñando. ¿Eres un sueño, ángel?

La calidez de su voz provocó una viveza en ella que la dejó temblando.

—No, no soy un sueño.

— ¿Quieres venir aquí? —La animó con dulzura—. No me atrevía a moverme por temor a asustarte.

Bella se dio cuenta de que él comprendía su terrible vulnerabilidad. Se adelantó vacilante hasta un lado del lecho. Podía distinguir el agudo sonido de su propia respiración en el silencio reinante.

La proximidad de Edward la hizo insoportablemente consciente de su desnudez. La sábana cubría la parte inferior de su musculoso cuerpo, pero no disimulaba en absoluto el fornido pecho, la delgada y dura cintura, el vientre liso ni las estrechas caderas...

Al ver que no se movía, Edward le cogió el candelabro de los inertes dedos y lo depositó en la mesita de noche. Luego la tomó de la mano y la impulsó lentamente a sentarse junto a él.

Durante largo rato Edward no dijo nada, pues deseaba darle tiempo para que se asegurase de la decisión que había tomado. Después de aquella noche ya no habría vuelta atrás.

En mitad de la noche, los ojos de Bella eran inmensos e interrogantes mientras él apartaba un bucle de cabello de su pecho. Sus dedos lo frotaron ligeramente, percibiendo la rica y sedosa textura.

—Tu cabello es exquisito. He soñado con envolverme en él.

Ella no respondió; se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

Edward le deslizó la mano por el brazo en suave caricia.

— ¿Te asusto? —murmuró.

—Yo... Supongo que... un poco.

—Tú me asustas también... con tu belleza y tu inocencia.

Él le cogió la mano y se la apoyó sobre el pecho desnudo, haciéndole sentir el firme latido de su corazón.

—Siente mi corazón, cariño, cómo se acelera a tu contacto.

Al ver que Bella permanecía inmóvil, su aterciopelada voz se redujo a un simple susurro.

—No te presionaré, Bella. Haremos lo que tú desees, nada más. Tú fijarás el ritmo entre nosotros. No tienes que temer nada de mí. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo miraba fascinada. La luz de la luna bailaba sobre sus rasgos acentuando los pronunciados pómulos, la fina mandíbula, la firme columna de su garganta. Ella sabía que él le estaba diciendo la verdad, la intensidad de sus brillantes ojos así se lo expresaba.

Bella deslizó la mirada más abajo, hacia el torneado y musculoso pecho que tenía bajo sus dedos, luego parpadeó nerviosamente para cruzar su mirada con la suya.

—Yo... no sé... qué hacer. ¿Me lo mostrarás?

Una inconsciente y tierna sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca sensual.

—Me sentiré muy honrado.

Edward le cogió la mano.

—Tócame, Bella —la apremió suavemente.

Guiada por él, recorrió su cuerpo, acariciándolo; insegura al principio, luego con más entusiasmo. Podía sentir los duros músculos vibrando bajo su pecho, su cálida fortaleza y ello despertaba un calor ya familiar en ella.

Aunque vaciló cuando la palma de su mano se aproximó a su ingle. Al advertir su incomodidad, Edward apartó lentamente a un lado la sábana que cubría sus caderas ofreciéndole una descarada visión de su excitación, que latía erecta entre sus fibrosos muslos.

—Sólo soy un hombre, cherie —murmuró—. Carne y sangre, tal como tú. Siénteme, cariño. Siente cuan poderosamente me excitas.

Inexorable, guió su mano hasta su palpitante erección, cerrando los dedos de ella intencionadamente en torno a ésta. La respiración surgía acelerada de la muchacha ante la inmensa y henchida longitud, rígida y dura como una roca y, sin embargo, lisa y cálida como terciopelo. Después de todo, tal vez no era tan aterrador... Más bien singularmente excitante.

—Mi carne puede ser un instrumento de placer, no sólo de dolor, Bella. Y, te lo juro, lo será para ti.

Él se movió entonces estimulando su mano a desplazarse más abajo, para acariciar el caliente saco que había bajo su grueso miembro; luego sobre sus poderosos muslos de jinete, con su tenue vello negro, haciendo que se demorase en su delgado costado... Después, de modo inesperado, le soltó la mano.

—Ahora te toca a ti sola, ángel. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Estoy a tu merced.

Era una experiencia nueva tener a un hombre como lord Cullen, poderoso y viril, vulnerable y flexible, bajo su contacto. Era algo liberador, embriagador.

Casi con voluntad propia, la mano de Bella reanudó su pecaminosa exploración del magnífico cuerpo desnudo acariciando, tocando, persistiendo. Pensó que era hermoso saborear la sensación de su dura y cálida carne, la tensa y lisa piel, los flexibles tendones. Su masculina belleza le inundaba los sentidos hechizándola.

—Sí..., eso es, querida... Tócame.

La muchacha contuvo el aliento, retornó a su densa erección y acarició vacilante la congestionada extensión, que se estremeció a su contacto.

Edward cerró los ojos y profirió un suave gemido.

Bella se detuvo de inmediato.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Él rió con suavidad.

—Cierto. Un dolor placentero. Puedes enloquecer a un hombre con tan exquisitas caricias. Te ruego que no te detengas.

Ella se mordió el labio estremeciéndose al comprender su recién descubierto poder femenino y, con todo, dudaba, su ánimo era vacilante.

Por fortuna, Edward tomó la decisión por ella. Le pasó un dedo lánguidamente por el pecho, oculto bajo el corpiño de batista de su camisón. Vanessa exhaló un agudo suspiro mientras su pezón destacaba con fuerza bajo el tenue tejido.

—Tu camisón, ángel —insinuó cariñoso, con la voz como negro terciopelo—. ¿Quieres dejártelo puesto?

De repente ella se quedó inmóvil. El pensamiento de quedarse desnuda ante aquel hombre, de exponerle por completo su cuerpo, la desconcertaba, y, sin embargo, sabía que él no la obligaría a ello contra su voluntad. De nuevo la dejaba elegir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento, se levantó del lecho, se quitó la prenda por la cabeza y luego la dejó caer en el suelo. Oyó que Edward inspiraba profundamente, y vio su atenta mirada llameante de placer.

Con las mejillas encendidas se disponía a cubrirse el desnudo pecho con los brazos, pero él le apartó las manos.

—No... Déjame mirarte.

Ante la posesiva intimidad de su ardiente mirada, por su cuerpo fluyeron la vergüenza y una instintiva excitación.

—Tienes unos senos exquisitos, ángel, altos y exuberantes, y los pezones son como delicados capullos de rosa. No deberías avergonzarte de mostrármelos.

Ante su descarado examen, ella sintió que los pezones comenzaban a dolerle, y que sus senos se hacían más pesados.

—Ven, querida —le pidió Edward.

La cogió por los brazos y la atrajo al lecho para que yaciera con él, los desnudos y doloridos senos apretados contra su pecho. Bella se quedó rígida ante aquel íntimo contacto.

—Descansa un momento conmigo —la incitó—. Deseo sentirte en mis brazos.

Ella, obediente, se quedó inmóvil, con todo el cuerpo vibrante de deseo y conmoción ante el rudo y desnudo calor que de él emanaba. Sus manos le acariciaban la espalda mientras la sostenía ligeramente, como si esperara a que se desvaneciera su rígida tensión.

Lo que por fin sucedió. Al cabo de un rato, ella sintió que sus rígidos músculos se relajaban, que se debilitaban. Edward, sin apresurarse, la atrajo más hacia sí para que yaciera totalmente contra él, y que su ágil y masculina forma imprimiera su virilidad en ella. Bella podía sentir su miembro latiendo contra su vientre, sus labios moviéndose entre sus cabellos. La invadió una hipnótica languidez mientras un lento calor crecía inexorable entre ellos.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —le preguntó Edward con un ronco susurro.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—No... No te detengas.

Le cogió la mandíbula y volvió su rostro hacia él. Comprendió que se proponía besarla. Sintió el delicioso impulso de su cálida respiración entre los labios separados y luego la tierna caricia de su boca mientras la obligaba a abrirlos.

La besó muy despacio, con sumo cuidado, con un persistente e íntimo conocimiento de su boca. Un vibrante estremecimiento se extendió por su cuerpo mientras la lengua de Edward hurgaba en el interior aspirando profundamente. Los últimos vestigios de su resistencia disminuyeron ante aquel beso incendiario.

Al cabo de un momento, él deslizó más abajo su ardiente boca. Sus labios le rozaron la garganta mientras con la mano le acariciaba ligeramente el cuerpo. Su respiración se agudizó dolorosamente en cuanto él encontró la creciente turgencia de sus senos. Donde la tocaban sus dedos, la piel parecía arder.

En su interior crecían sensaciones de anhelo y deseo mientras su pecho anidaba en la mano de Edward. Con infinito cuidado, él intercambió sus posiciones obligándola a acostarse de espaldas, y se inclinó sobre ella. Bella comenzó a ponerse tensa, pero entonces el abrasador aliento de Edward rozó su pezón y su propia respiración se convirtió en cálido líquido en los pulmones.

Edward trazó un halo de besos bordeando la areola, y finalmente el rosado centro. Al instante todos los fuegos que él había provocado en ella con anterioridad se encendieron de nuevo, al rojo vivo y de manera apremiante. Y Bella sintió la descarada y primaria necesidad que había experimentado en el invernadero, entre las rosas.

Él deslizó lentamente la lengua sobre una suave cumbre despertando un débil temblor en sus extremidades, un febril anhelo. De nuevo rozó con su lengua la carne henchida saboreándola, deslizándose por la distendida superficie de su pecho, encendiendo sus sentidos. Cuando con exquisita presión cerró la boca en torno al duro capullo, Bella se arqueó deseando su boca.

Edward chupó suavemente, como si la sorbiera, y sus atenciones eróticas le arrancaron un gemido de placer. El siguió lamiendo el duro y dolorido pico mientras su inquieta mano se desplazaba hacia abajo, por su cuerpo, con deliberada lentitud, acariciándole la piel desnuda con suaves toques.

Sentía que el cuerpo se le derretía, pero aún no estaba preparada cuando él le deslizó la mano entre los estremecidos muslos para reclamar su femenina suavidad. Bella se puso entonces rígida, presionándole los hombros con las manos en señal de protesta.

Edward se incorporó sobre ella y la miró atentamente a los ojos.

—Confía en mí, Bella. Juntos podemos llegar donde nacen las estrellas.

—Yo no sé si...

—Silencio, ángel. —Su boca se sumergió en la de ella—. ¿No puedes reconocer el deseo cuando lo sientes?

De nuevo le separó lentamente los muslos introduciendo los dedos en los negros rizos del portal de su feminidad. Bella cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero le dejó proseguir sin protestar cuando él comenzó a acariciar la suave hendidura femenina, húmeda y ardiente. Sofocó un grito en el instante en que él descubrió el delicado capullo allí oculto.

Sensual y expertamente la acarició con el pulgar, destruyendo por completo todo pensamiento de negación: el lánguido y tentador ritmo despertaba un despiadado y salvaje placer en ella. Se sentía encendida, febril, palpitante. Sus muslos se abrieron mientras él separaba la sensible piel de sus labios interiores.

La invadió el temor cuando él deslizó profundamente un dedo en su carne estremecida, encontrándola tersa y húmeda.

—Mira, tu miel fluye para mí —susurró con satisfacción, observando su sonrojado rostro.

Ella movió la cabeza incómoda en la almohada, mientras se entregaba a la magia de sus maravillosas y acariciantes manos.

Los dedos eran ahora más audaces, la exploraban con toques resbaladizos y ardorosos, descubriendo sus íntimos secretos, la generosa sensualidad en los pliegues de carne entregada; las lentas arremetidas eran una dulce y deliciosa tortura.

Bella se retorcía, arqueándose contra su mano, buscando aliviar el dolor ardiente y latente que sentía entre los muslos. Pensó que podía desmayarse, pero no por temor. El temor no formaba ya parte de los tumultuosos sentimientos que la invadían.

— ¿Estás preparada para mí, dulce ángel? —dijo Edwardcon voz áspera—. Yo creo que sí...

Una furiosa decepción la asaltó al ver que, de repente, cesaba la magia; pero él sólo estaba ungiendo su enorme miembro con la tersa humedad que desprendía su cuerpo. Luego se colocó encima de ella instalándose en el cuenco de sus muslos.

Ella sintió su peso, la presión de sus poderosos muslos contra su piel desnuda, la controlada exploración de su consistencia.

Bella, que temblaba indefensa, lo miró acosada por un profundo y primitivo temor combinado con la excitación que la recorría. Ambos cerraron los ojos al introducir él la sedosa cabeza de su miembro en su carne palpitante.

Se quedó rígida y sofocó un grito cuando el ardiente tizón se sumergió en su delicada suavidad, su cuerpo recién sensibilizado ardía de pánico y deseo. Su temor creció espontáneamente; sin embargo, él se deslizó dentro de ella sin esfuerzo, como si el cuerpo de Bella hubiera sido creado expresamente para él, para aquel momento.

Su tensión se alivió en cuanto él le envolvió el cuerpo con el suyo, confortándola y tranquilizándola.

—Las estrellas, ángel. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba. La abrazaba con tal ternura y sus ojos eran tan dulces...

—Sí...

Se quedó muy quieta, deseando con desesperación que él siguiera dentro de ella, ansiaba sentir profundamente en su interior toda su plenitud.

La boca de Edward buscó de nuevo la suya excitándola con cariño.

—Deseo llegar más adentro —susurró contra sus labios mientras se hundía más profundamente—. Tan adentro que no pueda respirar sin que seas parte de mí.

Su ronca y sedosa voz la acariciaba al tiempo que despertaba una vibrante necesidad que crecía e iba en aumento. Murmuraba palabras sensuales, incitadoras, contra sus labios mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse contra el de ella.

Bella se estremeció. Él era un fuego sombrío que encendía sus sentidos. Era crudo tormento y punzante placer. La trémula desesperación se intensificó en ella haciéndola retorcerse y arquearse.

Lo envolvió con las piernas mientras pugnaba por acercarse más y las sombrías oleadas de placer se renovaban incansablemente.

—Edward... —Su nombre fue como un ruego en sus labios.

Le clavó las uñas en la espalda. El gemido implorante que brotó de su garganta se convirtió en grito que él apagó con su beso. Ella ya no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba, sólo de Edward, de su broncíneo cabello y verdes ojos, del intenso impulso de su cuerpo, de su boca febril y de sus posesivas acometidas. Él era su mundo, el centro de la vertiginosa locura que la mantenía bajo su turbulento control.

Al hambriento saqueo de su boca siguió el apremiante movimiento de sus caderas, mientras su dureza la penetraba y su voz áspera y sensual la instaba a seguir adelante, a sumirse en un páramo encendido.

— ¡Sí, arde para mí!

Bella advirtió vagamente que ella estaba sollozando.

Él se movía más rápido, más hondo, llenándola hasta estallar, con la respiración densa y pesada. Brillantes llamaradas se encendían en la oscuridad de su mente, y gritó con un fuerte sonido de intenso placer. Sentía como si se estuviera muriendo en los brazos de Edward.

Comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él con descuidado abandono. Le entregó su cuerpo, abrumada por el ciego deseo que la agitaba, la arrebataba, la devoraba.

Él captó con su boca su grito de pasión mientras ella estallaba en torno a su miembro. Sin darle ningún respiro, la asió por las nalgas levantándola para poder penetrar aún más profundamente en ella.

Con el rostro retorcido de dolor y placer Edward se derramó en su interior.

Después, cuando Edward se acostó a su lado, agitado por los postreros estremecimientos, Bella aún siguió aferrada a él largo rato. Edward sostuvo su cuerpo desmadejado y tembloroso, meciéndola en sus brazos con la respiración agitada y desigual.

Advirtió alarmado que ella estaba llorando.

— ¡Ángel! —exclamó.

Lleno de preocupación, volvió el rostro de la mujer hacia el suyo para escudriñar sus resplandecientes ojos.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva.

—Sí, un daño placentero —repuso con voz ronca, haciéndose eco de su anterior respuesta.

Al advertir la trémula sonrisa de Bella se esfumó su preocupación. Sus lágrimas eran de alegría, de asombro. Había saboreado el calor y la pasión de los que él la creía capaz, lo que la había conmocionado. Eso era todo.

Se sintió henchido de ternura mientras la estrechaba levemente. Deseaba secarle aquellas lágrimas a besos.

—Tu cuerpo ha despertado al deseo por vez primera.

Ante su sorpresa, ella tendió la mano y, vacilante, le tocó los labios con las puntas de los dedos.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de que las estrellas fueran tan maravillosas.

Una sonrisa iluminó los ojos de Edward. En su deplorable inocencia ella no había sabido que el acto amoroso pudiera ser tan poderoso, tan conmovedor. Y para ser sincero, tampoco él. La agotadora intensidad de su clímax lo había asustado. Por muy hastiado que estuviera de los placeres de la carne, la pasión con ella había parecido algo refrescante y nuevo.

Y sabía que una sola vez con ella no bastaría.

Una fresca brisa nocturna flotó sobre ellos enfriando su carne caliente. Al sentir que se estremecía, Edward tiró de la sábana tapándolos a ambos y luego atrajo hacia sí a Bella. Con el cuerpo débil y saciado, ella hundió el rostro en su hombro en un gesto inconscientemente sensual.

Edward sintió una nueva agitación de deseo y una peligrosa ternura. Mientras Bella yacía lánguida en sus brazos, él jugueteó con un rizo de su satinado cabello, sumidos sus pensamientos en una extraña fusión de emociones.

Su plan de satisfacer un fugaz apetito de ella había madurado en algo más consistente. Lo que había comenzado como una seducción carnal se había convertido en un tierno cortejo... Un cortejo que estaba decidido a proseguir.

El despertar sexual de Bella sería como criar una flor de invernadero, pero antes de que ella le dejase la haría florecer plenamente como mujer. Presionó los labios contra sus bruñidos cabellos mientras hacía la solemne promesa.

Bella suspiró ante su suave contacto. Se sentía acariciada, protegida, mientras se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Sus sueños fueron una maraña de imágenes eróticas y anhelo sensual, imágenes de Edward, su fornido cuerpo masculino moviéndose contra su suavidad, incendiándola, conduciéndola cada vez más arriba, hasta que ella se desmoronaba...

Despertó al sentir su vibrante calor a su lado. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, saboreando la sensación, reviviendo el encanto de su acto amoroso.

Él había ganado; Edward había conseguido convencerla de que compartiese su lecho. Pero ella no podía lamentar su victoria. Sólo podía experimentar una sensación de asombro ante el éxtasis a que la había conducido. Sólo un profundo alivio al comprobar que ella no era la mujer fría e insensible que siempre se había condenado a ser. Eso y una ferviente gratitud hacia el hombre que la había conducido a tal revelación. Edward le había mostrado una parte apasionada de sí misma que nunca había sabido que existiera.

Tras sus desgraciadas experiencias en el lecho conyugal tal vez era inevitable que sucumbiera gustosa a su experta seducción. Ella nunca había sido cortejada tan ardientemente por un hombre, ni tratada con tanta ternura.

Pero no había esperado poseer aquel salvaje apetito, aquel ferviente y dulce fuego. Extrañamente, no sentía vergüenza por su desenfreno, pero tal vez en sí mismo sí fuera vergonzoso.

Cerró los ojos y trató de experimentar un adecuado sentimiento de contrición, mas no lo consiguió. Lo único que podía recordar era la magia de su hechizo, las enérgicas acometidas de su cuerpo y sus propias exclamaciones de éxtasis mientras la conducía a su plenitud.

Dolorida por el recuerdo se sentó en el lecho cubriéndose los senos con la sábana. Casi al momento sintió que Edward le rozaba la espalda con los dedos. Él no debía de haberse dormido.

Se estremeció ante su contacto increíblemente suave.

—Debería irme —murmuró insegura.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él con voz queda y seductora—. Tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Ella se volvió a mirar su rostro enloquecedoramente hermoso a la plateada luz de la luna. Él le había prometido mostrarle los misterios del placer y, que los cielos la ayudasen, deseaba que lo hiciera. La mujer que había en ella, que nunca había conocido una verdadera pasión, ansiaba ahora obtenerla con aquel hombre. Y, sin embargo, tenía miedo. Temía que pudiera conducirla a un dolor más grande que el físico del acto carnal de apareamiento que en otro tiempo vivió.

Él debió advertir su vacilación porque le cogió la barbilla con la palma de la mano en un gesto íntimo e infinitamente protector.

— Quédate conmigo...

Le acarició la mejilla y luego deslizó la mano por la esbelta columna de su garganta. Vanessa echó atrás la cabeza apreciando la sensualidad de su contacto. La caricia siguió más abajo hasta descansar posesivamente en la curva de su seno, y ella sintió brincar su corazón contra la palma de la mano del hombre. Se preguntó cómo podía despertar un tan profundo apetito en ella tan de prisa; tan fiera y tierna emoción.

No protestó cuando él enredó las manos en su cabello y la hizo tenderse a su lado. Bella se apretó voluntariamente contra su cuerpo, contra su miembro que estaba rígido y pleno...

Tuvo un sobresalto y lo miró desconcertada.

Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Qué sucede de malo, cariño? ¿He vuelto a asustarte?

—Supongo que sólo estoy... asombrada. Jacob nunca había podido...

Se interrumpió avergonzada, eludiendo sus ojos.

— ¿Poder qué?

—Volver a... excitarse. Una vez satisfecho su deseo, me dejaba sola. Yo solía rogar que... acabara pronto.

Edward la abrazó con dulce mirada y le susurró una promesa al oído.

—Me propongo hacerte olvidar que alguna vez existió —le dijo—. Desterraremos todos tus malos recuerdos. A partir de esta noche comenzaremos de nuevo.

La oyó suspirar. Ella yacía junto a él confiada, con la mejilla apretada contra su corazón, sus cabellos extendidos como una cortina de seda sobre la piel de Edward. Le acarició suavemente la espalda.

—Algunos hombres pueden durar más que otros y ser estimulados más de prisa —le explicó—. Cuando un hombre desea a una mujer tanto como yo a ti, su excitación nunca se ve totalmente saciada.

— ¿Tú... me deseas? —La pregunta había sido formulada en serio, sin afectación.

Él seguía pasándole los dedos por la espalda, desatando oleadas de estremecimientos en su cuerpo.

—Inmensamente —contestó Edward con absoluta sinceridad—. ¿Qué hombre viril no te encontraría irresistible?

La asió por los antebrazos e hizo que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Desde el momento en que te vi por vez primera en aquel antro de juego te deseé.

Ella le devolvió una solemne mirada; en sus ojos se reflejaba la luz de la luna.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pensé que deseabas enviarme al infierno.

—Eso fue antes de probar tu dulce boca... —La besó con ternura y los labios de Bella temblaron contra los suyos—. Podría hacerte el amor durante horas, no tengo duda alguna.

Ella vaciló.

— ¿Horas?

En su tono había tanta sorpresa como escepticismo.

El hombre sonrió divertido.

—Me temo que mi reputación como amante acaba de ser injustamente mancillada.

Ella se esforzó por reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Injustamente? Entonces sospecho que no eres un observador particularmente objetivo.

— ¿Necesitas pruebas, milady?

— ¿Te enojarías mucho si te dijera que sí? —preguntó ella con una combinación de audacia y timidez que resultaba encantadora.

La risa de Edward estaba impregnada de una dulce ternura.

—Realmente magnífico. Muy bien, amor, ante tu insistencia pondremos a prueba mi resistencia.

Ella no pudo encontrar aliento para responderle porque ya la estaba besando con la febril suavidad de un amante.

Un chispazo se encendió y resplandeció entre ellos mientras él le pasaba las manos por el cuerpo y susurraba contra sus labios:

—Déjame mostrarte de cuántos modos puedo complacerte, dulce sirena...

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Y luigy, agradezco tus comentarios… aunque a mi todavía e falta mucho para encontrar a alguien asi… (tengo 14) jajajajaja**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**

**crazzyTalia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephanie Meyer y la idea es de la escritora Nicole Jordan, yo solo cambie los personajes y alguna que otra cosilla!

Capítulo 9

Fue una noche de puro encantamiento que concluyó demasiado pronto. Al amanecer, con la primera luz, él la acompañó por el pasadizo secreto hasta su habitación.

Parecía imposible, pero el beso que Edward le dio antes de irse la excitó tanto como lo había hecho el primer contacto de su boca, aun cuando Bella se creía tan sensualmente agotada que no podía imaginarse capaz de sentir ningún otro deseo ni placer.

Durmió profundamente, saciada y agotada, y se despertó bastante más tarde que de costumbre. Durante unos momentos permaneció en el lecho recordando la noche anterior. Aún podía sentir las cálidas y elegantes manos de Edward en su carne, su esbelto y ágil cuerpo complaciéndola, las suaves palabras de elogio y satisfacción mientras la conducía al éxtasis una y otra vez.

Él la había llevado a un mundo de relajación con su agotadora pasión y, al hacerlo así, había disipado en ella los sentimientos de temor y sus dolorosos recuerdos. Lo más notable era que su exquisita forma de hacer el amor la había dejado conmocionada al descubrirle su propia pasión.

Lo correcto sería que se sintiera avergonzada por comportarse como una ramera, sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Ella había soportado sumisa un matrimonio sin alegría, y la desdicha de las relaciones carnales con su marido sin haber sabido nunca lo que significaba ser plenamente mujer, sentirse querida, deseada, necesitada. Edward le había dado a probar la auténtica pasión —tal vez la única que podría conocer en su vida— y no repudiaría esa fantasía por fugaz que fuera.

Cerró los ojos saboreando los recuerdos de sus devotas caricias. En su piel aún persistía el olor varonil y sentía una absoluta desgana de lavarse...

La idea del aseo fue una intromisión, aunque agradable, por qué le recordó los planes del día. Aquella tarde Edward se proponía llevar a Rosalie al baño que había construido para ella en el invernadero.

Se levantó con un eufórico sentimiento de expectación y llamó para tomar su propio baño.

No obstante, aquella mañana no vio a Edward por ninguna parte ni más tarde en la comida, puesto que, según le dijeron, estaba supervisando los últimos toques a su creación. Luego ella estuvo ocupada ayudando a Rosalie a ponerse su nuevo traje de baño, preparándose para el trascendental acontecimiento. Cuando Edward llegó por fin a la habitación de su hermana, Bella aún no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras con él en privado.

Reflexionó que era muy apropiado que no estuvieran solos, porque ella apenas podía sostener su mirada. De pronto se sentía terriblemente tímida, mientras el corazón le palpitaba en el pecho a un ritmo semejante al pánico. Luego él la miró sonriente, con una suave y tranquila sonrisa que irradiaba el calor del sol matinal, y la velocidad de su pulso se aceleró. Sin embargo, aparte de algún breve gesto, él se comportaba como si nada insólito hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que él, desde luego, no querría anunciar su recién descubierta intimidad con una pública demostración apasionada, y muy en especial ante su hermana.

El propio Edward acompañó a Rosalie al invernadero junto con Bella y dos doncellas. La expresión de la joven fue de auténtico placer ante aquel baño curativo instalado entre las rosas.

— ¡Oh, gracias, Edward! —Exclamó sincera mientras él empujaba su silla hasta el borde de la embaldosada piscina—. ¡Cuántas molestias te has tomado por mí!

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas y ves si el diseño es apropiado?

Le mostró cómo acceder al baño y, con ayuda, ella consiguió introducirse en el saliente bajo. Bella le apartó a un lado la falda del traje de baño para que pudiera deslizarse fácilmente por la rampa.

Con un suspiro, Olivia se instaló en las aguas cálidas y arremolinadas.

— ¡Esto es celestial! ¡Estoy emocionada!

Bella apenas oyó sus elogios porque Edward, al levantarse, la había rozado brevemente en el hombro con el suyo. Lo miró profundamente afectada por aquel contacto casual. Por un momento, al encontrarse con el verde de sus ojos, se sintió asaltada por el recuerdo de lo que había tenido lugar entre ambos la noche anterior. Todo su ser palpitó consciente de su presencia.

Se sintió aliviada cuando Rosalie le pidió alegremente a su hermano que saliera del invernadero y la dejara entregarse a su baño.

—Bella cuidará de mí, estoy segura. Si te necesito, te avisaré.

Edward hizo una mueca de burlona ofensa.

—Creo que he sido despedido —dijo.

Pero mientras se inclinaba ante las dos damas y se volvía para marcharse estaba sonriendo.

Bella lo siguió con la mirada. Se preguntaba cómo cambiaría ahora su relación, después de haber pasado la noche en su cama. Pensaba que no sería ningún infortunio convertirse en su amante sino más bien placer y un encanto.

Aun así, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas con él hasta aquella noche, después de la cena, en cuanto Rosalie se retiró a descansar. Edward llevó a su hermana arriba y regresó al salón, donde encontró a Bella apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Perdóname, ángel. Anoche te tuve despierta demasiado tiempo.

Ella le sonrió soñolienta.

—No recuerdo haberme resistido muy enérgicamente.

Edward se inclinó y la besó en la frente con el casto beso que daría a una hermana.

— ¿Por qué no te retiras y duermes un poco?

Ella lo miró insegura.

— ¿Y tú..?

Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué?

— ¿Vendrás a mi habitación esta noche?

Su seductora sonrisa le hizo palpitar el corazón.

—Estaba esperando sin aliento una invitación. Si estás segura de que deseas mi compañía...

—Sí —respondió ella audazmente.

—En ese caso... —Se instaló junto a ella en el canapé de brocado—. Discúlpame por tocar un tema delicado, pero creo oportuno, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, tomar ciertas precauciones.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsita de seda de color escarlata.

— ¿Estás familiarizada con estas cosas? —le preguntó dejándola examinar el interior.

—Parecen... esponjas.

—Lo son. Empapadas en vinagre o en brandy, se colocan en el conducto amoroso femenino y, al impedir la impregnación, evitan que arraigue la simiente masculina.

Vanessa vio que tal vez había una docena de pequeños rectángulos de esponja marina, cada uno con un delgado cordón cosido en un extremo.

—Debería haber pensado en ello anoche —observó Edward—. Me complacerá mostrarte cómo se usan.

Ella podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo se usaban. La idea de que Edward le diera tan íntima instrucción le arreboló las mejillas, y forzosamente le recordó su papel como amante de lord Cullen, así como los deseos de venganza de Edward.

Sin embargo, él tenía razón. El escándalo de un embarazo fuera del matrimonio sería desolador para su familia.

Por otra parte, era posible que ella fuera estéril. Mientras estuvo casada con Jacob nunca había concebido, pero era prudente tomar precauciones. Su mentira de estar manteniendo una inocente relación con Edward resultaría imposible de sostener si él la dejaba embarazada.

No obstante, las cuestiones pendientes entre ellos no parecieron importar más tarde, al acudir Edward a su habitación. Ella lo estaba aguardando enroscada en un sillón de orejeras, ante el hogar, cuando el panel se deslizó abriéndose con un susurro.

Él llevaba una bata de color azul medianoche, que quedó abierta mientras entraba silencioso en la habitación. Debajo de la bata iba desnudo y ella tuvo una plena perspectiva frontal de su desnudez.

Con los nervios en tensión, Bella observó sus ágiles y gráciles movimientos mientras se adentraba silencioso en la habitación. Su magnífico cuerpo ya estaba excitado; su falo, enorme y tenso.

Eso la dejó sin respiración.

Durante un largo rato se estuvieron mirando. A la luz de las velas, sus ojos eran luminosos, su mirada cálida, ardiendo con una pasión que no hacía esfuerzos por disimular.

—Creí que nunca acabaría el día —susurró Edward con voz ronca.

—También yo —susurró ella mientras él se inclinaba para ponerla en pie.

Edward le tocó el rostro con sus dedos largos, tersos y deliciosos en contacto con su piel, haciéndola estremecerse bajo su ligera caricia.

—Te deseo.

Bella tembló emocionada al saberse deseada por aquel hombre magnífico y pecaminosamente hermoso.

Entonces Edward, en silencio, desabrochó los botoncitos de su camisón, le pasó la prenda por los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo.

Cuando posó su mano en la curva pesada y henchida de su pecho, Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo un inmenso placer ante la erótica suavidad de su contacto. Se estremeció mientras él le pasaba un dedo entre los senos y luego hacia abajo, hasta su estrecha cintura, para regresar de nuevo lentamente hacia arriba.

En cuanto rozó con el pulgar la enhiesta punta de su pezón, Bella comenzó a sentir calor en su más profundo interior, junto con un feroz y tierno anhelo.

No necesitaba más apremio. Con un suspiro de placer, le echó los brazos al cuello. La boca caliente y sensual de Edward se encontró con la suya mientras la noche se cerraba y los envolvía con su vibrante y dulce magia.

Después de ese día, visitó su habitación cada noche. Edward resultó ser un exquisito profesor que exploraba la parte sensual de su naturaleza y se enfrentaba a sus inhibiciones. Bella se sentía como si viviera en un sueño encantado.

Por tácito acuerdo, no hablaban nunca de su relación, no deseaban que la realidad se inmiscuyera en ella. Bella se negaba a considerar el futuro ni a pensar en el hecho de que, al compartir su lecho, Edward sólo satisfacía su deseo de venganza. Ella se había visto obligada a aceptar su infame trato para asegurar la supervivencia de su familia después de que su hermano se hubiera jugado imprudentemente el medio de vida familiar. Sin embargo, cada día se le hacía más duro recordar su propósito para estar allí.

La semana siguiente advirtió un cambio en la relación de Edward con su hermana. Aunque Rosalie aún se retiraba periódicamente con rachas de melancolía, parecía sinceramente decidida a restar importancia a su ira y desesperación y a aceptar la oferta de Edward de una amistad más estrecha. Además, por primera vez había expresado el deseo de dejar el lecho, no sólo para sus baños diarios y visitas regulares a los jardines, sino para aventurarse por los vastos terrenos de la finca.

Puesto que el tiempo se había vuelto fresco y lluvioso, a Rosalie le costó bastante convencer a Edward de que la humedad no la perjudicaría. Pero de tanto en tanto, cuando había un claro entre las nubes, él la llevaba a dar cortos paseos por el campo, cubriéndola con cálidas mantas para evitar que se resfriara.

No le costó en cambio persuadirlo para que ampliara una de las excursiones en forma de merienda campestre.

—Bella dice que disfruta muchísimo con las meriendas campestres —lo presionó una tarde lluviosa, mientras Edward y ella jugaban una partida de ajedrez en el salón—. Seguro que no querrías decepcionarla.

—Realmente no. —Fijó sus ojos en los de Bella, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación—. Siempre haré lo imposible por complacer a un huésped tan encantador.

Ella se sintió enrojecer, recordando precisamente cuánto se había esforzado por complacerla durante la noche.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, pero a medida que avanzaba la tarde, se encontró observándolos a los dos: las cabezas inclinadas sobre el tablero de juego. Estaban riendo y bromeando tan relajadamente que casi sintió envidia.

Nunca hubiera esperado ver al decadente lord Cullen tan despreocupado, tan apaciguado, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que esforzarse por desviar la mirada de su rostro.

Cada vez que lo miraba, Bella era consciente de que experimentaba una nueva oleada de inquietud. De una manera insufrible estaba cayendo bajo el hechizo de Edward con muy poco esfuerzo por parte de él. Tenía tantas facetas como un diamante de cien quilates. Y el afectuoso cariño que sentía por su hermana era aún más abrumador que el sensual e irresistible encanto que ejercía sobre ella.

Aquella misma noche, Edward fue presa de una inquietud similar. Bella y él estaban sentados ante el hogar, entablando una de sus serias conversaciones, y él observó con sorpresa que aquélla era la visita más larga que hacía a Rosewood desde su juventud.

—En general, tras el primer día, me sentía totalmente aburrido y ansioso de partir.

—Yo he pensado con frecuencia que el aburrimiento surge de la falta de ocupación —murmuró Bella como respuesta—. Tal vez si hubieras tenido algo digno en qué esforzarte para llenar tus horas vacías no te habrías sentido tan inquieto.

—Supongo que te propones sugerirme un remedio, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tienes algún interés particular que exija dedicar a un buen uso tu mente y tu talento? ¿Algo que te impresione o excite?

— ¿Quieres decir aparte de mis habituales placeres decadentes? —Y Edward frunció el entrecejo pensativo—. No es una ocupación muy propia de un caballero, pero soy muy bueno consiguiendo dinero.

Bella sonrió.

—Realmente es un valioso talento. Seguro que podrías obtener una gran diversión siguiendo esa línea.

—Tal vez. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, mi encantador dragón? ¿Abrigas algún interés que mantengas secreto?

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Me hubiera gustado tener hijos, como la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero ahora eso es altamente improbable.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo intenciones de volver a casarme. Mi única preocupación ahora radica en mis hermanas y en cómo mantenerlas. Me juré que ellas nunca serían vendidas en matrimonio, como yo. Si se casan, será por amor.

Al ver que en el rostro de Edward se dibujaba una sonrisa sardónica, Bella arqueó una ceja.

—Supongo que no crees en el amor, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh, sí creo en él! Sobre todo en sus poderes destructivos. El amor puede convertirse en obsesión con demasiada facilidad. Mi padre fue un excelente ejemplo de ello, y mi hermana otro. Rosalie creyó estar enamorada, y casi destruyó su vida.

En el silencio que siguió a su cínica observación, Edward desvió la mirada y la centró en el brandy que tenía en su copa. Nunca había conocido el amor, ni había deseado hacerlo, desde el abominable ejemplo que había dado su padre.

Sin embargo, por vez primera, Edward fue consciente del riesgo que corría con Bella. Le alarmó la ternura que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

Antes había tenido amantes que habían despertado su pasión, pero emociones más suaves como admiración, amistad y afecto nunca habían intervenido en sus aventuras.

Aquel hecho de compartir algo cálido e íntimo con una mujer era nuevo. Y adictivo. Se encontraba ansiando la compañía de Bella, buscando pretextos para estar con ella.

Comprendió que si su relación continuaba de aquel modo podía correr el grave peligro de emular a su padre.

Edward había prometido a su hermana una merienda campestre el primer día claro, lo que había tenido a Rosalie ansiosa, escudriñando el cielo cada día al levantarse. La lluvia concluyó por fin un lunes y quedó una mañana despejada. Edward ordenó que prepararan un almuerzo para tomar al aire libre, y hacia mediodía los tres estaban sentados en el landó, acompañados solamente por un cochero y un lacayo.

Cuando se detuvieron en la cumbre de una colina, Bella se sintió encantada ante el ondulante paisaje, un pintoresco panorama de color verde esmeralda. Las bajas colinas parecían rodar continuamente, formando una interminable colcha de campos y pastos bordeados de setos y zonas de arboledas. Edward la ayudó a apearse del carruaje y luego cogió a su hermana en brazos, como cualquier fornido sirviente.

Para aquella ocasión, él había prescindido de su habitual atavío elegante e impecable a favor de pantalones de cuero, botas altas y un sencillo chaleco, y Bella pensó que más bien parecía un caballero rural que un noble disipado, tan cómodo en aquel terreno como lo estaría en las mesas de juego o en la ópera.

Instalaron a Rosalie a la sombra de un castaño, con media docena de cojines, y a continuación disfrutaron de un delicioso refrigerio a base de pollo frío, queso, frutas y vino, mientras los sirvientes se mantenían a respetuosa distancia.

Cuando ya había sido devorada la última migaja, el día se había vuelto cálido y apacible. Rosalie se recostó en sus cojines con un suspiro, contemplando las nubes algodonosas que flotaban en el cielo.

—Esto es precioso —murmuró—. ¡Ojalá cada día pudiera ser tan hermoso! ¿No te parece, Bella?

Bella no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada conspiratoria con Edward. Sus esfuerzos para animar a la muchacha, para desterrar su soledad y melancolía, parecían dar por fin sus frutos.

— ¡Oh, no lo sé! —Repuso ella en tono ligero—. Si todos los días fueran así, entonces hoy ya no sería especial. Lo que me recuerda...

Pidió a Edward que le pasara la lata pintada que habían incluido en la cesta de la comida.

—Me he tomado la libertad de encargar a la cocinera que hiciera esto —le dijo a Rosalie.

La muchacha abrió la lata y sonrió al ver merengues con forma de cisne.

— ¿Cómo sabías que son mis favoritos?

—Creo recordar que lo has mencionado una o dos veces.

—Yo puedo recordar por lo menos una docena —intervino Edward a su vez.

Rosalie dio un delicado mordisco a un cisne y cerró los ojos saboreando su dulzura.

—Yo nunca puedo conseguir que la cocinera me los haga. Dice que no quiere consentirme.

Bella sonrió.

—Un poco de consentimiento de vez en cuando no está mal.

—Eres tan lista.

—Me alegro de que lo digas. Mis hermanas a veces me consideran tirana y demasiado mandona.

Rosalie se rió de un modo musical y feliz.

—Estoy segura de que no lo eres.

—Bueno, sus quejas suelen venir después de negarles un vestido nuevo en el que habían puesto sus ilusiones.

—Me gustaría conocer a Cristal y Charlotte, algún día.

Ante el inocente comentario, Bella cruzó otra rápida mirada con Edward. Su rostro se había endurecido momentáneamente y sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto fríos.

Bella no tenía duda alguna de que él recordaba el conflicto existente entre ambos. Deseaba que su hermana no tuviera nada que ver con ninguna de las relaciones de Bella. Recordó que ella sólo estaba allí porque era su amante.

Últimamente había estado demasiado ansiosa por negar aquella escueta verdad. Durante los últimos días, Edward la había tratado más como a un miembro de la familia que como a una amante, demostrándole calor y afecto, así como su pasión; casi como si estuviera llegando a preocuparse por ella. Era evidente que Bella se había permitido dejarse seducir por vanas ilusiones.

—Quizá algún día las conozcas —repuso evasiva ocultando la repentina y aguda punzada de pesar que sentía—. ¿Qué leeremos ahora? —preguntó, decidida a cambiar de tema.

Habían llevado varios libros de poesía de Rosalie y, tras una breve discusión, Bella comenzó a recitar Baladas líricas, de Wordsworth y Coleridge, con voz queda y serena.

Edward sorbía su vino y escuchaba, luchando contra su sombrío talante. El recuerdo de los miembros de la familia de Bella había desterrado la atmósfera íntima y alegre y le había hecho recordar las circunstancias que habían conducido a la presencia de Bella en Rosewood.

Aunque para él era bueno recordar, porque lo obligaba a considerar el dilema al que ahora se enfrentaba: qué hacer ante su creciente necesidad de ella. De modo inquietante, Bella comenzaba a afectar a su juicio.

No podía lamentar haberla llevado allí. Le estaba plenamente agradecido al ver con cuánto cariño ayudaba a su hermana a salir de su caparazón herido. En pocas semanas, desde la llegada de Bella, Rosalie había cambiado. Su alegría había comenzado a resurgir lentamente, debido en gran parte a la cordialidad, ingenio e infinita paciencia de Bella.

Sin embargo, su hermana no era la única que había sucumbido a su sutil influencia. El personal doméstico gustosamente recurría a sus consejos como si fuera la señora de la casa, y había fascinado a los empleados encargados de los terrenos y a los ayudantes de jardinería de modo que competían por mostrarle sus flores más recientes y le ofrecían los más hermosos ramos para sus habitaciones.

Y asimismo lo había hechizado a él, e intrigado más de lo que habría creído posible. Nunca había conocido a una mujer con su tentadora combinación de inocencia y sofisticación, de viveza e inteligencia, de vulnerabilidad y fortaleza. Ciertamente, nunca había conocido una belleza con tan escasa noción de su propio poder.

Ella era la razón de que el tiempo allí le pasara tan rápidamente. El desafío de perseguir a Bella le había evitado experimentar su habitual impaciencia.

Vencer su miedo no había sido una tarea fácil, pero ella ya no era fría y reservada en su presencia. Por el contrario, le respondía con una pasión que aún le sorprendía.

—«En horas de fatiga, dulces sensaciones sentidas en la sangre y en el corazón» —salmodiaba Bella suavemente con su voz musical.

Edward enarcó las cejas mientras la observaba. En efecto la sangre y el corazón. Él había conseguido más de lo que había negociado cuando le pidió que fuera su amante para saldar la deuda de su hermano. Había pretendido que ella saciase sus necesidades físicas, desde luego, pero nunca había esperado que despertase tan fiero apetito en él... ni tan inexplicables sentimientos de ternura.

Edward frunció el entrecejo sombrío. Ninguna cortesana, por muy hábil o hermosa que fuera, había conseguido mantener tanto tiempo su interés como Bella, ciertamente no con tal intensidad. Ella era lo bastante sensual como para inflamar sus sentidos y, no obstante, lo bastante animada e inteligente como para congeniar con él fuera del lecho. Era sorprendente, cuanto más estaba con ella, más la deseaba.

Se advirtió a sí mismo que era un sentimiento peligroso. Si no se andaba con cuidado podía acabar atrapado por la pasión, tal como le había sucedido a su padre anteriormente.

Sabía que sería una locura que una mujer dominara su vida, que se hiciera tan importante para él que permitiese que el corazón le gobernase la cabeza. Se había prometido que nunca sucumbiría a esa fatal aflicción... Aun así, temía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo con Bella.

Se estaba implicando en exceso. Su atracción por ella se había hecho demasiado fuerte para su paz mental, mientras que su intimidad se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Contempló su elegante figura mientras leía. La graciosa curva de su cuello le daba ganas de atraerla hacia sí y catar un poco de ella.

«Al diablo con todo, controla tu lujuria.» Apretó la mandíbula. Reflexionó que necesitaba con apremio poner alguna distancia entre ellos. Mientras la tuviera tan cerca, era una tentación demasiado grande.

Desde luego que no podía despedirla cuando le estaba haciendo tanto bien a su hermana. Así pues, tendría que ser él quien se marchara. Se iba a celebrar una reunión de sus colegas de Fuego del Infierno aquel fin de semana, en Berkshire. Jasper daba una fiesta particular sólo para caballeros, la clase de asunto que solía degenerar en salvajes orgías. Edward ya se había excusado; sin embargo, si asistía, ello podría ayudarle a apartar de su mente a cierta tentadora que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos mucho más de lo que era deseable o prudente.

Al mismo tiempo podía visitar cierta propiedad próxima que su asesor de negocios le había recomendado que comprara. Y aprovechar la ocasión para viajar más lejos, hacia el norte, e investigar una fábrica que había ganado en las mesas de juego el pasado invierno. La presión de los negocios podía facilitarle una excusa válida para estar ausente un tiempo...

No obstante, no tenía ningún deseo de estropear aquel idílico día de verano ni de deprimir la poco frecuente alegría de su hermana. Aguardaría hasta la noche para darle la noticia. Y así mismo a Bella.

Tomó un largo sorbo de vino y se obligó a desviar la mirada de ella.

Entretanto, tendría que refrenar su feroz ansia antes de que se convirtiese en completa obsesión.

Rosalie parecía reacia a permitir que concluyese el mágico atardecer, pero cuando fue visible que comenzaba a cansarse, Edward insistió en regresar a casa.

—Te prometo que habrá más meriendas en el futuro —le aseguró.

Mientras la llevaba a su habitación, ella recordó que se había dejado su chal favorito en el invernadero aquella mañana, al tomar su baño. Bella se ofreció a ir a recogerlo y lo encontró extendido sobre el banco, junto a la piscina.

Acababa de volver sobre sus pasos dentro del invernadero cuando una voz tenue la llamó por su nombre. Levantó la mirada, sobresaltada.

Un hombre le bloqueaba el camino. Iba cubierto con un chambergo y una chaqueta deshilachada y lucía el breve nacimiento de una barba que le oscurecía el rostro.

Se había acostumbrado a ver desconocidos en Rosewood, puesto que estudiantes, científicos y botánicos acudían allí regularmente en verano a estudiar las rosas. Pero ninguno se le había acercado ni seguido. Aquel hombre podía ser cualquier cosa, desde un estudiante universitario a un rufián.

Su cautela pareció divertirlo, porque curvó la boca en lenta sonrisa mientras se quitaba el sombrero para revelar un rostro familiar y querido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella, no puedes dar la bienvenida a tu único hermano?

— ¿Emmet? ¿Qué diablos...?

Él se adelantó para abrazarla y luego retrocedió unos pasos para mirarla con afecto.

—No pretendía sobresaltarte, cariño.

Ella lo miró inexpresiva.

— ¿Qué te ha inducido a dejarte barba? Nunca te hubiera reconocido si no me hubieras hablado.

Él torció la boca con amargura.

—Ésa es precisamente la idea, querida. Cullen probablemente dispararía contra mí si supiera que he incumplido sus órdenes.

— ¡Oh, Dios..! —Exclamó Bella recordando la enemistad existente entre los dos hombres—. ¿Estás loco? Si te viera...

—Con suerte nunca sabrá que he estado aquí. Mi disfraz ha sido lo bastante eficaz como para engañarte, ¿no es así? Le compré la chaqueta a un estudiante de Oxford por una guinea.

—Sí, pero... —Bajó el tono de voz y, tras una rápida mirada alrededor, lo condujo más lejos, detrás del biombo chino—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a ver cómo te iba.

—Estoy bastante bien.

Emmet frunció el entrecejo mientras la examinaba atentamente.

— ¿Cullen no te ha tratado mal?

Bella desvió la mirada del penetrante escrutinio de su hermano.

—No, en absoluto. No deberías estar aquí —añadió.

—No puedo permanecer lejos —repuso de modo indirecto—. ¿Qué tal está Rosalie? Tal vez no tenga derecho a preguntar, pero necesito saber. Hace un momento vi que la sacaban del carruaje, y se estaba riendo. Parecía... No parecía estar sufriendo. —Su voz sonaba esperanzada—. Por lo menos, no tanto como yo temía.

Bella se tornó fría.

—No ha recobrado el uso de sus extremidades, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Sigue siendo una inválida, y su estado físico es inestable..., aunque emocionalmente ha comenzado a recuperarse en cierta medida.

—Quisiera hablar con ella, sólo un momento.

—Eso es imposible, Emmet. Verte sólo la afectaría negativamente.

— ¿Me odia mucho entonces?

— ¿A ti qué te parece? —preguntó Bella sin rodeos.

Emmet hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

—Deseo decirle cuan profundamente apenado estoy.

—Estoy segura de que eso tranquilizaría tu conciencia, pero no veo en qué podría beneficiarla a ella.

— ¿Le entregarás por lo menos una nota de mi parte? No puedo escribirle. Me devuelven todas las cartas.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Emmet, no puedo. Sólo serviría para recordarle cómo arruinaste su vida.

Su hermano adoptó una expresión sombría.

—No puedo soportar pensar en lo que le he hecho.

—Bueno, sencillamente, tendrás que vivir con ello —replicó Bella sin darle cuartel—. Ella no ha tenido más remedio que acostumbrarse.

Ante su sorpresa, vio que comenzaban a temblar lágrimas en los negros ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Le explicarás mi pesar?

—No me atrevo, Emmet —le contestó con más suavidad—. Rosalie confía en mí porque no conoce mi relación contigo. Ya ha sido bastante malo tener que engañarla, pero si tuviera que revelarle la verdad después de todo este tiempo, se sentiría como si la hubiese traicionado.

—Desearía... poder hacer algo.

—Lo sé, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a casa y no volver por aquí.

Él apretó los dientes y Bella reconoció la obstinada expresión de su mandíbula.

—No puedo irme así sin más. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha traído aquí una pelea de gallos o un encuentro de boxeo y no tu conciencia?

Él la miró con tristeza.

—Por supuesto que no. He venido porque estoy preocupado por ella... y por ti.

Su dolor parecía auténtico. Evidentemente, se había auto convencido de que sus motivos no eran egoístas.

Bella suspiró.

—Tal vez sí, Emmet, pero sólo empeorarás las cosas si te quedas.

La miró a los ojos, le cogió las manos y se las estrechó con cariño.

—Bella..., deseo que sepas cuánto aprecio el sacrificio que has hecho por mí. Has pagado un precio muy elevado por mis pecados, pero te prometo que no será en vano.

Ella jamás había visto en él una expresión tan solemne.

—Te debo más de lo que es posible expresar. Me has hecho proyectar una dura mirada sobre mi vida, me has hecho comprender cuan bajo había caído. Y te juro que me propongo cambiar, dar un giro completo a mi comportamiento, convertirme en un hombre diferente.

Bella escudriñó el rostro de su hermano. Si Emmet sentía sinceramente algo de culpabilidad, de remordimiento, tal vez estaba comenzando a madurar, por lo menos un poco.

—No estoy tan mal, de verdad —repuso con voz queda—. Hay ocasiones en que incluso disfruto. Y creo que estoy haciéndole algún bien a Rosalie.

—Yo... me lo preguntaba. Las cartas que envías a casa son bastante alegres, pero sé que dejas de decir muchas cosas en consideración a nuestras hermanas.

El resto de la familia aún creía que estaba allí como acompañante de la señorita Cullen en lugar de como amante de lord Cullen. Sólo Emmet conocía toda la verdad.

— ¿Cómo están Charlotte y Cristal? —preguntó Bella.

—Bastante bien. Todos te echamos de menos. Mamá en especial. No lo creerás, pero las niñas están haciendo un sincero intento de reducir los gastos. Cristal sólo se ha comprado un sombrero desde que te has ido.

Bella sonrió.

—Dile que aprecio sus esfuerzos en economía.

—Tendrás que decírselo tú misma en una carta. Yo todavía no regreso a casa. He alquilado una buhardilla en el pueblo. En penitencia por mis pecados y todo eso —añadió secamente ante su escandalizada mirada.

—Emmet, no puedes quedarte. No puedes herir a Rosalie Cullen de nuevo —imploró.

Pero él le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

—Por favor, trata de comprender, Bella. Lo último que deseo es perjudicarla. Por ahora me mantendré lejos de ella, pero todavía no puedo marcharme. No puedo ignorar lo que le hice. He intentado por todos los medios olvidarlo, créeme, pero no ha funcionado. No puedo alejarme. Sencillamente, no puedo.

Tras la inquietante visita de su hermano, la cena fue un acontecimiento enervante para Bella. Por mucho que deseara creer en la sinceridad de Emmet, temía que él estuviera allí por sus propias razones egoístas, que pensara sólo en sí mismo, que estuviera tratando de tranquilizar su conciencia. Atormentado por sentimientos de culpabilidad y remordimiento, se había convencido de que disculparse con Rosalie haría desaparecer su pesar. No parecía importarle que la muchacha se quedara destrozada al tener que enfrentarse a él.

Bella también temía las consecuencias de que fuese conocido su parentesco con Emmet. Si se descubría la verdad de su engaño, tal vez Rosalie la odiaría.

Asimismo Edward se sentiría indignado al enterarse de que Emmet se encontraba a menos de dos kilómetros de su querida hermana.

Bella observaba insegura a Edward durante la cena. Parecía tenso, preocupado, con los ojos fríos, sin trazas del calor sensual que recientemente siempre mostraba al mirarla. Comparado con la intimidad de la semana anterior, su comportamiento era casi gélido.

Se preguntó si habría hecho algo para enojarlo. No podía haberse enterado de la visita de su hermano... Y sin embargo, ella percibía que algo iba mal entre ellos.

Fue una sorpresa cuando, hacia la mitad del plato de pescado, Edward mencionó casualmente su intención de viajar aquel fin de semana para solucionar ciertos asuntos de negocios en el norte. Pero su posterior revelación de que pensaba asistir a la reunión de aquel fin de semana en el condado de Jasper, la asombró francamente.

Dirigió una mirada a Edward. Lord Withlock era uno de los infames líderes de la Liga Fuego del Infierno, y sus diversiones eran célebres por su depravación.

Edward pareció ignorar su inquisitiva mirada.

—Me gustaría marcharme el viernes, a menos que tengas alguna objeción a que me vaya dejándote sola, Rosalie.

—En absoluto —repuso ella en tono ligero—. Estoy segura de que me las arreglaré bastante bien sin ti puesto que no estaré sola: Bella me proporcionará excelente compañía.

—No tengo ninguna reserva en dejarte en sus capaces manos —replicó fijando por fin sus ojos en los de Bella.

Su expresión permanecía inescrutable, aun así, su frío distanciamiento era significativo en sí mismo.

Bella lo miró con un repentino vacío en la boca del estómago. Se preguntó estupefacta si él le estaba mandando una clara advertencia de que la intimidad entre ellos estaba tocando a su fin. Que lo que había sido un arrebatador intermedio estaba concluyendo porque él tenía que buscar placeres más originales.

Estuvo segura de ello aquella noche más tarde cuando, por vez primera desde el comienzo de su tórrida relación, Edward no acudió a su dormitorio.

Con el corazón dolorosamente encogido, yació toda la noche entre el sombrío y solitario anhelo de su contacto y el placer que había conocido en sus brazos, tensa por el deseo insatisfecho.

**Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me animan mucho y se los agradezco sinceramente! Y por cierto, gracias Luigy por tu comentario.**

**Lamento la demora con este Capitulo pero he estado ocupada con las tareas pues las vacaciones están llegando a su fin!**

**Dejen reviews!**

**CrazzyTalia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa mente de stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la genial Nicole Jordan

**CAPITULO 10**

El anhelante dolor no la había abandonado por la mañana Bella se despertó mareada y alicaída. Pero por lo menos, a la fría luz del día, retornó una apariencia de pensamiento racional.

Comprendió que estaba engañándose a sí misma. El encanto de los días pasados no era realmente auténtico. Ella no era diferente de Rosalie en ese aspecto: había sucumbido al hechizo de un experto crápula como una verdadera inocente. Y ahora que Edward había conseguido su objetivo —su completa rendición— no tenía ya motivos para perseguirla.

Bella se autocensuró diciéndose que era absurdo sentirse abandonada ante su retirada. Él había sido completamente franco con ella desde el principio. Debía ser su amante para saldar la enorme deuda de juego de su hermano. Toda su relación se basaba en la venganza. A decir verdad, debería sentirse complacida de que el deseo de Edward por ella se estuviera enfriando.

Sin embargo, se alegró de saber que él ya había desayunado. Sus ánimos estaban ya lo bastante bajos sin necesidad de enfrentarse a él y arriesgarse a revelar su dolor y confusión.

Cabalgó más tiempo que de costumbre y consiguió desahogar parte de su agitación en aquella hermosa mañana de verano, pero su ánimo sufrió otro golpe cuando regresó al encontrarse dos visitantes en Rosewood, porque de nuevo le fue recordada su insignificante posición en el hogar de los Cullen.

De modo sorprendente, Rosalie había recibido a las visitas en el gabinete de la mañana. Sentada en su silla de inválida, miró agradecida a Bella e hizo rápidamente las presentaciones.

—Lady Black, me permito presentarte a nuestras vecinas más próximas, lady Clearwater y su hija, la señorita Emily Stewart. Emily y yo fuimos juntas a la escuela.

— ¿Cómo están ustedes? —murmuró Bella cortésmente mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un desplante ante la mirada de aquel par de ojos negros que la examinaban tan altaneros. Su traje de equitación estaba algo pasado de moda, pero no era tan imprescindible como para justificar tan hostil recepción.

El saludo de lady Clearwater fue tan gélido como su mirada.

— ¡Ah, sí, la acompañante! He oído decir que ha sido contratada para ayudar a la señorita Cullen.

Podía haber dicho «humilde gusano» y no habría desentonado.

Bella apretó los dientes y dejó pasar el desaire. Su estatus social había caído de un modo dramático, puesto que la acompañante de una dama era considerada poco más que una sirvienta.

No obstante, la visitante parecía decidida a establecer su superioridad.

—Su reputación la precede, lady Black.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Según creo, su difunto esposo se hizo muy popular entre los disolutos de Londres.

—No se puede dar crédito a todo lo que se oye —replicó ella fríamente.

—Descubrirá que aquí, en el campo, no somos tan liberales.

Rosalie, que parecía atónita por el tono despectivo de la conversación, intervino rápidamente:

—Han venido a invitarnos personalmente a su baile, Bella.

Con igual rapidez, lady Clearwater aclaró:

—Estoy segura de que lady Black no deseará asistir a nuestra sencilla reunión campestre. No será nada comparada con las grandes ocasiones londinenses a las que está acostumbrada.

Bella comprendió en seguida que no sería bien recibida en el baile, sin embargo no le molestó verse excluida. Pero antes de que pudiese responder, Rosalie salió cálidamente en su defensa.

—Les aseguro que Bella no se siente en absoluto superior.

—Es evidente que no, si ha aceptado el papel de acompañante de una dama —dijo lady Clearwater con un resoplido—. Pero estoy segura de que no deseará proclamar cuan bajo ha caído en sociedad.

— ¡No ha descendido en absoluto! —objetó Rosalie acalorada—. En realidad, es para mí más una hermana que una acompañante.

Decidida a ocultar su ira, Bella replicó suavemente al desaire:

—Está equivocada, lady Clearwater. Creo que la perspectiva de una sencilla reunión campestre me resultará muy divertida. Asistiré muy complacida a su baile.

La dama frunció los labios disgustada. La señorita Stewart, que parecía en extremo incómoda, bajó la mirada y dejó que su madre dirigiese la batalla mientras Rosalie se encolerizaba discretamente.

Las dos visitantes permanecieron allí algunos minutos más antes de despedirse. En el momento en que el mayordomo las acompañó a la puerta, Rosalie demostró su enojo.

— ¡Qué atrevimiento! ¡Excluirte de su invitación porque me sirves de compañía! Tú sigues siendo una invitada en esta casa.

—No importa —la tranquilizó Bella—. No deseo asistir a su baile. Sólo dije que lo haría por molestar.

—Aun así, no tenía ningún derecho a menospreciarte ni a tratarte como a una sirvienta.

—Te agradezco que me defiendas, Rosalie, pero no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que sus desaires me afecten. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Además, no hay que olvidar que el objeto de su visita ha sido invitarte personalmente al baile.

La muchacha movió la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido.

—La verdad es que me sorprende que lo hayan hecho, considerando el escándalo de mi proyectada fuga. Creí que mi nombre estaría proscrito, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Emily y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigas.

—No deben de estar tan escandalizadas como temías.

— ¡Oh, no me hago ilusiones de que me hayan perdonado mis pecados! —Fue su mordaz réplica—. Han venido por mi hermano, confiando en que Edward me acompañe al baile. Lady Clearwater hace años que trata de echarle el guante para una de sus hijas. Es un excelente partido y la última esperanza para Emily.

De modo absurdo, Bella sintió una punzada de celos ante el pensamiento de que Edward pudiera casarse con alguien. Sin embargo, la pálida señorita Stewart de grandes ojos no le parecía el tipo femenino que pudiera atraer a un crápula con la estampa de lord Cullen.

—Lady Clearwater ha debido de ponerse verde de envidia al encontrarte aquí como un miembro de la casa —observó Rosalie—. No dudo de que te ve como una rival para el afecto de mi hermano y no puede soportar la idea de que tú llevas ventaja.

Por un momento, Bella no supo qué responder. Si se conociera su verdadera relación con Edward sería repudiada por sus refinados vecinos como una prostituta. Aunque la gente educada podía aceptar la discreta relación de una viuda con un noble acaudalado, lord Cullen no era solamente un noble.

—Te aseguro que nunca he tratado de conseguir el afecto de tu hermano —repuso como evasiva.

—Tal vez no, pero lo has conseguido de todos modos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Él es ahora en cierto modo diferente. —Rosalie contempló pensativa a Bella—. Desde luego, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en Rosewood.

—Se ha quedado aquí por ti, Rosalie.

—No. Al principio yo así lo creí, pero hay algo más. Él solía odiar estar aquí, pero ya no parece importarle. No está tan inquieto y su talante no es tan brusco. Y yo creo que es por ti. Y está claro que disfruta con tu compañía. Quizá tú no te des cuenta porque no lo conoces bien, pero yo he advertido cómo te mira. La luz de sus ojos es más suave...

Bellaa fingió una sonrisa confiando en conducir la conversación a un terreno más seguro.

—Creo que estás tratando intencionadamente de evitar comentar la invitación de lady Clearwater.

Rosalie esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Tal vez.

—Me sorprende que las recibieras si no deseabas su amistad.

La muchacha suspiró.

—A decir verdad, no me apetecía, pero he decidido que debo comenzar por alguna parte.

— ¿Deseas entonces asistir al baile? Podrías hacer una breve aparición. De ser así, yo te acompañaría muy gustosa.

—No, no deseo ir. Comprendo que no puedo ocultarme eternamente de la sociedad, pero aún no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante.

Bella pensó que la cuestión había quedado zanjada, pero Rosalie aún seguía lo bastante enojada por la visita como para quejarse a su hermano aquella noche durante la cena.

Al principio, Bella prestó poca atención a la conversación. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando por ocultar sus sentimientos y simulando indiferencia y despreocupación. Edward aún no le había dado razón alguna por no haber acudido a su habitación la noche anterior. De hecho, apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ella aquella velada. No obstante, se negaba a hacerle saber cuánto la hería su frialdad.

Así pues, pasaron algunos momentos antes de que fuera consciente de las observaciones de Rosalie.

—Me enoja muchísimo ver tratada a Bella de una manera tan mezquina. Lady Clearwater fue intencionadamente grosera. Deberías haberla oído, Edward. Prácticamente ordenó a Bella que se mantuviera lejos del baile, sólo por ser mi acompañante.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas, pero siguió en silencio.

—Aunque estaba deseosa de que tú asistieras. En dos ocasiones me invitó a decirte cuan complacida se sentiría de verte. Creo que deberías ir con Bella al baile sólo para fastidiarla. Eso le dejaría tan claro como el cristal que ella es una huésped y no una sirvienta.

Edward arqueó sus expresivas cejas.

— ¿Cuándo se celebrará ese baile?

—El miércoles —repuso Rosalie—. Dijiste que por entonces planeabas estar de vuelta en casa.

Él bebió un sorbo de vino y asintió.

—Sí, ya debería haber concluido mis negocios. —Dirigió a Bella una mirada impasible—. Me sentiría muy honrado si me permitieras ser tu acompañante.

Rosalie profirió un grito de entusiasmo.

— ¡Oh, magnífico! Eso será un buen escarmiento para la vieja bruja. No se atreverá a desairar a Bella en tu presencia.

—No hay necesidad de que te molestes por mi causa —objetó Bella.

—Pero sí es necesario mantener el honor de los Cullen —replicó Edward con una fría sonrisa.

—Sí, ciertamente —convino Rosalie—. Y Bella debe tener un vestido nuevo para esa ocasión. Debes tenerlo —insistió al ver que la joven trataba de protestar—. Si yo he podido soportar verme ataviada con todos esos vestidos que me has impuesto, tú podrás sufrir sólo uno. Incluso te ayudaré a escoger el tejido. Sabes que tengo excelente gusto. Además, me has estado presionando para que visitara las tiendas del pueblo.

Bella deseaba rechazar la oferta. No podía sentirse cómoda con Edward pagando su ropa y endeudándola aún más. Pero si aceptar un nuevo vestido de baile servía para conseguir que Rosalie saliera de casa, entonces ella la acompañaría aunque fuese de mala gana.

Los siguientes días pasaron lentos para Bella. Edward parecía realmente empeñado en evitarla mientras que ella simulaba una indiferencia que no sentía y trataba de aceptar la dura realidad.

Tenía que recordar su posición. Era la amante de Edward, sólo eso.

Pese a la ternura que él le había demostrado durante las últimas semanas, la veía sólo como un objeto carnal. Era una necedad considerar la increíble sensualidad de Edward como algo más que una gratificación física masculina. Casi cualquier cálido cuerpo femenino habría bastado. Edward Cullen seguía siendo un perverso crápula, un libertino con vastos apetitos sexuales, cuyo pecaminoso encanto debilitaba a mujeres fuertes. Ella no sería la primera a la que había seducido y luego olvidado.

Lo que ella había tomado como un deseo de camaradería había sido tan sólo un medio de mantener a raya su desasosiego. Echaría de menos la encantadora compañía y las conversaciones nocturnas porque había llegado a valorar lo que le había parecido una amistad naciente. Sin embargo, nunca debería haber abrigado la menor expectativa respecto a su relación, ni haberse permitido ser tan vulnerable.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era someter a control sus insensatos sentimientos hacia él antes de arriesgarse a un daño aún mayor.

El jueves, el día antes de que Edward partiera de viaje, Bella y Rosalie salieron de compras por el pueblo. Dejaron a los lacayos aguardando en el carruaje y entraron solas en el establecimiento de la modista. Rosalie no deseaba que ninguno de sus sirvientes merodeara a su alrededor, llamando así la atención sobre su incapacidad.

Bella tuvo que admitir que la muchacha tenía excelente gusto para la ropa. En menos de una hora ambas quedaron satisfechas tras haberse puesto de acuerdo en un vestido de seda brillante color cobrizo con una sobrefalda de tejido dorado para que Bella lo luciera en la fiesta. El precio era una décima parte de lo que habría costado en Londres en el taller de un modisto de moda.

Al salir de la tienda, Bella dirigió la silla de inválida de Rosalie hacia la zona del pueblo donde aguardaba el carruaje, pero luego se detuvo un momento para echarle una manta sobre el regazo. Estaba inclinada sobre la silla cuando de repente Rosalie sofocó un grito.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Ese hombre...

Siguió la mirada de la muchacha y descubrió a un jinete en la distancia que montaba un jamelgo y se dirigía hacia ellas a trote lento. Bella se quedó sin aliento al reconocer la figura familiar de su hermano Emmet.

Evidentemente, Rosalie había hecho similar reconocimiento, y se había puesto tan blanca como el papel.

Por espacio de varios segundos Bella se quedó petrificada, incapaz de pensar en nada. Cuando comprendió que debía apartar a Rosalie de la presencia de Emmet, éste ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para haberlas visto.

Emmet se sobresaltó y detuvo su caballo bruscamente.

Durante largo rato, él y Rosalie se miraron en silencio.

Bella apretó con fuerza la manta. No creía que su hermano hubiera propiciado el encuentro de forma intencionada, pero estaba igualmente furiosa con él por dejarse ver, y le lanzaba miradas asesinas. Más él sólo tenía ojos para Rosalie.

Ambas mujeres se estremecieron cuando él comenzó a desmontar.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a casa, por favor, Bella? —preguntó la muchacha con voz ronca.

—Sí, desde luego.

—No, aguarda..., por favor —rogó Emmet—. Por favor, escúchame un momento.

Se quitó su alto sombrero y se adelantó hacia ellas, bloqueando el camino de la silla de ruedas.

—Señorita Cullen… Rosalie...

—No tiene ningún derecho a dirigirse a mí, señor —dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

Temblaba visiblemente.

—Tal vez no. —Emmet puso una rodilla en tierra para que sus ojos quedaran al nivel de los de ella—. Comprendo que no puedas soportar verme, y no te lo censuro.

Bella percibió el remordimiento en su voz, lo vio en su expresión y apretó los dientes. El daño estaba hecho: Emmet se había dado a conocer a Rosalie. Asimismo podía presentarle sus disculpas.

—Comprendo que no merezco tu perdón —dijo Emmet quedamente—, pero deseaba que supieras cuan apenado estoy, cuan avergonzado por lo que te he hecho.

Contempló la silla de inválida que la tenía prisionera.

—Si pudiera ocupar tu lugar, lo haría.

La mirada de Rosalie seguía siendo angustiada, pero había un punto acerado en su voz cuando replicó secamente:

—Tu preocupación llega algo tarde, ¿no te parece? Han pasado meses desde que fui lo bastante necia como para creer en tu tierna declaración.

Emmet exhibió una tenue y sombría sonrisa.

—He tratado de verte, de escribirte, pero tu hermano me lo ha impedido desde el principio, y ha ordenado que me devuelvan todas mis cartas.

—Ojalá yo hubiera sido la mitad de inteligente cuando comenzaste a cortejarme —le temblaba la boca—. Cuánto debió de complacerte ganar tu apuesta con tal facilidad.

Emmet negó con la cabeza.

—No. No fue así. Mi persecución hacia ti comenzó como una apuesta, es cierto, pero sin que yo me diera cuenta se convirtió en algo más. Verás..., me enamoré...

Bella no pudo permanecer más tiempo en silencio.

— ¡Acaba con esto Emmet! —exclamó, avanzando un paso furiosa hacia él.

Rosalie palideció aún más si era posible mientras su voz se reducía a un simple susurro.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Aún no tienes bastante? ¿Una vez más debes convertirme en objeto de tus malignos pasatiempos?

— ¡No es un pasatiempo, te lo juro por mi vida! No he sido capaz de olvidarte, Rosalie. —Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos—. Sé que he arruinado cualquier posibilidad de un futuro contigo, pero no puedo dejar que pienses que no me importa. Por lo menos créeme si te digo que nunca pretendí causarte daño.

Rosalie miró aturdida a Bellaa. Parecía desesperada, tan frágil como cristal.

—Por favor —rogó—. Llévame al carruaje.

Emmet se levantó lentamente del suelo.

—Puede tranquilizarse, señorita Cullen. Ya no la contaminaré más con mi presencia. Voy a desaparecer de su vista.

Se volvió y montó en su caballo, luego miró tristemente a su hermana.

—Bella, por favor... Cuida bien de ella.

Espoleó su montura y a medio galope se alejó, dejando a las dos mujeres. Ambas estaban temblando.

Bella fue la primera en recuperarse. Arregló torpemente la manta sobre el regazo de Rosalie y comenzó a empujar la silla hacia el carruaje con los pensamientos confusos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel Emmet? ¿Debía ella haber intervenido antes? ¿De algún modo hubiera podido evitarle a Rosalie el dolor de ver al hombre que había destrozado su vida? ¿Qué podría decirle a la muchacha ahora?

Sin embargo, Rosalie hallaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que estaba ciega a cuanto la rodeaba. Pasaron largo rato en silencio, hasta que ambas estuvieron instaladas en el carruaje y camino de casa. Entonces Rosalie levantó la vista con los ojos llenos de dolor.

—No era un desconocido para ti.

La declaración contenía más desconcierto que acusación.

—No —repuso Bella quedamente—. Emmet es mi hermano.

Olivia se quedó sin aliento. Parecía abrumada ante la revelación.

Durante largo rato no dijo nada mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de Bella.

— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?

—Temía hacerlo. Temía que no me aceptaras como acompañante si conocías mi parentesco con él.

— ¿Lo sabe Edward?

—Sí. Nosotros... acordamos desde el principio que sería mejor no decírtelo.

Miró a Rosalie solemne, con el corazón apenado.

—Yo nunca he querido engañarte. Si ahora deseas que me vaya de Rosewood, lo haré.

La muchacha no respondió a eso.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Bella desvió la mirada. Prefería no contarle a Rosalie la sórdida verdad, no revelarle la amenaza de Edward a su familia ni su escandalosa relación, no explicarle que se había visto obligada a convertirse en amante de su hermano para poder salvar a su madre y hermanas de la pobreza. Rosalie era aún demasiado joven, demasiado inocente para serle expuestos hechos tan duros.

—Porque deseaba ayudarte —dijo por fin; al menos eso era completamente cierto—. Me sentí horrorizada al enterarme de lo que había hecho mi hermano y deseaba reparar algo.

—Entonces... ¿tú has estado en todo momento al corriente de lo sucedido?

—Sí. El mismo Emmet me lo contó hace unas semanas. —Bella se inclinó hacia adelante—. Si no puedes perdonarme por ocultarte la verdad, lo comprenderé.

En esta ocasión fue Rosalie quien desvió la mirada.

—No lo sé —contestó mirando sin ver por la ventanilla—. Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto.

Durante el resto de la tarde Rosalie se encerró en su habitación mientras Bella se desesperaba y se preguntaba si tendría que hacer su equipaje. Cuando recibió una llamada de Rosalie poco antes de cenar, acudió insegura.

La muchacha estaba sentada en su silla, mirando por la ventana con expresión algo triste.

—Comprendo que me ocultaras la verdad —dijo Rosalie mirándola—. Si yo hubiera sabido que lord swan era tu hermano nunca te habría hablado, ni mucho menos permitido que fueras mi amiga.

—Soy tu amiga, Rosalie —replicó Bella de todo corazón.

—Lo sé. Y no quiero que te vayas.

Bella sintió un alivio abrumador, mas antes de que pudiera responder, Rosalie habló de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que lo decía en serio? —preguntó quedamente.

— ¿Decir qué?

—Dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. ¿Puedo creerle?

Bella vaciló preocupada. La declaración de amor de Emmet la había sorprendido y escandalizado, y, aunque parecía proceder honradamente, en el fondo, a ella le resultaba difícil creer que su temerario y atolondrado hermano se hubiera enamorado de verdad. Lo más probable era que actuara así por culpabilidad. Aun así, no podía estar del todo segura.

—No lo sé —repuso sincera—. Estoy convencida de que Emmet lamenta profundamente sus acciones, pero no sé si está enamorado de verdad. No creo que sea tan cruel como para fabricar una mentira... Pero hace seis meses tampoco le hubiera creído nunca capaz de ser tan inhumano como para hacer tan despreciable apuesta.

Rosalie hizo una mueca amarga.

— ¿Sabes lo peor? Deseo creer que me ama. ¿Soy tan necia?

Bella no sabía qué responder, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Rosalie irguió la barbilla desafiante y por un momento fue la imperiosa hija del barón en lugar de una inocente joven engañada por su amante.

—Si cree que puede volver a engañarme, está muy equivocado —concluyó furiosa.

Rosalie estuvo muy callada aquella noche, tanto que su hermano le preguntó si se sentía bien.

La muchacha cruzó una mirada con Bella.

—Estoy bastante bien, aunque tal vez me he esforzado algo más de la cuenta yendo hoy de compras.

— ¿Preferirías que pospusiera mi viaje? —preguntó Edward solícito—. No es absolutamente necesario que me vaya mañana.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—No, desde luego que no. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Bella está aquí para cuidarme.

Ésta agradeció su respuesta. Afortunadamente no le había mencionado a Emmet a su hermano. Se estremeció al pensar qué haría Edward si se enteraba de su presencia por la zona.

Sólo confiaba en que Emmet hubiera tenido el sentido común de regresar al hogar, puesto que ya había tenido la oportunidad de descargar su conciencia. Si se quedaba, estaría tentando a la suerte.

Por lo menos Edward partiría por la mañana y estaría ausente durante casi una semana. Reconoció que se sentiría bastante aliviada por su ausencia. Tal vez entonces sería capaz de vencer el doloroso anhelo que despertaba en ella con su simple proximidad. De olvidar el ardoroso encantamiento que había conocido en sus brazos. De superar sus absurdas ilusiones.

Se retiró temprano, pero para su contrariedad, permaneció despierta, con los nervios de punta, incapaz de dormir. Tras la forma en que Edward la había evitado todos aquellos días no esperaba que acudiera a su habitación aquella noche, aunque ella se había preparado para él como todas las veces, usando las esponjas que le había facilitado. De modo exasperante se encontró vacilando entre deseos contrapuestos, casi rogando que él no acudiera y semi confiando en que lo hiciera. Estaba decidida a ofrecerle una fría recepción si se presentaba.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando oyó el sonido del panel secreto deslizándose al otro lado de la habitación.

Yació inmóvil, de espaldas a él, aunque evidentemente era consciente de su presencia. Momentos después notó moverse el colchón cuando él se sentó a su lado, y sintió el sensual roce de su mano bajo su cabello, contra su nuca.

—He venido a despedirme —murmuró Edward sabiendo que ella fingía dormir.

Bella se volvió de mala gana a mirarlo. En la oscuridad, a la luz de la luna, apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos firmes y viriles.

—Me preguntaba qué te trae por aquí después de todas estas noches.

Él debió de notar la frialdad de su voz, pero no replicó directamente ni le dio ninguna explicación por su ausencia.

— ¿Me has echado de menos, querida?

Bella se apartó dolida por su jovialidad.

—Creo que te adulas a ti mismo, milord. No te he echado de menos lo más mínimo.

Él se quedó inmóvil, con expresión indescifrable.

—Deduzco que estás molesta porque últimamente te he descuidado.

—Ni mucho menos —mintió ella—. Me ha alegrado tener un respiro de tu lujuria.

Edward sonrió irónico.

—Supongo que te debo una explicación. Pensé que quizá nuestra... asociación estaba volviéndose demasiado sofocante para mi paz mental.

Ella lo miró con fijeza, como si se preguntara si podía creerlo.

Edward le acarició suavemente la sensible superficie de los labios.

—Eres peligrosa para mi control, Bella. Te deseo mil veces al día.

—Por fortuna pronto podrás satisfacer tus apremios carnales con alguien más dispuesto. Tu reunión del Fuego del Infierno te facilitará una amplia oportunidad de depravación y libertinaje.

Al oír su tono acusatorio, Edward sostuvo su desafiante mirada. No tenía intención de revelarle cuan terriblemente vulnerable era ante ella.

Bella se quedaría asombrada si supiera que no tenía ningún deseo de asistir a la fiesta en casa de Jasper. Se estaba obligando a sí mismo a dejar Rosewood en un intento de distanciarse de ella.

Sin embargo, no podía irse sin estar con Bella una vez más, sin tocarla, sin abrazarla. Lo había dejado perplejo darse cuenta de cuan poderosa era su necesidad de ella. Había luchado —fieramente—, pero había perdido la batalla.

La contempló en silencio largo rato.

— ¿Deseas que te deje?

— ¿Y si te digo que sí?

—Entonces trataré de convencerte para que cambies de idea.

Bella lo miró hipnotizada por el frío fuego de sus ojos, consciente de la innegable tensión sexual existente entre los dos. Ella era su amante, comprada y pagada para ello. Ésa había sido siempre la desagradable verdad entre ambos.

Pero no era su obligación hacia Edward la que hería su corazón con un sentimiento semejante a la desesperación, sino el convencimiento de su propia indefensión. Sólo con tocarla se deshacía.

Como en aquel momento. El sutil roce de sus dedos en su carne la fascinaba, la hacía temblar. Sus caricias descendieron por su garganta, junto a la línea de la clavícula, prosiguieron bajo el corpiño de su camisón para reseguir la creciente turgencia de sus senos. Bella se estremeció.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para apaciguarte, querida? —murmuró mientras la seguía acariciando suavemente.

A Bella se le aceleró el ritmo de la respiración. Se había propuesto resistírsele, pero era inútil pensar en escapar de lord Cullen. A decir verdad, no deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando le rozó los pezones bajo el camisón con los nudillos, el calor abrasó su cuerpo. Podía sentir el dolor febril que se iniciaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Edward sabía exactamente qué efecto le causaban sus expertas caricia. ¡Al diablo con él! Fijó su mirada en la de ella mientras, con intención, apartaba las sábanas y apoyaba la mano en sus caderas, a pocos centímetros del centro de su deseo.

Comenzó a latirle allí una vibrante y apremiante palpitación. Edward estaba utilizando los placeres del propio cuerpo de Bella contra ella.

— ¿Me quedo o me voy? —preguntó.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de desviarla.

—Quédate —murmuró involuntariamente.

Bella vio brotar el fuego en los ojos del hombre, su expresión decidida, aunque él no movió ni un músculo. Sabía que se proponía convertir su desgana en invitación de bienvenida.

Con involuntaria fascinación observó cómo se quitaba la bata. Estaba plenamente excitado y la magnificencia de su cuerpo desnudo le quitó el aliento. Los músculos de su pecho se acentuaron mientras volvía al lecho.

Tenía una expresión dura, los ojos le brillaban con intensidad cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

—Te deseo, Bella. Ahora. —El puro deseo ensombrecía su voz ronca—. Deseo tu suavidad estrechándose y estremeciéndose en torno a mi dureza.

Se inclinó y tomó con las manos la cabeza de ella. Su boca se cernió sobre la de Bella, sus hermosas líneas firmes y sensuales.

La mujer reprimió un gemido cuando él comenzó a acariciarle los labios con los suyos. Sentía debilitarse su voluntad, los desiguales latidos de su corazón.

—No te me niegues, ángel mío. No te niegues a ti misma...

Su susurro invadió su mente y desencadenó una agitación en su interior. Su contacto era tan placentero...

No protestó cuando él le levantó el camisón hasta la cintura, ni cuando sintió su denso miembro, suave como terciopelo, presionando contra su muslo. Sus labios ardían bajo su beso profundo y penetrante mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante la promesa de aquella carne caliente y rígida proporcionándole placer.

El mantuvo su asalto habitual, privándola de su voluntad hasta que ella estuvo dispuesta, excitada y entregada a la sombría magia que él ejercía. Incapaz de disimular cuan desesperadamente lo deseaba, Bella enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y gimoteó, lo necesitaba a él para aliviar su inexplicable apetito.

Edward sintió la fiera respuesta a su beso y se colocó sobre ella cubriendo su delicioso cuerpo con el suyo más firme. Por un momento, se tensó encima de ella, conteniendo su acuciante necesidad.

—Dime que no lo deseas... —murmuró suavemente dejándole a ella la elección—. Dime que no deseas que te penetre.

Bella no podía decir tal cosa. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba muchísimo. Deseaba que la amara, que la llenase...

Al ver que no respondía, presionó sus muslos y se acopló en ella, arremetiendo dura y profundamente, y encontrándola húmeda, cálida y acogedora.

La oyó reprimir una asombrada boqueada de placer cuando su poderoso miembro la llenó. Penetrándola estrechamente, comenzó a moverse retirándose y acometiendo de nuevo hasta que Bella se arqueó y lanzó un grito, indefensa, perdida en la red de su propio deseo.

Edward captó con su boca sus suaves y salvajes sonidos compartiendo su desesperación, su voraz necesidad. Cuando ella lo envolvió con sus piernas y se levantó para seguir su firme ritmo, él la penetró aún más profundamente, dominado por el ciego deseo. Minutos después, mientras ella se agitaba en pleno clímax, él se estremeció y vertió su semilla en su interior con un estallido de éxtasis explosivo; sus roncos gemidos mezclándose con los gritos de Bella, mientras se retorcía contra ella.

Durante largo rato permaneció allí, respirando con violencia, latiendo todavía oleadas de turbación, con el rostro sumergido en la dulce fragancia de su cabello. Por fin la alivió de su peso, y rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas con la piel aún brillante por el sudor de su salvaje acto amoroso.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y contempló el dosel sobre su cabeza maldiciéndose por dejar que su pasión fuera tan incontrolada. El infierno sabía que se había propuesto permanecer alejado de ella. Comprendía demasiado bien el peligro que representaba Bella Black. Estaba demasiado próximo a acabar obsesionado por ella. Sin embargo, no podía negar su deseo, como tampoco podía inmovilizar los latidos de su corazón.

Jugueteaba ausente con un rizo del bruñido cabello de ella. Incluso después de haberse saciado tan salvajemente, su necesidad de Bella recorría su cuerpo como brandy encendido por el fuego.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Había tenido incontables mujeres en su licencioso pasado, pero el deseo de poseer por completo a una era totalmente nuevo para él. Deseaba a Bella Black más de lo que había deseado antes a mujer alguna, y no conocía la razón.

La profundidad de su deseo era asimismo nueva. La necesidad, fiera y primitiva, que retorcía sus entrañas no estaba sólo en la superficie sino en todo su ser. Cuando Bella se hallaba cerca, sólo deseaba perderse en ella, sentirla, saborearla, sumergirse en el exquisito placer de hacerle el amor. Convertirse en parte de ella.

Edward cerró los ojos. Temía muchísimo estar sucumbiendo a la fatal aflicción que siempre había despreciado en otros hombres.

Pese a sus intenciones, estaba siendo capturado en su propia seducción.

**Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia! Lamento la demora! Se que no tengo excusas pero estoy esforzándome demasiado con el estudio y no me queda mucho tiempo para entrar al PC!**

**Aquí les dejo el 10 capitulo!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco su continuidad con la historia! – Espero sus RR-**

**crazzyTalia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimmer: **La historia le pertenece a Nicole Jordan y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer! Nada de esto es mío.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**Decidi continuar la historia aquí a pesar de algunos omentarios y les agradezco mucho a las otras personas que me apoyaron.**

**La historia va a seguir aquí en fanfiction pero, en caso de que cierren mi cuenta o algo también estará en el blog el cual actualizare al igual que este.**

**Gracias a tod****s por su apoyo incondicional y perdonden la falsa alarma pero después de pensarlo con la cabeza fría decidi hacer esto.**

Capítulo 11

Cuando ella despertó, él se había ido dejándola con recuerdos de su sombría pasión, consumida y reavivada una y otra vez. Bella, con su ardiente deseo reiniciando su batalla interior, pasó los siguientes días luchando desesperadamente contra las emociones que Edward había desencadenado en ella.

Pensaba que su ausencia la aliviaría, no obstante, eso había sido antes de que convenciera a Rosalie para que la acompañara a la iglesia el siguiente domingo por la mañana. Sin la noble presencia de Edward para protegerla, Bella recibió una fría acogida por parte de la refinada sociedad allí presente.

Al parecer, con lady Clearwater se había ganado una enemiga. La mujer se pasó todo el servicio susurrando tras su libro de oraciones y lanzando miradas de superioridad en dirección a Bella. Después, tan sólo un puñado de personas se acercaron a conocerla; el resto la ignoró intencionadamente.

Comprendió que cabía esperar algo parecido desde el momento en que no había demostrado las adecuadas deferencia y humildad en su papel de acompañante de una dama; por elevarse a sí misma al nivel de miembro de la familia, y por atreverse incluso a mantener un puesto en el hogar del barón Cullen, donde ella podía urdir sus artimañas.

Acostumbrada al escándalo desde los tiempos de su matrimonio, Bella estaba más enojada por Rosalie que por sí misma. La muchacha soportó los desaires con gracia, ocultando bien su angustia, pero cayó en un talante malhumorado en cuanto se sentó en el coche.

Cuando Bella trató de hacerla hablar, Rosalie respondió desesperada.

—Te dije que era inútil. ¡Mi vida está arruinada! ¡Mi reputación está dañada de modo irreparable!

Al comprender que Rosalie creía, equivocadamente, que la desaprobación iba dirigida hacia ella, Bella comenzó a explicarle que era contra ella contra quien se manifestaban sus distinguidos vecinos; pero la muchacha estaba angustiada y no la escuchaba.

—Si mi hermano hubiera estado aquí no se habrían atrevido a despreciarme..., lo cual es el colmo de la hipocresía, considerando las tendencias libertinas de Edward.

Ante la preocupada expresión de Bella, añadió:

—No soy una niña ni estoy ciega. Conozco perfectamente la reputación de crápula de mi hermano. Mi padre era aún peor, mucho peor. ¿Por qué será —se preguntó con amargura— que la sociedad suele perdonarle a un hombre cualquier número de pecadillos, pero si una mujer da un solo paso en falso está arruinada para toda su vida? ¡No es justo!

Bella se había preguntado lo mismo con frecuencia. Pero era inútil argumentar que en un mundo masculino, una mujer tiene que hacer lo mejor con su persona, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Rosalie no estaba de humor para ser consolada, ni en ese momento ni más tarde.

Aquel atardecer, cuando Bella trató de convencerla para que fuera a tomar su baño, Rosalie replicó:

— ¿Para qué? Nada de lo que hemos intentado ha conseguido establecer la menor diferencia. Nunca volveré a caminar.

—No puedes estar segura de eso —le recordó Bella dulcemente—. Todavía es demasiado pronto para decir si el daño de tu columna es permanente. El doctor dijo que podían pasar meses antes de que pudieras recobrar algo de sensibilidad en las extremidades.

—También dijo que acaso nunca me recuperaría. De ser así, entonces nunca podré casarme ni tener hijos.

—Tal vez tener hijos fuera difícil, pero el matrimonio no tiene por qué descartarse.

— ¿No lo crees así? —Replicó la enojada joven—. Con mi reputación tan empañada nunca seré un buen partido.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—En eso estás equivocada. Por lo que deduzco, eres una heredera importante. Con reputación o sin ella una dama con riqueza y categoría siempre puede elegir. Si quieres, aún puedes casarte.

— ¿Qué hombre querría estar atado a una inválida? Tu hermano no querría.

Le temblaba la boca, luego se endureció.

—Tendría bien merecido verse obligado a sufrir por su crueldad, como me ha pasado a mí. Dadas las circunstancias, él ha salido bien parado. Mi hermano deseaba matarlo, pero le hice jurar que no lo haría. Lord Swan es afortunado de haber escapado con vida.

Bella estaba de acuerdo, pero tuvo que contenerse para no divulgar que Edward sí había intentado vengarse. Aunque no había matado a Emmet, lo había arruinado financieramente en las mesas de juego, y había puesto a su familia al borde de la miseria.

—Si tengo que verme marginada por mi desliz —añadió Rosalie fieramente—, lo adecuado sería que ese individuo compartiese mi desdicha. Como mínimo, debería verse obligado a hacerme compañía mientras yo sigo siendo una inválida.

Asintió inexorable, como si acabase de tomar una decisión.

— ¿Todavía está por la zona?

—En realidad, no lo sé —repuso Bella, sorprendida y recelosa—. Me dijo que se quedaría hasta que encontrara un modo de hablarte, pero después de vuestro encuentro del otro día acaso haya regresado a casa.

La muchacha alzó la barbilla con obstinación.

—Si aún sigue aquí, me gustaría que le llevaras un mensaje de mi parte invitándole a visitarme en Rosewood.

—Rosalie... —comenzó gravemente Bella—. Sabes que Edward no aprobaría tal cosa.

—Edward no tiene por qué saberlo. Lord Swan puede venir disfrazado, y si tú estás aquí para actuar como carabina, su presencia no despertará recelo entre los sirvientes.

—Aun así... ¿sería prudente? La venganza nunca es tan satisfactoria como parece. Ver a Emmet de nuevo sólo será un tormento para ti.

—Tal vez sí, pero si está diciendo la verdad, resultará un mayor tormento para él. Si siente realmente remordimientos, tal como pretende, entonces puede revolcarse en su culpa. Verme en esta odiosa silla le recordará las consecuencias de su crueldad.

—Rosalie...

—Por favor, Bella, no trates de hacerme cambiar de idea. Si no quieres avisarlo en mi nombre, entonces yo misma iré hasta el pueblo a buscarlo, y la situación será mucho peor.

Cuando se alzó el telón, un coro de agradecidos aplausos masculinos saludó la escena que se representaba en el escenario. Sentado en un sillón entre el público, Edward tiraba del puño de su manga disimulando su aburrimiento.

Jasper había dispuesto un espectáculo para entretener a sus invitados, todos masculinos. En el escenario, tres bellezas cubiles estaban entregadas a una complicada danza sobre un inmenso lecho; ondulaban sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazando sus piernas en posturas extravagantes, mientras otra media docena de preciosas jóvenes posaban con diáfanos vestidos, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Llevaban coloreados los labios, los pezones y la hendidura femenina para hacerlos parecer más apetitosos y excitantes, pero Edward, extrañamente, permanecía sin alterarse.

En otros momentos, tales placeres le habrían curado, al menos por un tiempo, de su aburrimiento. En años anteriores había disfrutado con las fiestas particulares de Jasper, y, con frecuencia, él mismo había dirigido las juergas. Sin embargo, ahora había asistido a aquel acto por una única razón: huir de Bella.

Se decía que el mejor modo de que un hombre desterrara a una mujer en particular de sus pensamientos era perderse en los provocadores labios y acogedores muslos de otra.

Edward entrecerró los párpados tratando de disipar el recuerdo de la última noche con Bella... El negro brillo de sus ojos cuando lo condujo a los cielos y de regreso.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

Antes, siempre que se sentía insatisfecho de su vida, había buscado alguna nueva diversión o emoción, alguna nueva amante que pudiera satisfacer sus gustos sofisticados. Su salvaje búsqueda de gratificación sexual en los brillantes salones de baile y dormitorios de Europa tenían como objetivo aliviar su inquietud.

Nunca había tenido dificultades para encontrar compañeras. Había descubierto que la mayoría de las mujeres, nobles o corrientes, casadas o dulcemente virginales, estaban dispuestas a ser tomadas por él. El sexo era para Edward un arte perfecto. Nunca permitía que se implicaran en él sus emociones.

Excepto con Bella.

Se puso en tensión sintiendo aún el empuje de sus suaves caderas. Hacer el amor con ella aquella última vez había sido único, agotador. Antes nunca había estado tan perdido por una mujer.

¡Por Dios! Su apasionamiento había llegado demasiado lejos. Pero ¿cómo diablos iba a acabar con él?

Un estallido de escabrosas risotadas masculinas lo devolvió al presente haciéndolo consciente del lascivo espectáculo que tenía ante sí. La profunda y familiar inquietud invadió a Edward, y torció la boca con desagrado.

Tal vez fuera tan disoluto y depravado como Bella creía. Por elección, era un devoto buscador de placeres, no un ocioso y rico noble tras un pasatiempo. Sin duda era un libertino. Pero aquellas lascivas diversiones le resultaban cada vez menos atractivas.

Su rostro debía de mostrar su insatisfacción, porque al cabo de unos momentos su anfitrión, Jasper withlock, se sentó a su lado.

—No pareces estar disfrutando con el espectáculo, amigo mío.

—Por el contrario —mintió Edward—, estoy fascinado con la esbelta pelirroja de la hermosa marca en el muslo.

Jasper sonrió divertido.

—Como de costumbre, demuestras excelente gusto. Viene de Francia. Es hija de un aristócrata caído en la dura época de su espantosa revolución. Sólo sabe unas palabras en inglés, pero sus talentos son asombrosos.

Edward fingió una sonrisa.

—Grandes elogios, viniendo de un hombre dedicado a la depravación.

—Ciertamente. ¿Qué es eso que he oído acerca de la nueva belleza que tienes a tu cuidado? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Belleza?

—Una viuda, según creo. Circulan rumores de que la tienes viviendo en tu propia finca. Una audaz jugada, incluso para ti. ¿Te propones compartirla con tus amigos o egoístamente te la guardarás sólo para ti?

Edward exhaló un lento suspiro, preocupado por la equivocada conjetura de que Bella fuera su actual amante. Igual de preocupantes fueron los fieros celos que sintió ante el pensamiento de compartir a Bella con otros hombres. Los celos eran una sensación extraña para él. O lo habían sido hasta que llegó ella.

—Me temo que tu suposición es errónea, Jasper —dijo con aire despreocupado—. La dama está empleada como carabina de mi hermana, nada más.

Jasper pareció algo escéptico, pero no rebatió la mentira. En lugar de ello, levantó una mano e hizo señas a la pelirroja que estaba en escena.

Edward la observó mientras bajaba la escalera para detenerse ante él. Tenía unos ojos inmensos, pero vidriosos. Sin duda había sido drogada con algún narcótico para hacerle más fácil la tarea de aceptar gustosamente las perversiones de una docena de caballeros.

Edward frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que era más joven de lo que al principio había supuesto.

— ¿Te dedicas a saquear cunas, Jasper? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene dieciocho años, o eso dice. Te aseguro que no me aprovecho de la situación. Está muy bien pagada por sus esfuerzos; tendrá suficiente como para vivir con comodidad durante un año. Y si no la hubiera encontrado yo, habría sido otro.

Mientras la muchacha se instalaba en su regazo con una sonrisa soñadora, Edward pensó gravemente que dieciocho era la edad de su propia hermana.

Cuando ella se abrió el diáfano vestido y levantó sus puntiagudos pezones hacia su boca, su anfitrión se levantó cortésmente.

—Os dejo entregados a vuestros placeres.

La muchacha frotó sus tensos capullos burlonamente contra la boca de Damien. Sabía a vino dulce, sin embargo él, en lugar de excitarse, tuvo que armarse de valor contra una extraña y repentina aversión.

Aunque en vez de mostrar su desagrado o decirle a Jasper que estaba resultando ser un poco satisfactorio anfitrión, Edward tomó una brusca decisión y cogió a la muchacha en brazos. Dejó detrás el espectáculo y la condujo arriba, hacia su habitación.

Ella estaba ya medio dormida antes de que la depositara en el lecho. Aun así despertó para dirigirle una confusa mirada cuando él cubrió su práctica desnudez con una colcha y retrocedió.

Sus colegas de Fuego del Infierno se hubieran quedado pasmados al verlo rechazar tal belleza, pero él había descubierto nuevos límites a su depravación. No podía aprovecharse de aquella muchacha. En lugar de ello, cuando se marchara la enviaría a Londres, y ordenaría a su secretario que viera qué podía hacerse para encontrarle una clase distinta de empleo.

—Duerme, pequeña —murmuró Edward, plenamente consciente de la ironía de su acción: lord Cullen se convertía en un inverosímil salvador de la virtud femenina.

Comprobó entonces otra desagradable realidad: antes del accidente de su hermana, nunca se habría preocupado tanto por el destino de una joven.

El aire del atardecer olía a rosas de verano, pero estaba cargado de tensión. Con graves recelos, Bella veía acercarse a su hermano por el sendero del jardín. Se sentía como la más perversa de las traidoras. Había accedido a actuar de carabina para Rosalie, sin embargo, se preguntaba si no estaría cometiendo un grave error.

De todo corazón deseaba que fuera lo mejor para la muchacha. Pero incluso la venganza, por desagradable que fuera en principio, no podía ser algo tan malo si le daba a Rosalie un propósito en su vida, si la mantenía luchando en vez de entregarse a la desesperación.

Rogando no estar equivocándose, Bella contuvo el aliento cuando Emmett se detuvo frente a la inválida. Rosalie estaba sentada en su silla, fría como mármol, inexpresivos los azules ojos. Sólo Bella sabía cuan fingida era gran parte de su indiferencia.

Los antiguos amantes se miraron largo rato antes de que Emmet pusiera una rodilla en tierra y susurrara el nombre de Rosalie.

Vanessa desvió la mirada de la angustiada emoción que se leía en el rostro de su hermano, sintiéndose de pronto superflua en el jardín perfumado de rosas.

Emmett acudió varias veces más aquella semana, confundiéndose bien en el paisaje ajardinado, como cualquier estudiante que examinara las famosas rosas; aunque Rosalie no daba señales de ablandarse en su deseo de castigo y cualquier conversación entre ellos era principalmente de un solo interlocutor. Ella era la princesa de hielo y Emmett un sumiso suplicante de sus favores. No obstante, él parecía aceptar su frialdad como una penitencia adecuada, como llevar un cilicio; una humildad poco característica de él que asombraba muchísimo a Bella.

En su segunda visita, había llevado un volumen de poesía, que leyó en voz alta. Sólo por la ausente expresión de sus ojos, Rosalie pareció estar escuchando.

Bella se sentía muy incómoda con la situación y con su cometido de concertar las visitas clandestinas. Se estremecía al pensar cómo reaccionaría Edward si lo supiera. Se pondría furioso, echaría a Emmett y la despreciaría a ella por haber participado en el engaño.

Se debatía seriamente pensando si debía decírselo, pero ello significaría traicionar la confianza de Rosalie. Hacerlo también pondría fin a cualquier posibilidad que Emmett tuviera de ganarse el perdón de la muchacha. Por otra parte, cuando Edward regresara a Rosewood, a mitad de semana, cualquier apariencia de pensamiento racional se evaporaría en el momento en que Bella lo viera.

Estaba en la sala de música, intentando aprender una pieza difícil en el pianoforte, cuando él apareció de repente en la puerta. Bella lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

Al instante surgió en ella el anhelo y tuvo que esforzarse para mantener un mínimo de compostura.

—Creí que eras mi hermana —comentó Edward tranquilamente sin dar señal alguna de haberla echado de menos durante casi una semana de ausencia.

—Creo que Rosalie está en su habitación leyendo —repuso ella adoptando su misma frialdad de comportamiento.

—Confío en que todo vaya bien con ella.

Bella vaciló, pero dejó pasar la oportunidad de contarle la verdad acerca de las visitas secretas de su hermano. Pensó que sería mejor dejar que Rosalie resolviera sus problemas a su modo.

—Está bastante bien.

—Voy a verla.

Eward se disponía a volverse, pero hizo una pausa.

—Entonces, ¿salimos a las nueve, después de cenar?

— ¿Salir?

—Esta noche se celebra el baile de los Clearwater. ¿O lo habías olvidado?

—No, pero no estoy segura de si es muy aconsejable que yo vaya.

Bella le explicó brevemente la fría acogida que le habían dispensado en la iglesia sus distinguidos vecinos.

A Edward se le endureció la mandíbula.

—Razón de más para ir. Nunca es bueno permitir que tus acciones las dicten otros; y muy en especial una manada de mojigatos lobos sociales.

Bella contempló el teclado del piano.

—Si quiere incumplir las convenciones, todo está bien y es adecuado para un noble acaudalado e importante, pero una dama de medios limitados tiene pocos recursos que la ayuden a superar la censura.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras a rendirte, ángel.

Ella levantó la cabeza y Edward sonrió casi ofensivamente.

—Tú le dijiste a mi hermana que no debía encogerse bajo las sábanas. ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo?

—Tal vez sí —repuso Bella irguiendo la columna.

Cuando se quedó sola pensó que Edward tenía razón. Era tan culpable como Rosalie de ocultarse de la sociedad, y aquél no era ciertamente el ejemplo que ella deseaba dar a la muchacha. Podía no gustarle la perspectiva de exhibirse del brazo de Edward frente a sus vecinos, sin embargo no debía permitir que la intimidasen.

Y, además, le sería conveniente por otros motivos. Ella siempre había disfrutado con los bailes. Incluso podía conocer a alguien esa noche, lo que constituiría un cambio bien recibido tras la soledad de Rosewood. Edward tenía razón también en eso. Ahora podía comprender por qué él se sentía tan inquieto allí.

Aquella noche, Bella se esmeró más de lo habitual mientras se vestía para el baile con la ayuda de las doncellas de Rosalie. Pese a su reticencia, comenzó a animarse al ver el resultado completo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Edward estaba solo cuando se reunió con él en el salón, antes de cenar. Estaba magnífico, con un chaqué negro ajustado al cuerpo y pantalones blancos de satén. Su espesa cabellera bronce contrastaba con el austero blanco de su pañuelo de hilo, mientras que las hebras doradas de su chaleco de brocado blanco hacían juego con el vestido de Bella.

Aun así permaneció silencioso cuando sus ojos verdes resbalaron sobre la combinación de cobre y oro de su vestido.

Por lo menos, la reacción de Rosalie al entrar en el salón fue mucho más expresiva. La muchacha sofocó una exclamación.

— ¡Oh, Bella, qué hermosa estás! Sabía que el dorado sería perfecto para ti, ¿verdad que está hermosa, Edward?

—Exquisita —repuso él suavemente.

De modo absurdo la acariciante palabra le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

Fue su única muestra de aprobación. Bella le estuvo reconocida a Rosalie por llevar el peso de la conversación durante la cena. Edward parecía distante, sin mostrar nada del íntimo encanto que en el pasado la había embelesado tan fácilmente.

Le habló a su hermana de su reciente viaje, asegurando haber estado ocupado en asuntos de negocios mundanos, aunque no hizo ninguna mención de la Liga Fuego del Infierno, ni de la reunión a la que había planeado asistir. Aunque, desde luego, la clase de depravación que sin duda habría disfrutado en casa de lord Jasper no era un tema adecuado para los tiernos oídos de Rosalie.

Después de ayudar a Bella a subir al carruaje, Edward habló poco. Se trasladaron al baile en silencio, lo que sólo intensificó en Bella la fascinante sensación de la presencia de Edward. Se esforzó por disimular su anhelo. Estaba decidida a mantener la fría urbanidad que él le ofrecía.

Sabía que lo más sensato era distanciarse de Edward, antes de adquirir una insoportable dependencia de él. Tenía que recordar que la suya era tan sólo una relación de negocios, que debía ser mantenida a un nivel estrictamente carnal.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, hubo que aguardar brevemente mientras los carruajes se alineaban ante la entrada, y esperar aún más antes de ser saludados por sir Harry, lady Clearwater y su hija, uno tras otro. Lady Clearwater ocultó su enemistad hacia Bella y fue muy efusiva con lord Cullen, quien soportó su coba con elegancia.

El baile evidentemente era un éxito; el salón estaba lleno de animados invitados y de los armónicos acordes de la música. Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, pero estaba decidida a seguir su propio consejo: el mejor modo de frustrar a los chismosos era mantener la cabeza erguida e ignorar su desaprobación. Desde luego, ella había tenido gran práctica durante su matrimonio con su marido promotor de escándalos.

Sin embargo, Edward dejó claro desde el principio que no pensaba entregarla a los lobos. Se quedó a su lado durante la primera media hora procurando que fuera presentada a cierto número de personas. E insistió en conducirla luego a la pista para el primer baile.

—No necesitas molestarte por mí —susurró Bella cuando él le cogía la mano.

Edward la miró sonriendo.

—No es ningún suplicio bailar con la mujer más encantadora del baile.

Sospechó que su intencionado interés por ella era en atención a los restantes invitados. Pese a su posición como sirvienta, si disfrutaba del respaldo del barón Cullen, no se atreverían a desairarla.

El corazón le latía acelerado mientras miraba a Edward. Él era sensual, vital, con un encanto letal que lo hacía irresistible. Aunque sus atenciones fueran una simulación, no podía negar sus poderosos efectos.

Él consiguió el resultado previsto. Aunque las damas mantenían por lo general una fría distancia, Bella se vio pronto rodeada por una legión de caballeros, tanto jóvenes como mayores, que rogaban ser presentados y solicitaban llenar su carnet de baile. Decidida a disfrutar de la velada, se permitió dejarse llevar.

Después de eso, perdió de vista a Edward. Un rato más tarde, en una pausa entre danzas para tomar una copa de ponche, lo buscó con disimulo con la vista. Cuando lo distinguió al otro lado de la sala, su mirada conectó breve pero ardientemente con la de ella, y Bella sintió el familiar y sensual estremecimiento. Luego, su compañero reclamó su atención y tuvo que atenderlo con una fingida sonrisa.

En el baile no todos eran extraños para ella. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a varias damas conocidas de sus años de Londres, y a una en particular, Angela Weber. Esta había hecho su presentación en sociedad en la misma temporada que Bella, se había casado unos meses después que ella y se había quedado viuda el mismo año.

Bella se sintió alentada al ver que se le acercaba con una amistosa sonrisa.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, querida! —Exclamó Angela mientras se rozaban las mejillas a modo de salutación—. No necesito preguntarte cómo te va. Es evidente que tienes un gran éxito. No he podido acercarme a ti debido a la multitud que nos separaba.

Bella esquivó la observación y contempló a su amiga, que iba resplandeciente de diamantes.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto, Angela. Pero nunca hubiera esperado verte aqui. ¿Vives cerca?

—Estoy solamente de visita. Ben tiene una hija aquí.

— ¿Ben?

—Mi nuevo marido. Volví a casarme. ¿No te enteraste?

Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló hacia un corpulento y anciano caballero que se encontraba cerca de la ponchera, y sonrió afectuosa.

—Ahora soy simplemente la señora Cheney. Ben es un ciudadano que hizo su fortuna en el comercio. Me temo que no es el más emocionante ni apasionado de los amantes, pero no se puede pedir más como compañía agradable. Soy sorprendentemente feliz, Bella. Ben es un encanto, y muy bueno conmigo, aunque vivimos al margen de la sociedad.

Alzó la mano para mostrarle sus anillos y pulsera de diamantes.

—Tras la muerte de Trent descubrí que estaba casi en la miseria. Tengo entendido que tú sufriste el mismo destino, pobre amiga. Pero veo que te has situado.

Bella enarcó cortésmente una ceja.

—Advierto que los caballeros están locos por ti. Sin duda te consideran excepcional por atraer el interés del infame lord Cullen. ¿Cuál es tu secreto, querida?

—No tengo secretos, Angela. Estoy aquí como acompañante de la hermana de lord Cullen.

Angela le dirigió una pícara mirada.

—Desde luego. Bien, acompañante o no, la mitad de las damas presentes se mueren de la envidia. Por eso te están obsequiando con su frialdad. Pero apuesto a que la mitad de ellas darían las niñas de sus ojos por tener en su lecho a un hombre tan magnífico.

Bella se puso tensa tras la casual suposición de que compartía el lecho de Edward, aunque consiguió ocultar su consternación tras una mueca inexpresiva. Al ver que se quedaba callada, su amiga dejó vagar la mirada hasta el extremo opuesto de la sala, donde Edward estaba rodeado por un grupo de aduladoras damas.

—No te censuro lo más mínimo por fijar tus ojos en él, Bella. ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a un famoso crápula que es pecaminosamente hermoso, escandalosamente encantador y endemoniadamente rico? Pero has escogido al soltero más recalcitrante de Inglaterra. Ya sabes que ha tenido incontables relaciones.

Bella forzó una seca sonrisa.

—Eso he oído decir.

—Sería prudente que no te enamoraras demasiado de él. Lady Stanley hizo un completo ridículo el año pasado persiguiendo a Cullen después de que él hubiese puesto fin a su relación.

Angela se adelantó y bajó su tono de voz.

—Acepta mi consejo, querida. Cuando se canse de ti, búscate un mecenas acaudalado con los medios necesarios para mantenerte con joyas y vestidos toda la vida. Mejor aún, encuentra a un anciano caballero, embriágalo y luego convéncelo de que se case contigo. Si eres afortunada, te proporcionará una agradable compañía, y acaso llegues a amarlo. Si no, bueno, probablemente le sobrevivas durante muchos años.

—Te aseguro que no estoy interesada en volver a casarme —replicó Bella convencida, ignorando los restantes consejos de su amiga.

Se sintió apenada cuando Angela se despidió de ella y fue en busca de alguna otra conocida. Había disfrutado viendo un rostro familiar entre desconocidos y estaba complacida de que su amiga hubiera encontrado la felicidad en tan inverosímiles circunstancias.

Sin embargo, aquella conversación la había inquietado. Si Angela suponía que Edward y ella eran amantes, sin duda otros habrían pensado también lo mismo. Ahora parecía evidente que aquélla era una mejor explicación de la fría acogida que le habían dispensado que su sencillo estatus como simple sirvienta. Su intento de ocultar su relación tras el respetable puesto de acompañante había fracasado. Sencillamente, lord Cullen era una figura demasiado famosa como para que tan frágil pretexto fuera verosímil.

También le iba resultando evidente que no era probable que escapase de la relación sin ser catalogada como prostituta.

Agobiada de pronto por el calor de la sala de baile y necesitando un respiro de la multitud, Bella cruzó las puertas acristaladas y salió a la terraza. El aire de la noche de verano refrescó su carne encendida; el escenario era apacible, con la luna como un disco enorme y brillante iluminando el paisaje a sus pies. No obstante, ni siquiera aquella belleza podía calmar el torbellino de sus pensamientos.

Tal vez, cuando concluyese su plazo como amante de Edward, su reputación acabaría por los suelos. Aun así, Bella pensó desafiante que de nuevo habría tomado la misma decisión. Verse marginada por la sociedad no era un precio demasiado elevado que pagar por el bien de sus hermanas.

Pero aún tenía por resolver la difícil cuestión de su futuro. Se mordió el labio. Cuando su asociación con Edward concluyera, al final del verano, quizá podría considerar un arreglo como el sugerido por Angela.

Los sueños de amor probablemente estaban fuera de su alcance, ella nunca volvería a casarse y a colocarse a la merced de un marido tenorio. Sin embargo, sí sería posible conseguir una relación afortunada y cómoda basada en la compañía y el mutuo cariño.

Bella disfrutó sólo de unos momentos de contemplación antes de que el roce de unas pisadas tras ella le advirtiera de que no estaba sola. Al volverse se encontró con un caballero que se dirigía hacia ella, el hijo mayor de un terrateniente local cuyo nombre no podía recordar. Al parecer, estaba bastante bebido. Cuando llegó a su lado, la obsequió con una sonrisa lasciva, y se apoyó pesadamente sobre la barandilla de piedra de la terraza.

— ¡Ah, milady! —dijo con palabras confusas—. Es una suerte encontrarla sola.

—Estaba a punto de regresar a la sala —repuso Bella intentando no estimular las confianzas.

— ¡No se vaya, por favor! —Apoyó una mano en su brazo para retenerla—. Puesto que lord Cullen la ha abandonado, estaré encantado de ocupar su lugar. ¿Qué le parecería si le demuestro lo agradable que puedo ser?

—Dudo que le gustase oír mi respuesta, sir —contestó ella mordaz.

Él le echó pesadamente un brazo sobre el hombro y ella se enojó más que se asustó. Pero cuando le toqueteó el pecho bajo el escote satinado, Bella retrocedió.

Aunque ella trataba de escapar de su abrazo, él se negó a soltarla. Por el contrario, murmuró un juramento y acentuó la presión del abrazo mientras ella sofocaba una exclamación.

Entonces, de pronto, apareció Edward, quien dio un tirón a su asaltante separándolo de ella y sujetándolo por el pañuelo.

—Te sugiero que te disculpes en seguida con la dama —le ordenó Edward fríamente acentuando su presión.

El joven asintió con un sonido ahogado. Cuando Edward lo soltó, retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose; asiéndose la garganta y respirando con dificultad, balbució una disculpa.

—Ahora puedes irte a tu casa. ¡No! Los establos están por ese lado —añadió Edward señalando los peldaños que descendían de la terraza.

Cuando se hubo alejado dando traspiés, Edward se volvió hacia Bella, que se estaba frotando el brazo magullado por el asaltante borracho.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asustada, ella fijó su mirada en él. Su difunto esposo podía haberla arrastrado a innumerables escándalos, pero hasta aquella noche ningún hombre la había tratado tan irrespetuosamente. Por causa de Edward, ahora estaba expuesta a toda clase de indignidades.

Su resentimiento estalló. Él debía haber sabido, cuando la hizo su amante, que su reputación no sobreviviría. Sin duda ése había sido su objetivo en primer lugar.

— ¿Bien? ¡Desde luego! Estoy muy acostumbrada a defenderme de ataques físicos, y encantada de haberme convertido en un símbolo, un objetivo para cualquier necio borracho que desee abordarme.

Si su acusación implicaba alguna injusticia, estaba demasiado furiosa como para reconocerlo.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó Edward con suavidad.

—Desde luego, irme es lo que quisiera, pero resistiré el resto de la velada. Marcharme ahora significaría admitir la derrota, y no estoy dispuesta a ello.

Alzó la barbilla y, pasando por su lado, entró en el salón ignorando las interrogativas miradas de varios invitados que se habían reunido para observar el espectáculo.

Durante las siguientes horas, simuló no ser el centro del bullente escándalo. Con todo, en el momento en que Edward ordenó que trajeran el carruaje, había recobrado por lo menos una apariencia de compostura y conseguido adoptar una actitud de frío desdén.

Ninguno de ellos habló mucho en su regreso a casa.

—Me he equivocado al insistirte en que me acompañaras esta noche —dijo por fin Edward, interrumpiendo el frágil silencio.

—Sí, ha sido un error —convino Bella fríamente—. Mi presencia sólo ha dado crédito a la idea de que somos amantes.

—Lamento que te hayas visto sometida a tan tosco trato.

— ¿De veras? Yo creía que te habría complacido. ¿No es precisamente el castigo que deseabas para mí? ¿Mi ruina por la de tu hermana?

Edward apretó la mandíbula sintiendo un agudo aguijón de culpabilidad. La reputación de Bella no le había importado nada, por lo menos al principio. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora sólo podía lamentar los insultos que ella sin duda recibiría por su causa.

Si tuviera alguna nobleza la liberaría de sus obligaciones con él. Pero era incapaz de ser tan noble, todavía no.

—Por lo menos el daño no es irreparable —observó.

— ¿No lo es? ¿Y cómo aconsejas que lo reparemos? No veo que la situación pueda cambiar durante el resto del verano, y luego sólo puede empeorar. Ahora estoy bajo tu protección, pero en el instante en que me vaya de aquí, seré conocida como una de tus amantes abandonadas.

—No, si eres tú quien rompe la relación. De hecho te prestará cierto prestigio haberme rechazado. Cuando nuestra asociación haya concluido, puedo presentarlo como si yo hubiera perdido tu favor.

Bella contuvo una réplica; sabía que nadie creería esa improbable versión de los hechos.

—Supongo que deberé estarte agradecida por esta pequeña consideración —dijo por fin en un tono más cáustico de lo que pretendía.

Él fijó sus ojos verdes en ella.

—Eres libre de irte ahora si lo deseas.

—Y mi madre y mis hermanas se resentirán de ello —replicó Vanessa amargamente—. Gracias, milord, pero cumpliré las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo al pie de la letra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Nicole Jordan… y solo Hice la adaptación.

Capítulo 12

—Estoy con el alma en vilo por saber qué sucedió en el baile, Bella —le dijo Rosalie a la mañana siguiente, mientras su silla de inválida era empujada dentro de su dormitorio por una sirvienta.

Bella, que aún no estaba totalmente despierta, contuvo un suspiro y dio media vuelta. Cuando corrieron las cortinas, parpadeó ante la viva luz que inundaba la habitación.

—Te he traído el desayuno —añadió Rosalie insistente mientras otra doncella depositaba una bandeja sobre una mesa—. Pensé que podías comer mientras me cuentas lo sucedido anoche.

Bella, comprendiendo que no la dejaría en paz hasta que satisficiera su curiosidad, se sentó en el lecho y se recostó contra las almohadas. Pese al delicioso aroma de las tortas calientes no tenía apetito, pero aceptó una taza de chocolate y lo removió mientras decidía mentalmente cuánto podía explicarle a Rosalie sobre el desastre de la pasada velada.

Se había pasado despierta la mitad de la noche, obligándose a enfrentarse a la desagradable verdad. Su reputación estaba gravemente perjudicada por su asociación con Edward, posiblemente sin ulterior arreglo...

— ¿Me prestas atención, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada, viendo que Rosalie había despedido a las sirvientas y aguardaba ansiosa un informe de la fiesta.

—Lo siento. Estaba distraída. Anoche lo pasé muy bien.

Rosalie pareció preocupada.

—No es eso lo que tengo entendido. Los sirvientes cuentan que Edward se vio implicado en una lucha por tu honor.

Bella sonrió.

—No fue tan grave. Un caballero de por aquí había bebido y trató de besarme. Tu hermano tuvo que intervenir. Los pocos testigos de la escena deben de haber embellecido la historia —añadió escuetamente.

— ¿Quién era el caballero?

Bella vaciló, poco dispuesta a divulgar las habladurías. Pero Rosalie parecía decidida a conocer todos los detalles. Y debía ser advertida por si alguna vez se encontraba en una circunstancia similar.

—Creo que se llama Mike Newton.

— ¿Mike? ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido? —exclamó Rosalie indignada—. Nunca me ha gustado ni una pizca. ¡Oh, Bella, debió ser horrible para ti!

—No fue agradable —convino—, pero aprendí una lección valiosa: en el futuro procuraré no estar a solas con un caballero desconocido. En realidad, creo que lo más prudente para mí será evitar tales reuniones por completo.

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo indignada.

—Temía que pudiera suceder algo así, que te convirtieras en objeto de habladurías simplemente porque eres huésped de esta casa. Es culpa de Edward. La mujer más virtuosa sería sospechosa en su compañía. Lo sé bien. Dada la perversidad de mi familia, siempre he tenido que comportarme como una santa, siempre he tenido que estar a salvo de reproches. Y eso no es justo —añadió con cierta amargura.

La noche anterior, Bella habría estado de acuerdo con esa opinión. Sin embargo, en aquel momento ya sólo sentía resignación. Despreciaba a Edward por obligarla a tal situación, pero no podía llegar a odiarlo. Para ser totalmente honesta, incluso admitía sentirse agradecida con él por ayudarla a liberarse de sus temores.

—Existe una solución al problema —dijo Rosalie llevándose un dedo a los labios, pensativa—. Edward puede remediar el daño que ha causado. Puede ofrecerte la protección de su nombre y casarse contigo.

Bella tuvo que sonreír ante la absurda idea.

— ¡Hablo muy en serio! —Declaró Rosalie—. Debes conseguir que Edward se enamore de ti. Entonces se verá obligado a hacerte una honorable oferta de matrimonio. Sería encantador, ¿no crees? Seríamos hermanas.

Bella se sintió complacida al ver a Rosalie excitada por algo, aunque su plan era inviable.

—Desde luego, no sería fácil —reflexionó la muchacha en voz alta, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos—. Edward parece muy afectuoso contigo, pero siempre ha asegurado que nunca iba a enamorarse. Dice que ha visto cómo el amor destruye a demasiada gente, incluidos papá y mamá. Por ello ha permanecido tan inalcanzable, aunque ha sido perseguido por innumerables mujeres.

Bella negó con la cabeza. La sugerencia era casi ridícula. Edward Cullen no era la clase de hombre que se enamoraba, y mucho menos se permitiría sucumbir con la hermana de un enemigo mortal.

Aunque mantuvo un tono ligero, respondió:

—Todo el mundo sabe que los libertinos no se enamoran. Y, en cualquier caso, no tengo deseos de volver a casarme.

Rosalie pareció decepcionada.

—Supongo que era una idea descabellada. Pero me encantaría tenerte como hermana.

Durante un rato hablaron de temas mundanos, pero cuando Rosalie se fue para que ella pudiera vestirse, a Bella la invadió una repentina racha de melancolía. Cerró los ojos, fatigada por la falta de sueño y la tensión emocional. Era imposible pensar que pudiera salvar su reputación. Como mercenaria, tal como era considerada, tal vez sería prudente tener en cuenta el consejo de su amiga Angela de encontrar un protector rico...

Abrió los ojos. Estaba resignada a la pérdida de su buen nombre, pero quizá era posible convertir su ruina en ventaja.

Frunció el entrecejo, se incorporó lentamente y pugnó por centrar sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que ser una amante era mucho mejor que ser una esposa; por lo menos ofrecía una medida de libertad e independencia. Una amante no era considerada una propiedad legal, con menos derechos que una esclava.

Y no todas las mujeres caídas se enfrentaban a un futuro de vergüenza y aburrimiento. De dar crédito a los rumores, había cortesanas en Londres que lograban fortunas en las profesiones que habían escogido; ambiciosas que tenían a la mitad de los caballeros elegantes a sus pies.

Bella reconoció que, por el momento, estaba mal preparada para unirse a sus ilustres filas. Carecía de las habilidades necesarias para cautivar a un hombre, aunque era mucho más experta haciendo el amor que antes de conocer a Edward...

Edward. Desde luego.

Bella apretó los labios. Siempre había sido inflexible en cuanto a salvar a sus hermanas de infelices matrimonios como el que ella se había visto obligada a contraer. Su unión con uno de los más célebres amantes de Inglaterra podía resultar su mejor oportunidad de asegurar su bienestar financiero. ¿Quién más adecuado que el perverso lord Cullen para aconsejarle cómo atraer la atención de caballeros aún más esquivos?

Irguió la barbilla desafiante. Si daba un paso tan descarado como era unirse a la categoría de cortesana, sería difícil volver a su antigua vida. Como mujer de dudosa reputación tendría que evitar la compañía de sus hermanas para no arrastrarlas a ningún escándalo vinculado a su nombre. Aun así, su mala fama podría reflejarse en ellas y disminuir sus posibilidades de contraer un buen matrimonio. Pero por lo menos no se verían obligadas a casarse contra su voluntad.

Sería dar un paso enorme y sin duda irreversible. Sin embargo, nunca podía pensar en mantener a su familia con el mísero salario de una institutriz o una dama de compañía, aunque lograra encontrar empleo. La virtud y la respetabilidad no le proporcionarían ni las necesidades básicas, como alimento y cobijo. Y el mundo ya la tildaba de ramera...

Hizo acopio de valor, apartó a un lado las sábanas y se levantó para vestirse. Quería ir en busca de Edward en seguida, antes de perder su resolución. Tenía que hablar con él respecto a la importante cuestión de su formación.

Edward se inclinó sobre el cuello del nervioso caballo castrado de color castaño apremiándolo para que corriese más. Estaba fríamente furioso consigo mismo. Por haber valorado erróneamente las dificultades a las que se enfrentaría Bella en sociedad como su amante no declarada. Por subestimar cuan salvajes podían ser las mezquinas crueldades de la gente elegante. Por permitir que aquel idiota hijo de un terrateniente la abordara. Por sentir tanta compasión ante el dolor de Bella. Por ejercer tan poco control sobre su propia pasión...

Había salido a cabalgar confiando en que un ejercicio riguroso suavizaría su deseo. Quería desahogar sus frustraciones cogiendo por los campos, trotando sobre laderas cubiertas de hierba, saltando imprudentemente sobre setos y riachuelos en su camino. El ritmo de los agitados cascos de su caballo resonó en su cabeza.

Por fin redujo la marcha en consideración a su montura. Era criminal desahogar sus frustraciones en un soberbio animal, y el esfuerzo físico estaba teniendo poco efecto sobre las emociones y la tensión sexual que se habían apoderado de él.

Condujo a su sudorosa montura a un paseo cómodo y regresó hacia Rosewood. Amenazadoras nubes de tormenta se hinchaban en el horizonte, haciéndose eco de su sombrío talante.

Tras una semana de ausencia debería haber olvidado a Bella, pero su plan de desterrarla de sus pensamientos y de su mente no había funcionado. No había sabido olvidarla. ¡Al diablo con ella!

Tras su viaje, había regresado a casa decidido a negar su obsesión, pero en el instante en que la vio en la sala de música, sentada allí, tan fría y hermosa, el corazón le dio un vuelco. No la había tomado entre sus brazos como le instaba a hacer su instinto primario, sino que en lugar de ello simuló un cruel distanciamiento.

Su fingimiento casi se había hecho pedazos al verla con aquel imponente traje cobrizo y dorado, tan magnífica como una reina, tan encantadora como cualquier fantasía masculina. Se le había encendido la sangre y le había costado hasta el último ápice de su fuerza de voluntad contenerse para no coger a Bella en brazos y llevársela arriba, a su lecho, y allí pasar la noche haciéndole el amor, con gran contento de su corazón en lugar de asistir a un condenado baile.

En la cena y durante el resto de la velada, el frío y regio comportamiento de Bella había reflejado su propio intento de distanciamiento. ¡Condenación! Debería estar complacido de que fuera bastante astuta para no protestar por su retirada. El calor que en otro tiempo había formado tanta parte de su relación, la intimidad, la amistad, se habían acabado tal como él había deseado. Sin embargo, ante su consternación, Edward se había encontrado echando de menos la dulzura, el hecho de compartir, la suavidad de su sonrisa...

Y luego se había producido el ataque de aquel borracho y su propia reacción irreconocible: su furia asesina ante el autor y su fiero remordimiento después, cuando había ansiado abrazar a Bella y consolarla, aliviar su aflicción. La profundidad de su propia emoción lo había sorprendido.

Edward farfulló un salvaje juramento. En verdad parecía estar siguiendo las huellas de su ilustre padre. Años atrás había jurado que nunca sucumbiría al ciego deseo que casi había destruido a su padre: no deseaba enamorarse nunca tan profundamente de una mujer.

Pero la fiesta en casa de Jasper no le había proporcionado una salida, ni satisfecho su fiera necesidad. Su anhelo de poseer a Bella no había concluido ni siquiera cuando había buscado otra compañía femenina en un esfuerzo por olvidarla. La cruda realidad era que no deseaba a nadie más. Había sido incapaz de perderse en los placeres de la carne como de costumbre. Y su inquietud, su anhelo insatisfecho, persistían.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Temía muchísimo que sólo una mujer pudiera calmar el ardiente deseo que lo poseía.

Reconoció, sombrío, que era inútil negar su intensa necesidad de ella. Simplemente, tendría que dejar que su obsesión siguiera su curso.

Tuvo un sobresalto cuando, al cabo de unos momentos, vio un jinete en la distancia que se parecía muchísimo al objeto de sus agotadores pensamientos. Edward confió en estar soñando, pero cuando el jinete estuvo más cerca, comprendió que en efecto estaba viendo a Bella.

Se detuvo en seco y la aguardó maldiciendo los apresurados latidos de su corazón. Incluso con un gastado traje de montar estaba hermosa. El deseo lo acució con nueva insistencia y tuvo que disciplinarse severamente para mantener una apariencia de indiferencia cuando ella lo alcanzó.

—Confiaba en encontrarte solo —dijo ella mientras detenía su montura gris—. Si puedes dedicarme unos momentos, tengo algo que pedirte... un favor... si quieres.

—Estoy a tu servicio, como siempre —repuso Edward evasivo.

Bella lo miró insegura, sintiendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Luego, para sorpresa de él, desmontó y soltó las riendas, dejando pastar a su yegua. Con igual singularidad, le dio la espalda y contempló el paisaje distante con su mosaico de campos, setos y suaves arboledas. Parecía reacia a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él aguardó con creciente curiosidad.

—He estado pensando... —comenzó ella vacilante—. Sobre mi situación. Lamentablemente, mi asociación contigo me ha comportado... una indeseable mala fama. No obstante, ello podría redundar en mi beneficio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Edward al ver que vacilaba.

Bella aspiró profundamente y le dirigió una fugaz mirada por encima del hombro.

—Quisiera que me enseñaras cómo satisfacer los deseos de los hombres.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—No estoy seguro de comprenderte.

Por fin, lentamente, ella volvió su rostro hacia él. Irguió la barbilla en un gesto de determinación, pero su mirada permaneció inmutable.

—Quisiera aprender las habilidades de una cortesana... Todos aquellos secretos que me permitan atraer incluso al amante más hastiado, de modo que cuando acabe mi plazo como tu amante pueda conseguir un protector adinerado que no sea exigente respecto a mi turbio pasado.

Edward sintió que de pronto le faltaba el aliento. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio. Sin embargo, Bella proseguía en voz baja, mucho más calmada.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que debo ser pragmática. Una mujer sin medios está a merced del destino. Así es el mundo y yo no puedo cambiarlo. Pero sí puedo tratar de conseguir lo mejor de ello. Unirme a las mujeres mundanas parece el modo más factible que tengo para mantener a mis hermanas.

Con aire casi ausente, acarició el cuarto delantero de la yegua.

—Quedan casi dos meses para que concluya nuestro trato, tiempo en el que puedo prepararme para una nueva clase de vida. Calculo que si aprendo a ser deseable para los hombres, puedo mejorar mis posibilidades de encontrar a uno que acaso no sea muy desagradable como compañero de lecho; tal vez incluso alguno que sea de mi agrado. Te estaría reconocida si pudieras ayudarme. Tu experiencia en el arte de la seducción es incomparable, y dudo que pudiera encontrar mejor instructor.

La mente de Edward se había quedado paralizada. Ella deseaba que le enseñara los trucos de una prostituta, cómo utilizar mejor su cuerpo para poder seducir a algún desprevenido ricachón.

—En resumen —añadió ella en voz queda—, me gustaría que me enseñaras a ser malvada.

Su sonrisa era extrañamente estoica, y le partió el corazón. Edward sintió descender una máscara sobre su rostro para ocultar su confusión.

¿Era su petición alguna astuta estratagema para explotar su culpabilidad? Era decepcionante pensar que Bella Black podía ser tan mercenaria como otras incontables miembros de su sexo, aunque ella había dado a entender que no la guiaba tanto la codicia como la devoción hacia sus hermanas. ¿Era su preocupación por su bienestar realmente distinta de su deseo de proteger a su propia hermana?

Otras refinadas damas, en su situación, habrían exigido el matrimonio como reparación a su escandaloso trato. En lugar de ello, Bella sólo le pedía que la enseñara cómo complacer a otros hombres, que la preparara para un papel que él le había impuesto contra su voluntad. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Siguiendo criterios racionales, él debería sentirse aliviado ante su propuesta. Si podía ayudarla a encontrar un protector rico, ya no tendría que sentirse culpable por haber arruinado su reputación. Podría tratarla fríamente, podría considerar su relación nada más que como un acuerdo de negocios.

En buena lógica, su sugerencia proporcionaba una solución para su dilema. Él podría satisfacer su pasión por Bella sin preocuparse por su futuro. Es decir, podría dejar que su obsesión se desvaneciera de modo natural, como sucedería inevitablemente con el tiempo.

De modo que ¿por qué temía que ese nuevo acuerdo lo hiciese a él demasiado vulnerable? ¿Por qué, por un gélido momento, había experimentado una discordante sensación curiosamente parecida al pánico? ¿Y por qué sentía entonces ese extraño entumecimiento cerca de su corazón?

Edward agitó la cabeza sofocando las fugaces sensaciones de conmoción y confusión que pugnaban en él.

—Muy bien, querida —se encontró diciendo casi como si lo hiciera alguien ajeno a él, divorciado de sus sentimientos—. Creo que podré arreglármelas para satisfacer tus deseos en esta cuestión.

Su instrucción comenzó aquella misma tarde, porque ¿para qué esperar?, preguntó Edward con voz curiosamente desapasionada.

La lluvia caía en el exterior con firmeza cuando entró en el dormitorio de Bella por el pasadizo secreto. Ella estaba sentada, rígida, aguardándole en el sillón, aún vestida con su traje de montar. Era la primera vez que Edward la visitaba a la luz del día, lo que hacía parecer la atmósfera más fría, menos íntima.

Ella lo miró insegura mientras se le acercaba, más nerviosa entonces que en cualquier ocasión desde que tomó la trascendental decisión de entregarse a él totalmente. Edward aún llevaba los pantalones de montar y botas, e iba en mangas de camisa. Se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y el pañuelo. Su negro cabello parecía más oscuro contra el blanco tejido de su camisa.

Entonces él le sonrió con una sonrisa lenta que desterró el pesimismo y los nervios de Bella.

—Esto nunca funcionará, querida —murmuró con su cálida voz masculina que nunca dejaba de despertar sus sentidos—. Veo que tengo mucho que enseñarte. Deberíamos comenzar con cómo recibir a tu amante. Parece como si te estuvieras enfrentando a una ejecución.

Sus ojos verdes eran cálidos. Tomó su mano y posó un delicado beso en su muñeca haciendo que se le detuviera el corazón.

—Primera lección. Cuando tu amante exprese el deseo de visitarte, debes dar la impresión de que estás ansiosa, aguardando su llegada. A tal fin, debes ir adecuadamente ataviada, con algo apropiado que acentúe tu natural atractivo femenino. ¿Te puedo ayudar a buscar algo más cómodo?

—Creo que podré arreglármelas —repuso Vanessa recuperando la voz.

Estaba decidida a permanecer tan desapasionada como parecía estarlo Edward. Su alusión a otros amantes no debería afligirla. Ella le había pedido que la ayudara en su educación sexual, él simplemente estaba haciéndolo.

Cuando se levantó y fue hacia el armario para buscar algo con que cubrirse, Edward se instaló a su vez en el sillón, desde donde podía observarla.

—Ten en cuenta que estás ofreciendo una promesa de placer —añadió casualmente—. Ayuda ambientar la escena como el escenario de una obra teatral. Por la noche, un fuego bajo, tal vez velas, una copita de su coñac favorito..., pequeños detalles que expresen tu buena acogida.

— ¿Y durante el día? —preguntó ella mientras localizaba una bata de color crema pálido.

La sonrisa de él era tan suave y seductora como pecaminosa, y le recordaba una vez más cuan vulnerable era a su instintivo encanto.

—La luz del día requiere algo más de imaginación, pero hay algunas normas. Tu objetivo debe ser hacer que tu amante se sienta como si fuera el único hombre que deseas en el mundo. El único que puede conmover tus sentidos y acelerar tu pulso.

«Tal como me haces sentir ahora», pensó Bella en silencio. Fue detrás del biombo para cambiarse su traje de montar.

—Ahora por ejemplo —dijo Edward—. En lugar de ocultarte, deberías desvestirte para mí. Quítate cada pieza de ropa lentamente, de modo que mi vista se entretenga con tus encantos. Convierte el simple acto de desnudarte en un juego sensual con el expreso propósito de excitarme.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo por encima del biombo.

— ¿Consideras esto un juego?

Edwardse encogió de hombros.

—Todo acto de amor es un juego, uno en el que debes saber cómo ganar si es que te propones conseguir una clientela acaudalada.

Bella hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio, preguntándose si ella podría tratar algo tan íntimo con tanta frialdad como Edward. Acabó de desvestirse y se puso la bata de satén. Luego irguió la barbilla, salió de detrás del biombo y fue hacia él.

Edward la observó pensativo.

—Si te propones hacerte un nombre como cortesana, tendrás que perder parte de tu reserva, ángel.

Se levantó, la cogió de la mano y la condujo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, donde ella pudo ver su reflejo. Desde detrás, Damien retiró las horquillas de su cabello acariciando la densa y bruñida masa hasta que cayó en brillantes ondas sobre sus hombros.

Entonces la abrazó para desabrochar los botones de su bata y separó el tejido exponiendo plenamente todo su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de ambos.

Su práctica mirada de crápula se movió por su reflejo valorándolo cálidamente.

—Tienes un cuerpo exquisito, exuberante, esbelto y hecho para el placer. No deberías pensar en ocultarlo.

Sus ojos parecían marcarla donde se fijaban. Bella se estremeció cuando él le pasó un dedo por el brazo en lenta y amorosa caricia, un ataque deliberado a sus sentidos.

—No, querida, no cierres los ojos. Contémplate.

Apartó a un lado sus sedosos mechones, descubrió el tentador pezón y depositó un suave beso en su carne. Luego apartó la bata de sus hombros y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Mira cuan hermosa eres.

Su voz la acariciaba lo mismo que sus manos.

Esward pasó los dedos por el cálido satén de su espalda. Luego movió las manos lentamente por la parte frontal de su cuerpo rozando brevemente su vientre, las lustrosas curvas de sus caderas y muslos, para subir de nuevo y rodear sus senos plenos y exuberantes.

Sus pezones se endurecieron y tensaron en respuesta instantánea, mientras Bella se quedaba sin respiración, con un jadeo sensual.

—Tienes el cuerpo de una tentadora —murmuró Edward. Buscó su oreja y la tocó con la lengua—. Por este apetitoso cuerpo un hombre olvidaría incluso su propio nombre.

Un suave suspiro escapó de labios de Bella mientras él se apretaba contra su espalda, envolviéndola en su rico y lujurioso calor. Cerró los ojos.

—No, obsérvate, Bella.

Ella obedeció. Con su mirada llena de pasión, observó cómo los suaves dedos de él le acariciaban los senos, levantando y definiendo su forma, acariciando los tensos capullos de sus sobresalientes pezones con los pulgares. La excitación de Edward impregnó su cuerpo cálida y densamente mientras ella observaba su propia seducción.

Cuando se inclinó para besarle la nuca, Bella arqueó el cuello; la arrolladora lentitud de sus sentidos la debilitaba. El ardor de las caricias de Edward estallaba por todo su cuerpo mientras él mordisqueaba con los dientes su sensible piel.

—Deseo tocarte por completo —susurró él roncamente—. Besar cada apetecible centímetro de tu cuerpo y hacerlo mío.

Sus labios abrasadores le provocaban temblores de placer. Se reclinó totalmente contra él deshaciéndose en su calor, mientras él jugueteaba con sus levantados pezones, tirando y frotando sus tensos extremos hasta que le dolieron de placer. Era profundamente excitante, increíblemente erótico.

Bella observaba sus exquisitas maniobras entre una neblina de deseo. Antes de conocer a Edward, ella nunca se había considerado perversa, pero ya no reconocía a la ruborosa y temblorosa mujer que veía en el espejo. No se conocía a sí misma.

Contuvo un gemido mientras él deslizaba más hacia abajo una mano, errando con deliberada lentitud por su estómago hasta los suaves rizos negros que cubrían su monte púbico. La mirada de Edward se cruzó con la suya en el espejo al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en la cálida y húmeda suavidad que había entre sus muslos, y acariciaba su carne mojada.

Al verla gimotear, él sonrió satisfecho.

—Considera ésta tu próxima lección, querida. La respuesta de la mujer incendia a los hombres. Déjame comprobar cuánto disfrutas con mi contacto.

Lentamente separó sus hinchados labios sexuales e introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Bella profirió un suave grito de placer ante los sensuales dardos de fuego que sentía dentro de ella.

—Sí, eso es... Déjate ir.

Casi temblando de necesidad, ella se entregó al placer con sus tensos senos subiendo y bajando con su entrecortada respiración...

El explosivo orgasmo la cogió por sorpresa. Se retorció en un clímax mucho más poderoso por la decisión de Edward de prolongar en ella la última gota de arrobamiento con sus acariciantes dedos. La implacable intensidad la dejó estremeciéndose mientras su carne seguía latiendo dulcemente con breves temblores.

Cuando ella se desplomó lánguida contra él, Edward aprovechó su lasitud. Sujetándola por los hombros, le hizo recorrer la breve distancia existente hasta la pared y, aún de espaldas a él, la inclinó hacia adelante, las manos contra la dura superficie. Detrás de ella, él se desabrochó los pantalones.

Ella se quedó conmocionada cuando sintió la dura y lisa carne de su erección rozando sus nalgas, pero aún lo estuvo más por la salvaje emoción que estalló en su cuerpo al comprender su intención. Ella lo deseaba, deseaba que la tomara por aquel camino, por detrás.

Se puso en tensión, pero a sus oídos llegó la voz de Edward suave y ronca.

—Tranquila, querida.

Bella, en muda indefensión, se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared.

Con cuidado y lentitud, Edward le separó los muslos, asió su miembro duro como acero y luego introdujo su sedosa cabeza en el húmedo y cálido pasaje de su feminidad.

—Ábrete para mí —le ordenó.

Ella gimió de placer mientras él se hundía profundamente en su temblorosa carne, removiéndose inquieta cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

En respuesta, él la asió por las caderas sujetándola para evitar que se escapase. Sin embargo, ella no tenía deseos de escapar. Con movimientos hipnóticos, la piel de Edward acariciaba la de Bella, lento y seguro, adentrándose y apartándose hasta convertir el movimiento en una dulce y extática tortura.

Vibrando, ardiendo con la necesidad de sentirlo más hondo en su interior, Bella acercó salvajemente su cuerpo al de él, encajando en su magnífica dureza. A cada sacudida se hacía más rápida su desigual respiración. Sus senos palpitaban mientras él la forzaba dulcemente obligándola a ascender con cada poderoso arrebato, sumergiendo su pleno y grande miembro en ella.

Bella era una masa de frenéticas sensaciones... ardiente como una llama de deseo. Luego, de repente, en aquel martillearte desvarío, estalló en espasmos, intensas oleadas de placer que sumieron todo su cuerpo y capturaron a Edward en su estela. Ella percibió sus quedos gemidos, lo sintió agitarse con la fuerza de su propia satisfacción mientras los gritos de Bella resonaban por la habitación.

La explosiva pasión la dejó aturdida y agotada. Minutos después, él se retiró de ella, aún débilmente recostada contra la pared, echando de menos su calor.

—Un esfuerzo digno de elogio, querida —dijo él tranquilamente con sólo un deje de ronquera en la voz mientras volvía a abrocharse los pantalones—. Con un poco más de práctica, serás muy competente.

La fría observación le trajo rápidamente crueles recuerdos.

Bella se estremeció con el corazón dolorido y una sensación semejante a la desesperación. Edward había hecho precisamente lo que ella le había pedido, mostrándole cómo utilizar su cuerpo para satisfacer su insaciable necesidad carnal. Y, al hacerlo así, había destrozado cualquier ilusión de intimidad entre ellos. Su pasión no había sido nada más que un ejercicio para el desempeño de un deber.

Sintió un escalofrío que envolvió su desnudez.

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan saciada, tan llena.

Ni tan fría.

**Hola aki estoy de nuevo! Lamento la demora.. yo se que las hice esperar mucho tiempo. Ultimamente no se donde tengo la cabeza y las pruebas me están acosando vilmente!**

**Se ke es mucho pedir después de hacerls esperar pero dejen reviews… no importa si es un "esta bien" o un"no me gusto"** O algo! (espero ke les guste XD)

crazzyTalia


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer; La historia es de Nicole Jordan.. Yo solo hice la adaptación.

Capítulo 13

Fue una lección dolorosa, pero que Bella estaba decidida a aprender: las emociones no tenían ningún lugar en su relación con el perverso lord Cullen. Él había accedido a enseñarle cómo ganarse un protector rico y Bella tenía que conformarse con ello si abrigaba alguna esperanza de sofocar las desesperadas ansias que él despertaba tan fácilmente en ella.

Edward demostró ser un soberbio profesor. Durante el tiempo pasado en Rosewood, Bella había experimentado noches de exquisita pasión, llenas de placer sensual, pero ahora lo eran así mismo las tardes y las mañanas. Cuando su hermana estaba ocupada con masajes o baños, Edward daba lecciones de deseo a Bella.

Él la instruyó en toda la sutileza requerida para llegar a ser una amante apropiada. Cómo calentar un brandy y ofrecérselo al compañero. El mejor modo de usar fragancias perfumadas en lugares secretos de su cuerpo. Cómo sentarse con desaliñada majestad ante su tocador mientras se arreglaba.

Lo más notable: la aleccionó en las artes sexuales, en retozar, seducir, inflamar los sentidos de un hombre y satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

—Hacer el amor es un arte, y tú eres la artista —observó Edward con seriedad, iniciando su instrucción.

—Creí que decías que era un juego.

Él exhibió una sonrisa.

—No seas impertinente. Ahora presta mucha atención...

Le enseñó cómo despertar deseo en un hombre, cómo destrozarlo en mil diminutos pedazos.

—Todo tu cuerpo transmite un lenguaje sexual. El modo en que te mueves, el modo en que respondes a una caricia, puede hacer que un hombre se sienta como un rey o el más bajo de los mendigos. Cuando lo toques, da la impresión de que disfrutas con ello. Que tus ojos se dulcifiquen, estremécete, exhala un suspiro de placer. Y cuando él te toque, debes parecer ansiosa. Incluso ávida...

Su experiencia siempre la sorprendía, sus prácticos y prolongados métodos de excitación la dejaban jadeante. Era un mágico maestro que encendía las llamas de sus más ocultos deseos.

Bella pasó los días siguientes oscilando entre la fantasía y la conciencia. Cuando Edward la miraba con sus cálidos ojos verdes, cuando experimentaba la abrasadora intensidad de su pasión, casi podía creer que su deseo por ella era real. Sin embargo, no se engañaba permitiéndose sueños insensatos.

Uno de sus principales objetivos era que ella se sintiera cómoda con el cuerpo masculino. A tal fin, con frecuencia le exigía que lo desnudara con lentitud centrándose en la sensualidad del ejercicio. Entonces él se recostaba en el sillón y la invitaba a que lo tocara y explorara.

La primera vez, su desvergüenza escandalizó un poco a Bella, pero también la cautivó. Estaba reclinado en el sillón totalmente desnudo como un dios pagano. Bellaa exhaló un repentino suspiro ante el magnífico esplendor de sus formas, con el deseo varonil que despedía su cuerpo, su enorme erección tensa y palpitante.

La sonrisa de Edward era ardiente y lánguida mientras la miraba a través de sus largas y negras pestañas. Sin apartar de ella los ojos, se cogió el henchido miembro con la mano. El gesto era audaz y sexual, y en conjunto tentador.

— ¿Merezco tu aprobación, querida?

—Sí —susurró ella con la boca seca por la excitación.

—Ven aquí y demuéstramelo.

El placer hormigueaba por todos sus nervios cuando acudió a sentarse junto a él.

Edward aguardaba, sin ofrecerle ninguna ayuda.

Ella pasó con fascinación las manos por su torso, acariciando el pecho firmemente musculado, explorando la escultórica perfección de su cuerpo ágil, perfecto y elegante. Luego desplazó más abajo la caricia, por los muslos fibrosos y, por fin, hasta su plena erección, prolongada, dura y dispuesta.

Sintió una oleada de lujuria flotar en su interior ante la sensación de él, recordando el exquisito placer que le había proporcionado. Sus dedos rozaron la magnífica cumbre, rodearon la suave y henchida cabeza acariciando la aterciopelada dureza. Entonces deslizó su mano hacia abajo para asir levemente el enorme miembro maravillándose ante su densa, inmensa longitud, tan firme, palpitando vital.

La mirada de Edward se convirtió en humo mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—Siente ahora cómo tu contacto me hace temblar.

Él también la hizo temblar a ella. Bella se estremeció: le necesitaba latiendo entre sus muslos.

—No puedo esperar —susurró, su voz a un tiempo suplicante e imperativa.

—Pues no lo hagas —replicó él con una sonrisa sensualmente perversa.

Ella aún estaba completamente vestida, pero se levantó las faldas y fue a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas se encajó en él profiriendo un gemido de placer mientras su carne rendida lo absorbía.

Edward la ayudó, elevando las caderas.

Bella sofocó un grito.

— ¿Cuan profundamente me deseas en ti? —preguntó él provocativamente, mientras arremetía de nuevo.

—Más profundo, por favor.

Edward cumplió, y fue más de lo que ella podía soportar. Aquel placer inflamatorio se extendía por todo su cuerpo, instantáneo y devorador, y comenzó a moverse indefensa, aplastando su sexo contra el de Edward.

Cuando ella le rogó que la soltase, él por fin tuvo compasión y asió sus rotantes caderas, manteniéndola inmóvil y acompañando cada suave arremetida con su ritmo jadeante. Bella respondió con todo el vigor de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Alcanzó el clímax casi en seguida. Con un tenue gemido cayó sobre él, empujando el rostro contra el cálido hombro de Edward para ahogar su naciente grito.

Cuando por fin recuperó sus aturdidos sentidos se encontró tendida sobre él lánguidamente mientras Edward seguía enorme y duro dentro de ella.

La divertida voz de él sonó en sus oídos.

—Tu entusiasmo es muy halagador, querida, pero cuidaré de que nuestra próxima lección trate sobre el arte del control.

Aquellas sesiones la dejaban temblorosa y jadeante y dificultaban muchísimo su intención de protegerse. Ante su consternación, Bella sintió que estaba cayendo aún más bajo el pecaminoso y erótico hechizo de Edward. Él era como una droga potente que obsesionaba sus sentidos y provocaba su adicción. Se encontró luchando desesperadamente contra su deseo reavivado y la seductora perversión de sus caricias.

Aunque mucho más peligrosas eran las poderosas emociones que despertaba en ella. Bella temía principalmente la ternura. Había ocasiones, durante los momentos tranquilos e íntimos tras la lujuria carnal, en que le resultaba difícil recordar que su relación era estrictamente profesional. Sin embargo, ella sabía que si quería proteger su corazón tendría que ahuyentar cualquier tipo de sentimientos hacia él.

Él le hablaba de asuntos prácticos tanto como sexuales, cosas que necesitaría conocer si iba a pasar su futuro adornando los lechos de libertinos. Le explicaba lo que se esperaría de ella fuera de los dormitorios, en los brillantes salones y salas de baile de moda de Londres. Le aconsejaba sobre las compensaciones que podía obtener, como joyas y vestidos, carruajes y caballos, casas y mobiliario. Destacaba la importancia de simular un ávido interés por sus compañeros masculinos, de sonreír ante conversaciones inanes, flirtear con petimetres enamorados de sí mismos, estar pendiente de todas sus palabras, por muy aburridas que pudiera encontrarlas una mujer enérgica e inteligente. Le explicó cómo capitalizar los talentos naturales que ella poseía.

—La belleza es desde luego un elemento importante, pero por sí sola no hace deseable a una mujer.

—Si no es la belleza, ¿qué es entonces?

—Cualquier combinación de cualidades puede ser excitante. Ingenio, un encanto fácil, cierta viveza, elegancia, una sutil sensualidad. El comportamiento puede ser una tentación mayor incluso que los atributos físicos, hasta una mujer corriente puede resultar irresistible si posee otros méritos.

Bella examinó a Edward con curiosidad.

— ¿Has encontrado alguna vez una mujer irresistible?

Él curvó la boca en cínica sonrisa.

—Algunas. Durante algún tiempo. Me he hecho el propósito de no permitir nunca que mi interés dure demasiado.

Bella guardó silencio, recordando las razones que Edward le había dado para mantenerla lejos de su lecho. Nuestra asociación se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado tórrido para mi paz mental...

Comprendió que por esa razón Edward había dejado de perseguirla. El porqué de haberse retirado emocionalmente de ella cuando parecía que su intimidad se estaba volviendo demasiado intensa. Él estaba decidido a mantenerse apartado de ella, y a no permitir nunca que las emociones hicieran acto de presencia.

Sentía el corazón oprimido y lamentaba la pérdida, no obstante no podía permitirse el lujo de apenarse.

Especialmente en aquellos momentos, durante las desapasionadas clases que él le daba y en las que planeaban a sangre fría atrapar a un desprevenido protector para ella, Vanessa se preguntaba si podría llevar adelante su plan.

A ella no le agradaba pensar en tener que entregar su cuerpo a cualquier otro hombre. En realidad, el único hombre al que podía ver en su íntimo papel de protector era a Edward.

Con todo, su valoración seguía siendo racional. Tras haber conocido el patrocinio del famoso lord Cullen, podría conseguir una excelente relación en otra parte y sus hermanas quedarían a salvo de la penuria.

Si había momentos en que sentía una oleada de desesperación ante el rumbo que había escogido, la desechaba inexorablemente. Había muchos nombres para el papel que intentaba aprender —ambiciosa, hetaira, ave del paraíso, cortesana—..., pero la cruda y única realidad era que estaba aprendiendo cómo ser una prostituta. Sin duda una costosa y elegante prostituta, pero prostituta al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, ella no podía permitirse remilgos ni sentimentalismos.

No sería la primera mujer que se ganaba la vida entre las sábanas. Había buen número de cortesanas de éxito que habían aprendido a vivir tan sólo de su belleza e ingenio. Además, el papel de amante era con mucho preferible al de esposa. Ésta era infinitamente más vulnerable a la tiranía de un hombre. Con el matrimonio, la mujer perdía el control de su fortuna, de sus hijos e incluso de su cuerpo.

Y, en muchos aspectos, la vida de una cortesana sería realmente liberadora. Ya no tendría que sentirse atrapada por los rígidos dictados de la sociedad ni por juicios hipócritas.

Por eso se esforzaba por aprender bien las lecciones que Edward le impartía con tanta experiencia.

El segundo objetivo de Edward era hacerla sentirse cómoda con su propio cuerpo.

—Eres una alumna apta, querida, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender sobre el acto amoroso. Apenas hemos comenzado a explorar las profundidades de tu pasión...

A tal fin, la introdujo en los placeres de los aceites perfumados y el masaje corporal. Para tal lección, extendió varias sábanas sobre el sillón para proteger el brocado y luego le ordenó que se desnudara. Cuando Bella sugirió que fuese él quien yaciera desnudo en lugar de ella, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, tiéndete y disfruta con tu lección. Debes experimentar los placeres de la estimulación manual por ti misma, de modo que comprendas el mejor modo de excitar a tu amante.

Edward le extendió aceite por todo el cuerpo, comenzando por detrás... la nuca, la columna, las nalgas, los muslos... Movía las manos despacio, masajeando suave, rítmicamente, y su calor y ese movimiento lánguido y lento eran increíblemente sensuales. Luego le hizo darse la vuelta para poder ungirle los senos y los pezones.

Bella ya estaba temblando antes de que sus mágicas manos llegaran a sus piernas. Él extendió las palmas y se dirigió hacia arriba, entre sus muslos, hasta el sexo femenino, donde se detuvo.

Edward la miró con ojos que parecían quemar con su calor abrasador.

—Si por desgracia tienes un amante que no puede excitarte y estás demasiado seca para la penetración, entonces puedes utilizar este método.

Deslizó en su interior los dedos brillantes de aceite, rozando con los pulgares el capullo expuesto de su sexo. Bella cerró los ojos con un estremecimiento de placer y se arqueó contra él dejando que la condujese a un mundo de dicha.

El aceite no era el único estimulante que utilizaba. También le enseñó los méritos de las rosas en el acto amoroso.

Varias tardes después, Edward la hizo desvestirse, de modo que únicamente se dejase puesto el corsé y las medias con liguero. Bella se sonrojó al contemplar su erótica imagen en el espejo. La prenda era tan sólo una estructura con densos encajes que dejaba al descubierto sus senos, realzando la agresiva madurez de sus sobresalientes pezones, y mantenía completamente expuesto el montículo de la uve de sus muslos.

—Recuérdame que te lleve a comprar un guardarropa adecuado cuando vayamos a Londres —dijo Edward tras mirarla pensativo—. Ese corsé no hace justicia a tu exquisito cuerpo, y a la vez es demasiado sencillo para lo que te propones.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con aire interrogante.

— ¿Vamos a ir a Londres?

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció de pronto.

—Es el lugar más evidente para comenzar tu búsqueda de un protector. Desde luego, tendremos que proceder discretamente mientras seas la acompañante de mi hermana, pero es esencial para tu educación aprender a negociar en el Londres mundano. Y además hay algunos peligros que deberías conocer si te propones residir en la periferia de los bajos fondos.

— ¿Y quién mejor para enseñarme los peligros de la perversidad que el famoso lord Cullen? —preguntó Bella con picardía.

—Exactamente. Ahora ven aquí.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con orejeras y sostenía una rosa carmesí de tallo largo. Aún sonrojada, Bella acudió ante él.

Su devoradora mirada la recorrió en toda su extensión, desde sus relucientes senos, pálidos y desnudos... hasta sus muslos coronados por los negros rizos que cubrían la hendidura de su feminidad. Entonces, con seductora sonrisa, levantó la rosa y le rozó los pezones con ella, excitándola hasta que se estremeció. Luego fue más abajo y, despacio, pasó los aterciopelados pétalos por los labios de su sexo.

Bella inspiró profundamente ante aquella delicada sensación.

Edward arrancó un pétalo y se lo tendió.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

— ¿A mí?

—Tocarte.

El color de las mejillas de Bella se intensificó, pero Edward pareció desechar su vergüenza.

—Tu amante acaso no sea lo bastante considerado como para comprender todas tus necesidades. Debes aprender a culminar tu propio placer en el caso de que tengas un hombre que no pueda satisfacerte.

Obedeciendo de mala gana cogió el suave pétalo y lo pasó por el lugar secreto, entre sus muslos. Bruscamente, sintió en su sangre el salvaje estremecimiento de una oleada de excitación.

—Esto es decadente —susurró mirando a Edward.

—Todavía no —murmuró él—. Pero te prometo que lo será. Ahora continúa. Imagínate que son mis dedos los que te acarician.

Con la mirada fija en él hizo lo que le decía, explorando un mundo de misterio prohibido. El calor estallaba en su interior mientras se acariciaba con el pétalo de rosa, deslizándolo por el tenso capullo, resbaladizo por sus propios jugos.

A Edward se le ensombreció la mirada mientras contemplaba.

—Tus pezones están duros, querida. ¿Significa eso que te estás excitando?

—Sí..., pero no es lo mismo que cuando tú...

Él sonrió.

—Me siento halagado. Tal vez después de todo estés dispuesta para la siguiente lección.

Le apartó la mano, se inclinó y la besó en su íntimo y húmedo centro. Bella se quedó rígida por la sorpresa.

— ¿Te había dicho alguna vez cuánto me gusta el aroma de las rosas? —murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

Con los ojos brillantes se levantó y la desnudó por completo. Luego la condujo hacia el lecho, la empujó sobre las sábanas y dispuso su posición a su agrado: sus cabellos formando un torrente de alborotada seda sobre sus senos desnudos, una almohada bajo las caderas, los desnudos muslos extendidos para su apreciación sensual.

Mantuvo su mirada en ella mientras retrocedía para desnudarse.

—Es hora de que descubras cuan agradable puede ser la decadencia.

Bella aguardó absorta, esperando su acercamiento con dolorosa angustia, consciente del más poderoso sentimiento de expectación que había sentido en su vida.

Desnudo y excitado, Edward fue hasta el lecho y se arrodilló entre sus muslos. El calor de su mirada incendiaba la sangre de Bella. Sin embargo, no la penetró. En lugar de eso se inclinó sobre sus senos, que rogaban ser tocados.

Su lengua rodeó una cresta morena, ahora áspera y ansiosa. Bella gimoteó de pura alegría al recibir de nuevo sus caricias.

—Voy a mostrarte cómo usar tu boca para volver loco a un hombre —susurró él contra su piel.

Lamió sus pezones uno tras otro, rodeando con la lengua las areolas, despertando sus nervios con cada caricia. Luego sus labios y sus dientes se unieron al asalto transmitiéndole un profundo placer.

Bella profirió un leve gemido. Ahora los delicados pezones le dolían, duros, puntiagudos y sensibles. Él desplazó su boca más abajo, por el resto de su cuerpo. Su llameante lengua encendía chispas por su carne, lamiendo exquisitamente cada curva, protuberancia y hueco, haciéndola temblar con sensaciones tan vibrantes que la herían.

Entre caricias, Edward le hablaba. Cada palabra queda y sensual era tan acariciante como su perversa lengua.

—Deseo besar todo tu hermoso cuerpo, querida. Deseo explorar cada centímetro de tu piel y hacerla mía. Deseo oírte gemir intensamente de placer hasta que me lleves a la locura...

Las lascivas imágenes, tan vividas y potentes, provocaban vagos estremecimientos en su sexo, entre sus muslos.

—Deseo que enloquezcas de deseo, que mi nombre tiemble en tus labios...

Susurrando, con el aliento contra su piel, él besó el suave satén de su estómago dejándola temblorosa, conduciéndola al paroxismo con intencionada lentitud.

Como si pudiera percibir su necesidad, movió su mano hacia abajo deslizándola entre sus piernas. Ella gimió mientras su suavidad fluía en torno a la erótica caricia de los dedos de Edward, y gimió una vez más cuando él, con su húmeda lengua, surcó de nuevo la temblorosa superficie del interior de sus muslos. Ella deseaba aquello, anhelaba que la poseyera.

Edward se movió aún más despacio.

—Deseo amarte con mi boca...

Vio cómo las aletas de la nariz del hombre vibraban mientras él aspiraba su olor femenino. A continuación, besó con un tentador roce de sus sensuales labios su húmeda calidez.

Sofocando un grito, Bella trató de apartarse en escandalizada protesta, pero él le cogió las manos como si le pusiera unos grilletes de terciopelo en las muñecas. Sus ojos ardían de deseo cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre ella.

Bella gimió cuando él recorrió con su lengua el borde exterior de su mojado sexo. Luego posó su boca contra el interior, íntimamente, chupando y mordisqueando suavemente, sumergiéndola en un mar de vivas sensaciones.

Su boca la llevó a la más fascinante clase de placer que había conocido. El calor y el vértigo la invadían. Desde cierta distancia, distinguió la ronca voz de Edward que llenaba su mente con palabras eróticas sobre cuánto la deseaba y la necesitaba. Pellizcaba con los dientes los henchidos y doloridos pliegues de su carne preparándola para su posesión, hasta que ella empezó a ansiar desvergonzadamente la liberación.

—Edward... —rogó mientras se agitaba con violencia bajo sus caricias.

Él la embelesaba dulcemente con su lengua, decidido a encontrar sus más profundas y prohibidas reservas de éxtasis. Por fin, ella ya no pudo soportar el tierno tormento. La notó ardiente, húmeda y resbaladiza bajo su boca, agitándose con dulces espasmos. Pero ni siquiera entonces él le dio reposo. Moviéndose hacia arriba con rapidez, Edward la cubrió con el calor de su musculoso pecho y la penetró profundamente.

Una rítmica arremetida bastó para provocar un nuevo tumulto de excitación en ella, que se arqueó hacia arriba ansiosa mientras él se sumergía ávido entre sus muslos, gimiendo cuando el febril y propicio calor de la mujer lo envolvió.

Bella profirió un grito como respuesta al sentir que comenzaba de nuevo el esplendor. Estaba agitada con el fuego de su posesión, convulsa... Con aquellos temblores, Edward perdió el control de su salvaje necesidad, y mientras la dicha recorría el cuerpo de ella en oleadas candentes, él se unió a su ferviente éxtasis con un salvaje gruñido al tiempo que se sumergía en una ciega y furiosa liberación.

Mucho después de que él se hubiera desplomado sobre ella, mucho después de que hubieran cesado los temblores de Bella, ella yacía lánguida en sus brazos, palpitante de placer, perdida en sueños. La satisfacción inundaba a Edward mientras la estrechaba contra él. Acariciaba ligeramente la piel febril que se iba enfriando rápidamente y se maravillaba de cuan perfectamente se acoplaban.

Su satisfacción fue efímera. Al moverse notó el escozor de los arañazos que las uñas de Vanessa habían dejado en su espalda. Edward sonrió torvamente recordando sus vivas exclamaciones de éxtasis. Él le había dado placer, la había satisfecho y conducido al paraíso con él... y él mismo se había perdido en el paraíso.

Cuan equivocado había estado. Había pensado que tenerla una y otra vez finalmente satisfaría su ferviente ansia de ella. Había dejado que su obsesión siguiera su curso. Pero su plan había sido un completo fracaso. Lejos de concluir, su deseo sólo estaba germinando, su apetito era aún más potente de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida. Sentía una incontrolable necesidad de poseerla infinitamente, de marcarla como algo propio, de obsesionarla tanto como se estaba obsesionando él.

Edward juró en silencio. Tenía que llevar a Bella a Londres sin demora. Cuanto antes encontrara otro protector, antes se vería libre de ella.

Con práctico distanciamiento puso freno a la repentina oleada de inquietud que se retorcía en su interior. Había tenido múltiples amantes, concluido muchísimas relaciones antes de Bella. En esta ocasión no sería diferente.

Edward ignoró deliberadamente el pensamiento de cómo se sentiría cuando ella se entregara a alguien que no fuera él. Pasaría a otro amante con su bendición, a alguien que apreciara su inteligencia, su singular espíritu y lo dejara libre para recuperar el control de su alma.

**Gracias a tods por seguir leyendo a pesar de la demora, lo lamento… creo que pasaron 3 semanas, y hasta ahora les traigo cap.**

**Bueno, estuve escribiendo una historia con mis amigas asi que pronto la subiré, es un one-shot y es algo raro.. pero gracioso! Espero contar con su apoyo, lo mas probable es que lo suba ahora mas tarde o mañana.**

**Bueno….. dejen reviews porfavooor…. No importa en ke cap o momento sea, no saben cuanto me emociono cada vez que leo uno de sus comentarios. REVIEWS!**

**crazzyTalia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Nicole Jordan; Esta historia es la misma del libro de Nicole, yo solo cambio los nombres y características y lo hago solo para que conozcan a esta autora que en lo personal me parece una excelente escritora.

**N/A:** Si les gusta esta historia, hay una saga de libros que pueden descargar de internet, se llama "las viudas alegres" de Candice Hernn, son tres sagas, es excelente la recomiendo. Bueno me dejo de charlas, aquí les va el cap.

Capítulo 14

Quedó convenido. Proyectaron ir a Londres el lunes siguiente. Edward alegó que tenía algunos asuntos en la ciudad que requerían su atención personal. Cuando propuso a Bella que lo acompañara para efectuar algunas compras, Rosalie apoyó firmemente la idea diciendo que todo el guardarropa de su acompañante necesitaba renovarse con urgencia.

A Bella no le agradaba dejar sola a la muchacha en Rosewood, pero Rosalie insistió en que todavía no estaba dispuesta para tan agotador viaje ni preparada para salir del protector capullo de su casa. Asimismo confiaba disfrutar realmente de la soledad y de la oportunidad de afirmar su independencia de su hermano.

Así pues, Bella hizo de mala gana su equipaje, consolándose con la idea de que, en cualquier caso, renunciaría permanentemente a su papel de acompañante de Rosalie al final del verano. Además, Londres no estaba tan lejos, y sólo estarían ausentes unos días. El viaje sería una buena prueba para ver cómo se las arreglaba Rosalie por su cuenta.

Bella intentó advertir a su hermano de que suspendiera sus visitas mientras ellos estaban ausentes, pero hacía más de una semana que no veía a Emmett. Supuso que estaría manteniéndose a distancia para evitar ser descubierto por lord Cullen. O quizá se estaba cansando al fin de su crisis de conciencia.

La tarde antes de su marcha, Bella estaba sola en el jardín, leyendo bajo un árbol umbroso, cuando divisó a Emmett caminando en dirección a ella. Miró a su alrededor, preocupada por si pudiera ser visto por algún jardinero, pero afortunadamente estaban solos.

— ¿Dónde has estado esta semana pasada? —Le preguntó cuando él se hubo sentado en el banco junto a ella—. Comenzaba a preguntarme si habías renunciado y vuelto a casa.

Él le dirigió una picara mirada.

—Desde luego que no. He estado demasiado ocupado para escaparme ni siquiera un momento. He encontrado un empleo.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

Emmett hizo una mueca, pero esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es muy triste que ni mi propia hermana me crea, pero es cierto. He aceptado un auténtico trabajo con el rico ciudadano que compró Brandy Hall. Pronto le será concedida una dignidad de baronet y aspira a ascender a la alta burguesía. Yo debo enseñarle a ser un caballero.

Bella agitó la cabeza sorprendida. No lo habría estado más si Emmett hubiera pretendido tener pruebas de haber ido y vuelto a la luna.

—Soy su secretario particular —le explicó Emmett—, pero por fortuna, mi cometido es de asesor social, puesto que no tengo talento para la erudición. El cree que es una gran cosa tener empleado a un vizconde. ¿Qué, Bells? —Bromeó—, ¿te he dejado sin palabras?

—Pues sí, la verdad —repuso ella finalmente desconcertada—. ¿Y qué te ha empujado a dar ese paso?

Su hermano adoptó una expresión seria.

—La esperanza de un empleo remunerado. Siempre has dicho que debería encontrar algo digno en que ocuparme y mantenerme lejos de problemas. Tal vez ésta sea mi oportunidad. Hace ya mucho tiempo que he crecido y debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades en lugar de esperar que tú me saques de apuros. Y financieramente el puesto es en extremo gratificante. Voy a percibir un salario exorbitante y, con el tiempo, seré capaz de liquidar mis deudas.

Se miró las manos y bajó el tono de voz.

—Ha sido imperdonable por mi parte colocarte en tan insostenible situación, tener que compartir el lecho de Cullen a fin de salvarnos. Sé que nunca podré compensarte por lo que has hecho por mí, Bella, pero me propongo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para mostrarme digno de tu sacrificio.

Ella sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Su bribón hermano parecía estar hablando completamente en serio de dar un giro absoluto en su vida. Desde luego sus esfuerzos hasta el momento eran laudables... Ahora había que ver si mantenía su rumbo...

—Creo que todavía puede haber esperanza para ti —comentó en tono ligero.

Él asintió seriamente.

—Me propongo tratar de recuperar la buena opinión de Rosalie, si puedo. Acaso haya destruido cualquier posibilidad de ganarme su estima, pero deseo permanecer cerca de ella. Brandy Hall está a sólo quince kilómetros de aquí, de modo que aún puedo visitarla en ocasiones..., por lo menos en secreto, siempre y cuando Cullen no lo descubra. Y mientras que Rosalie consienta en verme.

Su reconocimiento le hizo recordar a Bella la cuestión que sus sorprendentes noticias le había hecho olvidar.

—Emmett, esto me recuerda algo: mañana viajo a Londres con Cullen.

Emmett frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿No es algo... indiscreto? Una cosa es que vivas aquí, en su finca, donde eres acompañante de su hermana, pero alojarte con él en la ciudad...

—No pretendo quedarme con él, sino ir a nuestra casa. Estaremos ausentes pocos días, pero creo que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de Rosalie durante ese tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

Bella lo miró a los ojos directamente.

—No he impedido tus visitas porque parecían tener un efecto positivo en Rosalie, pero en todo momento habéis estado acompañados. No sería prudente que te quedaras solo con ella. No deseo que puedas hacerle más daño del que ya le has causado.

Advirtió el dolor en sus ojos.

—Todavía no confías en mí, ¿verdad? La amo, Bella. Me partiría el corazón antes que volver a herirla.

Bella vaciló. Hasta entonces había sido enormemente escéptica con las declaraciones de amor de su hermano, pero tal vez su corazón estuviera realmente comprometido. De ser así, ¿tenía entonces ella derecho a evitar una relación que podía conducir a Rosalie a la felicidad? Después de todo, el galanteo de Emmett podría progresar mejor sin su interferencia...

— ¿Qué desea Rosalie? —la interrumpió él en voz baja.

—No lo sé. Últimamente no he hablado de ti con ella.

—Entonces pregúntaselo. Si quiere que me mantenga alejado, lo haré. —Emmett se levantó—. Sé que debe de resultarte difícil de creer después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero me he reformado de verdad.

Bella se quedó sentada largo rato después de que él se hubo marchado, profundamente confusa por lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Era posible que el verdadero amor pudiera reformar a un hombre y, al parecer, eso era lo que le había sucedido a su hermano Emmet. Inducido por su amor a Rosalie, había evaluado su vida, la había encontrado sumamente deficiente y se había propuesto cambiar.

Y si su irreflexivo hermano podía experimentar tan intensa transformación, ¿no podía alguien como Edward Cullen hacer lo mismo?

Tal vez Edward fuese un libertino pertinaz, pero no tan desenfrenado y decadente como ella había creído al principio. No estaba del todo pervertido. Alguien que viera la profunda consideración que tenía por su hermana no podría creer que no se pudiera redimir.

Sin embargo, él podía ser mucho más, hacer mucho más con su vida. Dada su riqueza y posición podía realizar gran cantidad de bien. Pero necesitaría una razón para cambiar. Ella abrigaba pocas esperanzas de que el inalcanzable lord Cullen perdiera alguna vez el corazón por ella o por cualquier otra mujer. Él nunca lo permitiría. A menos...

Al pensar en Edward enamorándose, el anhelo inundó a Bella; tan brusco y repentino que la asustó. Aunque se obligó a desechar el traicionero sentimiento. No podía permitirse disparatados sueños románticos.

No, lo mejor que podía esperar era un rápido fin de su relación. Era hora de ir a Londres, hora de que ella intentara conseguir las atenciones de un admirador rico.

Sólo entonces podría ella cambiar de vida. Sólo entonces podría tratar de olvidar que había conocido el mágico encanto del perverso lord Cullen.

El viaje a Londres fue bastante agradable, si Bella pasaba por alto el creciente distanciamiento de Edward mientras se acercaban a la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, le concedió escaso tiempo para descansar. La condujo directamente a casa, y ella tuvo que arreglárselas con el personal mínimo para bañarse y cambiarse de atuendo.

Una hora más tarde, él la acompañaba al teatro y luego a la Sala Verde, de modo que pudiera observar cómo las actrices convenían citas a escondidas con jóvenes varones que rivalizaban por sus favores. Después la devolvió a su casa sin apenas pronunciar palabra.

La noche siguiente estuvieron recorriendo los garitos de juego donde eran de rigor apuestas importantes.

—Sería conveniente que aprendieras las reglas de varios juegos de azar —le aconsejó Edward—. Si tu protector es aficionado a las cartas, puedes pasarte muchas tardes en establecimientos como éste.

Bella sintió que se le partía el corazón, no tanto a causa del futuro que Edward preveía para ella como por su evidente indiferencia. Su mirada parecía fría e inflexible; su ternura, inexistente. A Bella le resultaba difícil ocultar su desesperación; se obligó a sí misma a simular que estaba disfrutando con sus salidas.

La siguiente velada asistieron a un baile de disfraces donde ella pudo observar los flirteos de damas no muy respetables y las víctimas que éstas escogían; de ver cómo una ficticia damisela en busca de un protector exhibía sus mejores plumas para conseguir el mejor arreglo posible.

Edward sostenía que el objeto de esas excursiones era mostrarle la vida que llevaría como miembro del grupo de mujeres mundanas. Era un elegante y sombrío mundo de pasión y placer, un reino depravado en el cual él se movía con tanta facilidad como en la brillante y dorada arena de la gente elegante. Parecía un reflejo de la sociedad de gente educada; allí los caballeros permanecían fieles a sus amantes y las esposas gozaban de poca consideración.

Para que fuera consciente de los peligros inherentes a su nueva profesión, Edward también le hizo echar una mirada a la famosa sede del lucrativo comercio de la carne de baja estofa. Bella vio celestinas que parecían tan inocentes como monjas y prostitutas cuyas vidas solían ser breves y violentas.

Se consideraba afortunada de haber escogido venderse al mejor postor, y de que ésta hubiera sido su elección; en condiciones de lujo e independencia.

También tenía suerte de contar con Edward como su preceptor. Si él desaprobaba su elección, no daba señales de ello. Si había ocasiones en que ella captaba un destello de alguna sombría expresión en sus ojos —un atisbo de frialdad, de ira— concluía que debía habérselo imaginado.

Sus días estaban tan plenamente ocupados como sus noches. Edward la llevó también a una discreta modista patrocinada por mujeres mundanas, donde se vio equipada con atavíos específicamente diseñados para la alcoba, así como con trajes de noche más atrevidos que los que estaba acostumbrada a vestir. Uno de los artículos que él encargó para ella la perturbó a causa de su intimidad: un par de ligas de ante exquisitamente bordadas con rosas doradas.

Sin embargo, cuando ella protestaba por sus exorbitantes gastos, Edward se encogía de hombros con su estilo encantador y decía:

—Considéralo remuneración por tu excelente cuidado de mi hermana.

Bella, incómoda por convertirse en aún más deudora de él, mantenía una cuidadosa cuenta de sus regalos, confiando en reembolsárselos algún día. No obstante, las joyas que él le regaló eran tan espléndidas que ella jamás podría devolverle su importe.

Durante la velada en que la acompañó a los jardines de placer, la obsequió con un exquisito collar y un brazalete de esmeraldas destinados a hacer juego con los nuevos vestidos que le había comprado, y no quiso oír una palabra de rechazo.

Bella consiguió ponerse sola el brazalete, pero cuando lo intentó con el collar, tuvo que acudir a Edward en busca de ayuda. Se encontró temblando mientras él, con sus fríos dedos, aseguraba la joya en su garganta. Era el contacto más íntimo que habían tenido desde su llegada a Londres. Cada noche, él la había dejado en su puerta, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocarla, y menos aún para compartir su lecho.

Se dijo sombríamente que debía estar reconocida porque él hubiera concluido con su intimidad física. Era mucho mejor para ambos poner amplia distancia entre los dos. No obstante, echaba de menos con una intensidad dolorosa su calor sensual, al amante encantador y solícito que había conocido.

—No tendrías que ser tan extravagante —murmuró, en un fútil intento de distraer sus pensamientos.

—No es más que lo que habría hecho por cualquier amante —repuso él con frialdad.

Bella se estremeció; se dio la vuelta hacia él. Estaba impresionantemente guapo, insufriblemente elegante, con una americana azul entallada y un chaleco de brocado color crema. Y tan frío como una estatua.

La desolaba que le recordase cuan poco significaba para él, que fuera sólo una más en una larga lista de mujeres. No deseaba las joyas que le regalaba. Quería su amistad, su ternura, su... amor. «¡Dios bendito..!»

Se quedó inmóvil mientras él le ponía la capa de noche de satén esmeralda sobre los hombros. Cuando le ofreció el brazo, se cogió de él aturdida, y le permitió que la acompañara hasta donde esperaba el carruaje. Se recostó contra los cojines y guardó silencio mientras luchaba con sus desesperados pensamientos.

Había comprendido la terrible verdad en un instante paralizante. Contra todos los dictados de la sabiduría o el sentido común, contra los más firmes instintos de auto conservación, se había enamorado de Edward.

Todas aquellas semanas se había engañado a sí misma negando cuánto la fascinaba, la hechizaba, la atrapaba. Su agudo ingenio, su cautivador encanto, su afecto por su hermana, su consideración por sus temores..., había mucho que amar en él. Ella había entregado su corazón al tierno amante que tan diestramente le había enseñado las pasiones femeninas y la había liberado de sus temores.

Miró ciegamente, horrorizada, por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Como de costumbre, él pareció comprender su estado de ánimo.

—Estás muy callada hoy —observó, examinándola en la oscuridad del coche—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Bella forzó una apariencia de sonrisa.

—Bastante bien. Sólo tengo un poco de jaqueca.

Temblorosa, hizo acopio de fuerzas para fingir que su mundo no acababa de ser destrozado.

Nunca permitiría que Edward supiera hasta qué punto le había roto el corazón. No deseaba su piedad o, peor, su desdén. Cuando llegara el momento de separarse, confiaba en no comportarse de modo tan necio como sus anteriores amantes. Cuando se despidieran, se habría acabado.

Bella había visitado los jardines del placer en el pasado, aunque no después de la muerte de su marido. El espléndido lugar era tan famoso por sus espectáculos de verano como por sus paseos cubiertos de gravilla y bordeados de árboles iluminados con guirnaldas de farolas rojas y doradas. Aquella velada, el concierto musical contaba con una gran orquesta y con cantantes; todo ello acompañado de un mágico despliegue de surtidores y saltos de agua y de una brillante exhibición de fuegos artificiales.

Bella hubiera encontrado gran placer en la música de no haber estado tan angustiada. Dadas las circunstancias, se alegraba del estrépito, porque le evitaba la necesidad de conversar con Edward mientras paseaban por los jardines.

En el entreacto, la llevó a un palco superior, adornado con pinturas de Francis Hayman, donde cenaron lonchas de jamón delgadas como papel, pollos del tamaño de gorriones y pastel de pichón seguido de fresas, cerezas y helados aromatizados.

Tratando de disimular su desesperación, Bella bebió más de lo aconsejable del potente ponche. Tal vez por ello se sentía mareada cuando un grupo de caballeros pasó por su palco acompañados de dos mujeres que, por el escandaloso corte de sus vestidos, no parecían ser unas damas.

Los caballeros parecían haber disfrutado mucho de su ponche porque estaban agitados y se reían bulliciosos de algún chiste privado. Cuando distinguieron a Edward, se detuvieron formando un corro.

—Ven a reunirte con nosotros, Cullen —exclamó una voz espesa—. Queremos ver qué placeres nos ofrece el Paseo Oscuro.

A diferencia de otras avenidas del parque, el Paseo Oscuro se había ganado una reputación infame. Sus rincones sombreados y románticos escondites habían sido proyectados para los enamorados, pero solían ser utilizados para fines execrables, y más de un buen nombre de alguna damisela había sido arruinado allí.

—Y trae a tu dama —dijo otra voz con una risita.

Por las escabrosas risotadas que corearon esta sugerencia, estaba claro que la consideraban de la misma clase que sus compañeras femeninas. Bella reconoció torvamente que eso era lo que se podía esperar al ir acompañada de un crápula como Edward.

Molesta por el audaz modo en que estaba siendo considerada, se alegró de que él no la presentase. En lugar de ello, Edward declinó la invitación con un despectivo ademán y dejó que sus disolutos amigos siguieran su camino.

Sin embargo, no fueron ellos los últimos inquietantes visitantes del palco. Minutos después, pasó por allí una pareja. Bella reconoció al caballero como lord koules, un amigo de su difunto esposo. La mujer que llevaba del brazo era una desconocida, bellísima, de cabellos rubio platino y una figura con abundante pecho vestida de blanco satén. Llevaba un ligero maquillaje de buen gusto y parecía la esencia de una prostituta de lujo.

Lord koules saludó a Bella y a Edward con una breve inclinación de cabeza, y se hubiera marchado de no haberlo impedido la musical voz femenina expresando una suave protesta.

-Charles, detente y preséntame a tus amigos.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió a inclinarse.

—Lady Black, lord Cullen, me permito presentarles a la señora Stanley, una actriz superior.

Bella se sintió palidecer al oír el nombre. Paralizada de pronto, apenas oyó la respuesta de la actriz.

—Lord Cullen y yo ya nos conocemos —ronroneó—. Actualmente estoy actuando en el Haymark, milord, donde me encantaría tenerle entre el público.

Edward inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y respondió con despreocupada cortesía:

—Estaré encantado de asistir a la representación si mis compromisos me lo permiten, pero sólo permaneceré en Londres unos días.

La señora Stanley se volvió hacia Bella y enarcó delicadamente una ceja.

—También conocí a su marido.

—Así lo tengo entendido.

Bella se contuvo en su respuesta.

Jacob había sufrido su ignominioso final enfrentado en duelo por aquella hermosa actriz.

Jessica Stanley no parecía en lo más mínimo avergonzada por su mala fama. Con una astuta sonrisa en sus rojos labios, se llevó la mano a la garganta para señalar un collar de esmeraldas parecido al que llevaba la propia Bella.

—Culles tiene un gusto excelente en joyas, ¿verdad?

Bella se sintió sacudida en su helado estupor al comprender lo que ello implicaba: las esmeraldas habían sido un regalo de Edward.

—Realmente lo tiene —repuso, indignada y amargamente herida al mismo tiempo.

Lord koules parecía avergonzado de que su compañera fuera tan descortés como para hacer gala de sus propias joyas. Se apresuró a despedirse y se llevó consigo a la actriz.

A solas con Edward, Bella tomó de nuevo un largo trago de ponche. Al sentir el peso de su mirada, ella le dirigió otra sombría y áspera. Se notaba los párpados pesados, pero el licor que había bebido le había desatado la lengua.

—Deduzco que es una de tus antiguas amantes.

—Sí, durante breve tiempo. —Le dirigió una sosegada mirada—. Nunca he tratado de ocultar el hecho de que he tenido amoríos en el pasado.

«Ni de tenerlos en el futuro», pensó Bella amargamente. Edward jamás le había mentido sobre sus aventuras amorosas. Sin embargo, su honestidad no le hacía más fácil aceptar que había intimado con la actriz causante de la absurda muerte de su marido. Ni contener los dolorosos celos que surgían en su interior. Ni sofocar la insistente opresión de desesperación y nostalgia al pensar que Edward estaría con cualquier otra mujer.

¡Cuán ingenua había sido al pensar que él podía cambiar!

Casi frenética de tristeza, Bella desvió la mirada y se llevó el vaso de ponche a los labios.

Cuando el segundo acto estaba acabando, ella había consumido bastante cantidad del potente preparado para entumecer su desolación. Se sentía flotando, y peligrosamente descorazonada, pero aunque el alcohol cantaba en su sangre como los brillantes cohetes que estallaban sobre su cabeza, consiguió no aferrarse demasiado al brazo de Edward cuando descendieron hasta el margen del río para ver los espectaculares fuegos artificiales.

A medida que la multitud se dispersó para volver a sus palcos, se encontraron con el grupo de caballeros ebrios que habían visto antes; en esta ocasión ya no iban acompañados por las dos mujeres, y los cinco parecían bastante achispados.

—Ven con nosotros, Cullen —dijo uno de ellos—. Nos proponemos recorrer los antros de Londres comenzando por Tavistock.

—Me temo que debo declinar —repuso Edward con evidente ira—. ¿O no habéis advertido que me acompaña una dama?

— ¡Tráela a ella también! ¡Cuantos más seamos, mejor!

El que había hablado levantó su monóculo y, con los ojos entornados, se comió con la mirada el pecho de Bella. Ella apretó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo una fiera dignidad mientras Edward la apartaba de inmediato de sus amigos. Sintiéndose decididamente temeraria y destructiva, fingió una sonrisa y miró a Edward.

—En realidad me gustaría ver un burdel. Podría ser altamente... educativo.

—No lo creo —repuso él poniéndose rígido.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella fríamente—. Dijiste que me enseñarías los peligros de los perversos bajos fondos. ¿Qué puede haber peor que un burdel?

—En general son para la clase más baja de mujeres mundanas. Una prostituta refinada no se dejaría ver por allí.

Bella se detuvo e hizo que Edward también se detuviera.

—Pero he oído decir que a esos sitios acuden damas disfrazadas. Llevan medias máscaras para ocultar su identidad.

—No te interesaría la clase de espectáculos que se ven allí, querida. Te lo aseguro.

—Creo que debería serme permitido juzgarlo por mí misma. Además, ¿qué te importan mis sentimientos?

La ira brilló sobriamente en sus ojos verdes mientras la miraba.

Al ver que Edward aún vacilaba, Bella añadió con una gélida sonrisa:

—Imagino que si tú te niegas, podría convencer a esos educados amigos tuyos para que me acompañen.

Perdón por la espera… no pude actualizar antes por lo del accidente y todo eso pero aquí les traigo toda la historia!

Gracias por su paciencia

**CrazzyTalia**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMMER: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Nicole Jordan.

Capítulo 15

Mientras acompañaba a Bella por la escalera del club de pecado más elegante de Londres, Edward rebosaba de ira. Era reacio a llevarla allí, exponerla a la decadencia en la que él mismo estaba tan versado.

Su humor se había vuelto desapacible y peligroso a medida que amenazaba la velada. Ver a Bella humillada por sus ebrios amigos que se la comían con los ojos era aún más repugnante que ser zaherido por una de sus antiguas amantes acerca de las joyas que llevaba.

Había escogido esmeraldas para Bella como complemento a su morena belleza para que destacara el fuego ardiente de su cabello. Ni siquiera podía recordar por qué baratijas se había decidido para Jessica Stanley hacía tantos meses. A decir verdad, había sido su secretario quien había escogido los regalos de la actriz y cualquier similitud era pura coincidencia. Tal vez hubiera podido decirle simplemente eso a Bella. Por muy maleducada que pudiera haber sido tal explicación, por lo menos le habría ofrecido una disculpa.

Pero los incidentes le habían dejado un acre sabor de boca... extrañamente una especie de vergüenza. Apretó la mandíbula al reconocer aquel sentimiento poco común.

Hasta aquella noche, habría calificado su visita a Londres como un éxito relativo. Durante los pasados días, había conseguido evitar las relaciones con Bella, al menos físicamente. Había mantenido en un mínimo absoluto su oportunidad de intimidad recurriendo a frías formalidades y negándose a sí mismo el menor contacto con ella. Le había resultado más duro apagar su fiebre, mantener siquiera una pequeña medida de control sobre su insaciable deseo, aplastar sus alarmantes sentimientos de ternura.

No se atrevía a permitir ninguna afectuosa emoción entre ellos. Las citas de medianoche, las tranquilas conversaciones, no tenían lugar en su actual relación. Si se encontraba lamentando la pérdida o ansiando la amistad que en otro tiempo habían compartido, sentía que los falsos ecos de su pasado en aquella breve estancia en Londres —soledad y vacío— era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar para liberarse de su obsesión.

La educación de Bella proseguía a pasos agigantados, y pronto estaría en condiciones de desentenderse de ella sin que su conciencia lo atormentara, por lo menos en ello confiaba desesperadamente...

— ¿Encontraremos aquí a tus disipados amigos? —preguntó ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Él esbozó una sardónica sonrisa.

—Confío en que no. Adonde ellos se han dirigido, está especializado en flagelación. Dudo que tengas algún deseo de ser sacudida con varas u ortigas para estimular la excitación sexual.

—No —repuso Bella con un delicado estremecimiento.

—El salón de madame Fouchet es conocido por sus diversiones más que por sus perversiones.

— ¿Existe alguna diferencia? —planteó Bell con picardía. Una pregunta fuera de lugar que Edward no se dignó responder.

Maldiciendo la obstinación de ella, Edward dio unos bruscos golpecitos en la puerta. Bella había insistido en ir allí, incluso amenazando con buscar otro acompañante si él se negaba. Pero Edward reflexionó; ella descubriría que había una gran diferencia entre los juegos de placer carnal que disfrutaba con él y la sórdida clase de depravación pública que había en Fouchet. Quizá se quedaría lo bastante escandalizada como para mantenerse lejos de tan inicuas guaridas en el futuro. De ser así, habría valido la pena llevarla allí, pese a los graves recelos que él sentía.

Fueron introducidos al instante por un mayordomo en una antesala y saludados personalmente por madame Fouchet, una francesa que parecía encantada de que lord Cullen acudiese a su establecimiento. Si sentía alguna curiosidad por la presencia de Bella, la ocultó a la perfección.

— ¿Y qué placer puedo ofrecerle esta noche, milord?

Edward la obsequió con una sonrisa encantadora que ocultó su feroz talante.

—Esta dama no ha acudido nunca a una casa como la suya, madame. Nos gustaría observar durante un tiempo, si podemos.

—Desde luego —repuso madame Fouchet como si su petición no fuera insólita en un lupanar que estaba destinado principalmente a jóvenes aristócratas.

— ¿Necesitarán alguna habitación privada? ¿Tal vez alguna compañía? —Dirigió su mirada a Bella—. Me complacería ofrecer uno o dos jóvenes para distraer a milady.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Creo que escogeremos más tarde nuestro placer. Entretanto sería aconsejable alguna medida de discreción. ¿Tiene una máscara para la dama?

—Desde luego.

Les entregó en seguida una semi máscara; al parecer, proteger la identidad era una petición totalmente común. Cuando preguntó a su señoría si deseaba que los acompañara en su visita, Edward declinó diciendo que no era necesario.

—Como desee, milord. Si precisa de algo más, sólo debe decirlo.

Madame se retiró entonces dejando a sus nobles clientes a su aire.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward condujo a Bella por la antesala hasta una alcoba. Descorrió la cortina que había en la pared y descubriendo una ventana de cristal que permitía mirar sin ser visto, tras la cual se veía un elegante salón con mobiliario dorado. Media docena de jóvenes bellezas vestidas con trajes translúcidos estaban sentadas o reclinadas artísticamente en varias poses sensuales que exhibían ventajosamente sus encantos.

—Aquí es donde los clientes escogen a sus compañeras y su espectáculo particular para la velada —le explicó Edward con una voz sin inflexiones—. Ahora es tarde. Éstas son las intérpretes que no han sido aún escogidas.

— ¿Es eso todo lo que visten? —preguntó Bella con débil voz.

Edward fingió una sonrisa.

—No. Suelen ponerse ropas adecuadas para el espectáculo. Madame Fouchet es muy buena satisfaciendo fantasías, y el vestuario forma parte de ellas. Para caballeros que prefieran jóvenes vírgenes, hay colegialas y granjeras que, desde luego, milagrosamente, recobran su virginidad durante la noche. Para frutos más prohibidos, se puede escoger una institutriz o una monja. Si aspiras a la nobleza, puedes tener una duquesa o, incluso, una reina. O si tus gustos se dirigen a lo exótico, puedes encargar esclavas o un harén entero, aunque el gasto de un harén es mayor.

Hizo una pausa para calibrar su reacción.

—Es muy posible que haya un harén esta noche. ¿Te gustaría ver el encantador espectáculo, querida?

Bella asintió vacilante. La destructiva inquietud que la había conducido allí aún agitaba su sangre, no obstante, para ser franca, estaba contenta de no hallarse del todo sobria.

Edward la condujo a un amplio vestíbulo.

—Las habitaciones de esta planta se usan para acontecimientos de grupo —le explicó Edward—. Para mayor intimidad, hay cierto número de estancias arriba.

Se detuvo en otra alcoba, ésta ostentaba una ventana más pequeña de visión que la del salón principal. Vaciló un momento apartándose a un lado con evidente desgana. Bella pudo distinguir el aroma de incienso mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

El exótico escenario consistía en un palacio oriental con ostentosas cortinas transparentes y humo flotante. Se veían varios hombres desnudos reclinados en cojines de seda como pachas, que únicamente llevaban turbantes. Uno de ellos tenía una erección desenfrenada mientras observaba ávidamente a una bailarina desnuda que balanceaba su cuerpo brillante de aceites y decorativos brazaletes. A los otros clientes las muchachas les daban a comer uvas y golosinas mientras les ungían sus miembros y genitales con aceites.

Bella se echó hacia atrás con el rostro encendido por el escándalo y la vergüenza. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que podría pasar por todo aquello? Pero ahora no podía volverse atrás después de haber obligado a Edward a llevarla allí.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. La condujo a la siguiente alcoba, miró a través de la ventana y luego retrocedió para que ella pudiera mirar.

—El abordaje es un espectáculo popular aquí. Los clientes se visten como piratas y se apoderan de un barco de pasajeras femeninas.

Bella vio que el escenario consistía en un barco como motivo, iluminado por antorchas encendidas. Varias mujeres desnudas estaban atadas a los mástiles. Un hombre se complacía con una de ellas, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y con las nalgas contrayéndose fieramente entre los blancos muslos de la mujer.

En otra esquina, tres hombres yacían con otra fémina amarrada, acariciándole conjuntamente los senos y el sexo y hundiendo un gran falo de marfil entre sus piernas mientras ella se retorcía en aparente éxtasis.

—La violación es una fantasía popular —observó Edward con voz torva—. Aquí un hombre puede desarrollar sus tendencias perversas sin consecuencias. Y las damas aventureras pueden pagar por el placer de ser una de las cautivas.

Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo repugnancia y excitación al mismo tiempo.

—Aquí aprenderías las técnicas de la esclavitud —añadió Edward fríamente—. A tu amante acaso le gusten tales placeres.

Ella hizo una mueca al serle recordado el futuro que le esperaba. Cuando la condujo a la última alcoba, Bella se armó de valor para lo que pudiera encontrar.

—Éste es simplemente el escenario de un baile —comentó él—. Sin duda ha empezado con una mascarada, pero los invitados pronto no se conformarán con danzar y comer.

Bella vio que la cámara estaba más iluminada que las anteriores, con luz de varias arañas que se reflejaban en paredes de dorados espejos. Los trajes y prendas masculinas estaban tirados desordenadamente por el suelo mientras que en otra tarima, donde en general solían tocar los músicos, se veía un retorcido mar de cuerpos desnudos. Los invitados parecían cambiar de parejas con frecuencia y sin discriminación. Bella aún retrocedió más de prisa en esta ocasión de la ventana de visión, muy pálida.

Al observar su respuesta, Edward experimentó una gran sensación de alivio. Por lo menos no la había corrompido tanto como para que pudiera presenciar una orgía con indiferencia. Incluso bajo su máscara era evidente lo escandalizada que estaba.

— ¿Has visto ya lo suficiente? —le preguntó Edward en tono desafiante.

Ella asintió, pero replicó en tono pícaro:

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera haber tantos grados de depravación.

Él esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

—Querida, ni siquiera has comenzado a ver depravación. En Londres hay centenares de casas como ésta. Sólo en esta calle puedes encontrar cualquier tipo de perversión sexual... torturas, hombres que disfrutan con hombres e incluso con bestias...

—Y tú eres el príncipe de la depravación —observó ella.

Edward sintió crecer nuevamente su ira.

—En realidad, mis gustos son bastante sencillos. Mi única necesidad es una mujer dispuesta que me excite adecuadamente... como tú bien sabes. Ahora —añadió cogiéndola del brazo— si ya has acabado, tal vez me permitas llevarte a tu casa.

—Pero hay más, ¿verdad? —Objetó Bella desafiante liberándose de su brazo—. ¿No me dijiste que hay habitaciones privadas arriba? Sin duda que no dejaré perder esta edificante oportunidad. ¿O de pronto tú te has vuelto pusilánime?

En esta ocasión, la sonrisa de Edward fue helada.

—Muy bien, ángel, si insistes... Aguarda aquí un momento y hablaré con madame Fouchet.

La dejó sola en la alcoba, pero Bella declinó observar la orgía. Aunque hubiera preferido acabar ya su visita, se negó a permitir que Edward le siguiera dando órdenes por más tiempo. En cualquier caso, la depravación de arriba no podía ser tan ofensiva como las escandalosas escenas que ya había presenciado. Y era mucho mejor saber qué podía esperar en caso de que se encontrara en otra casa de placer como aquélla.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Edward regresó con una llave.

—Nos han preparado una habitación —dijo.

La condujo al otro extremo del vestíbulo y la acompañó arriba hasta otra antesala, y luego a uno de los diversos dormitorios. La hizo pasar al interior y cerró la puerta quedamente tras ellos.

Ella miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. La habitación, escasamente iluminada, era opulenta y elegante, decorada en carmesí y negro con toques de púrpura. El gran lecho que dominaba el centro de la estancia tenía sábanas de satén negro con un par de cintas de seda atadas a cada uno de los cuatro postes. Un extraño surtido de parafernalia estaba discretamente dispuesto en una mesita... falos de marfil liso y de carey, bolas de cristal, fustas de montar, botellas de aceite y otros tantos artículos de aspecto perverso cuyo uso Bella sólo podía imaginar.

Detrás de ella, Edward se recostaba en la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que madame Fouchet ponga un robusto mozo a tu servicio? Sin duda tiene algún sirviente o dos que disfrutarán realizando un servicio tan especial.

La fría pregunta era insultante y Bella, animada por el ponche que había bebido, respondió al instante en el mismo tono zahiriente:

— ¿Y si te dijera que sí?

Vio cómo él apretaba la mandíbula.

—Diría que ver cómo te follan unos desconocidos podría ser una experiencia interesante.

—Quizá lo haga —replicó ella, negándose a dejarle ver cómo la hería su crudeza.

La propia expresión de Edward no mostraba ninguna emoción en absoluto, pero había un destello brillante de ira en sus ojos verdes que la advertían del peligro de jugar con fuego.

Bella retrocedió prudentemente y miró la pared que quedaba detrás de él.

— ¿Estas habitaciones tienen ventanas espías?

—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero esta noche me han asegurado la intimidad.

—Creo que pasaré de los sirvientes.

—Bien. —Edward se apartó de la puerta—. Ahora no me siento precisamente dispuesto a compartirte.

Avanzó hacia ella, la cogió por los hombros e inclinó la cabeza. La besó, pero sin ternura; en su beso sólo había ardor y dureza.

Bella le devolvió desafiante el duro beso, más inflamada que alarmada por la sombría tensión que latía entre ellos. Ella podía ser la clase de mujer que él parecía desear esa noche. ¿Qué importaba si le destrozaba el corazón a pedazos? Sin él, podría abrirse camino por el mundo despiadado y disoluto de Edward sin mirar atrás.

Sus lenguas lucharon y luego se unieron encendiendo la fiebre en ella. Era como si Edward estuviera empeñado en el dominio. Sin embargo, Bella estaba decidida a que él no ganase aquella batalla de voluntades entre ambos.

Los labios de él eran hambrientos, despiadados, mientras con las manos le soltaba los cierres del vestido. La escotada prenda cayó fácilmente exponiendo los senos al embeleso de su boca. Él se inclinó sobre ella chupando sus tensos pezones hasta obligarla a proferir un leve gemido. El corazón de Bella martilleaba cuando él se interrumpió.

No apartó sus ojos de los de ella mientras la desvestía, comenzando por su máscara y concluyendo con sus medias. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, la condujo al lecho y la acostó sobre las frescas sábanas de satén.

En aquella postura, le sorprendió descubrir un espejo dorado pegado en el techo. Podía verse a sí misma y todos los secretos de su cuerpo. Su pálido cutis formaba un crudo y erótico contraste con el satén negro.

—Así puedes verte mientras recibes placer —le explicó Damien en voz baja.

Yacía allí gustosamente hasta que él tomó una de las cintas de seda y comenzó a atarle la muñeca a uno de los postes del lecho. Bella se puso en tensión y lo miró con cautela.

— ¿Seguro que no vas a volverte tímida ahora? —la desafió—. Has insistido en experimentar en un burdel. Ésta es tu oportunidad.

Ella irguió la barbilla ante su pulla. Esa noche Edward se había convertido en un desconocido; despiadado y bastante peligroso, pero no creía que llegara a causarle daño. Y ella se había convertido en una desconocida para sí misma.

—Sólo confío en que hagas la experiencia agradable —replicó ella devolviéndole el desafío.

Edward sonrió fríamente, aunque sus ojos ardían.

—Te prometo hacer lo imposible.

Completó su tarea atándole el otro brazo, pero para su alivio le dejó las piernas libres. Ella lo observó mientras él iba hacia la mesa, regresaba con un falo de marfil y se sentaba a su lado en el lecho.

Su ardiente mirada le recorrió el desnudo cuerpo tocándola íntimamente.

—Esta es mi fantasía, ángel, tenerte a mi merced.

— ¿No ha sido siempre ésa la situación? —repuso ella secamente.

Su réplica fue ignorada. Sintió la fría caricia del marfil en la piel mientras él se lo pasaba lentamente por la parte interior del muslo.

Bella tembló, y un ondulante estremecimiento de alarma y excitación recorrió su cuerpo. Podía comprender por qué algunas mujeres disfrutaban con aquella fantasía: un poderoso macho sexual totalmente vestido y dominante manteniéndolas cautivas mientras ellas, desnudas y vulnerables, se sometían a todos sus caprichos. El montículo en el vértice de sus muslos latía dulcemente a la espera de sus atenciones.

Pero Edward no satisfizo inmediatamente sus deseos. Durante unos momentos, lo único que hizo fue rozarla ligeramente con el liso marfil.

Bella se removió con impaciencia sobre el negro satén, sus muslos se extendían instintivamente, más hambrientos de sus caricias. No obstante, él parecía empeñado en el tormento sexual. Sin apresurarse, rozó la hendidura femenina con la punta de marfil rodeando el borde exterior, con cuidado de no tocar la delicada piel interior del propio sexo.

—Edward... —rogó ella implorante.

—Paciencia, querida. Deseo que estés completamente preparada.

Estaba preparada. En el espejo podía ver los maduros labios asomando bajo sus húmedos rizos púbicos brillando con sus propios jugos, lustrosos y dispuestos.

Durante varios minutos, él siguió jugueteando con ella, deslizando el marfil por su cálida y resbaladiza hendidura, ungiéndola con el meloso líquido que rezumaba de su propio cuerpo. Su mano libre fue hasta sus hormigueantes y duros pezones tocándoselos ligeramente.

Ella vibraba de necesidad cuando él por fin redujo sus caricias.

—Te gustará sentir esto...

Deslizó la punta de marfil lentamente en sus latentes profundidades.

Bella exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción, un suspiro que se convirtió en un gemido jadeante cuando él comenzó a mover en su interior el eje de marfil en un logrado ritmo retirándolo casi del todo y luego empujando cuidadosamente de nuevo la fría y densa longitud dentro de ella.

— ¿No es bastante excitante verse forzada a experimentar placer, querida?

Era enormemente excitante. El frenesí corría por su sangre. Cuando él hundió más profundamente el instrumento en el estremecido interior de su cuerpo, Bella se retorció con los brazos tensos en sus ataduras, sus músculos internos asiendo firmemente el eje de marfil. Él aceleró su ritmo mientras con la mano le acariciaba y apretujaba los vibrantes senos. Bella ardía de febril necesidad. Estaba a un latido del delicioso orgasmo...

Y entonces Edward se detuvo.

Ella abrió los ojos desconcertada y lo encontró mirándola. La semi sonrisa de sus labios era ligeramente burlona.

—Preferiría que me esperaras, ángel.

Dejó el falo dentro de ella, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Bella deseó maldecirlo. La había dejado al borde del éxtasis, temblando con la frustración del deseo insatisfecho, humillada e indefensa. La erótica imagen del espejo mostraba a una mujer desnuda en el umbral del clímax, con la piel encendida, los pezones puntiagudos, los blancos muslos brillantes de su propia humedad.

Contuvo un gemido de frustrado anhelo. Edward comprendía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo dejándola en tan intensa necesidad.

La mirada del hombre permaneció fija en la suya mientras, de pie junto a ella, se desnudaba. La dorada lámpara teñía los duros planos y músculos de su cuerpo y su sombría y congestionada erección. Cuando la temblorosa punta se levantó hacia su vientre, Vanessa tembló ante el enorme y latente tamaño. Su carne interior asió indefensa el grueso marfil que tenía entre las piernas. Casi podía sentir a Edward dentro de ella, lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Edward fue hacia Bella grandiosamente desnudo, magníficamente excitado. Sus cuerpos se juntaron sobre las sábanas de satén y él soltó el eje de marfil de entre sus muslos.

— ¿Preferirías el de verdad, dulzura? —Murmuró roncamente cubriéndola con su cuerpo—. ¿Lo preferirías?

—Sí —repuso ella con voz áspera, impaciente con su retraso.

Sabía él que podía ver cuán henchida estaba, cuan resbaladiza y dispuesta. Sentía la cresta latente de su virilidad tanteando la entrada y gemía salvajemente, ansiosa de recibirlo.

Los ojos de Edward se sumergieron con intensidad en los de ella mientras la flexible carne de Bella se dilataba ante su lenta arremetida. La débil sonrisa de Edward y su brillante mirada eran tan triunfantes y posesivas como su cuerpo. Se hundió en ella hasta lo más profundo y Bella comprendió que estaba perdida. El cuerpo de él arremetió mientras oleada tras oleada de estremecidos temblores la recorrían y ella cedía a un creciente éxtasis.

Edward consiguió un ligero control. Antes había dicho la verdad: con Bella no necesitaba juegos ni instrumentos sexuales para sentir deseo. Nunca los había necesitado. Con ella sentía una brillante y calenturienta gloria de placer. Ella era una fiebre en su sangre, un anhelo en su alma.

Se dijo a sí mismo que deseaba verse al fin libre, libre de su locura por aquella hermosa mujer, pero era mentira. Deseaba marcarla como posesión suya, como algo propio. Su mayor apremio era la primitiva necesidad de unirla a él entonces, en aquel momento.

La tomó con frenético ahínco, arremetiendo hasta el fondo, cada embestida implacable, desenfrenada. Él conseguiría que ella lo recordara, que recordara la precipitada sensación de placer, el fiero arrebato, de modo que nunca pudiera yacer bajo otro hombre sin pensar en él, sólo en él...

Bella lo asió con las piernas atrayéndolo aún más profundamente. La respiración de Edward se aceleraba en violentos y rápidos jadeos mientras se hundía una y otra vez en ella, que se arqueaba, se estremecía y se acoplaba a cada golpe. Cuando Bella gritó al experimentar un nuevo clímax, él sintió su alegría y apretó los dientes dejándose invadir por la locura. Su cuerpo se contrajo mientras una salvaje e incontenible dicha estallaba en su interior y, con una acometida final, se desplomaba sobre ella agitado.

Después se quedaron inmóviles durante largo rato, agotados en el período posterior a la pasión, el pecho de Edward aplastando sus senos, sus pieles brillantes de humedad.

El ruido sordo de los latidos del corazón de Edward comenzaba a regularizarse cuando oyó un sonido apagado que podía haber sido un sollozo... Levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas relucían en su sonrojado rostro.

Se le paralizó el corazón.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Por un momento, ella no respondió. Edward la alivió de su peso sintiendo tanto desconcierto como alarma. En esa ocasión, su acto amatorio había sido fiero, sin embargo no más violento que en el pasado.

— ¿Bella?

Advirtió que ella tragaba saliva mientras hacía un visible esfuerzo por contener el flujo de las lágrimas. No podía enjugarse los ojos porque tenía las manos atadas.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó de nuevo comenzando a desatarle las cintas de las muñecas.

Ella abrió los ojos mientras erguía la barbilla con determinación.

—En absoluto —replicó con una voz sin inflexiones, pero el dolor que reflejaban sus luminosos ojos desmentía sus palabras.

**Ya faltaaan pocoos capitulos! Sigan leyendo :D**

**CrazzyTalia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stepphanie Meyer y la historia es de Nicole Jordan

Capítulo 16

Bella miraba sin ver por la ventanilla del carruaje de Edward mientras se dirigían velozmente hacia el norte de Londres; el húmedo y gris día reflejaba su humor.

La noche anterior había mentido. Edward sí la había herido. No físicamente, desde luego. Por el contrario, había dado a su cuerpo un placer tan grande como nunca antes había conocido.

Era su corazón el que se hacía pedazos sin apenas darse cuenta de ello. El frío y casual experimento de Edward sobre gratificación carnal en casa de madame Fouchet le había recordado a Bella cuan necia era en soñar imposibles. Ella deseaba su amor, mientras que él sólo quería su cuerpo.

De modo extraño, Edward no había parecido disfrutar con la visita al burdel mucho más que Bella. En lugar de ello, se le veía peligrosamente enojado cuando la acompañó a casa la noche anterior, aunque no podía discernir si con ella o consigo mismo. Su brusco anuncio la sobresaltó.

—Me gustaría regresar a Rosewood mañana.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Comprendo que es adelantar la vuelta unos días, pero yo diría que por ahora ya has visto bastante del mundo depravado. Y dudo que quede mucho más que yo pueda enseñarte.

Realmente, Bella había visto lo suficiente de la parte depravada de Londres como para toda una vida, y lejos de sentirse defraudada, estaba realmente aliviada de marcharse. El decadente mundo de Edward, de lujo y licencia, tenía escaso atractivo para ella, en especial desde que el hombre del que se había enamorado tan sin esperanzas parecía haberse desvanecido. Durante todo el tiempo pasado en la ciudad, ella no había visto ninguna muestra del tierno amante y amigo que había vislumbrado inicialmente en Rosewood: sólo existía el perverso crápula conocido como lord Cullen.

La inundó una tristeza tan intensa que le causó dolor. ¿Habría imaginado la íntima y solícita parte de él que mantenía tan oculta del mundo?

Junto a ella, en el asiento del carruaje, Edward permanecía absorto en sus propios y apesadumbrados pensamientos mientras su conciencia le flagelaba con dureza.

Había sido un error llevar a Bella al burdel de Fouchet la noche anterior. Él había visto el escándalo y la desilusión reflejados en el oscuro brillo de sus ojos. Desilusión de él.

Edward hizo una mueca interior. Bella debía de conocer la clase de vida que él llevaba, desde luego nunca había intentado ocultársela. Pero la realidad había sido claramente más inquietante de lo que ella había esperado, el espectáculo mucho más lascivo. Si antes ella lo había considerado depravado y disoluto, ahora había tenido pruebas irrefutables de ello.

Sus lágrimas le habían roto el corazón. Casi tan atormentador había sido su negativa a decirle por qué lloraba. Tal vez fuera absurdo, pero él deseaba que entre ellos hubiera sinceridad.

¿Tal vez Bella lo había comparado con su difunto marido? Sus perversos juegos sexuales ¿le habrían recordado demasiado su dolor y vergüenza a manos de sir Jacob? ¿O la comparación había comenzado antes, por la noche, al ver a la Stanley en los jardines del placer? Si la memoria no le engañaba, el último escándalo de sir Jacob había sido resultado de un duelo por una actriz... ¡Por Dios, por Jessicaa Stanley!

Edward juró obscenamente entre dientes al recordar la afligida expresión de Bella ante el encuentro en los jardines del placer la noche anterior. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de comprender la razón?

Había creído que su aspecto herido se debía a simples celos. Dada la turbulenta historia de su matrimonio, ella podía comprensiblemente haberse sentido afectada. Su marido había encontrado la muerte por causa de la misma actriz con la que él había disfrutado y a la que había cubierto de esmeraldas. Se había quedado desolada al sufrir aquella terrible humillación lanzada en pleno rostro..., y él era el culpable.

Luego él había agravado su tristeza llevándola a un burdel y tratándola como a cualquier sofisticada prostituta..., aunque una sofisticada prostituta era precisamente lo que ella estaba decidida a ser, y lo que él se había propuesto hacer de ella.

Había que detener la maldad, él no podía proseguir aquella farsa por más tiempo. No podía simular indiferencia mientras Bella se esforzaba por conseguir un puesto en su pervertido reino. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, lo mismo que tampoco su propia hermana. Sin duda habría otras formas menos destructivas para ella de obtener la independencia financiera que tan decididamente buscaba. Él tenía que concluir con aquel esquema repulsivo creado por ellos si su conciencia debía conseguir alguna paz.

Edward se volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del coche a través de la melancólica bruma. En aquellos momentos, se despreciaba a sí mismo.

Su cuidadosa enseñanza había estado destinada a armar de antemano a Bella contra la clase de libertino que sin duda encontraría en su nuevo papel. Libertinos de su propia clase. Pero si hubiera tenido un mínimo de nobleza reflexionó sombríamente, la hubiera protegido de él mismo.

La llovizna había amainado cuando llegaron a Rosewood. Edward acompañó a Bella a la casa, donde fueron saludados por un Felix nada sonriente.

Cuando Edward preguntó dónde podía encontrar a su hermana, el mayordomo acentuó su ceño.

—Creo que la señorita Rosalie se halla en el jardín, milord. Está acompañada de un caballero visitante.

Bella se quedó helada en el acto. Su primer pensamiento fue para su hermano. Con el corazón de repente acelerado, siguió a Edward por las puertas del salón hasta el jardín.

Rosalie no era inmediatamente visible, pero al cabo de unos momentos la distinguieron en la distancia, sentada en su silla de inválida junto a un tilo. Un hombre estaba sentado en el banco delante de ella y le cogía las manos.

Al reconocer a Emmett, Bella palideció.

—Edward, aguarda... —le apremió sin aliento temiendo lo que él pudiera hacer.

En lugar de ello, el hombre apresuró sus pasos largos y enojados que le condujeron rápidamente junto a su hermana.

Al oír pisadas la pareja lo contempló con aire culpable mientras él se aproximaba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Bella supo el instante exacto en que Edward identificó al visitante, porque se detuvo bruscamente. Captó la oleada de fiera rabia que lo dominaba. Cada línea de su cuerpo se quedó rígida.

Emmett, en lugar de huir atemorizado, se levantó despacio.

—Milord —murmuró, permaneciendo firme.

Bella no pudo por menos de admirar la valentía de su hermano. Sintió la abrasadora fuerza de la furia de Edward cuando se adelantó hasta detenerse a su lado.

El silencio se prolongó, tan potente como el temblor posterior a un relámpago.

Fue Rosalie quien habló primero.

—Edward..., no te esperaba.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Edward a Emmett—. Creí que te había dicho claramente que te mantuvieras lejos de mi hermana.

—Yo lo invité a venir —se apresuró a intervenir Rosalie.

Edward se volvió a mirarla como si ella hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Tenía una pregunta que formular a la señorita Cullen —repuso Emmett con voz queda.

Edward, con su atención centrada en el intruso, apretó los puños.

—Te sugiero que te vayas de mi finca antes de que te eche por la fuerza.

Bella lo cogió del brazo inquieta, recordando con cuánta violencia había tratado Edward al joven que había intentado besarla en el reciente baile. Su ira hacia Emmett era mil veces mayor y, a diferencia del hijo del terrateniente, su hermano no mostraba ningún indicio de ir a echarse atrás.

—Amo a su hermana, y espero casarme con ella —declaró en un tono de voz igualmente tranquilo—. Ella, a su vez, afirma amarme.

Rosalie tendió la mano implorante.

—Es cierto, Edward. Lo amo. Por favor, no te enfades.

— ¡No intervengas en esto, Rosalie! —Exigió él manteniendo los ojos fijos en su enemigo—. Ordenaré a un lacayo que te expulse de mi casa inmediatamente.

Rosalie se puso en tensión. En un instante, su timidez infantil se transformó finalmente en fortaleza femenina.

—No puedes enviarme a mi habitación como si fuera una niña.

—Le aseguro —intervino Emmett en tono conciliador— que nadie siente más remordimientos que yo por lo que le hice...

—Y yo le he perdonado, Edward.

—No tolero tu interferencia, Rosalie.

Bella hizo una mueca ante su áspero tono mientras Rosalie erguía la barbilla desafiante.

— ¡Ni yo tolero la tuya! Es mi futuro el que estás desechando tan cruelmente.

Bella preocupada, tiró de la manga de Edward.

—Por favor, ¿por qué no discutimos esto en un momento más tranquilo?

Él ignoró su ruego y miró furioso a su hermana.

—Ciertamente es tu futuro. Y no permitiré que lo arruines por completo.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti? Tú no te preocupas por mí, nunca lo has hecho.

Al ver que Rosalie se mordía temblorosa el labio inferior, Edward hizo un visible esfuerzo por controlar su furia.

—Rosalie, este hombre destrozó tu vida. ¡Acaso lo has olvidado!

—Pensé que quizá lo había hecho, pero estaba equivocada. La semana pasada sentí dolor en el pie, Edward. No te lo dije por temor a haberlo imaginado. Pero ayer volvió a suceder. ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa? Si tu doctor no se equivoca, si mis piernas recobran la sensibilidad, entonces podré recuperar su pleno uso con el tiempo.

Él la miró fijamente largo rato, sin duda sintiendo la misma sorprendida alegría que Bella ante la posibilidad de la recuperación de su hermana.

Pero entonces Emmett le cogió la mano a Rosalie y Edward se endureció con furia renovada.

—Bella, lleva a mi hermana a casa.

Era una orden que ella no podía obedecer.

—Edward, por favor, creo que deberías escucharles.

La acerada mirada que él le devolvió casi la hizo estremecer.

— ¿Tú apruebas realmente esto? Desde luego que lo haces. Se trata de tu hermano.

—No es por eso...

—Supongo que conocías sus reuniones clandestinas, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No la debes censurar —repuso rápidamente Rosalie—. La convencí para que me sirviera de carabina.

Bella devolvió la fiera mirada de Edward con inflexible resolución.

—Rosalie es lo bastante madura como para saber lo que hace, Edward. Y era evidente que ellos se tenían un fuerte afecto mutuo. Creo que se merecen la oportunidad de resolver sus diferencias. Emmett la ama sinceramente. No deberías desdeñar su propuesta de manera tan terminante.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Él es un perdido, un mujeriego, un...

—Es cierto —convino Emmett solemne—. En un tiempo fui todo eso. No he llevado una vida admirable, pero he jurado cambiar.

Edward dirigió una relampagueante mirada a Emmett que hizo otro esfuerzo de apaciguamiento.

—Antes de conocer a su hermana nunca había cuestionado mis inmorales tendencias. Nunca había tenido razones para ello, y puedo comprender, milord, que no desee que me case con Rosalie.

—Cuan perspicaz por tu parte —replicó Edward salvajemente, derrochando sarcasmo—. Pero ya veo lo que te propones. Vas detrás de su fortuna para salvarte el pellejo. ¿Por qué si no querrías casarte con una inválida?

Rosalie se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un golpe, la angustia se reflejó en su rostro.

Edward se sobresaltó. Sin duda comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado airado para ofrecer cualquier disculpa. Bella sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Él parecía capaz de herir a todos aquellos a quienes quería.

—Está equivocado, milord —replicó Emmett torvamente mostrando por fin su propia ira—. La querría aunque no volviese a andar.

—No lo creo. No eres más que un cazador de fortunas, maldito seas. Pero quizá no te has dado cuenta de que podría dejarla sin un cuarto de penique.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello, y no me importaría que ella estuviera en la miseria. La mantendría lo mejor que pudiera, tal vez no con lujos, pero le aseguro que nunca le faltaría nada.

—Nada de lo que puedas ofrecerle es suficiente.

—Lo sé —repuso Emmett humildemente mirando a Rosalie—. No confío en ser nunca lo bastante digno de ella. Pero me propongo intentarlo.

Bella jamás había visto una expresión tan fría en Edward.

—Creo que olvidas que yo controlo cuanto posees. Tus deudas de juego me dan esa prerrogativa.

—No lo he olvidado —contestó el muchacho en tono quedo.

—Entonces recuerda también esto —masculló Edward—. Antes te veré en el infierno que permitir que te cases con mi hermana.

Rosalie golpeó el brazo de su silla mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Yo lo amo, Edward. Lo amo de verdad.

Su hermano agitó la cabeza con fiereza.

—Rose, te ha embaucado de nuevo, ha reavivado tu loco encaprichamiento...

—No... No lo ha hecho. Conozco mi propio corazón, Edward. Esto no es un capricho. He tenido mucho tiempo para considerarlo. No he hecho nada más durante meses. Es cierto que en un tiempo deseé hacerle pagar por lo que he sufrido, pero he aprendido a perdonarle. Como tú harás si le das una oportunidad.

—No haré tal cosa. —Edward apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba a Emmett—Te sugiero que te vayas antes de que decida pegarte un tiro.

Bella, alarmada, le apretó más el brazo.

—Te lo ruego, no le hagas daño...

Edward se liberó de ella.

—No aspiro a la riqueza de su hermana, lord Cullen —insistió Emmett—. Y sé que debo ganarme el derecho a amarla. Pero lo haré, lo juro.

—Entretanto, te ocultas tras sus faldas como hiciste con tu hermana, dejándola enfrentarse a tus deudas de juego.

Emmett dio un paso adelante con el puño cerrado y la ira reflejada en su expresión, aunque al oír que Rosalie profería un grito de temor se detuvo bruscamente y la miró. Entre ambos cruzaron una mirada de ternura, de resolución.

—Por ti, mi amor —murmuró él—. Me voy... por ahora.

Bella comprendió que no renunciaría a la batalla. Emmett podía retirarse por el momento, pero regresaría a luchar otro día. Se estremeció al pensar qué podría suceder entonces.

Observó cómo cogía su sombrero del banco y saludaba despidiéndose. Con una persistente mirada a Rosalie, se marchó.

Cuando se hubo ido, Rosalie sollozó con indignación volviéndose hacia su hermano.

— ¡No tenías derecho a echarlo! —le acusó.

Edward ignoró sus lágrimas y llamó a un lacayo que permanecía discretamente a breve distancia del sendero, en el jardín.

—Conduzca a la señorita a casa.

Rosalie le dirigió una llameante mirada.

—Si hechas a Emmett te odiaré eternamente.

Edward apretó los labios pero no respondió. Al cabo de un momento, se llevaban a Rosalie del jardín dejándolo a solas con Bella.

El silencio que persistió estaba cargado de tensión. Bella se enfrentó a Edward con aire desafiante, sus emociones divididas entre la ira ante la crueldad de Edward, la culpabilidad de haber traicionado su confianza y el desesperado deseo de hacerlo entrar en razón. Había temido esa confrontación desde el momento en que su hermano había aparecido por Rosewood.

—Supongo que vas a explicarme por qué permitiste que Swan atormentara de nuevo a mi hermana —comenzó Edward en voz baja y tensa.

Bella inspiró profundamente. Por lo menos, él se proponía darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Emmett no ha estado nunca a solas con ella hasta la semana pasada, cuando fuimos a Londres —dijo con firmeza—. Me aseguré de ello.

—Sin embargo, conspiraste con ellos a mis espaldas, estimulando sus encuentros secretos.

—No era una conspiración. Simplemente les facilité la oportunidad de descubrir cuan serios eran sus mutuos sentimientos.

— ¡Maldición, como acompañante de Rosalie eras responsable de su bienestar!

La contenida ferocidad del tono de Edward le hizo comprender cuan próximo estaba a perder el control.

—Comprendo perfectamente mis responsabilidades hacia Rosalie—repuso Bella sosegadamente—. E hice lo que creí mejor para ella.

— ¿Para ella? ¿Esperas que crea que no estabas maquinando para mejorar la fortuna de tu hermano?

Bella miró fijamente los Verdes y abrasadores ojos de Edward.

—No estaba maquinando, te lo aseguro. Los deseos de Emmett apenas entraron en mi pensamiento. Lo que me preocupa es la felicidad de Rosalie. Ella era claramente desgraciada sin él. Y lo será más aún si niegas tu consentimiento a su matrimonio.

Al ver que no respondía, Bella añadió con tranquila intensidad:

—Rosalie es capaz de tomar esa decisión por sí misma, Edward, y debe tener ese derecho; tal como mis propias hermanas podrán escoger con quién se casan.

Con los músculos de la mandíbula agarrotados, Edward paseó bajo el tilo. Levantó el puño, como si quisiera golpear el tronco con él.

—Tu hermano no es más que un cazador de fortunas, un bellaco. Arruinó la vida de Rosalie. Me niego a confiar a mi hermana a tal granuja.

—Tal vez Emmett fuera todo lo que has dicho, pero ha cambiado enormemente. Está de verdad avergonzado de lo que hizo, tanto dañar físicamente a Rosalie como manchar su reputación. Está decidido a reformarse... a hacer reparaciones. Él le ha ofrecido honestamente la protección de su nombre en matrimonio y creo que estarías muy equivocado si no consideraras su petición.

Al ver que Edward se negaba a responder, Bella prosiguió su argumentación.

—En realidad, sería una buena opción para los dos. Si no fuera por su horrible comportamiento con ella, Emmett habría sido un partido bastante bueno para Rosalie. Su rango supera al tuyo. Es educado e inteligente, y aunque haya podido perder el resto de su herencia contigo, tiene la esperanza de obtener un empleo. Actualmente ha encontrado trabajo en la zona como secretario social de uno de tus vecinos. Eso es lo que me convenció por fin de su sinceridad. Nunca le había visto tan decidido y resuelto como lo está ahora. Creo que de verdad está enamorado. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo que importa realmente es que Rosalie lo quiera.

Emmett profirió un ronco sonido burlón.

— ¿Qué sabe de amor una muchacha de su edad?

—Sin duda más que tú.

Él volvió la cabeza y fijó en ella una mirada asesina.

—Rosalie pretende conocer su corazón, Edward. Si él es su elección, ¿qué derecho tienes tú a interponerte en su camino?

La furia relampagueaba en los ojos de Edward como fuego.

—Como hermano suyo no sólo tengo el derecho sino el deber de protegerla de bellacos sin escrúpulos como tu hermano.

—La protegerías si permitieras este enlace. Considéralo. Si se casa con Emmett será vizcondesa. Soltera, siempre tendrá que convivir con el estigma de su escándalo.

— ¿De modo que la casarías con ese depravado?

— ¿Dime cuál es la alternativa? Tal vez podría encontrar un partido mejor que mi hermano, pero ¿intervendría su corazón? No hay nada peor que verse atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor, créeme, lo sé. También podría escoger no casarse, quedarse soltera, pero ésa es una vida muy solitaria para una mujer, sin marido ni hijos. En mi opinión, Rosalie ya ha estado bastante sola.

Lo miró fríamente.

—Desde luego, puede buscar compañía fuera del matrimonio. Pero dudo que desearas que tu hermana escogiera el camino que yo he elegido: convertirse en la amante de algún caballero rico.

Su mirada chocó con la de ella, y Bella comprendió que lo había herido en lo más vivo.

—Las circunstancias son totalmente diferentes —repuso muy tenso.

—Desde luego que lo son. Como heredera, Rosalie tiene opciones que yo nunca tuve. Si tú se las permites.

—Pareces decidida a convertirme en el malo de esta cuestión.

—No, simplemente estoy decidida a convencerte de que mires las cosas con la mente abierta.

Edward curvó los labios.

—Hace dos meses, Swan era un jugador y un malvado. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que esta milagrosa transformación de su voluntad durará?

—No puedo. Sólo sé que, en el fondo, Emmett es un buen hombre. Y creo que hará lo imposible por no volver a causarle daño a Rosalie.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr.

Bella dio una patada en el suelo con frustración y desespero mientras elevaba su voz, airada.

— ¿No se te ocurre que tu condena de él es como mínimo bastante hipócrita? ¿Cómo puedes tú ser un juez adecuado del carácter de otra persona; un hombre con tu espeluznante pasado y perversa reputación?

Al no recibir respuesta, sonrió con dureza.

—Dime, lord Cullen, ¿acaso es mi hermano más depravado o disoluto que tú? Tú acaso no desees ni merezcas la oportunidad de demostrar que puedes amar y ser amado, pero hay hombres que desean realmente redimirse.

Ella aguardó, pero él se mantuvo en silencio. Por fin Bella dejó caer los hombros.

—Por favor, discúlpame, voy a ir a consolar a Rosalie. Supongo que a ella le irá bien en estos momentos contar con alguien comprensivo.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Edward, con los ojos fieramente entrecerrados, se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol. Aún deseaba golpear algo. Sin embargo, la sinceridad de Bella le había hecho detenerse.

No era sorprendente oírla abogar tan apasionadamente por la causa de su hermano. Él no hubiera esperado menos aunque, por extraño que pareciera, creía su afirmación de que no había conspirado con Swan para que éste persiguiera de nuevo a Rosalie.

Sin embargo, el último comentario que Bella había hecho sobre su propio carácter lo había herido en lo más vivo. ¿Cómo puedes tú ser un juez adecuado del carácter de otra persona; un hombre con tu espeluznante pasado y perversa reputación?

Edward miró los vastos jardines, apenas consciente del fragante aroma de las rosas que lo rodeaban. ¿Qué había dicho de él que no fuese cierto?

Si se miraba a sí mismo a través de los ojos de ella, ¿qué vería? Un hastiado noble impulsado por una insaciable inquietud, ocupado en la incansable persecución de placeres y vicios. Siempre había hecho lo imposible por estar a la altura de su nombre de lord Cullen, llenando su mundo de juegos sofisticados y depravación sensual. Para Bella, en comparación, su hermano debía de ser un verdadero inocente.

Aun así, su propia conducta no tenía nada que ver con aquel caso. Lo único que estaba en cuestión era si Swan era digno de la mano de Rosalie.

Y la respuesta era un no enfático.

Edward apretó la mandíbula mientras renovaba su resolución. Pese a la leal defensa que Bella había hecho de Emmett, no estaba dispuesto a entregar a su querida e inocente hermana a un hombre semejante. Sencillamente, Rosalie tendría que superar su encaprichamiento.

Podía hacerse; él lo había demostrado con Bella. Con perseverancia, incluso los más profundos lazos podían ser desanudados.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a Nicole Jordan. ** Capítulo 17

Rosewood era como un campo de batalla. La furia en la casa era palpable. Incluso los sirvientes la sentían. Bella se enteró por el ama de llaves de que la disensión entre el lord y su hermana les recordaba los conflictos del anterior barón con su esposa.

Bella hacía lo posible por aliviar la tensión, pero con Rosalie encerrada en su habitación y Edward que desaparecía a caballo por largos períodos de tiempo, no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. Especialmente cuando ella había tomado partido de una manera inequívoca.

Se las arregló para preguntarle a Rosalie acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Emmett, lo que sólo consiguió enfadar a la muchacha.

—Sólo quiero estar segura de que estás convencida de tus sentimientos —dijo Bella en tono tranquilizador.

—Ya no deseo castigarlo uniéndolo a una inválida, si es eso lo que te preocupa —replicó Rosalie—. Sé que en una ocasión lo sentía así, pero entonces estaba herida y enojada. Y ahora existe mayor probabilidad de que mi dolencia no sea permanente. —Vaciló un instante—. ¿Estás diciendo que crees que mi boda con tu hermano sería un error?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo creo que quedarse soltera es preferible a contraer un mal matrimonio. —Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa—. Tal vez yo no sea la persona adecuada para aconsejarte en asuntos del corazón teniendo en cuenta el fracaso de los míos. Pero aunque no soy una experta, creo que si tú de verdad lo amas...

— ¡Lo amo! Siempre lo he amado. Y él también me ama.

—Aun así, hay que considerar asuntos prácticos. Nuestra familia, aunque bien relacionada, nunca ha sido rica. A Emmett los acreedores lo persiguen con frecuencia. Tú nunca has tenido que soportar dificultades financieras, Rosalie. Si tu hermano retiene tu fortuna porque desafías sus deseos, puedes encontrarte con una grave situación. No te será fácil renunciar a todo esto.

Hizo un ademán que abarcaba el dormitorio.

—No me importa —repuso Rosalie inflexible—. He tenido esto toda mi vida, y no lo echaré de menos. Me consta que una inmensa riqueza no puede comprar felicidad, amor, calor, una familia y ni siquiera un hogar auténtico. Emmett me ha hablado de Jessica y Angela y deseo tener hermanas como ellas, como tú. Deseo formar parte de tu familia. Deseo ser la esposa de Emmett, Bella.

—Bien, entonces lo serás —repuso ella con absoluta sinceridad.

Satisfecha al ver que la muchacha estaba realmente enamorada, se abstuvo de expresar sus recientes preocupaciones. Edward podía evitar el enlace simplemente disparándole un tiro a su hermano.

Y, aun si prescindía de la violencia física, poseía una poderosa influencia financiera. Bella se acordó de que Rosalie no conocía toda la historia de la deuda de su hermano, ni del trato que Edward había hecho con ella para saldar tales deudas a cambio de que se convirtiera en su amante. Las propiedades Swan todavía podían estar en prenda. Si Edward lo deseaba, podía incumplir su trato y llevar a cabo la venganza que planeaba reclamando todas las posesiones de Emmett, incluida la mansión familiar. Entonces Rosalie no tendría ni siquiera una casa.

Bella apretó los labios mientras trataba de convencerse de que su preocupación era infundada. Edward podía ser un perfecto crápula, pero no lo creía sin honor. Mientras ella cumpliera satisfactoriamente con sus deberes como amante, él estaba obligado a mantener su acuerdo.

Fue casi un alivio enterarse de que Edward esperaba a un grupo de amigos al día siguiente, y que la cocinera había recibido órdenes de preparar una cena suntuosa. Bella confiaba en que la compañía pudiera contribuir a aliviar el sombrío ambiente. Y si Edward estaba ocupado con sus invitados, tendría menos oportunidades de hacer ningún daño a su hermano.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano. Encontró a Edward en la mesa del desayuno, antes de que éste se marchara a pasar el día fuera de la casa. Cuando le preguntó sobre la identidad de sus invitados, él respondió de bastante mala gana:

—Son camaradas miembros de la Liga Fuego del Infierno. Lamentablemente, no puedo eludir la invitación. Van de camino hacia un coto de caza próximo y se proponen hacer noche en Rosewood. Es conveniente que Rosalie se encuentre indispuesta.

Bella supuso que se refería a que no deseaba que sus amigos crápulas estuvieran cerca de su inocente hermana.

— ¿Deseas que yo asista a la cena? —preguntó.

—Sólo si te interesa.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no deba asistir?

—Dudo que encuentres de tu agrado a mis disolutos amigos —repuso enarcando la ceja con sarcasmo.

Ella respondió con la misma frialdad.

—Posiblemente, pero ésta podría ser una oportunidad para comprobar mis progresos bajo tus excelentes enseñanzas. Y conocerlos puede resultar beneficioso para mi nueva carrera. Tus amigos son precisamente la clase de clientes que necesito atraer, ¿no es cierto?

Edward la miró con fijeza largo rato. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que desees. Después de cenar probablemente jugaremos a las cartas y siempre lo hacemos con apuestas elevadas. Como dices, la experiencia puede resultar útil.

Pese a su fingida indiferencia, Edward lamentaba intensamente la prometida visita de sus amigos. Por lo general, le gustaba mucho recibirlos, y la camaradería que sus compañeros de Fuego del Infierno le ofrecían. En los años pasados, había estado dispuesto a cualquier diversión, por muy escandalosa o extravagante que fuera. Tal vez ahora su idea de diversión había cambiado, pero los entretenimientos que en otro tiempo mantenían su interés ahora le parecían superficiales y de mal gusto.

Su cambio de afición se debía en parte al recién descubierto sentido de responsabilidad que había experimentado tras el accidente de Rosalie. Por supuesto, no deseaba ver a su joven hermana expuesta a elementos como lord Withlock ni los otros crápulas que constituían su asociación. Sin embargo, era a Bella más que a Rosalie a quien sentía mayor necesidad de proteger. Jasper ya había hecho varias observaciones tentativas respecto a la disponibilidad de Bella. Invitarla a una reunión de libertinos sólo la convertiría en un buen objetivo para sus propuestas y avances.

Edward apretó los dientes. Había accedido a enseñar a Bella cómo atraer a un cliente rico, pero no quería seguir apoyando su proyecto por más tiempo.

Su ánimo sombrío no había mejorado aquella tarde, cuando llegaron sus amigos. No obstante, Jasper estaba exultante, riéndose de una broma que le había gastado a lord Cutcher, a quien pertenecía el coto de caza al que se dirigían.

—Me temo que Cutcher no podrá venir —le dijo a Edward—. Al parecer despertó desnudo esta mañana en Hyde Park, tras una noche de parranda. De algún modo fue transportado misteriosamente allí durante la noche, con su cama y todo. Por desgracia, cogió un resfriado al regresar a su casa cubierto sólo con una sábana, pero me propongo actuar como anfitrión en su lugar.

De los once caballeros que acompañaban a Jasper, todos eran bien conocidos de Edward, salvo un recién llegado, un americano hermano del conde de Dalton. Se decía que Alec Dalton dirigía un imperio naviero en Virginia, y que estaba visitando Inglaterra para concluir varios acuerdos comerciales lucrativos. Gracias a sus nobles relaciones familiares, se le había invitado a unirse a la Liga Fuego del Infierno.

—Es muy generoso por su parte permitir que un desconocido abuse de su hospitalidad, lord Cullen —le dijo Dalton cuando fueron presentados.

—No es un abuso —replicó Edward tranquilamente—. Y no puede ser considerado un desconocido si Jasper responde de usted.

—Realmente respondo de él —intervino Jasper—. El chico es de bastante buena clase, aunque sea un yanqui y se dedique a los negocios. Su último envío de ron jamaicano es de primera calidad, te lo aseguro.

Dalton no se ofendió ante las amigables carcajadas que siguieron y, en realidad, parecía encajar bien con sus compañeros. Alto, atlético y rubio, tenía el aspecto de un aventurero; de tez bronceada como un marinero y una mirada de ojos negros que sugería una aguda inteligencia.

Mantuvo calmado el fuego de esos ojos oscuros mientras los caballeros se reunían en el salón antes de cenar. Pero luego, la conversación se dirigió hacia la leva de marinos americanos por parte la marina británica, y por sus comentarios contundentes y la fiereza de su mirada, resultó evidente que el tema lo hería en lo más vivo.

En el preciso instante en que Edward se proponía desviar la discusión hacia aguas menos peligrosas, Bella decidió reunirse con ellos. La conversación se interrumpió bruscamente, mientras los caballeros se levantaban con entusiasmo.

Llevaba un vestido de seda de color azul hielo que Edward le había comprado en su reciente visita a Londres, y que exhibía ventajosamente su soberbia figura y acentuaba su belleza morena. Mientras Edward le presentaba a todos ellos a lady Black, era en extremo consciente de las miradas masculinas de admiración y especulación que a ella se dirigían.

La codiciosa expresión de Withlock en particular despertó su cólera, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener un aire impasible y los puños a sus costados.

Su tensión interna siguió siendo elevada cuando fueron a cenar. Desde el extremo más alejado de la mesa, observó cómo Bella encantaba a la compañía. Al parecer, conocía a algunos de los caballeros de la época de su matrimonio, y se diría que no tenía ninguna dificultad en sostener una animada conversación con ellos.

Bella mostraba un notable interés por lo que el americano Alec Dalton contaba, aunque Edward no podía discernir si era con América o con el propio Dalton con quien ella estaba fascinada. Sin embargo, reconocía sus celos, e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlos bajo control.

Por desdicha, todo lo posible demostró ser enormemente escaso. Cada vez que la risa musical de Bella llegaba hasta su extremo de mesa, Edward sentía que apretaba los dientes. Y cada vez que ella obsequiaba a uno de sus invitados con una suave y sensual sonrisa, él maldecía.

¡Infiernos y condenación! Aquella tentadora sonrisa era una arma que él le había enseñado y Bella la estaba manejando con absoluta precisión.

Edward se esforzó por poner freno al abrumador apremio que sentía de sacarla de allí, de alejarla de la vista de sus lascivos amigos, pero no se le escapaba la ironía de la situación. En su educación de Bella para ser la amante perfecta, había triunfado por encima de sus más descabelladas expectativas, y su éxito lo ponía furioso.

Al concluir la cena, cuando lady Black dejó a los caballeros tomando su oporto, ellos interrogaron sutilmente a Edward acerca de ella. Aun así, él se negó a satisfacer su curiosidad repitiendo únicamente que era la acompañante de su hermana. Sus invitados no se entretuvieron demasiado y se reunieron en breve con ella en el salón. Cuando Jasper reclamó los naipes, la compañía formó dos mesas de juego, una de los cientos y otra de whist.

Bella declinó las invitaciones a ambos juegos.

—Me temo que es demasiado para mí —dijo con una sonrisa recatada—. Pero me sentiré honrada mirando.

Observó el juego durante un rato y se retiró a medianoche, pese a los numerosos ruegos que recibió para que se quedara. Edward se alegró al ver que se iba. Había resultado difícil jugar con ella allí. Su concentración había estado dividida entre tenerla observada y atender al juego.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el excelente vino y el brandy fluían libremente, mientras la suerte de los jugadores se agotaba.

Luego, uno tras otro, se fueron retirando, hasta que por fin sólo quedaron Edward y Jasper.

Con una mirada al reloj de bronce dorado que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, vio que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Tras algunos momentos de conversación, Edward comprendió que Jasper había tenido un propósito para quedarse, y que éste tenía que ver con Bella.

—No has sido muy amable con la acompañante de tu hermana, amigo mío, lo que simplemente ha servido para despertar el interés de todos nosotros. Sólo puedo asumir que tu intención era... ponernos verdes a todos de envidia.

—Asumes incorrectamente —replicó Edward mientras servía otros dos dedos de brandy a su invitado.

—Puedo comprender tu fascinación por lady Black. Esa combinación de belleza e ingenio es rara, y resulta deslumbrante. Pero es poco gentil por tu parte no darnos una oportunidad de participar, Cullen. Tal vez no te negarías a una pequeña apuesta.

— ¿Una apuesta? ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Mi equipo de caballos grises contra la oportunidad de ganarse a lady Black.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Ella no me pertenece.

—Tal vez no, pero tienes opción preferente sobre ella. Me guardaré bien de cazar en coto privado tu lujosa pieza sin tu autorización expresa.

Una flecha de cólera traspasó a Edward.

—Es una dama, Withlock, pese a las circunstancias.

—Perdóname, tu dama, pues. Estoy preparado para subir la apuesta, aunque sé que llevarás a cabo una dura negociación. Dime tus condiciones.

—Pareces no comprender —dijo Edward suavemente—. Ella no está en venta.

—Todas las mujeres lo están —replicó cínico su noble invitado—. La única cuestión radica en cuan elevado es el precio.

Al ver que Edward no respondía, Jasper prosiguió:

—Su talento debe de ser notable si estás tan empeñado en conservarla para ti solo. ¿Qué han pasado? ¿Unos dos meses? Eso debe de ser un récord para ti. Pero creo que un hombre de tu exigente gusto finalmente se cansará, incluso de ella.

Edward contempló el resto de su copa viendo en realidad los hermosos ojos de Bella en las doradas profundidades. Había comenzado a dudar de que pudiera cansarse de ella.

Su silencio impacientó al conde.

— ¿Tengo por lo menos tu permiso para perseguirla cuando concluya la relación?

—No.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No? No es propio de ti ser tan posesivo, Cullen. Hasta ahora las mujeres sólo han sido diversiones pasajeras, un placer momentáneo. Siempre has estado decidido a no enamorarte de tus amantes.

Edward torció la boca burlándose de sí mismo.

—Y eso he hecho.

Su amigo lo examinó largo rato y luego soltó un silbido.

—No me digas que el esquivo lord Cullen por fin ha sido atrapado.

Edward apuró el brandy de su copa sintiendo el fuego arder en su garganta.

—Entonces no te lo diré. No puedes tener a lady Black porque es la acompañante de mi hermana.

Una mueca de perversa diversión se extendió por los finos labios de Jasper.

—Me parece que hay algo más que eso. ¿Estás seguro de que no te has enamorado de ella y simplemente te niegas a admitirlo?

Edward sostuvo la inquisitiva mirada de su amigo, pero los agudos ojos de éste parecieron ver a través de él.

Jasper soltó una risita de asombro.

— ¡Qué chiste más excelente, el corazón más duro de todos nosotros, el primero en admitir derrota!

— ¿No te estás precipitando en sacar conclusiones?

— ¿Sí? —Sonrió el otro con atractiva y alegre malicia—. Niégalo todo si quieres, pero no me lo creeré.

Entonces agitó la cabeza y se levantó.

—Mejor que tengas cuidado o un empedernido soltero como tú podría encontrarse de repente ante un párroco.

Dejó a Edward entregado a sus propios pensamientos, que de pronto se arremolinaban caóticamente. «¿Un párroco? ¿Matrimonio?»

Hasta el momento, nunca había considerado la probabilidad de casarse con Bella. Sin embargo, la verdad es que era una solución práctica al problema que ella representaba...

Incluso ofrecía ventajas, la principal de ellas, que Bella podía quedarse en Rosewood como acompañante de su hermana. El matrimonio podía ser sólo una formalidad, lo que les dejaría a ambos libres de seguir sus propias vidas.

Cerró un momento los ojos mientras digería la enormidad de lo que estaba considerando. Matrimonio. Era mejor que las otras alternativas.

De hecho, no estaba dispuesto a cedérsela a tipos como Jasper o a ningún otro. Pensar en que ella podía complacer a cualquier otro le resultaba intolerable. Lo mismo que la perspectiva de que ella se ganara la vida con su cuerpo.

Edward se estremeció. ¿Cómo había podido aprobar alguna vez semejante parodia? No, no simplemente aprobar, sino estimular activamente.

El recuerdo de la queda voz de Bella en el jardín lo agitaba con violencia. Como heredera, Rosalie tiene opciones que yo nunca he tenido. Él se las había limitado aún más obligándola a convertirse en su amante. Y luego se había asegurado de que desarrollara sus habilidades sensuales para atraer a un cliente rico, de modo que él pudiera verse libre de su obsesión.

Edward miró su copa sin ver. Sólo recientemente había comenzado a admitir la profundidad de la desgracia que él le había ocasionado. La vergüenza era una rara experiencia para él, pero ahora la sentía como un cuchillo en su interior. Vergüenza y remordimientos. Había agraviado gravemente a Bella. La había hecho descender a su nivel, mancillando lo que quedaba de su buen nombre...

Casarse con ella sería el mejor modo de reparar su reputación empañada. De protegerla de libertinos como Jasper.

Reflexionó torvamente que también sería un adecuado castigo para él mismo, porque con ello se vincularía a su obsesión eternamente.

A la mañana siguiente, aguardó a que sus invitados se hubieran marchado antes de ir en busca de Bella. La encontró en la biblioteca, leyendo. Estaba enroscada en el asiento de la ventana, sentada sobre sus piernas, una posición que adoptaba con frecuencia durante sus pasadas citas a altas horas de la noche.

Una aguda punzada de pesar penetró en su interior junto con una profunda tristeza. En el pasado, Bella lo habría mirado y sonreído. Cuánto echaba de menos su sonrisa. Ahora, entre ellos sólo había amarga ira.

La ira era lo que más lamentaba. Eso y perder su amistad. La dulzura había desaparecido; él la había desterrado intencionadamente.

Edward la observó un momento más desde la puerta, recorriendo con su mirada su encantador perfil, la delicada curva de su mejilla. Lo inundó una extraña mezcla de deseo y ternura intensamente impregnada de nerviosismo...

Apretó la mandíbula ante la ironía. Sus colegas de Fuego del Infierno se reirían estrepitosamente si vieran al perverso lord Cullen con las rodillas temblorosas ante una mujer. Pero esa situación le era por completo extraña. En su larga y licenciosa carrera había hecho proposiciones a muchas mujeres, pero nunca había considerado un paso tan serio.

Como si presintiera su presencia, Bella levantó la mirada de su libro.

— ¿Deseas algo de mí?

«Sí —pensó—, te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer.»

Edward entró lentamente en la sala. Se detuvo a corta distancia de ella y se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

— ¿Sí?

El pañuelo parecía apretarle demasiado la garganta. Se acercó a la chimenea y contempló el hogar vacío.

—Literalmente una proposición... Quisiera hacerte una oferta formal de matrimonio.

El silencio que siguió fue total. Cuando comprendió que ella no iba a responder, Edward miró por encima de su hombro. Bella había palidecido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella finalmente.

No era la reacción que él esperaba. Ella parecía asombrada... y cautelosa.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió él perplejo.

— ¿Por qué me ofreces matrimonio cuando la venganza planeada está llevándose a cabo sin problemas?

«Porque no está llevándose a cabo sin problemas en absoluto.»

—Porque es una solución lógica para tu actual dificultad. Deseas un cliente rico y yo lo soy bastante.

Los ojos de Bella se ensombrecieron como un océano iluminado por la luna, pero mucho más turbulento.

—Me casé una vez por dinero y resultó un desastre.

—Creo que la situación no es comparable.

—No, supongo que no. —Dejó su libro distraída—. Comprendo las ventajas financieras que a mí me reportaría nuestro matrimonio, pero eso no explica por qué deseas casarte tú.

—Llámalo una crisis de conciencia.

—No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir.

—Estaba equivocado al insistir en que fueras mi amante. Éste es un modo para mí de enmendarlo.

— ¿Te refieres a retirarte de nuestro acuerdo? ¿Reclamar las fincas familiares que mi hermano perdió contigo?

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir —replicó Edward con un deje de impaciencia.

El corazón le dolía al ver que ella lo podía considerar capaz de algo tan turbio. Además, se había ganado su desconfianza.

—Tú has cumplido tu trato más que adecuadamente.

—Entonces ¿por qué crees que debes efectuar enmiendas?

—He llegado a comprender cuan insostenible es la situación en que te he colocado. Sinceramente, me inquieta pensar que te he llevado a la prostitución. Como reparación, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte la protección de mi nombre y mi fortuna.

Ella lo examinó largamente.

— ¿Me lo propones por culpabilidad? No te encadenaré por culpabilidad, Edward.

Él curvó la boca en una sonrisa sin humor.

—La culpabilidad es tan buena razón como cualquier otra para casarse.

Los ojos de Bella permanecieron firmes.

—Para mí no lo es. —Inspiró profundamente—. En circunstancias como ésta, milord, creo que la etiqueta adecuada es expresar gratitud. Así lo hago pues. Me siento honrada y halagada por tu generosa oferta, pero debo declinarla cortésmente.

Edward se felicitó por ser tan experto en proteger sus expresiones, porque ello le permitió ocultar la confusión que sentía.

— ¿Se me permite una explicación para tu negativa?

—Un matrimonio entre nosotros nunca funcionaría.

—Creo no ser excesivamente obtuso, pero no comprendo por qué no.

—Tú no me amas —repuso ella sencillamente.

— ¿Amor? —Él frunció el entrecejo con cinismo—. ¿Qué tiene el amor que ver con esto?

—Prometí no contraer otro matrimonio sin amor.

Los rasgos de Edward se suavizaron un poco.

—Nunca te trataré como lo hizo el patán de tu marido.

—Tal vez no lo pretendas conscientemente, pero acaso no seas capaz de evitarlo. Tú nunca serías feliz teniendo que honrar tus votos de matrimonio, y yo sería infeliz con menos de eso.

Él la miró con fijeza.

— ¿Estás pidiendo fidelidad?

—Supongo que sí.

Al ver que él no respondía, Bella lo miró con tristeza. Edward era un libertino nato, un alma inquieta incapaz de amar.

Por el momento, él deseaba su cuerpo. Sin embargo, una vez que su deseo de ella se hubiera desvanecido, sin duda volvería a ser el de antes, y a causarle la misma infelicidad que su difunto marido. No podría soportar amar a Edward tan desesperadamente y soportar su traición.

—No somos en absoluto compatibles —añadió quedamente—. La vida que tú llevas... no es la clase de vida que yo escogería voluntariamente de nuevo. Ya he tenido bastantes escándalos y libertinaje.

—Si te embarcas en una carrera como prostituta, probablemente encontrarás ambos.

—Tal vez. Pero por lo menos será bajo mis propias condiciones. Como esposa tuya, tendría pocos derechos. Legalmente, sería poco más que posesión tuya. Convertirse en una prostituta es preferible a soportar un matrimonio miserable.

— ¿Estás segura de que el nuestro lo sería?

—Para mí, sí.

Vio tensarse un músculo en su mandíbula y extendió las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—No tenemos nada en común, Edward.

—Yo diría que tenemos mucho en común.

Se adelantó hacia ella resueltamente.

—Por ejemplo, pasión.

La cogió por las manos, la hizo avanzar hacia él y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. El breve beso que le dio para demostrar su aserto fue terrible, y la dejó jadeante de anhelo.

—No puedes pretender que somos físicamente incompatibles —afirmó Edward en voz baja y decidida—. Tu cuerpo lo refutaría.

Bella se mordió el labio sabiendo que él era consciente de su sonrojo, de los rápidos latidos de su corazón y de sus pezones endurecidos de deseo.

—Excitas mi cuerpo, no puedo negarlo. Pero el matrimonio debe ser algo más que la gratificación del deseo sexual. Debe significar amor, dedicación y compromiso. Construir un hogar y una familia. Tú no deseas una familia, y tampoco una esposa. Yo querría hijos algún día, Edward. Tú, claramente no.

Él se puso rígido.

—Dudo que pudiera ser un gran padre: mira qué éxito he tenido con mi hermana. Pero admito que tengo un deber por ostentar un título. No tendría ninguna objeción en engendrar un hijo en algún momento del futuro.

—Yo nunca traería un hijo a tu mundo —replicó ella en voz baja y sombría.

Por vez primera, Edward mostró un asomo de ira.

—Tal vez hubiera tenido que escoger un escenario más romántico. Habrías encontrado mi propuesta más razonable si te la hubiera formulado con rosas y luz de luna.

—Rosas y luz de luna no me inducirían a casarme contigo. —Al ver que apretaba la mandíbula, Bella agitó la cabeza—. Vamos, Edward, tú no deseas en realidad casarte conmigo. No significo nada para ti.

Los ojos de él se ensombrecieron, algo sutil y peligroso se movía en sus verdes profundidades.

—Podría debatir seriamente ese punto.

Le cogió la mano y presionó su palma contra su ingle, haciéndole notar su dureza.

— ¿Es ésta señal de indiferencia en un hombre?

Bella irguió la barbilla ante su intento de intimidarla.

—Ésta es señal de un hombre con voraces apetitos sexuales... y no tengo duda alguna de que hay innumerables mujeres deseosas de satisfacerlos.

—También parece que hay cierto número de hombres ansiosos de satisfacer los tuyos —replicó Edward mientras ella se apartaba de él—. Jasper ofreció apostar conmigo por tus servicios sexuales. ¿Estabas informada de ello?

— ¿Y lo hiciste?

—No.

—Confieso que me dejas asombrada. Un jugador como tú siempre está dispuesto a apostar.

Él le dirigió una pétrea mirada, sus ojos estaban encendidos y brillantes.

—No apruebo que entregues tu cuerpo a elementos como Jasper.

Bella le devolvió desafiante la mirada hasta que otro pensamiento acudió a su mente.

— ¿Cómo es posible que estés celoso de tu amigo? ¿En qué consistía esa apuesta? ¿Ha ofendido tu sentido de la propiedad?

Por primera vez distinguió vulnerabilidad en el inexpresivo rostro de Edward. Bella exhaló un quedo suspiro.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no siento deseos de tener a lord Withlock como amante ni protector. Ni de hecho a ninguno de tus amigos. Y desde luego puedes tranquilizar tu conciencia, tú no eres responsable de mis acciones ni de mi bienestar. No hay necesidad de que te sientas culpable en lo más mínimo.

—No es tan sencillo —objetó Edward con los dientes apretados.

— ¿No? —Bella hizo una pausa para apaciguar su propia ira—. Si mi negativa te irrita, es sólo porque siempre has estado acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya. Pero algún día te considerarás afortunado de haber escapado de mis garras.

Por segunda vez en pocos días, se volvió y se alejó de él; en esta ocasión dejándolo solo en la tranquila cámara.

Edward profirió una maldición y se dejó caer en un sillón. Estaba realmente celoso, pero los celos no eran sólo la primordial emoción que sentía por Bella.

¡Maldita fuera! ¿Por qué sentía esa fiebre, ese desesperado apetito sólo con ella?

Edward juró de nuevo. Sólo se había propuesto seducirla, no cogerle cariño y desearla. Lo endemoniado allí era que él había sido el seducido. Ella se había escurrido entre sus defensas, incluso aunque él había tratado de destruir las suyas. La deseaba hasta sentir dolor.

Pero al parecer, no bastaba con desearla. Por ella... o por sí mismo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Nicole Jordan.

Capítulo 18

Bella estaba en la ventana de su dormitorio, contemplando sin ver los jardines de rosas. ¿Habría cometido un terrible error rechazando la oferta de matrimonio de Edward?

Durante los tres días siguientes a su asombrosa propuesta se había formulado aquella pregunta centenares de veces, repasando una y otra vez todos los matices de su conversación, toda sutileza de emoción en la expresión de Edward y en su tono de voz.

No había encontrado lo que ansiaba ver. Ni siquiera un atisbo de amor. Y sin amor, un matrimonio entre ellos estaba condenado.

Edward nunca estaría dispuesto a sentar la cabeza con una mujer, a renunciar a su vida desenfrenada. Sólo el amor podía tener la facultad de cambiarlo, pero él no la amaba. Aquélla era la dura y amarga verdad.

Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro. El verano casi estaba acabando. Su plazo como amante prácticamente había concluido. Luego ella quedaría en libertad de irse y llevarse consigo su corazón herido. Libre para comenzar a reconstruir su vida. Libre para comenzar a luchar tratando de olvidar a Edward...

Un rápido golpecito en la puerta de su habitación interrumpió sus melancólicos pensamientos. Ante su autorización, entró un lacayo con una bandeja de plata.

—Ruego me disculpe, milady, pero ha llegado un carruaje con este mensaje para usted de lord Jasper.

Bella se preguntó por qué le escribiría Jasper, a menos que fuera por algo relacionado con Edward. Él se había marchado al coto de caza de sus amigos aquella mañana temprano, a cazar palomas...

Bella rompió el sello curiosa y leyó:

Lady Black,

No se alarme, pero me temo que Cullen ha tenido un pequeño accidente. Hemos avisado al médico, pero Cullen la reclama a usted. Mi carruaje está a su disposición.

Le ruego que venga pronto.

El pánico se apoderó de ella al imaginarse a Edward yaciendo herido, con el alma escapándosele del cuerpo. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, donde se le había alojado el corazón. No podía soportar la idea de que muriera. No podía.

—Debo ir con él —musitó roncamente.

Por lo menos tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para coger una capa y decirle al lacayo que iba a reunirse con lord Cullen antes de bajar corriendo la escalera y salir por la puerta principal hacia el carruaje que aguardaba.

Avanzaron a ritmo rápido, sin detenerse a cambiar de caballos. Incluso así, Bella deploraba el retraso. No podía controlar su temor ni las sombrías imágenes que la asaltaban. Seguía recordando la última visión de su marido cuando llevaron su cadáver a casa la mañana del duelo. La herida de bala fatal en el pecho, la sangre... El mensaje de Jasper decía que el accidente de Edward era menor, pero ella no podría descansar hasta asegurarse por sí misma de que no se estaba muriendo.

Transcurrió casi una hora antes de que el carruaje se desviara del camino para tomar un paseo de gravilla flanqueado por espesos bosques. Por fin se detuvieron ante una gran casa solariega. Bella apenas reparó en el apartado lugar, mientras se apeaba del carruaje sin ayuda.

Subió casi corriendo los peldaños de la entrada principal y se sintió en extremo reconocida cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el mismo lord Withlock.

— ¿Cómo está Edward? —preguntó ella jadeante.

La sonrisa de jasper fue tranquilizadora mientras la conducía al interior de la casa.

—Bastante bien, milady. Está arriba, descansando tranquilo.

— ¿Puedo verle?

—Desde luego.

La acompañó por la elegante entrada hasta una amplia escalera que conducía a un largo pasillo. Pasaron ante numerosas habitaciones a las que Bella no dedicó atención. Al final del pasillo, Jasper abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Ella avanzó tres pasos ansiosa y se detuvo bruscamente. El gran lecho que dominaba la habitación estaba vacío. Edward no se veía por ninguna parte.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó confusa.

—Imagino que todavía con la partida de caza.

Cuando ella se volvió y le dirigió una interrogativa mirada, Jasper le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Debo rogarle su indulgencia, lady Black. Confío en que no le importará ser mi invitada por un breve espacio de tiempo.

—No... comprendo.

—Me propongo gastarle una broma pesada a mi buen amigo Edward, y su presencia es necesaria.

— ¿Una broma? Entonces... ¿no está herido?

—No, en absoluto. Me temo que ha sido sólo un ardid para traerla a usted aquí.

Bella sintió una oleada de alivio seguida rápidamente de ira y alarma.

—Confío en que tenga intenciones de decirme para qué se requiere mi presencia.

Jasper exhibió otra sonrisa, llena de encanto y apaciguamiento.

—No tiene que temer nada, se lo aseguro. No sufrirá el menor daño. Pretendo que sea una broma bondadosa.

Sin embargo, cuando ella hizo ademán de abandonar la habitación, él permaneció en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso.

— ¿Pretende retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo durante un rato. Edward regresará en cualquier momento.

—No le gustará mucho encontrarme aquí.

—No lo dudo —convino tranquilamente el conde—. Pero la oportunidad es demasiado preciosa para resistirse a ella. Cullen se merece desde hace tiempo una humillación pública. —La observó un momento—. Supongo que es pedir demasiado que juegue conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo es —repuso Bella, furiosa ante su insensibilidad.

—Está enfadada —comentó él casi con tristeza.

—Seguro que eso no le sorprende. Primero me da un susto de muerte haciéndome creer que Cullen está herido, quizá mortalmente. Ahora me dice que debo permanecer como su prisionera.

—Me temo que sí. Pero sólo es por diversión.

—No encuentro nada divertida su idea de humor, milord. —Inspiró profundamente—. Si me permite volver a casa, no le diré nada de esto a nadie, y mucho menos a Edward.

— ¡Ay! Eso destrozaría mi bien organizado plan.

— ¿Y cuál es exactamente su plan?

—Obligar a Cullen a mostrar su juego. Más exactamente, a comprobar lo profundo de su amor hacia usted.

— ¿Su amor?

—Todos estos años ha jurado que nunca entregaría su corazón. Tan recientemente como esta semana ha negado estar enamorado de nadie. Pero yo creo que el poderoso lord Cullen ha caído, y me propongo demostrarlo. Pretendo hacerle admitir sus sentimientos por usted ante la Liga Fuego del Infierno.

—O es usted un estúpido o está loco.

Jasper exhibió de nuevo aquella sensual sonrisa.

—Tal vez un poco de las dos cosas, pero yo diría que, de todos, usted debería ser la más interesada en el resultado. ¿No desea saber si le ha robado el corazón?

— ¡No! ¡Desde luego no de esta manera!

—No conozco otro modo de conducirlo al punto crucial. Y sinceramente, lo hago por su bien. Si Cullen se engaña a sí mismo es mejor que sea consciente de ello. Tengo una sencilla idea en mente que lo impresionará y le hará revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Bella miró a Jasper con cautela.

— ¿De modo que yo soy el cebo de su trampa?

—Exactamente. En reuniones como éstas, el entretenimiento suele ser de naturaleza carnal. Daré a entender a Cullen que usted es la principal atracción de la velada y veré cómo reacciona. Dudo que sea capaz de ocultar sus celos.

—Es capaz de sentir más rabia que celos por su engaño.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa tolerante.

—Cullen y yo somos amigos de toda la vida. Lo peor que haría sería darme un derechazo, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

Ella había oído bastante jerga boxística de su hermano como para comprender el significado, pero se preguntaba si Edward se conformaría sólo con propinar un puñetazo.

—Como es natural, no tengo ninguna intención de que usted realmente se exhiba en el escenario —añadió Jasper—, sino tan sólo de sugerirlo. No obstante, me temo que deberé encerrarla aquí durante un rato para evitar que intente escapar.

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

—Confío en que se sienta cómoda, milady. Le enviaré una doncella con una taza de té... o vino, lo que prefiera.

—Muy generoso por su parte —repuso Bella en tono mordaz.

Él se retiró sin responder y cerró la puerta con suavidad tras él. Bella se estremeció al oír girar la llave en la cerradura.

Aún algo aturdida por el brusco cambio de circunstancias, se dirigió a la ventana y descubrió que también estaba cerrada. Aunque rompiera el cristal había considerable altura hasta la gravilla de debajo. Si saltaba, era posible que se rompiera un tobillo o algo peor.

Inspiró hondo para tranquilizar sus nervios. No era como estar realmente cautiva. El lacayo de Rosewood sabía adonde había ido.

Aun así, no había dicho una palabra sobre el supuesto accidente de Edward por temor a alarmar a toda la casa. Creerían que estaba con él y no se preocuparían si no regresaba a casa antes de la noche...

Se volvió para pasear por la habitación. No se dejaría llevar por el pánico. Podía soportar la vergüenza de la extravagante broma de Jasper si no le quedaba otro remedio. Y parecía no tener otra elección que seguir adelante.

Con su furia de nuevo en aumento, Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Estaba probando una pizca de la vergonzante vida que había escogido y, francamente, no le gustaba. Aun así...

No sabía si Jasper estaba actuando para su propia diversión o por rencor, pero en cualquier caso podía ser inteligente seguirle el juego. Si Bell la veía indignada, eso sólo podía exacerbar su rabia. Sin embargo, si podía evitar que aquella farsa se convirtiera en un espectáculo público, tal vez entonces ella consiguiera salvar un poco su reputación.

La partida de caza regresó con un humor jovial y se instaló en la sala de armas con jarras de cerveza; allí todos intercambiaron historias increíbles sobre pasadas proezas de cacerías bajo la benigna vigilancia de las cabezas de venado que colgaban de las paredes.

Edward permanecía silencioso, sus pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia de sus colegas de Fuego del Infierno. Le resultaba casi imposible fingir que estaba pasándolo bien. Su interminable búsqueda del placer lo había agotado totalmente...

Un estallido de carcajadas interrumpió sus reflexiones melancólicas. Volviendo a la realidad, Edward advirtió que Jasper lo examinaba pensativo.

— ¿Estás pensando en algo? —preguntó Edward.

—Ciertamente. Te he preparado una sorpresa.

El conde exhibió una sonrisa intencionada que a Edward no le importó gran cosa, luego, Jasper se volvió hacia su invitado americano.

—Dalton, no has tenido ocasión de experimentar nuestra iniciación ritual a la Liga Fuego del Infierno. Tenemos un regalo especial para ti.

Varias voces secundaron la observación mientras levantaban sus jarras.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Dalton evasivo—. ¿Qué podrá ser?

—Tienes que satisfacer a una corte de doncellas —replicó lord Thornhill.

— ¿Una corte?

—Una docena de bellezas más una reina.

—Eso es poco más que una orgía —observó alguien amistosamente.

—Te equivocas —le contradijo Pendot—, es una prueba acerca de cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerte erecto sin eyacular.

—Debes demostrar que posees resistencia para servir a toda la corte hasta el amanecer —le explicó Jasper—. Entonces ellas emitirán juicio sobre tu actuación y calificarán hasta qué punto les has dado placer.

—Todos hemos pasado por ello con variados grados de éxito —comentó Thornhill.

Cheatham se echó a reír.

—Un poco endiablado. El año en que Sam fue introducido estuvo a punto de expirar. La reina lo escurrió hasta dejarlo casi seco.

—Por Júpiter, eso mismo me pasó a mí. Nunca había gozado tan intensamente en toda mi vida.

Las carcajadas de fueron seguidas de varias observaciones admirativas sobre Cullen, que mantenía el récord de galardones. Edward agradeció modestamente sus elogios levantando su jarra.

—Si tu falo supera la prueba —añadió Sam—, te conviertes en un miembro de pleno derecho de la Liga Fuego del Infierno, ¿comprendes el juego de palabras?

Alec Dalton sonrió ante el chiste forzado.

Siguieron un par de chistes verdes antes de que Jasper recuperara el control de la conversación.

—Puesto que Cutcher no puede estar aquí ejerciendo sus funciones de anfitrión, he organizado por mi cuenta una ceremonia de iniciación de fin de semana. Me complace informarles, caballeros, que he encontrado a la perfecta soberana para reinar sobre el proceso. Pero me gustaría tener la aprobación de Cullen antes de tomar la decisión final.

Miró a Edward y añadió:

— ¿Me acompañas arriba a inspeccionar mi elección?

— ¿La tienes aquí? —preguntó alguien.

Jasper asintió.

—Sí. Y te costaría mucho imaginar una reina más encantadora. Pero como Cullen es el distinguido experto, su aprobación es necesaria.

—Por supuesto. Muéstrale esa belleza que nos has prometido —dijo Cheatham.

Un coro de voces masculinas indicó su acuerdo con la sugerencia.

De pronto, algo en el tono de Jasper hizo que Edward se pusiera en guardia, pero de mala gana accedió al plan. Se levantó y acompañó al conde por la escalera, y luego a lo largo del pasillo.

Jasper golpeó suavemente y abrió la cerradura. Luego, dirigiendo a Edward una sonrisa de gato bien alimentado, empujó la puerta.

En la ventana había una mujer de espaldas a ellos. Sin embargo, su silueta le era profundamente familiar. Cuando ella se volvió con lentitud a mirarlo, Edward se quedó rígido.

Bella le devolvió una mirada serena, sus brillantes ojos de color de medianoche fríos y firmes.

Edward miró a Jasper, que mantenía una expresión de inocencia.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Será una perfecta reina, ¿no crees? —inquirió Jasper con tono suave.

Edward apretó los puños al pensar que Bella pudiera ser la principal atracción de un ritual orgiástico.

— ¿Pretendes que ella dirija la ceremonia? —Estrechó sus ojos incrédulo—. ¿Y tú has estado de acuerdo? —le preguntó a Bella.

Jasper respondió por ella.

—Todavía no ha consentido en ser nuestra reina, aunque traté de convencerla.

Lanzó a Edward una mirada inquisitiva.

—Sinceramente, Cullen, la he traído sólo para ver tu reacción.

— ¿Mi reacción?

Edward lo miró con fijeza, recordó la puerta cerrada y las especulativas miradas de Jasper. Así pues, Bella no estaba allí por su voluntad. Una tranquila y venenosa rabia se apoderó de él.

—Bastardo...

Se abalanzó inesperadamente sobre Jasper, le asió por el pañuelo y lo sacó de la habitación empujándolo contra la pared del pasillo con un golpe estruendoso.

— ¿Es ésta bastante reacción para ti?

El conde profirió una risa triunfante pese a la ferocidad de su amigo.

—Totalmente. No esperaba que permitieras que nadie la tocara.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —masculló Edward entre dientes.

Jasper también mostró los suyos en una sonrisa zahiriente.

—Pensé que habías dicho que te era indiferente, Cullen. Si no estás borracho, ¿por qué te disgusta tanto la perspectiva de que ella se convierta en nuestra reina?

Edward apretó los labios con fuerza y acentuó la presión de su mano.

—Está bajo mi protección, ¡maldito seas!

Jasper tenía dificultades para hablar con el otro apretándole la garganta.

—Aún... te sigues... engañando a ti mismo, amigo.

El puño de Edward apretó más la seda. Al ver que Jasper emitía un sonido ahogado, Bella protestó detrás de él:

—Edward, contente... Le estás haciendo daño.

Precisamente en aquel momento una docena de miembros de la Liga aparecieron por el extremo del pasillo, al parecer alertados por la conmoción.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —exclamó Thornhill.

—Edward, detente..., por favor... —imploró Bella inquieta.

Pero él se negaba a soltar su presa.

Al ver que el rostro tenso de Jasper se congestionaba por falta de aire, varios caballeros protestaron con preocupación y alarma. Finalmente, uno de ellos intervino de forma física.

Alec se adelantó y puso la mano en el brazo de Edward conteniéndolo.

—No querrás matarlo, ¿verdad?

— ¿No? —preguntó Edward a su vez salvajemente.

Aunque soltó el puño, hizo un visible esfuerzo por controlar su violento apremio, y retrocedió con la abrasadora mirada fija en Jasper.

—Me darás satisfacción. Tú escogerás las armas.

Oyó cómo Bella contenía un grito al oír su desafío.

—Edward, no puedes...

—Te aconsejo que escojas a tus padrinos —le dijo a Jasper secamente, con silenciosa vehemencia en su tono terriblemente grave—. Confío en que Thornhill y Matthews actúen como los míos.

Entonces, ignorando las sorprendidas miradas de sus colegas, Edward cogió a Bella del brazo y la condujo por el pasillo, lejos del espectáculo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nicole Jordan.

Capítulo 19

El regreso en carruaje a casa estuvo cargado de tensión. Bella se sentía temblorosa de temor mientras Edward, junto a ella, rebosaba de furia.

—No puedes decir en serio que desafías a Jasper a un duelo —dijo ella finalmente, mientras él guiaba el par de caballos castaños por el camino de Rosewood—. Espero que lo suspendas.

En sus labios se formó una gélida sonrisa.

—No tengo intención de suspenderlo.

—Edward, era nada más una travesura. Bastante inofensiva...

— ¿Inofensiva? —Apretó las mandíbulas—. Jasper te ha comprometido ante una reunión de los principales crápulas de Inglaterra. Eso no es nada inofensivo a mi modo de ver.

—Mi identidad podía haber permanecido en secreto si no hubiera sido por tu reacción. ¿Qué te ha impulsado a tanta violencia? Si te hubieras comportado racionalmente, tus amigos nunca se habrían enterado de mi presencia.

—Jasper no se hubiera conformado con una respuesta racional por mi parte. Organizó de modo deliberado mi explosión. Pero se pasó de la raya al mantenerte prisionera.

Ella inspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su propia cólera.

—Lo que ha hecho es indigno de un caballero, incluso despreciable, estoy de acuerdo, pero ya ha pasado. Y un duelo sólo hará más pública mi humillación comprometiéndome más. Por favor, ¿no puedes sencillamente olvidar el incidente?

Edward le dirigió una fiera mirada de reojo.

—Es demasiado grave para olvidarlo. Estaré abrigando la idea de que puede deshonrar con impunidad a cualquier dama que se halle bajo mi protección. Yo sancionaré su injurioso comportamiento.

— ¿Tú lo sancionarás? —Su propia mirada era mordaz—. ¿Qué te da derecho a erigirte en juez de los demás? ¿De hacer de Dios con la vida de las personas? Primero Emmett y ahora Jasper...

— ¡Basta! No quiero seguir discutiendo esto.

Bella apretó los labios para sofocar una réplica airada. Habría manifestado su furia de no ser por sus sentimientos de temor.

Soportó el candente silencio de edward durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. En el instante en que él se detuvo delante de la mansión solariega, Bella se apeó del vehículo.

Sin decir nada más, se fue a su habitación y se puso un traje de viaje. Con ayuda de dos doncellas hizo su equipaje y ordenó que lo condujeran al carruaje de Edward. Estaba muy avanzada la tarde, pero se proponía tratar de coger el relevo en la casa de postas de Alcester. Si podía llegar a Londres aquella noche, se dirigiría a su casa de Kent al día siguiente.

Echó una última mirada al dormitorio donde había conocido tanto placer y congoja y luego cerró la puerta tras ella silenciosamente. Bajó de nuevo la escalera sin detenerse en la habitación de Rosalie. Era incapaz de despedirse de ella en aquellos momentos, cuando estaba tan emotiva. Pero le escribiría en cuanto llegase a su casa.

Encontró a Edward en su estudio, sentado ante su escritorio, inspeccionando un juego de pistolas de duelo que, según el nombre grabado en la caja, eran un exquisito trabajo de Mantón. Bella palideció.

Durante un momento, examinó el perfecto perfil de Edward con el corazón transido de temor y amor.

— ¿Te propones realmente llevar esto adelante? —preguntó por fin.

—Sí —repuso Edward sin levantar la mirada.

—Podrías morir. ¿Te das cuenta de ello?

—Espero no morir. Estoy considerado un tirador de primera.

— ¿Y eso hace que todo sea correcto? Puedes matar a Jasper. ¿No significa nada para ti quitarle la vida a otro hombre?

Él levantó la mirada y la fijó detenidamente en ella.

—El honor no me permite retractarme.

— ¡Ésta no es una cuestión de honor! Se trata de dos escolares malcriados y temerarios luchando por un premio.

Bella se tragó el fiero dolor que sentía.

—Yo no voy a quedarme a verlo. No puedo soportar el pensamiento de verte matar a otro hombre..., o peor, de resultar herido o muerto tú mismo. Me voy.

Él reparó entonces en su traje de viaje.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—A mi casa, con mi familia. Me propongo tomar la diligencia.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuestro trato?

Ella miró sus ojos verdes.

—Mi plazo como amante tuya está casi concluido. Si mi marcha significa que he perdido nuestra apuesta, entonces, que así sea.

La expresión de Edward se mantuvo impasible.

Bella se mordió el labio para contener su frustración.

—Deseabas saber por qué rechazaba tu proposición —dijo ella finalmente—. Por esto.

Y señaló irritada las pistolas de duelo.

—Nunca podría estar segura de si volverías a casa vivo o muerto. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre la muerte de Jacob. Sobre la vida y escándalos que él causó. No volveré a pasar por ello.

Por las emociones que mostraba Edward, podía haberle estado hablando a una estatua de piedra.

En su voz vibraba la furia que la dominaba.

— ¿Sabes lo que es más incomprensible? ¿Por qué insistes en desperdiciar tu existencia viviendo esta vida sin sentido? Tu Liga Fuego del Infierno se basa en la auto gratificación y la indulgencia carnal, pero ¿te ha reportado tu libertinaje alguna alegría real?

Edward se limitó a mirarla y esbozó una sonrisa lenta y cínica.

— ¿Y si abjurase de la depravación? ¿Encajaría entonces en tus niveles de perfección? ¿Sería entonces digno de ser tu marido?

Había una terrible sensación de cruda tensión vibrando en el aire en torno a ellos.

—Tú deseas un maldito santo —añadió Edward torvamente al ver que ella no respondía.

Bella lo miró con fijeza a los ojos, pero no pudo leer en ellos nada de sus sentimientos hacia ella: había cerrado por completo su corazón.

—No. No deseo un santo. Quiero un hombre que me ame. Sólo a mí. Deseo un marido que mantenga los sagrados votos del matrimonio, que no me traicione con otras mujeres. Alguien de quien pueda esperar que no se hallará en el centro del próximo escándalo..., ni morirá en un duelo sin sentido.

Por primera vez, él expresó una respuesta. Apretaba la mandíbula.

—No me parezco en nada a tu difunto marido.

— ¿No? Pues por lo que puedo ver, existe poca diferencia entre vosotros.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron. Bella pudo distinguir el brusco sonido de su propia respiración en el intenso silencio de la estancia.

Se le oprimió la garganta al comprender que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

—Edward...

Suavizó su voz como un ruego.

—Podrías hacer mucho con tu talento, con tu riqueza. He visto tu devoción por tu hermana, y a veces incluso tu indulgente amistad hacia mí. Tienes potencial para vivir una vida trascendental y con sentido, e insistes en desperdiciarlo en búsquedas vacías.

Su sonrisa fue extraña y gélidamente dulce.

—Entonces, mejor que te vayas antes de que destroce tus ilusiones.

—Sí —convino ella en voz baja y desolada.

—Llévate mi carruaje de viaje. Es más seguro que la diligencia.

Ella asintió con la garganta ardiendo. Se volvió para irse, pero cuando llegó a la puerta vaciló.

— ¿Cómo pude engañarme así a mí misma? —Preguntó sombría—. Soy una estúpida, creí que te amaba. Pero estaba equivocada. No eres la clase de hombre a quien yo podría amar.

Bella percibió su sorpresa y quietud en el silencio que siguió.

—Bella...

Oyó cómo Edward se levantaba, distinguió sus pasos tras ella. Se puso tensa cuando con sus fuertes brazos él la atrajo hacia sí.

De nuevo murmuró su nombre roncamente.

—Bella, quédate.

Pudo sentir el seductor poder de su ruego, su calor, haciendo flaquear su resolución, haciendo trizas su voluntad.

Respiró agitada.

—No puedo —susurró—. No puedo soportarlo.

Se liberó suavemente de su abrazo y huyó.

En la oscuridad del pasadizo secreto, Edward abrió el panel que daba a la habitación de Bella. La estancia estaba vacía, tan vacía como el dolor que sentía en su interior. Ella se había ido.

Como un sonámbulo fue hacia la ventana a contemplar los jardines. El perfume de ella persistía, obsesionándolo, mientras sus palabras de despedida estaban marcadas en su memoria con una intensidad y claridad que resultaba dolorosa. Soy una estúpida, creí que te amaba.

Su reconocimiento de amor lo había fulminado como un impacto físico, igual que la mirada de sus luminosos ojos: desesperación, temor, desilusión. Desilusionada con él.

Lo dominó una terrible sensación de pérdida. Sólo entonces, en su ausencia, comprendió la enormidad de lo que había hecho.

No eres la clase de hombre que yo podría amar...

No, él era la clase de hombre que arruinaba a mujeres inocentes por venganza, un bastardo egoísta que buscaba los vacíos placeres sin sentido de la carne sin pensar en nadie ni en nada más que en su propia gratificación.

Bella tenía razón. Sus infinitas búsquedas de depravación nunca le habían reportado alegría. Había mariposeado incansablemente de mujer en mujer porque ninguna de ellas había sido capaz de satisfacer su apetito. Su vacío. Ninguna, hasta BELLa. Ella lo llenaba por completo. Llenaba su corazón de amor.

La amaba.

Al comprenderlo, se quedó de nuevo atónito. Nunca había conocido el amor. Había vivido demasiado tiempo una existencia licenciosa como para reconocer con facilidad esa enigmática emoción. Lo había llamado deseo y había luchado contra él fieramente. Sin embargo, su obsesión había germinado en algo más profundo que el deseo.

La amaba.

Edward pensó que había mucha dulzura en aquellas simples palabras. Una dulzura que no había sabido que existiera. No obstante, no podían hacer retroceder la frialdad de su alma.

Él la había ahuyentado. Y era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

Hacía unos momentos que los arreglos habían concluido. El duelo estaba fijado para el día siguiente al amanecer.

Los rosáceos dedos del alba se curvaban desde el este en el horizonte, iluminando al grupito de caballeros en el brumoso claro: los dos protagonistas, sus respectivos padrinos, y un médico de rostro solemne.

Todos permanecían sombríos mientras lord Thornhill revisaba las normas que se habían convenido. Los duelistas avanzarían veinte pasos, luego se darían la vuelta y dispararían.

— ¿Aceptan estas condiciones, señores? —preguntó discretamente Thornhill.

Jasper torció la boca con torvo humor mientras contemplaba a su adversario.

—Sí, sí, dejad que acabe ya este desagradable asunto. Sam, si no sobrevivo, heredarás mi equipo de caballos grises.

Con el rostro pétreo, Edward no dio señales de haber oído aquella ligereza fuera de lugar.

Los dos hombres fueron hasta el centro del claro y se pusieron espalda contra espalda mientras los otros participantes ocupaban sus posiciones en el perímetro. En el claro, el silencio era total, vibrante, de cruda tensión.

Edward se sorprendió al distinguir un bajo murmullo de Jasper en el silencio.

—Por si te sirve de algo, lamento haber comprometido a tu dama. Siento haber causado más daño a su reputación.

Edward apretó torvamente la mandíbula.

—Ambos tenemos algo que lamentar. No es tuya toda la culpa.

—Señores, pueden comenzar —exclamó Thornhill—. Uno...

Edward inspiró para tranquilizarse y comenzó a andar.

Lentamente, recorrieron la distancia, diez, quince, diecinueve pasos... Edward curvó la mano sobre la lisa empuñadura de la pistola.

—Veinte...

Ambos hombres se volvieron y apuntaron.

Edward vio cómo Jasper apretaba el gatillo, pero la imagen que él tenía en su mente era más poderosa: el hermoso rostro de Bella rogándole que no matase a un hombre.

Bella...

Apuntó la pistola hacia arriba en el instante en que disparaba. En el mismo fugaz momento, oyó la explosión del tiro de su oponente y sintió la bala atravesando su carne como un rayo de fuego...

El impacto del disparo lo derribó. Edward cayó inmóvil al suelo luchando por respirar contra aquel dolor sorprendente. A través de su aturdimiento, oyó gritos a su alrededor. Lo siguiente que percibió fue que Jasper se inclinaba sobre él.

— ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Querías morir? ¿Por qué demonios no has apuntado?

Edward frunció el entrecejo. No había deseado la muerte, aunque en el último segundo hubiese levantado el cañón de su arma y disparado al aire, quedando él vulnerable. Pero no podía seguir adelante y matar a Jasper. Se había detenido por Bella. No podía añadir el asesinato a los crímenes que ya había cometido a sus ojos. No podía infligirle a ella aquel dolor.

—Estate quieto, Cullen, estás herido.

Sintió que le desgarraban la chaqueta e hizo una mueca cuando Jasper le tanteó el hombro izquierdo.

—Permítame examinarlo, milord.

Vagamente Edward fue consciente de que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado. Tal vez el médico.

—Me parece que la bala se ha alojado aquí. Tendré que extraerla.

— ¿Es grave?

—Bastante, pero creo que no fatal.

Edward cerró los ojos saboreando el dolor. Agradecía que Jasper no le hubiera matado, pero una herida fatal hubiera sido el castigo justo por sus pecados.

Su recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa. Edward pasó cuatro días en el lecho, en el coto de caza de su amigo Cutcher, hasta que el médico consideró que estaba lo bastante bien como para moverse.

Cuando regresó a casa, a Rosewood, Rosalie se negó a hablar con él una vez hubo aplacado su inquietud respecto a que no se hallaba en peligro de muerte. Estaba furiosa con él, y no sólo por arriesgar su vida en un duelo. Nunca le perdonaría que hubiese provocado la marcha de Bella.

Tampoco podía perdonárselo él.

Yaciendo en el lecho, día tras día, Edward había tenido tiempo sobrado para enfrentarse a su perversión. Casi había destrozado a la mujer que amaba mancillando su inocencia y arrastrándola a su nivel depravado. Le había hecho mucho más daño que el propio Jasper. La había preparado para la prostitución: ésa era la horrible verdad.

Se preguntaba cuántos años pasarían antes de que pudiera enfrentarse a ese recuerdo sin sentirse enfermo en el fondo de su corazón. Incluso cuando le ofreció convertirla en su esposa no había mostrado en absoluto el respeto ni la consideración que se merecía. En lugar de ello se había comportado como si le hiciese un honor, sin decir en ningún momento una sola palabra acerca de cuánto había llegado ella a significar para él.

No era de extrañar que lo hubiese rechazado.

No eres la clase de hombre a quien yo podría amar.

Edward cerró los ojos a la alegre luz del sol matinal. No podía sentirse orgulloso de la vida que había escogido ni del hombre en que se había convertido.

La herencia de sangre solía transmitirse. Él había heredado una tendencia arraigada al vicio y la disipación, y nunca se había cuestionado esta proclividad. No había puesto límites a su desvarío y búsqueda de emociones, había ignorado los signos de advertencia, incluso cuando había comenzado a sentirse estragado por los excesos de esa vida. Edward soltó un juramento en voz baja. Al parecer había degenerado hasta convertirse en un absoluto libertino, como su odiado padre. Pensar en ello lo llenó de aborrecimiento hacia sí mismo.

Aunque tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar. Quizá aún pudiera redimirse a ojos de Bella.

Dio el primer paso cuando Jasper acudió a visitarlo en su lecho de enfermo varios días después del duelo.

—Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas una vez más —comenzó Jasper con voz contrita—, y agradecerte que no pusieras punto final a mi existencia. Fue imperdonable por mi parte haber comprometido a lady Black como lo hice, y lo lamento sinceramente.

Edward curvó los labios en una mueca de sonrisa.

—Y yo agradecerte que no apuntaras unos centímetros más a la izquierda.

—Estuvo más cerca de lo que pretendía.

—Nunca fuiste un tirador competente.

Tranquilizado por la afable acogida, Jasper se instaló en una silla junto al lecho.

Edward contempló a su huésped con curiosa tristeza. Jasper y él habían sido amigos durante largo, largo tiempo, compartiendo perversos objetivos desde sus días de universidad. Pero había llegado el momento de separar sus caminos. Él no echaría de menos aquella depravada y superficial vida, aunque sí al amigo.

—Supongo que la partida de caza ha terminado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward.

—Cierto. Tu coqueteo con la muerte aguó las cosas. La mayoría de nosotros salimos hacia Londres. Yo deseaba hablar contigo a solas, pero en breve tendrás más visitas.

—Bien. Eso me permitirá despedirme.

Jasper enarcó una ceja con aire inquisitivo.

—Me propongo dimitir de la Liga Fuego del Infierno.

—Cullen, sin duda te estás precipitando. No tienes que renunciar a tus amigos por este desafortunado episodio.

—No me propongo perder a mis amigos, pero mis días de crápula se han acabado.

El conde frunció el entrecejo.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? Por lady Black. Yo tenía razón. Estás enamorado.

—Sí, tenías razón.

Jasper meneó la cabeza.

—Confieso que nada me asombra demasiado estos días, pero has conseguido desconcertarme. Juraste que jamás te dejarías atrapar por el amor. ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido?

—Conocí a Bella —repuso Edward simplemente.

—El amor no te garantiza la felicidad. De hecho todo lo contrario.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Estás predisponiéndote a toda clase de desdichas.

—Tal vez.

—Bien —comentó Jasper aún maravillado—, mejor tú que yo, amigo. El amor puede convertir a un hombre en necio.

—En la peor clase de necio —convino Edward gratamente—. De otro modo, nunca te hubiera desafiado con pistolas al amanecer.

Jasper lo examinó largo rato con una expresión en la que pugnaban diversión y piedad.

—La humildad no es propia de ti, Cullen.

—Lo sé.

No estaba avergonzado de admitir que había sucumbido. Había entregado su corazón más allá de todo orgullo o razón.

—Me estoy esforzando todo lo posible por despojarme de ese apelativo.

—Ya lo creo —repuso Jasper escéptico—. ¿Cuándo puedo felicitarte?

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—No puedes. Ella rechazó mi oferta de matrimonio.

— ¿Que la rechazó?

—No deseaba casarse con un hombre como yo.

— ¡Ah! De ahí la dimisión de la Liga. Será mejor que vigiles, amigo, o te convertirás en un afeminado.

Su mirada se volvió distante.

—Ella puede convertirme en lo que desee sólo con que me perdone.

Su hermana fue escéptica sobre su deseo de reforma. En cuanto recuperó suficientes fuerzas, llamó a Rosalie a sus habitaciones. Ella acudió de mala gana, la mandíbula apretada en terca obstinación mientras era conducida por un lacayo.

—No tengo nada que decirte —comenzó Rosalie antes de que el sirviente fuera despedido.

Edward se sentó en el lecho con una mueca de dolor. Tenía inmovilizado el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo para evitar movimientos y proteger su hombro, pero la herida estaba aún bastante abierta.

Aguardó a que estuvieran solos antes de hablar.

—Retiro mi objeción a tu matrimonio con Swan.

Rosalie lo miró asombrada.

— ¿Es una especie de cruel engaño?

—No —repuso Edward—. Todavía cuestiono su sinceridad, pero estoy dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de que lo demuestre. Deseo que seas feliz, Rose. Si Swan puede conseguirlo, entonces no me interpondré en su camino.

La esperanza se reflejó en el rostro de la muchacha.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Así es.

La alegría asomó a su sonrisa y a sus brillantes ojos.

— ¡Oh, Edward..! ¡No sabes cuan feliz me haces!

—Tengo alguna idea —repuso él suavemente.

—Debo decírselo a Emmett... —De pronto se interrumpió y dirigió a su hermano una mirada interrogativa—. ¿Puedo decírselo? ¿No le pegarás un tiro si viene aquí, a Rosewood?

Él sonrió secamente.

—No, Rose —contestó con el encanto burlón que en otro tiempo caracterizaba su relación—. Te prometo hacer gala de mi mejor comportamiento. He abandonado los duelos.

Los azules ojos de Rosalie se pusieron serios.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas renunciado a tu venganza, Edward. Bella tenía razón, la venganza nunca es tan dulce como podría esperarse. Yo creí que eso era lo que quería hacer con Emmett, castigarlo por su crueldad, pero lo que realmente deseaba era que me amase.

Edward se permitió una sombría sonrisa.

—Eres muy inteligente para tener tan pocos años, gatita —observó quedamente—. Ahora ve y celebra la victoria con tu prometido.

Llamó al lacayo que permanecía en la antesala e hizo una mueca ante una repentina y dolorosa punzada en el hombro.

El sirviente respondió al punto. Antes de ser conducida fuera de la habitación, Rosalie volvió la cabeza y dijo:

—He recibido carta de Bella. Al parecer llegó bien a casa.

— ¡Ah! —Edward trató de mantener un tono neutro.

—Deseaba explicarme por qué se fue tan bruscamente.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Que tú y ella habíais tenido importantes diferencias de opinión, pero que siempre sería mi amiga.

Edward notó una tensión en el pecho.

—Entonces eres afortunada —dijo quedamente.

Sintió que ella le escudriñaba el rostro antes de decir, vacilante:

—Edward, echo terriblemente de menos a Bella. ¿Te importaría que le rogara que volviese?

Dirigió una tranquila mirada a su hermana. No era precisamente experta en sutilezas, su expresión casi irradiaba abierta manipulación.

—No regresará —respondió él—, pero gracias.

Su triste sonrisa le encogió el corazón.

Cuando Rosalie se hubo marchado, siguió tendido en el lecho, pensando sombrío en lo que ella le había dicho sobre la dulzura de la venganza. Para su pesar, descubría cuan amargo podía ser su sabor.

Era irónico. Él había estado fieramente empeñado en vengarse, y sin embargo Bella había conseguido su propia venganza al lograr que la amara. Contra su voluntad, se había visto atrapado en una danza tan vieja como el tiempo.

Amor. Había pasado noches enteras deseándolo, hambriento de él sin mencionarlo. El deseo irresistible se había convertido en innegable amor.

Reflexionó que los poetas tenían razón. El poder del amor podía conmocionar a un crápula cansado del mundo hasta su depravado meollo.

Su deseo era una fiebre que nunca lo abandonaba. Bella siempre ocupaba la mayor parte de sus momentos conscientes. Era el último pensamiento que se llevaba a su lecho y el primero con el que despertaba. Ella llenaba sus sueños. Su corazón. En Bella había encontrado su pareja. Sólo ella podía calmar la inquietud, el vacío que había dentro de él.

Nunca se conformaría con nadie que no fuese ella. Nunca estaría libre de ella. No deseaba estarlo.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Dios!, ¿sería demasiado tarde? ¿Habría algún medio posible de ganarse su amor después de lo que había hecho?

Estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a tratar de convertirse en un hombre mejor. La cuestión era cómo podía hacerlo. El ejemplo que sus padres, fríos y egoístas, le habían transmitido, no era un modelo válido. Durante su infancia, había sido criado con desenfrenada auto indulgencia y escándalo. Como adulto, había tenido demasiado poco propósito en la vida, demasiado poco significado.

Pero podía tratar de reformarse. Podía demostrarle a ella que no todos los crápulas eran iguales, que incluso los libertinos más endurecidos podían redimirse por amor.

El corazón se le contraía, presa de desesperadas esperanzas. Tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde para ganársela, para conseguir el amor que tan terriblemente necesitaba de ella.

Él casi había sido su ruina, pero rogaba que ella fuera su salvación.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: ** los personajes le pertenecen aa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Nicole Jordan

Capítulo 20

Bella estaba sentada en la sala por la mañana, con su madre y hermanas, y dedicaba poca atención a la deslavazada conversación mientras las jóvenes trabajaban en sus tambores de bordado. No sentía nada más que una espantosa y mortal depresión.

Había regresado a Rutherford Hall hacía una semana, y poco después recibió la carta de Emmett que ahora podía repetir de memoria:

Mi queridísima hermana:

Estoy seguro de que no desearás enterarte del resultado del duelo de Cullen por un desconocido, de modo que asumo la misión de informarte. Te ruego que no te alarmes excesivamente, pero resultó herido de bastante gravedad en el hombro y tuvieron que extraerle la bala. Su compañero, lord Withlock, salió ileso. Parece que Cullen, ante la sorpresa de sus muchos amigos, desvió el arma.

Tengo entendido que esperan que se recupere totalmente, pero como no se me permite comunicarme con aquella casa, debo confiar en las habladurías para llegar a comprender los hechos sobre el último escándalo, lamentablemente, mi propia situación sigue inalterable.

Fielmente tuyo,

EMMETT

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear la inquietante imagen de Edward yaciendo herido. Había tenido pesadillas sobre ello aun después de recibir la segunda nota de Emmett diciéndole que Cullen estaba recuperándose mejor de lo previsto.

Ella no podía curarse tan fácilmente de sus propias heridas ocultas. Su amor por Edward era un dolor que no le parecía posible superar. Dejarlo había sido lo más duro que había hecho en su vida.

Nunca más volvería a mirar una rosa sin pensar en él, sin que el corazón le doliera con un obsesivo sentimiento de pérdida...

—Ha llegado el correo —dijo su hermana Angela interrumpiendo su tristeza.

Al cabo de unos momentos, una doncella entró en la sala.

—Una carta para usted, milady.

—Gracias.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho al ver el sello de los Cullen, pero reconoció la letra de Rosalie. La abrió con ansiedad. El mensaje había sido escrito rápidamente, con borrones de tinta, signos de exclamación y líneas tachadas que dificultaban descifrar el texto.

Querida, querida Bella:

¡Nunca te lo creerías! ¡Edward se ha ablandado! ¡Nos ha dado permiso para casarnos! Dice que sólo desea mi felicidad ¡oh, soy la más feliz de las criaturas! Ahora podré llamarte hermana. Tal vez puedas imaginar mi estado de agitación y alboroto. Apenas puedo coger la pluma, tan temblorosa está mi mano. Has sido tú, mi queridísima Bella, quien ha conseguido este notable cambio mental en mi hermano. No tengo ninguna duda. Edward siempre ha valorado mucho todo lo que decías.

Los detalles aún han de ser concretados —dónde y cuándo se celebrará la boda y en qué lugar vamos a residir—, pero confío en que sea antes del invierno, y que pueda ser bien recibida en Rutherford Hall. ¿Crees que tu madre se molestará por ser la vizcondesa viuda? ¡No puedo esperar! ¡No puedo comentar a expresar mi alegría ante la perspectiva de convertirme en la esposa de Emmett! Debo agradecerte, queridísima Bella, que me ayudaras a conseguir todo esto...

— ¿Va todo bien, Bella? —Preguntó Angela con una perspicacia de la que carecían su hermana menor o su madre—. Confío en que no sean malas noticias.

Bella la miró aún algo aturdida. Nunca había esperado que Edward cambiase de idea, desde luego no tan rápido...

—No..., nada malo, en realidad son excelentes noticias. Emmett se casa con Rosalie Cullen.

— ¡Oh, fantástico! —exclamó Jessica.

Grace, su madre, se incorporó de su posición reclinada en el sofá.

— ¿Emmett va a casarse? No sabía que conociera siquiera a esa muchacha. ¿Por qué no me dijo que la estaba cortejando?

—Estoy segura de que no deseaba preocuparte, mamá —repuso Angela tranquilizadora—, ni suscitar nuestras esperanzas innecesariamente. Pero será una espléndida pareja para él. Recordarás a la señorita Cullen. Bella nos hablaba de ella en sus cartas...

Bella agradeció a su hermana que asumiese el peso de la conversación y tranquilizase a su madre. Por el momento, ella no se veía capaz de conseguirlo.

Transcurrió algún tiempo antes de que pudiese escapar de su familia y recluirse en la intimidad de su habitación, e incluso entonces, sus emociones seguían siendo confusas. Podía comprender muy bien la alegría de Rosalie, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría causado aquel cambio radical en Edward. ¿Habría desempeñado ella un papel fundamental para convencerle de que autorizase el matrimonio? ¿Se habría tomado él realmente a pecho alguna de sus amonestaciones?

No, era necio interpretar demasiado de sus singulares acciones. Bella se armó fieramente de valor contra la ola de esperanza que surgía en ella. Que Edward se hubiera ablandado respecto a la cuestión del matrimonio de su hermana con Emmett no significaba que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Él no la amaba: ésa era la amarga verdad.

Abandonarlo había sido su única solución. Incluso la vida sin él era preferible a la angustia que habría tenido que soportar de haber accedido a una unión sin amor.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras la desesperación volvía a atormentar su corazón.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Bella consiguió llevar a cabo las acciones de la vida diaria, pero mostraba tan poco entusiasmo que incluso su madre se preguntaba si estaría afectada por alguna dolencia.

Iba recibiendo informes regulares de Rosalie relativos a los planes para la boda. Ya se habían leído las amonestaciones en la iglesia. La ceremonia tendría lugar en Alcester, a comienzos de noviembre. Entretanto, en septiembre, Edward planeaba llevarla a Londres para escoger el traje de boda. Y Rosalie estaba eufórica y dichosa.

La siguiente carta de Emmett, sin embargo, la sorprendió y asombró tanto como la primera recibida de Rosalie.

Mi queridísima hermana:

Nunca creerás lo que ha hecho Cullen. Desde luego no te sorprenderá que me haya perdonado lo que perdí con él jugando a las cartas. Renunciar a su reclamación sobre las propiedades de nuestra familia era lo convenido, puesto que tú lo habías ganado honestamente con tus servicios a su hermana. Y, por supuesto, no quiere que Rosalie viva como una pobre.

Pero ha ido mucho más lejos de sus deberes como cuñado: pidió un estado contable de mis deudas de juego y facturas de comerciantes, y las ha pagado en su totalidad. Yo me propongo reembolsarle cada penique con mi salario de secretario, pero lo que no sé es cómo podré corresponder a su generosa actitud. ¡Y es increíble! ¡Ha dotado a nuestras hermanas! Y tampoco con una suma pequeña.

No puedes imaginarte cuánto alivia mi mente saber que Angela y Jessica dispondrán de recursos propios. Como estoy seguro de que también te aliviará a ti. Imagínate, Bella, con diez mil libras cada una, ahora podrán casarse con quien quieran.

Retiro todas las palabras desagradables que he dicho sobre lord Cullen. Me ha dado una segunda oportunidad de demostrar mis cualidades, y juro esforzarme al máximo para estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Francamente, su comportamiento es una maravilla que no puedo explicar. Esta vez ni siquiera me ha amenazado con referencia al bienestar de Rosalie (aunque sin duda me pegaría un tiro si le hiciese daño a un solo cabello de su cabeza). El orgullo me hace reacio a aceptar su caridad, pero siento que no puedo rechazarlo por el bien de nuestras hermanas, y también por Rosalie. La quiero tanto, Bella...

Bella se quedó mirando la carta con asombro y sorpresa. ¿Diez mil libras para cada una de sus hermanas? ¿Las deudas de Emmett saldadas? ¿En qué estaba pensando Edward? Había cancelado las deudas de juego de su hermano y facilitado seguridad financiera a su familia, aliviando así la pesada carga que Bella había estado llevando sobre sus hombros desde la muerte de su padre.

Una vez más, un nuevo chispazo de esperanza se encendió en su corazón, pero esta vez era más difícil de reprimir.

Durante los siguientes días, llegaron más buenas noticias procedentes de Warwickshire. Rosalie había comenzado a hacer progresos en su recuperación, recobrando gran parte de la sensibilidad de las piernas. Y, aunque todavía no podía andar, el médico creía que, con tratamientos adecuados de masajes terapéuticos y baños, podría estar de pie el día de su boda.

Cada día estoy más fuerte, y podré aceptar tu invitación para visitaros antes de lo que tú pensabas. Si no tengo problemas después del viaje a Londres la semana próxima, Emmett ha prometido llevarme a Rutherford Hall el mes siguiente para que pueda conocer a tu madre y hermanas antes de la boda. No puedo esperar, queridísima Bella...

Según todos los informes, el viaje de compras a Londres estaba siendo todo un éxito. Las cartas de Rosalie bullían de alegría. Había comenzado la temporada menor y, acompañada de Emmett, acudía a algún baile ocasional o fiesta nocturna. Encontraba su introducción en sociedad mucho más agradable de lo que había previsto, posiblemente, reconocía, porque estaba muy enamorada del hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Aunque cada vez que Rosalie mencionaba a Edward, Bella sentía que le arrancaban el corazón. No podía llegar a comprender el cambio que al parecer le había sobrevenido. Ya no parecía el mismo hombre que ella había conocido, un crápula sin objetivo, cuyo único fin en la vida era la búsqueda de placer. La última carta de Rosalie desde Londres contenía la mayor sorpresa de todas.

Emmett me ha estado acompañando estas últimas mañanas a Oxford Street y al bazar de Exeter Change porque Edward estaba ocupado la mayor parte de tiempo... Nunca creerías dónde. ¡En Whitehall! Ha aceptado un cargo como asesor del ministro de Hacienda para asuntos financieros del gobierno, lo que, considerando el toque de Midas que Edward tiene, resultará en extremo beneficioso para el Tesoro nacional.

Además, se propone ocupar su escaño en la Cámara de los Lores cuando el Parlamento se reúna en enero. Él y el señor Newton (su secretario) han pasado varias tardes debatiendo y discutiendo posibles discursos. Todo versa sobre política, lo que me resulta un poco confuso (y bastante aburrido, lo confieso), pero hay varias cuestiones que despiertan el interés de Edward. En realidad, se propone quedarse en Londres con Emmett mientras yo regreso mañana a Warwickshire. Edward dice que es un liberal, y Emmett me ha dicho que ése es el partido de los reformistas y agitadores de masas. Emett en cambio es conservador, así que yo, como esposa suya, también seré conservadora.

¡Su esposa! ¡Éstas son las palabras más hermosas de nuestra lengua! Debes prometerme que vas a asistir a mi boda como mi dama de honor, Bella...

Bella consideró esta última petición con agitación. Tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de volver a Rosewood. Por una parte, era impensable no asistir a la boda de su único hermano; por otra, no estaba segura de poder soportar volver a ver a Edward, de resistir su proximidad y que le fuera recordado tan dolorosamente lo que nunca podría tener.

Dos días después, recibió otra carta que la desconcertó y la sorprendió. Era de Mike Newton, el secretario particular de Edward.

Querida señora:

Le escribo en nombre del barón Cullen para solicitarle una entrevista para dentro de unos quince días. El abogado de lord Cullen, el señor Naysmith, viajará a Kent la primera semana de octubre y la visitará, según la conveniencia de usted. Si lo considera aceptable, ¿sería tan amable de fijar una fecha y hora determinadas?

Su seguro servidor,

MIKE NEWTON

No podía imaginar la razón de que Edward enviara a su abogado a verla, pero respondió cortésmente a la carta del señor Newton concertando la cita para el tres de octubre a las diez de la mañana.

Cuando llegó la fecha, Bella se aseguró de que sus hermanas habían salido a caballo y de que su madre descansaba cómodamente en sus habitaciones. Luego, con un libro, se instaló en su estudio, donde planeaba recibir al señor Naysmith.

El abogado fue puntual como un reloj. En cuanto se hubo sentado, expuso rápidamente el motivo de su visita.

—Deseo hacerle saber ciertas disposiciones que he recibido a su favor, lady Black. Lord Cullen ha puesto una sustancial cantidad de dinero a su nombre, junto con una gran casa solariega en Kent, cerca de Londres. La casa está situada en un lugar excelente, se halla totalmente dotada de empleados y tiene un parque muy agradable.

Bella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si Edward se habría atrevido a encargar a su abogado que la instituyera de modo permanente como su amante.

—Lo siento..., pero me temo que no comprendo —consiguió decir sosegadamente pese a su creciente ira.

—Su señoría piensa que usted podría desear tener su propia casa una vez que la esposa de su hermano se convierta en señora de estas propiedades, pero que quizá le gustaría estar cerca de su familia. De ahí la localización en Kent. Como le he mencionado se halla asimismo cerca de Londres. Los establos aún no están abastecidos, pero lord Cullen era de la opinión de que usted preferiría escoger sus propias monturas y los carruajes...

—Señor Naysmith —le interrumpió Bella con impaciencia—, aún no he considerado dónde deseo vivir una vez que la señorita Cullen se convierta en la señora de esta casa, pero en todo caso, no creo que eso sea asunto de lord Cullen. Y, por otra parte, lo que usted no me ha explicado son las razones de su... generosidad.

El abogado asintió solemne.

—Para expresar la cuestión con delicadeza, milord desea que sea usted financieramente independiente para poder ser libre de decidir su propio futuro..., en especial si desea o no volver a casarse.

El asombrado silencio de Bella duró todo un minuto.

Al ver que no respondía, el abogado se lo explicó todo más detalladamente.

—Los acuerdos legales son algo insólitos, pero no sin precedentes. Sin entrar mucho en detalles, permítame asegurarle que la suma en cuestión está inmovilizada, de modo que ningún futuro marido de usted podría tener acceso a ella, tal como, por el contrario, establece la legislación inglesa. La mayor parte del capital, unas doscientas mil libras, quedará en fideicomiso para cualquier heredero, hijos, que pueda usted tener, con un sustancial interés trimestral que le será pagado directamente a usted. En resumen, milady, es usted una mujer rica.

Retirando un fajo de papeles de su maletín se los tendió a una aturdida Bella.

—He previsto que usted podría desear disponer de algún tiempo para digerir estas noticias, y tal vez leer estos documentos, milady, y por ello he planeado quedarme en el distrito por lo menos hasta mañana. Me complacerá volver en otro momento para comentar más detenidamente las disposiciones, si usted gusta.

—No... —repuso Bella con aire ausente.

En circunstancias normales, cualquier mujer que se respetara se sentiría insultada ante tan descarada oferta de dinero. Pero estaba segura de que Damien no había pretendido insultarla. Muy al contrario.

—Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario. Su explicación ha sido lo bastante completa.

Sin embargo, deseaba disfrutar de soledad, y se alegró cuando el abogado se despidió al cabo de breves momentos. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquel desconcertante giro de los acontecimientos.

Si había entendido correctamente, ahora era independiente y rica, libre por completo para tomar sus propias decisiones sobre su futuro. Sólo ella podía decidir sobre su destino, a diferencia de cuando Edward la obligó a convertirse en su amante, o de cuando ella se había casado con un crápula temerario para saldar las deudas de su padre.

La independencia era el regalo que Edward le daba.

¿Qué se proponía con tanta generosidad? ¿Sinceramente no esperaba nada a cambio? ¿Sabía cuánto significaba para ella aquel gesto suyo? Desde luego que sí. Él sabía bien cuan vital era la independencia para ella.

Absurdamente sintió las lágrimas quemando sus ojos. Tenía que verlo, descubrir por qué le había dado tan precioso regalo. ¿Se debía a culpabilidad? ¿O la causa había sido alguna razón más profunda, algo más próximo al corazón?

Justo en aquel momento, sus hermanas entraron en el estudio, aunque ella ni siquiera las había oído regresar a casa.

Cuando Jessica la vio, interrumpió su cháchara en seco.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Bella? ¿Ha traído el abogado malas noticias?

—No...

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Bella se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Supongo que porque soy feliz.

Se levantó y asió el fajo de papeles.

—Debo ir a Londres ahora mismo.

— ¿Ahora? Pero la cocinera nos prometió un pastel frío de natillas.

Bella forzó una sonrisa.

—Puedes quedarte con mi parte, Jessica. No creo que pudiera tragar ni un bocado.

Una vez más, Bella se encontró subiendo la escalera principal de la mansión londinense de lord Cullen, haciendo por completo caso omiso de lo impropio de visitar sola la residencia de un caballero. No obstante, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, un toque más de conducta escandalosa apenas se reflejaría en la balanza.

Se preguntaba si encontraría a Edward en casa. Eran casi las seis, demasiado temprano para que él ya hubiera salido. Y si aún no había regresado, estaba decidida a aguardarlo eternamente si era necesario.

Fue saludada por el mismo majestuoso mayordomo de la vez anterior, e informada de que su señoría estaba en casa. Con el corazón latiendo irregularmente pasó al interior y se vio envuelta de inmediato por un fragante aroma de rosas. Bella miró, desconcertada, segura de que algunos de los grandes tiestos de flores blancas y carmesíes que ahora adornaban la entrada no estaban allí en su primera visita. ¿Había enviado Edward por ellas a los invernaderos de Rosewood? Ella creía que él no deseaba que le fuera recordada su vida allí.

Asaltada por agridulces recuerdos, siguió al sirviente hasta el salón, cuyas lámparas habían sido encendidas para contrarrestar la crepuscular luz del otoño. La hermosa sala tenía un techo dorado y un alegre y animado fuego. Agradecida, Bella fue a sentarse ante el hogar, acercando sus frías manos a las llamas.

No la sorprendió encontrarse temblando, aunque deseó que esos temblores no fueran a más mientras discurrían los interminables momentos.

Presintió su presencia antes de que él pronunciara su nombre.

—Bella...

El quedo murmullo hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Se volvió lentamente, sin apenas atreverse a respirar.

Edward estaba en la sala, observándola, también él completamente inmóvil, como si no se atreviera ni a respirar.

Bella, con el corazón agitándose en su pecho, absorbió la visión de su hermoso rostro. Era la primera vez que se veían desde antes del duelo, y aunque ella lo escudriñó, pudo observar pocas señales externas de su herida, salvo que parecía más delgado y algo más pálido, y tal vez llevaba el brazo izquierdo un poco rígido. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran inquisitivos, intensos.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella simplemente.

Él encogió sus elegantes hombros.

—Deseaba darte las alternativas que nunca has tenido.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—La libertad de casarme con quien quiera, dijo tu abogado. ¿Te das cuenta de que puedo escoger a alguien que no seas tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a que me case con otro?

—Sí. —Lo dijo con un ronco susurro—. Si es lo que de verdad deseas.

Torció la boca en una sonrisa sin alegría.

—Desde luego preferiría ser yo.

—Y a cambio de tu generosidad..., ¿qué deseas de mí, Edward?

Su agitada mirada era tan verde como una pradera, e igual de impenetrable.

—Que me salves. Simplemente eso.

De nuevo aquella dolorosa y fugaz sonrisa.

—Sé que es mucho pedir.

Avanzó por la habitación deteniéndose a pocos pasos de ella.

—Tengo incontables pesares sobre mi vida, Bella, y el mayor, con mucho, es cómo te he tratado. Pero creo profundamente que he aprendido de mis errores. Un hombre puede reformarse si tiene razón suficiente para hacerlo. Tu hermano me ha enseñado eso. Hasta ahora, hasta que tú llegaste, no había tenido razones para cambiar.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Emmett dijo algo muy parecido de Rosalie.

—Él y yo tenemos en común más de lo que me gusta admitir.

Transcurrió un rato largo durante el que se lo vio atormentado por la vacilación.

—He prometido intentarlo, Bella. No podrías amar al hombre que yo era, de modo que pretendo convertirme en un hombre diferente, alguien digno de ti.

—Tú siempre has sido digno, Edward.

Su sombría mirada reflejaba escepticismo.

—No. Las cosas que he hecho, la vida vacía que he llevado... Estoy decidido a cambiar todo eso.

—Pero ¿por qué Edward? —susurró Bella.

—Porque te amo.

Al ver que ella se quedaba paralizada, Edward avanzó un paso más, mirándola. Bella no se alejó.

La atrajo hacia sí con el aliento entrecortado. Hizo una mueca ante el dolor de su herida aún reciente, pero lo ignoró, así como el murmullo de consternación de Bella, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Deseaba abrazarla, simplemente abrazarla hasta que el vacío menguara.

Sintió los tenues temblores del cuerpo de ella mientras la atraía hacia sí.

— ¿Sabes que sueño contigo todas las noches?

—Eso no significa que me quieras —repuso ella con la voz sofocada contra su hombro sano—. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que es verdadero amor?

—Siento alegría sólo por estar contigo. Siento placer ante el sonido de tu voz. Incluso los momentos más insignificantes tienen sentido cuando tú estás y los compartes conmigo. ¿No es eso amor?

Al ver que guardaba silencio, prosiguió con voz queda:

—Nunca conocí la alegría hasta que llegaste, Bella. Nunca supe lo que era auténtico placer.

Pudo sentir la temblorosa duda y la esperanza latiendo en su cuerpo.

—Te amo... tanto, que me duele.

Bella permaneció muda en su abrazo. Deseaba creerlo tan apremiantemente que la intensidad de su anhelo la aterraba. Oía la voz de Edward junto a su oído, queda e implorante.

—Pasé demasiado tiempo intentando huir de la verdad. Traté desesperadamente de negar lo que sentía por ti. Me asustabas. Temía perder mi alma por una obsesión. Y la perdí. Pero encontré algo mucho más precioso...

Se echó hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza de Bella hacia él. Advirtió que ella estaba llorando. Con el corazón dolorido, posó su mano en la mejilla húmeda por el llanto y la miró a los ojos; sus hermosos y suaves ojos de gacela.

—Te amo —susurró—. Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado que fuera una mujer.

Bella contuvo el aliento, prendida en la viveza de sus ojos. Transida de emoción, ella le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos.

—Edward, no tienes que ofrecerme matrimonio. Si lo deseas, seguiré siendo tu amante.

—No, querida, eso no sería bastante. Si vienes a mí ha de ser como mi esposa. Deseo casarme contigo, Bella. Deseo pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote mi amor. ¿Me darás esa oportunidad?

Ella repasó la tersa belleza de sus rasgos de pronunciados pómulos. La desnuda vulnerabilidad que vio en él la fulminó como un golpe físico.

—Edward...

Al ver que vacilaba, él cerró los ojos desesperado, intentando aliviar su dolor.

—Bella, no me atormentes. Si no me deseas..., si eres incapaz de amarme, dímelo.

—No te deseo —susurró ella—. Te amo, Edward. Amo el hombre que eres. Siempre te he amado.

Se concentró en ella y se miró en sus ojos como en un espejo; allí vio reflejadas sus propias turbulentas emociones..., asombro, temor, amor. Le pareció que se le paraba el corazón.

—Entonces..., si renuevo mi proposición, ¿puedo atreverme a confiar en una respuesta diferente?

Ella le sonrió con los ojos húmedos.

—Sí.

La encantadora sonrisa de Bella lo dejó sin aliento. Con la esperanza llameando en su interior tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Descubrí unos versos en un volumen de poesía de Rosalie y los memoricé por si acaso tenía alguna vez la increíble fortuna de poder proponerte matrimonio de nuevo.

Mantuvo la mirada en su rostro y, en voz baja, recitó:

—«¿Me querrás aunque venga a ti corrupto? ¿Mi amor empañado de pecado y decadencia?»

Bella no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa temblorosa. No le cabía otra elección que entregarse a Edward. Él poseía su corazón. Ella era suya en cuerpo y alma.

—Sí, te querré —repuso quedamente—. Con mucho gusto.

Él le cogió el rostro con infinita dulzura, aturdido de amor y deseo.

— ¿Y te casarás conmigo y serás mi amor?

—Sí.

—Bella... —pronunció la palabra con un hondo suspiro mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Su boca reclamaba la suya, y la besó con toda la nueva y radiante ternura de su alma. Le acarició ciegamente los cabellos mientras el deseo lo inundaba.

Él no se merecía una mujer tan singular como aquélla. Ella se había convertido en el latido de su corazón, en su aliento.

Y él se pasaría el resto de su vida demostrándoselo.


	21. Epilogo

**Summary: ** Los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y la Historia a Nicole Jordan

Epílogo

Rosewood, noviembre de 1810

Edward se detuvo ante la puerta de su dormitorio y contempló a su esposa desde hacía once horas.

—Por fin —murmuró roncamente cogiéndole la mano y besándole la palma—. Creí que nunca estaríamos solos.

Bella le dirigió una soñadora sonrisa.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en una boda importante.

—Deseaba que todo el mundo se enterase de mi buena suerte.

Había conseguido una licencia especial para casarse sin amonestaciones, a fin de poder celebrar una doble boda con Rosalie y Emmett. La iglesia estaba llena a rebosar, puesto que la mitad de la nobleza de Inglaterra se había presentado para ver cómo el famoso lord Cullen encontraba su destino.

Tras un suntuoso banquete en Rosewood, Rosalie y Emmett habían partido para Kent, junto con la madre y las hermanas de Bella. El último de los invitados se había retirado por fin hacía unos momentos dejando al barón y a la nueva baronesa solos en su noche de bodas.

— ¿No ha sido maravilloso que Rosalie pudiera estar de pie para la ceremonia? —Observó Bella, mientras Edward le abría la puerta—. Ha sido una hermosa novia, ¿no crees?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tan brillante que hizo palidecer al sol.

—Apenas me he dado cuenta. Sólo tenía ojos para mi propia novia.

Con el corazón lleno de alegría, Bella entró en el dormitorio que había sido preparado para la noche. Varias lámparas ardían acogedoras mientras el fuego había sido encendido en el hogar para contrarrestar el fresco otoño. El inmenso jarrón de rosas carmesíes que adornaba una mesita auxiliar perfumaba el ambiente, y las sábanas del lecho de cuatro postes estaban invitadoramente abiertas.

Bella se estremeció de expectación ante la noche que se avecinaba. Para su sorpresa, Edward había insistido en que se mantuvieran castos hasta que pudieran pronunciar sus votos. Así pues, las semanas anteriores habían estado cargadas de tensión sexual y de la frustración de poderse tocar pero no satisfacerse. Mas ahora ya eran marido y mujer, y por fin había llegado el momento en que solemnizarían el compromiso de sus corazones.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta suavemente, aislándolos en su gabinete nupcial, Bella lo miró a los ojos. La cálida promesa que leyó en las verdes profundidades de su mirada provocó una excitación ardiente en su más profundo interior.

Mientras él se movía por la habitación apagando todas las lámparas menos una, Bella fue hacia la ventana cuyas cortinas habían quedado descorridas, como él prefería. Por un momento, estuvo contemplando los jardines iluminados por la luna. Apenas podía creer en su buena fortuna. Edward la amaba y cada día que pasaba afirmaba su devoción.

Sintió su calor en la espalda mientras la envolvía con sus brazos.

— ¿Feliz?

—Con delirio. Nunca imaginé que fuera posible ser tan dichosa.

Su susurro la rozó cerca del oído.

— ¿Estás segura de que no lamentarás vivir en Londres buena parte del año? Yo podría renunciar a mi nuevo puesto en el Tesoro.

—Muy segura. Mientras te tenga a ti, yo seré feliz viviendo donde sea.

—Me tendrás, querida, por largo tiempo. ¿Qué te parece para siempre?

Bellaa sonrió deslumbrada por el calor de su voz. Edward estaba decidido a demostrar el refrán de que los crápulas reformados eran los mejores maridos, y hasta el momento lo estaba logrando admirablemente.

—Creo que para siempre será estupendo.

Edward le rozó la sien con los labios mientras deslizaba la mano hacia abajo para acariciarle el abdomen.

—Deberíamos encontrar algo que haga que no te sientas sola mientras yo estoy ocupado con los asuntos mundanos del gobierno.

—No te parecerán en absoluto mundanos —repuso ella divertida—. Sé muy bien que disfrutas con ese nuevo desafío, sacando oro de la escoria para el bien del país.

—Totalmente. Pero quizá tú necesites un nuevo desafío también, ahora que has logrado domesticar a un perverso libertino. Me pregunto si uno o dos hijos cuadrarían la cuenta.

Bella, con el corazón rebosante de dicha ante el pensamiento, se volvió a mirar a Edward. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana iluminando los contornos cincelados de su rostro.

—Tener un hijo es lo único que me haría más feliz de lo que soy en estos momentos.

—Entonces deberemos poner en ello nuestros mejores esfuerzos, ángel mío.

Ella escudriñó su rostro.

—Eward, ¿estás seguro de que deseas la carga de una familia?

—Absolutamente. He estado solo y a solas demasiado tiempo. Ha llegado la hora de que renuncie a mis salvajes costumbres y siente la cabeza.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y provocativa.

—Entonces, ¿ya no necesitamos usar las esponjas?

Clavó profundamente su mirada encendida en la de ella mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba la mandíbula.

—No. Nada de esponjas.

Buscó más allá de ella para correr las cortinas envolviéndolos en la intimidad, y se inclinó despacio sobre Bella. Posó su boca sobre la de ella, la besó con tanta suavidad, tan profundamente, que un fuego aterciopelado fluyó en ella propagándose ardiente. Bella suspiró de placer y se estremeció contra él, murmurando su nombre.

—Paciencia, esposa —la amonestó Edward con ronco suspiro—. Tenemos todo el tiempo..., y me propongo disfrutar de cada único momento.

Se desnudaron mutuamente con lentitud, deteniéndose con frecuencia para saborear y explorar. Los ojos de Bella se ensombrecieron cuando vio la cicatriz en el hombro de Edward donde la bala se había albergado, pero él tomó su boca y la alejó de todos sus sombríos pensamientos del pasado. Tenían un glorioso futuro frente a ellos, un futuro que comenzaba en aquel instante.

Habiéndose privado el uno del otro durante tanto tiempo, la intencionada demora era una deliciosa forma de tortura. Sin embargo, prolongaron la sensual danza cuanto pudieron. Sus labios se encontraban con frecuencia mientras satisfacían la profunda y absorbente necesidad de tocar y ser tocados. Cuando finalmente ambos estuvieron desnudos, Bella volvió a maravillarse ante la elegante y viril gracia del cuerpo de su esposo mientras él recorría con los ojos cada tentadora curva de ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando él le retiró las horquillas del cabello, comenzando por las exquisitas rosas de diamantes con que la había obsequiado como regalo de bodas. Extendió con reverencia la brillante masa en torno a sus hombros desnudos. Luego, alegremente, Edward la cogió en sus brazos y la condujo al lecho.

Mientras la depositaba sobre las sábanas de seda, la besó de nuevo con avidez sofocando su leve gemido entre sus agradables labios. El ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Edward se hacía eco turbulentamente del de ella, mientras seguía a Bella tendiéndose a su lado.

El deseo era una necesidad desesperada en su interior. No obstante, Edward se obligó a ir despacio. Deseaba saborear el momento en que la estaba convirtiendo en su esposa.

Cambió de sitio y se incorporó sobre un codo para escudriñar el rostro amado. Deseaba ver el deseo y el amor en sus ojos y encontró lo que andaba buscando. Un resplandor líquido brillaba en las oscuras profundidades.

La ternura lo invadió, aún sorprendente en su maravilla.

—Me embriagas —murmuró.

Modeló con los dedos las encantadoras formas de su rostro valorando su aterciopelada textura. Su mano acariciante descendió entonces e inclinó la cabeza para saborearla. Sintió su delicado estremecimiento cuando posó los labios en su garganta.

Lamió la sensible carne, una sien palpitante tras la otra, mientras su mano vagaba por su piel desnuda.

—Todo en ti me seduce, me excita... —murmuró tocándola con cariño—. Amo tus senos... La sensual curva de tu columna... El hueco sedoso que hay entre tus muslos.

El calor palpitaba en Bella, fuerte e insistente, repercutiendo con cada caricia sensual.

—Amo tu bondad y tu valor.

Ella gimió con suavidad mientras él acariciaba ligeramente los labios de su sexo.

—Me encantan tus sonidos de placer.

Ella le rogó:

—Edward..., por favor.

—No hay prisa, amor.

Aunque su propia voz era ronca y confusa, con un apremio que delataba su anhelo y necesidad, aún así luchó contra el ardiente dolor de sus entrañas. Dominando el deseo de penetrarla, Edward se instaló suavemente en el origen de su feminidad.

Bella profirió un suspiro ahogado de satisfacción mientras él, con sus musculosos muslos, abría los de ella. Un temblor estremeció el cuerpo de Bella cuando él fue introduciéndose con lentitud, llenándola con su magnífica dureza.

Ya intensamente excitada, lo envolvió con sus piernas para atraerlo más hacia ella, pero Edward no quería apresurar el momento. Se fue sumergiendo cada vez un centímetro atormentador, penetró en su aterciopelado interior para luego retirarse igual de despacio conservando una moderada y enloquecedora suave posesión, aunque ella estaba ardiente y febrilmente inquieta debajo de él.

—Edward... —le rogó de nuevo.

Mas él aún no se ablandó, no quiso darle alivio.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus quedos y penetrantes gemidos la torturó con acometidas exquisitamente lentas, conteniendo su propio desesperado apetito mientras susurraba palabras eróticas en su oído diciéndole cuánto la deseaba, cómo era perderse dentro de ella... cuánto la amaba.

Amor. Era una inflexible y hambrienta alegría que lo llenaba hasta rebosar. Una violenta llamarada que abrasaba su corazón.

Su amor germinaba dentro de él aflojando su cuidadoso control.

Entró en ella con más fuerza, con un deseo tumultuoso y rudo. Edward, ya estremecido, cedió a la potente y dolorosa necesidad. Sin embargo, Bella alcanzó e igualó su fiero apetito arqueándose frenética contra él.

Juntos llegaron a una explosión de fiera necesidad de posesión y rendición. El gemido de placer de Bella se convirtió en un sollozo de alegría mientras un agotador éxtasis hacía oscilar su cuerpo. Capturado en el mismo imponente esplendor, Edward se vertió interminablemente en ella mezclando carne y espíritu.

Él le entregó a ella su alma y ella la tomó gustosa.

En el caluroso momento posterior, yacieron próximos, agitados aún por la fuerza de su apareamiento. Cuando la furia de los latidos del corazón se adaptó a un ritmo menos violento, permanecieron entrelazados con la piel húmeda.

Débilmente, Edward rozó con sus labios los cabellos de Bella. La gloria que había convulsionado sus sentidos era la más poderosa que había experimentado en su vida, pero la profunda y tranquila emoción que fluía por sus venas, era todavía más fuerte.

Había sido un acto de amor hecho de amor, algo que nunca había experimentado con anterioridad.

Amor. ¿Cómo había conseguido vivir sin él? ¿Sin ella? Bella era ahora toda su vida. No había sabido cuan vacío estaba hasta que ella había llenado su corazón. No había conocido lo que era el arrobamiento hasta que se había convertido en parte de ella.

Con Bella se sentía completo, entero, realizado de una manera que nunca había imaginado posible. Ella había llevado risas y calor a su hogar, alegría a su vida; una vida que hasta entonces había sido tan fría y estéril. Él la había instruido en las artes de la sexualidad, pero ella le había enseñado a amar. Y ahora, tras unirse en matrimonio, la ferviente pasión que siempre había caracterizado su acto amoroso aún se había intensificado.

Aun así, pese a toda la experiencia que tenía en los juegos amatorios, con todo su sofisticado y experto encanto, a Edward todavía le resultaba difícil expresar hasta qué punto eran profundos sus sentimientos.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto mayor puede ser el placer cuando un hombre ama a la mujer con quien yace —murmuró, recostándose en la almohada de modo que pudiera ver el rostro de Bella.

Ella abrió soñadora sus ojos semi entornados.

—Ni yo. ¿Es posible morir de placer?

—Confío plenamente en que no. —Torció la boca divertido, pero luego su expresión se ensombreció.

— ¿Tienes alguna noción de cuánto te amo?

Pese a la suavidad de su tono, estaba fieramente convencido.

—Comienzo a comprenderlo.

Edward puso la palma de la mano de Bella en su pecho para que ella pudiera sentir el poderoso latido de su corazón.

—Esto te pertenece, Bella. Para siempre.

Con la mirada llena de amor, ella le acarició los labios con los dedos.

—Como el mío te pertenece a ti.

—Dilo —requirió él quedamente, sin cansarse nunca de aquellas palabras.

—Te amo, Edward.

En sus ojos se reflejó una ternura nebulosa que hizo que el corazón de Bella se deshiciera.

—Te haré feliz, lo juro —dijo.

Ella sonrió y acercó su boca más a él.

—Ya lo has hecho —respondió.

**FIN!**

**Este es el fin de esta historia! Lamento la demora de estos 6¿5 o 6 capitulos pero ya saben de lo sucedido! Aun estoy recuperandome y proximamente adelantare 2 semanas a tus pies!**

**Gracias por su appoyo!**

**CrazzyTalia**


End file.
